Is It Love?
by Allora L
Summary: The aliens meet a strange girl who wants to help them save their people, however some things are not what they seem. Rated M for a reason. Combined story 'Love on Earth' and 'Love on Cyniclonia'.
1. Meeting Allora

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**This story use to be called "Falling in Love", but it now called "Love on Earth".**

"Aw man! Why did I get stuck doing all the work? It's so hot outside, how am I gonna come up with a plan to eradicate all the humans by myself?" sulked Taruto.

He started to walk further into the forest until he began to feel dizzy. Why are the trees spinning around he began to think when suddenly **BAM!** he collapsed on the ground.

**One Hour Later**

_Oh where am I_ he thought laying on a soft bed with a cold wet towel on his head. He turned his head to the side to see a figure standing in front of a desk with a mirror attached seeing that the figure had its head bowed and eyes closed with hands brought up at the chest with fingers interlaced. _A human?_

The figure was a girl about the age of 16 with long blond hair that parted to her left into a sweeping side bang. Her hair was so long that it went down to the back of her mid thighs. She had on a low-cut pink ruffle dress that cinched in the middle around her thin waist with a black ribbon tied into a bow in the back. Taruto noticed she had a firm, round behind. He stared for a moment and moved his eyes over the rest of her body quickly studying it then sitting up.

Hearing a slight movement she opened her eyes and quickly to a glance backward. "Oh your awake?!" she said excitedly turning fully around with her big blue eyes shining and a smile spread across her face.

"W…wh..where am I? What happened?" said Taruto.

" I found you passed out in the forest, so I took you back to my place to try to help you. I'm so glad your awake, I was starting to get worried" she said.

Taruto just stared at her with big eyes blinking.

"Oh! But where are my manners? My name is Allora Lovett" she said tilting her head slightly to the side, eyes closed, smile across her face, and arm and hand outstretched to him.

Taruto did not shake her hand but pressed himself against the wall. "You're a human!" he said in a frightened child voice.

A slight grin came across her face "I see you're not human" she said still smiling. She hopped on the bed and said "So tell me what are you, a vampire, a demon, an elf…." with each question she crawled closer to him. He noticed she had a black ribbon with a bell attached around her neck making a slight jingling sound. His eyes moved down noticing the low-cut dress.

"No, I'm an alien."

"An alien!" she screeched excitedly. "I've never met one before! I'm so happy! So tell me why are you on our planet?"

"Your planet, this is OUR planet, the humans got it from us!" he yelled.

"Your planet" she said confused "that means…we're friends." she said grabbing both of Taruto's hands smiling. "I have so many questions for you like, where is your ship? Do you have any powers? Are there any more like you? Do you…" as she rambled on Taruto was thinking _How do I get out of here?_ Then it hit him.

"Do you think I can get a glass of water?" he asked, pretending to cough at the end.

"Sure" she said getting of the bed and going in the other room. Meanwhile Taruto had transported back to their dimension. "Here's your water" she said coming out of the room only to discover that he was gone. She stood there with the glass of water blinking and turning her head all around looking for him.

**On the ship**

"Why did she save me?!" Taruto muttered angrily out loud while sitting on a pillar. "She's so annoying, asking me all those questions! And why was she so happy to meet me?!" _She did save my life…but she's a human. Why'd she grin? And smile? She was very pretty..._ he thought but quickly shook his head as if that would help get those thoughts out.

"Taruto" said Pai floating up to where Taruto was sitting "what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing!" shouted Taruto like a child who did something wrong.

Pai narrowed his eyes "Well" he said "how did it go with the Mew's? Were you able to defeat them?"

"No."

"Perhaps if you tell me what went wrong with your plan we can devise a way to improve it?" Pai stated.

"Forget it I'll get them back tomorrow, by myself."

"Your going to get them back, by yourself. Are you stupid? If you couldn't defeat them by yourself today what makes you think you can defeat them tomorrow" said Kisshu snidely.

"Shut up! I can do it by myself!" Taruto shouted then transported to his room on the ship. Tomorrow, I'll get them.

The next day

Today was the day, the day Taruto would destroy the Mew's (and not pass out from the heat). He transported to the park hiding in the trees. Ichigo was there was there with her boyfriend Aoyama walking around holding hands. _She's with that guy, oh well, I'll get that old hag today._

"What'cha doin?" came a voice behind him.

"WAAAH!" Taruto turned around startled to see that it was Allora sitting on a branch behind him. She was staring at him and smiling. "How'd you find me?"

"I saw you sitting in the tree so I thought I'd join you. You know you never did tell me your name." she said leaning forward causing the bell around her neck to jingle.

"It's Taruto. Taruto Ikisatashi. What are you doing here anyway?" he said annoyed.

"I came here to get some ice cream. Do you like ice cream?" she asked smiling.

"Um…yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Come on then let's go get some ice cream!" she said as she grabbed Taruto's hand and jumped out of the tree with him, landing on her feet. Taruto soon landed on one foot and knee. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah." he said a bit shaken up.

"Great, come on then" she said as she proceeded to pull him to an ice cream truck. She noticed that Taruto was resisting and pulling back. "Something wrong?" she said with a slight frown.

"I can't. The other human's will see me."

"Oh! You don't want others to see you and wonder why your ears are like that do you?"

"Uh-huh" he said nodding.

"Okay" she said leaning down slightly so she was eye level with him and putting her index finger up when she said "just wait here for one minute."

Taruto hid behind the tree watching her while slightly blushing. _Why is she being so nice to me? She reminds me of Pudding. Maybe I should just ditch her and fight the Mew Mew's? Although I do like ice cream._ He watched the way her body moved in that small white frilly skirt she wore with a small white tank top that showed some of her belly. He became memorized and before he knew it she was coming back with two chocolate ice cream cones.

"Here you go Taruto." she said handing him the ice cream cone.

"Uh. Thanks." he said taking it with both hands.

"So Taruto, tell me about yourself. Like, you said this is your people's planet, so where are the rest of your people?"

"Th…they are on a different planet," he mumbled out.

"Oh. So how exactly is this your people's planet?" she said taking a lick of the ice cream.

"My people had to flee millions of years ago because of environmental changes." he finished saying then shoving the rest of the cone in his mouth. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because you're from a different planet and species and can fly through space with a space ship. That's so cool." she said excited eyes twinkling with delight. "Please, tell me more, about yourself."

"Well, my brothers are here with me." he said shoving the rest of the ice cream and cone in his mouth.

"They are? What are their names?" she said leaning in.

"Uh…Kisshu and Pai?" he said looking around to see if Ichigo was still around or any other humans nearby, or worse Kisshu or Pai.

"Are all your people named after dessert?"

"Not all." he said quietly looking at the ground.

"So why are you and your brothers here?"

_What do I say? Can I tell here we're here to destroy the humans and take back the Earth?_ "We're here to take back the Earth and destroy the humans who are polluting it. This way our people don't have to live on the planet we're on now in the cold and the dark."

He turned around to walk away and said " It can't be stopped" putting his hands palm up by his shoulders and shrugging. He stopped when felt a hand reach around his wrist. Allora was holding onto his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"Wait! I want to help you." she said with her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Why would you want to help my people?"

"Because that's what someone is supposed to do when someone else is in trouble." she said smiling.

"It wouldn't work." he said looking at the ground, fists clenched. "Humans are our enemy. All of them horrible. Polluting the planet and not even caring. Taking what they got for granted !" he shouted.

"But Taruto, you're wrong. Not all humans are bad. There are those who do pollute the Earth, and there are those who do take things for granted, but there is nobody in the universe who is completely good or bad. So please let me help you. I want to be of any help I can."

"Ugh…fine." he said crossing his arms.

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down hand making a soft clap, bell jingling with every jump, and breasts bouncing. "I want to see you tomorrow so we can discuss things. Meet me in the place where I found you passed out around noon, okay?"

"Sure." he said blushing slightly from watching her breasts bounce slightly.

"Okay see you tomorrow." she said turning around walking away. Her bell jingles with each step she takes. While Taruto transports back to his room on the ship.

**With Taruto**

_What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!?_ Taruto thought pacing back and forth. _This is two days in a row I said I was gonna do something to the Mew's and didn't! What if Pai or Kisshu find out what really happened!? What if they find out that I'm suppose to meet Allora tomorrow!? I gotta lie! I gotta lie!_ he thought as he clenched his fists.

"Taruto. Why are you back so early?" asked Pai.

"I…uh…lost again." he said looking away.

"Uh-huh." he muttered suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Oh…uh you know they beat my chimera animal. I hate that old hag!" he shouted trying to make it sound as if something really had happened. "It's late Pai and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Taruto said hopping into his bed.

Pai said nothing and just closed the door to Taruto's room all the while thinking Taruto's acting suspiciously. He's up to something.

_She wants to help us. Maybe she right not all humans are bad. She is pretty when she smiles. And when she jumps her…STOP Taruto you're getting just as bad as Kisshu_! he mentally scolded himself.

**With Allora**

Allora entered her house to see someone leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Oh! You're here. I didn't expect you'd be here this time of day. You'll never believe what has happened in the last two days. I met an alien and I'm going to help him and his people. This way they don't destroy all the humans or Earth. Isn't that great, I met an alien!" she said smiling. "Is something the matter Master?"

The figure was wearing a long full body black cloak that had a hood with a thin black cloth, attached to the hood, which covered his face entirely. He just stood there with a slight grin on his face, and piercing yellow eyes looking at her. Then he reached his hand out gently taking her hand and planting a sweet kiss on the top of it.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Friends?

**Chapter 2**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Taruto was able to sneak off the ship without Pai or Kisshu noticing. He teleported to the spot where he had passed out waiting for Allora._ I can't believe Pai believed me last night. He-he!_

"Taruto!" Allora shouted walking towards him smiling and waving.

"Hi Allora. What's with the basket?" he said.

"Oh, this. It's a picnic basket, I thought we could discuss things over lunch. I hope your hungry."

"Yeah I am. I didn't have breakfast this morning so I'm starving."

"Well then let's eat." she said opening the basket revealing two homemade boxed lunches filled with rice balls that looked like pandas, mixed fruit and vegetables, and chocolate cake for dessert. Taruto's eyes lit up when he saw the food.

They sat there awhile eating, Taruto talking about his brothers, his people and the planet they were on, their leader Deep Blue, Mew Aqua, Cyniclon's powers, and miscellaneous things.

"So you can fly, that must be so amazing. To feel like a bird in the sky without a care of falling. To be free like that, I'm jealous." she said smiling with the inner part of her eyebrows raised and pulled together subtlety.

Taruto took a quick peak at Allora's chest and then noticed she had a mark at the top of the arm. "Allora you have a bruise on your arm." he said.

"Oh that." she said looking down at it "I bumped into the cupboards at home and got this. I'm such a klutz. It's really not that bad." she laughed, hand covering her mouth.

"I'm kind of clumsy too." Taruto said eyeing another piece of cake.

"You want more cake don't you. It's okay have as much as you want." she said handing him another piece. Taruto's face lit up and he started shoveling down the cake.

"So, tell me more about this Mew Aqua. You said it has amazing powers right?"

"Um-hum." he mumbled with his mouth full.

"And that you would use it destroy and restore the planet?"

"Um-hum." he nodded.

"But you can't! There are trillions upon trillions of lives on this planet that would go to waste. How about instead of trying to get rid of the humans and destroy the planet why don't you just use the Mew Aqua to restore the planet your people are already on?"

_Uh! I didn't even think about that, maybe I could mention that to Deep Blue?_ he thought. "Well it's getting late and I should be heading back to the ship. Thank you for the food and stuff." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're welcome." she said getting off the ground. "Um…Taruto I'm sorry if I offended you when I said you couldn't destroy the planet. Of course you could if you wanted to…it's just that…if you do decide to destroy all humans promise me one thing? You won't forget me and all the other lives that were once here. Each one is precious you know." she said turning around.

_Each life is precious?_ he thought.

"Well, catch ya later." she said turning a bit giving him a three fingered wave.

_She's such an odd girl. 'You could destroy…it if you wanted to.' What kind of human would even say that? Although there's something different about her…she's not like any human I ever seen._ "Well I better be off." he said transporting away.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Taruto sat on some steps just replaying the whole day over in his mind.

"Kisshu I don't want you going into my lab anymore!" Pai shouted.

"Oh come on. I just wanted to see what you were doing, I was board." Kisshu said shrugging his hands and shoulders.

"I understand your board but I can't have you touching everything! Some mechanisms are very sensitive and could explode even with a touch!"

"Okay next time I won't touch anything." he said.

Pai noticed Taruto sitting on the steps. "And where were you all day?"

"Huh? I just took a trip down to Earth to examine the uh…plants…yeah the plants. I'm planning an attack on the Mew's using plants."

Pai narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kisshu. "Just don't go into my lab again, or else." he said then transporting away. _He's definitely up to something._ Pai thought about Taruto.

"Taruto, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kisshu asked.

"Why? Did you want to do something?" Taruto asked raising one eyebrow.

"I figured we could set your plan into motion, how 'bout it?"

"No. I want to do it myself, besides I'm the plant expert." he said gesturing to himself with his hand.

"Fine, have it your way then. I probably go spy on my Koneko-chan." he said with eyes shaped like hearts.

**Allora's house**

"Did you have fun today?" said Allora's boyfriend.

"Yeah, we talked a lot and ate lunch together. He really is a cute kid, just don't call him one." she said laughing while putting some things away. "Krad it's late didn't you want to meet the guys later."

"Yeah. Just don't get too close to that boy, you know what happens to the people you get close to." he said leaning into her backing her gently against the wall. "Besides we both know if you continue down the road your on now it won't end pleasant."

"I know." she said looking down sadly. "But I want to be able to enjoy myself for now."

He placed his index finger under her chin and thumb on it tilting her head up. "Well, enjoy yourself for now, but just remember eventually there will be no going back." he said then planting a kiss on her lips. He then left her house closing the door behind him leaving her against the wall. She sunk down onto her legs and sat there with a sad expression across her face.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"Yes Deep Blue we understand." said all the aliens in unison.

When Deep Blue's communication with them was gone Pai said "Taruto why did you suggest that we obtain the Mew Aqua and just restore the new planet?"

"I thought we could do that instead of destroying the Earth and humans." he said quietly.

"You're not going soft on us now are you?" Pai asked.

"NO! NO! I'm not!" Taruto said waving his hands.

"Yeah right!" Kisshu snorted. "You are soft, especially on that monkey girl of yours."

"What are you saying, I hate her! You're the one that's soft with that old hag of yours!" Taruto yelled.

"Don't call Ichigo an old hag, you little runt!"

"Don't call me a runt cat lover!" Taruto retaliated.

"Both of you, stop it!" Pai yelled. "We will continue with Deep Blue's plan, eradicate the humans, collect Mew Aqua, destroy then restore the Earth, got it!"

"Fine by me." Taruto said then transported away.

"Kisshu, do you think that Taruto has been getting closer to the one called Pudding, and that is why he has been acting so strangely?" Pai asked.

"Maybe." Kisshu said. "But if you ask me I don't think he's acting stranger than he already is."

**Five days later**

Five days had passed, each day Taruto going to see Allora. Days where he met her in the park him hiding while she got them both some ice cream, days where they would meet again in the forest for a picnic, and days at her house, where she would show him different types of things he did not know about, like tv, music, literature, and games. So there Taruto was, lying on his bed thinking of those days that had passed.

_Flashback_

_"Taruto can I touch your ears?" Allora said leaning in._

_"Uh…why?" he said with a slight blush on his face._

_"Because I think they're cute. I don't see why your embarrassed by them."_

_"I'm not embarrassed by them, it's just that…I don't want any other humans to see me, and find out I'm an alien."_

_"I don't see why. I think it would be cool to be an alien and have pointy ears like yours." she said grabbing onto Taruto's ears touching them while she laughed._

_End Flashback_

"Kisshu have you noticed that Taruto has been melancholy lately?" Pai said. Kisshu just stared back at him blinking. "It means mopey."

"Oh! Well in that case, yes I have." Kisshu said.

"Do you have any idea why? You wouldn't be responsible for it would you?"

"No, how dare you even suggest that!" Kisshu said playfully. "It's probably because he still upset that the Mew Mew's keep beating him."

"Perhaps we should do something about the Mew's ourselves, without Taruto knowing." Pai suggested.

"Why without him knowing?" Kisshu asked.

"If you are correct that the reason that he may be upset is because he can not defeat the Mew's himself, it would stand to reason that telling him that we are going to do something would only upset him more." Pai said.

Kisshu just stared blankly with a quizzical expression on his face. "By telling him that 'we' are going to do something it makes it sound like he could not accomplish it on his own, making it sound like he is weak, and therefore not an asset to our mission."

"Fine." Kisshu sighed. "Let's not say anything to him and go."

"Agreed." said Pai then transported off with Kisshu.

**Allora place**

Allora was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her side window. She went over to the window to see that her friend named Kobal had climbed up the wooden trellis covered in vines that leaned against the side of her house. Kobal had short black hair that combed over towards his eyes and a dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt and half black half red jeans (the jeans were black with red paint that looked like it was from a paintball gun that was shot at him).

Allora opened the window "Kobal what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just heard what happened last week, so I thought I'd come by and see if I could maybe cheer you up." he said smiling climbing through her window into her room.

"Oh Kobal you didn't have to do that, besides I'm doing fine. I met a nice alien boy and we've been hanging out."

"Oh yes. I've heard all about that from master. He doesn't seem too thrilled about that." he said. "Well I still wanted to check on you and see how your doing, I mean I don't get to go out much these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you Kobal for coming to check on me." she said hugging him. As Kobal climbed out the window Allora said "Kobal."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're not like you used to be." she said.

He smiled then he jumped out the window and walked down the street.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Taruto lay on his bed turning to his side looking on his nightstand at his click clack toy, thinking back how Allora first saw his weapon thinking it was just a regular toy. Taruto peeked out of his room to see if Pai or Kisshu would see him sneak out._ All clear. Nobody in sight._ he thought before transporting off the ship.

**Café Mew Mew**

Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce were sweeping up while Zakuro cleaned the tables and Mint sat down sipping her tea.

"Hey, did anybody get attacked by the aliens this week?" Ichigo asked.

"No." said Lettuce. "Now that you mention it there haven't even been any chimera animals." she said puzzled.

"So what." Mint said sipping from her tea. "It's nice we haven't had to and just been able to relax."

"Relax!" Ichigo snapped. "That's all you ever do!" Mint shot Ichigo an evil glare. "All I'm saying is doesn't anybody find it odd that they haven't even attacked in about a week?"

They suddenly heard the doors burst oven and saw Kisshu and Pai floating there.

"Looks like you spoke too early Ichigo, na no do." Pudding said.

"Did you miss me Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said in a sing song way.

"You know we were really enjoying not seeing you guy for a week!" Ichigo replied.

"What are you talking about Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said with a quizzical look on his face. "You've seen Taruto everyday this week. That's why were here to get revenge on you for beating Taruto everyday."

"Listen Kisshu" Ichigo said "I don't know where your getting your facts, but we haven't seen the little runt all week!"

"It's true, na no do." Pudding added.

"Then where else would he be going all day?" Kisshu said rudely.

"I don't know!" Ichigo snapped. "He's not our responsibility!"

"Kisshu." Pai said monotonously. "I believe what they are speaking is true."

"What!" Kisshu said shocked.

"We can deal with the Mew's later, right now we should ask Taruto where he has been going." Pai said irked. Pai and Kisshu then disappeared, leaving the Mew's there confused.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Kisshu in Trouble

**Chapter 3**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Taruto returned to the ship three hours later after he left. He had spent more time with Allora and would not regret it. He appeared in his room only to find Pai and Kisshu standing there with their arms crossed.

"Ugh…what's going on?" Taruto said nervously.

"I suppose we could be asking you the same thing." Kisshu said smirking.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said.

"Taruto" Pai said "we took a visit to Earth. To visit the Mew's to be more precise."

"Oh." Taruto said quietly.

"For some reason, they said they have not seen you all week. Do you know why they would say such a thing?" Pai asked.

"B-be-because.." Taruto stuttered.

"Which also raises the question if you weren't there, where were you really?" Pai said staring Taruto down.

"I…..I…I.."

"You were where?" Kisshu said with a wide grin across his face.

"You see I…uh…passed out about a week ago and since then I've been hanging out with a girl who helped me." Taruto said looking at the ground.

Pai and Kisshu were both shocked silent. Pai finally broke the silence when he shouted "You've been hanging out with a human!?"

"What's she like?" asked Kisshu.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled.

"What! I'm just curious. What's her name?"

"A…Allora Lovett." Taruto mumbled out.

"Is she cute?"

"Umm…I guess." Taruto said with a slight blush across his face.

"That's a yes." Kisshu said leaning into Pai who was not amused by this. "So, does she got a nice body?" Taruto's ears twitched upwards when Kisshu said that.

"I…I don't know! I didn't really notice!" Taruto said turning bright red, and looking away.

"Sweet Deep Blue! You did look at her body!" Kisshu laughed out while holding his stomach. Taruto look down at the ground still blushing a bright red.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "That is not important right now! What is important is what he was doing with this human!"

"It's nothing really, we were just hanging out and talking." said Taruto.

"And what did you talk about? You didn't talk about our mission, did you?" Pai asked.

"Well…I.."

"Don't tell me you did!" Pai yelled.

"You don't understand! She wants to help us obtain the Mew Aqua to save our people!" he cried

Kisshu had finally regained composure and said "Taruto, you're not attracted to this girl are you?"

"What!" Taruto shouted head up. "It's not like that! Were just friends! Besides she reminds me of mom." said Taruto looking away.

"But you do think she's pretty?" Kisshu said with a grin on his face. "Perhaps you should introduce me to her."

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "Taruto, you will no longer have any more contact with this girl! Right now I am placing you under house arrest! You are no longer allowed to leave the ship or our base on Earth!" Pai said looking at Taruto.

"But Pai. I…" Taruto looked up with sad eyes.

"No more Taruto, or else I will have to inform Deep Blue."

"I hate you!" Taurto said flying to his room slamming the door.

**Three days later**

It had been three days since Taruto had any contact with Allora, but to him it had felt like a week. Taruto didn't have a crush on her, he did think of her as a friend that was almost like a mother. She gave him candy and attention, took care of him, listened to what he had to say, and made him smile. Taruto was still upset with Pai, but he still talked to him after the first day without seeing Allora.

Kisshu was looking all over the ship to find Pai. He finally found him in his lab. "Pai" he said "I'm going down to see my Koneko-chan. I'll be back in a while."

"Fine with me." responded Pai.

**On Earth**

**Try listening to the song "Melancholy Hill" by The Gorillaz while you read this.**

Kisshu had teleported to a park near the café looking to see if Ichigo was there. She should be on break by now. Where is she? This is where she comes on her break. he thought turning his head side to side looking for her. Kisshu thought he heard some rustling in the trees, but did not see anything. Then he heard someone say "That must be him."

Kisshu then found himself on the ground held down by the back of his neck with his arms pulled behind his back. Some guys in motorcycle suits and helmets had him pined down. They pulled him up and began punching him in the stomach. They then threw him on the ground and began kicking him.

Kisshu began to wonder why this was happening to him, then he heard a loud motor. He saw someone jump from the top of a stair way onto where the guys were standing and skidding to the side where the guys were scaring them backwards. The motorcycle was a Kawasaki ZX-10R Ninja that was black and red. The person quickly jumped off the bike and took off her helmet, it was Allora.

Allora was wearing a low-cut white dress. She grabbed Kisshu's hand and said "Come with me." She jumped on the motorcycle and pulled Kisshu onto the bike behind her. "Hold on she said." Grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist. She leaned down and then they then sped onto the road going about 50 mph.

Kisshu then noticed that the guys were after them on their own motorcycles. His mind began to flood with questions. _Who were these guys, who was this girl, was it possible that she was the girl Taruto had described, was she Allora, and why was she saving him._

Allora took a sharp turn and went into the open space mall they had in town. Nobody would know who it was driving the motorcycle because she had a helmet on, however Kisshu did not.

Ichigo was in the mall hanging out with the others when they sped by. "Was that Kisshu?" Ichigo asked Lettuce.

"It sure looked like him." Lettuce said.

"What was he doing on a motorcycle, na no do?"

"And who was that girl he was with?" asked Mint.

Then they saw someone else speed by. They just stood there not knowing what was going on.

Kisshu was hanging on for dear life when they took a sharp turn on the way onto a ramp out of the mall. They noticed that one of the guys was at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them. Allora said "Hang on." She then grabbed the ramps poll with one hand and somehow managed to pick the bike up with her legs and fling them over the poll.

They landed safely and continued to speed off even faster. After a few minutes of speeding and some sharp twists and turns they managed to escape them. She brought him to her house and quickly rushed him inside.

After catching his breath from all the excitement he managed to say "Who are you?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but you were in danger. My name is Allora Lovett, and you are Kisshu if I am correct."

"How did you know?"

"Taruto told me about you." she said smiling. "But that's not important right now, right now we should tend to your wounds." She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

As she was tending to his wounds Kisshu asked her "Who were those guys?"

"I'm afraid they are my adopted brothers, and the only reason they attacked you is because they thought you were Taruto."  
"Why do they want to hurt Taruto?" asked Kisshu.

"It's because my guardian doesn't want me to hang around him. And so he told my brothers to beat him up. However, they must have mistaken you for Taruto. I'm truly sorry for that."

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean? I just couldn't leave you there." after some silence Allora then asked "So, how is Taruto? I haven't seen him in days, I'm worried about him."

"He's fine, he just been under house arrest."

"Why, is it because of me?" she said looking up with big sad eyes.

Kisshu looked at her cute face and began to blush. "Eh…kind of." Kisshu said rubbing the back of his head. She began to sob a bit. "Eh…don't cry. Don't cry." Kisshu said waving his hands. "I'm sure it will be lifted in no time."

"Really?" she said looking up.

"Sure." he said. _I don't want to tell her he can't see her ever again._ "Well I got to get going, so thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." she said smiling. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. I'm hope we can become good friends like Taruto and I are." she then jumped forward grabbing Kisshu into a tight hug, her chest against his chest. He became embarrassed by what had happened and quickly transported when she let go.

**Cyniclon's hide out**

Taruto was sitting at the table picking at his food when Kisshu appeared. "What's for dinner?"

"It is a human dish called spaghetti." said Pai. "I figure since we must study the humans, we should also study their way of life, including food."

"It looks like white worms." Kisshu said looking at it strangely.

"Just eat it." Pai said.

"Fine." Kisshu said sitting down. "By the way Taruto I met that girl Allora today."

"What!" responded Pai and Taruto.

"How?" asked Taruto.

Kisshu had told them the entire story, which took some time. "She really is nice. But Taruto, when I asked you if she was pretty you could have said she was hot."

"Kisshu is this necessary to talk about?" said Pai getting annoyed. "I don't want Taruto to grow up and be like you."

"Whatever." Kisshu said. He turned back to Taruto "And why didn't you tell me her chest was big." Kisshu said grinning.

"Kisshu!" Taruto said blushing.

"You know my hands almost touched them." Kisshu said laughing.

"Kisshu!" Taruto said getting up quickly and began chasing him around the room.

**Allora's Master's place**

Allora had burst through the double doors to the main entrance to see her five adopted brothers there. She was steaming mad. "You son of a bitches! How could you do that!?" she shouted.

"Hey we were just following Master's orders." said Depravity calmly.

"Well where is he!" she yelled whipping her head left then right.

"Now now there's no need to shout." said Envy.

"No need to shout! You beat up Kisshu, Taruto's brother!"

"So we got the wrong one? Maybe we should try it again?" said Animosity.

"You bastard!" she said taking a swing at him, but he dodged it.

"Calm down, I'll go get Master." said Terror walking away.

"You know you should really thank us?" said Harm.

"Thank you!?"

"You're welcome." he said grinning.

"That's it!" she said doing a side kick into his stomach making him fly back.

"What seems to be the problem here?" said Krad. Krad, Allora's master, and boyfriend. How she feared him, how she hated him, and loved him. It was a complex relationship. It's hard to believe that someone can be with someone else they fear, love, and at times hate.

"Why did you have them attack Kisshu!?"

"I see. So you all got the wrong one?" he said turning at them an squinting.

"Yes sir. However, we thought it was him, this one also had big ears." said Depravity.

"Why did you do this!?" Allora shouted at Krad.

"I was protecting you. I do not need you to become attached to them, and when any harm comes to them you will fly off the handle."

"Harm?! You mean the harm that you can do to them?!" He gave an evil smile while raising his eyebrows. "Listen. I just want to have some friends. Is that to much to ask? Please stay away from them." she begged him.

"Very well. You heard her we shall stay away from them. So do not lay a finger on them." he said looking at the boys. "Or I believe that our dear Allora will have something to do with your demise." he said smirking at Allora. Allora walked out and headed home for the night.

**Kisshu's room**

Kisshu sat there in his room replaying the day over in his head. "Oh Koneko-chan. How I love you." Kisshu said looking at a picture of her. "But what is this feeling my body is having. Don't worry I will never fall for anyone else but you."

_I wonder why this feeling has come over me? I should really see why this feeling has come. I shall go spy on Allora to see if it is due to her._ Kisshu then transported away to the roof of a neighbor's house, and hid by laying on his stomach. He was able to see into her room from the sliding double glass door to her balcony. I don't see her, but the lights are on so she must be home.

**Meanwhile**

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "Where are you?!" Pai noticed Taruto. "Taruto have you seen Kisshu?"

"No."

"Where did he go at this hour?" Pai said putting his thumb under his chin and his fist by his mouth.

"He's probably at Allora's." Taruto said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, something in your mind tells you to see her again." Taruto said shrugging his hands.

"Then we are going to find him."

"So I can see Allora again." Taruto said happily.

"No. We are just going to see if he is in the vicinity."

"Rats." Taruto said now sulking. Pai and Taruto then transported off to find Kisshu.

**Please read and review! Tell me if you like it.**


	4. Peeping Toms

**Chapter 4**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**This story use to be called "Falling in Love", but it now called "Love on Earth". I had to rewrite it because I deleted it because it was too vulgar. So I am now toning it down.**

Taruto and Pai transported to where Kisshu was. They appeared behind Kisshu on the roof. "Kisshu, what are you doing?" Pai asked.

"Pai. Taruto. Get down." Kisshu said grabbing Pai and Taruto and threw them on their stomachs with himself.

"Kisshu why did we have to get down?" asked Taruto.

"Because, do you want Allora or anyone else for that matter to see us?" Kisshu said quietly. "Whisper only."

"Why are we spying on her?" asked Taruto.

"I want to see if the reason my body feels odd is because of her."

"What do you mean by odd?" asked Pai.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's different then what I feel for Ichigo."

They finally heard the bathroom door in Allora's room open and saw steam come out. Then they saw Allora come out drying her hair with a towel. She was only wearing a red bra and a pair of red cheeky underwear.

"WOAH!" Taruto and Kisshu said as their eyes widened. Pai too was staring. He then put his hands over Taruto's and Kisshu's eyes.

"Pai, what are you doing?" Kisshu said pushing Pai's hand aside.

"Yeah Pai." said Taruto moving his head from Pai's hand.

"You two should not be looking, it's improper. Besides your both too young."

"Then why didn't you close your eyes?" asked Kisshu slyly.

"I…uh…was more worried about you two looking." Pai said now blushing.

They then saw Allora putting on a CD player. She had turned on the song Lovefool by The Cardigans, and began dancing and singing to the song. They all stared as she began to shake her butt and wiggle her belly like a belly dancer would.

Kisshu's mouth was wide open and drooling. Taruto was crawling on the roof to get closer. Pai just laid there and blushed even more when she was flipping her wet hair around and running her fingers through it.

She then turned off the music and began getting dressed. She put on thigh high black socks and a white tee-shirt that was obviously too big because it slipped slightly off her shoulders. The tee-shirt barely covered half of her butt.

She jumped into her bed and began to fall asleep. Kisshu said "Well looks like the show is over. We should head back now."

"What about that feeling you were having before?" Taruto asked.

"It's still there, but now that I think about it I think I figured out what it was." Kisshu said smiling.

Taruto and Kisshu both stood up. "You coming Pai?" Taruto asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'll catch up with you later." Pai said blushing.

Kisshu had a wide grin on his face. "Well let's go Taruto." Taruto and Kisshu transported away.

Pai laid there for about a minute. His body felt odd like Kisshu said his had felt. Pai's body never felt this way before, he thought that perhaps he had just caught a human disease from Kisshu.

Pai teleported to his room on the ship not knowing what to do. He began to pace back and forth. _What should I do? I can't ask Kisshu what he thinks the answer is. He would gloat that I didn't know the answer over my head for the rest of my life. Perhaps I should video chat father._

Pai went over to his computer orb and a large screen appeared. His father appeared on the screen, his father looked similar to Pai, along with his hair, only his hair was brown. "Pai how are you son? Is everything okay?"

"Hello father. I am fine. It's just that I have been feeling odd lately." Pai said.

"Feeling odd, what do you mean?"

"Well my body felt tense when we were…observing a human." Pai said.

"So why did you feel tense when you were observing this human?" Urio asked.

"Well…" Pai said rubbing his upper arm "Kisshu, Taruto, and I accidentally saw a girl in her…undergarments." Pai said now blushing and looking down.

"I see. Well that is perfectly normal for anybody to feel. You have nothing to worry about." said Urio.

"Father don't tell mother. She always worries too much."

"I'll try. How are your brothers? You said they also saw this girl, did you do anything to hide their eyes?

"They're fine. And I did try to hide their eyes, but they evaded all my attempts." Pai said.

"Can you get them for me? I need to discuss this with them."

"Yes father." said Pai getting up and telling them that their father wanted to talk to them.

**Five minuets later**

"Thanks Pai." Kisshu said sarcastically walking out of the room. "Taruto and I got a lecture on how it is improper to look."

"I did warn you two." stated Pai.

"Oh look at you. Mister smarty pants." Kisshu said in a mocking tone.

"You're such a child." said Pai walking back into his room.

**Daybreak**

Kisshu had went back to the roof to spy on Allora again. This time she was curling her hair. She then began to take out the clothes she was going to wear that day. Taruto and Pai had appeared in front of him.

"Waaah!" Kisshu yelled startled. "What did you two want?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday and how we got scolded?" Taruto said leaning in with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me." Kisshu said shrugging.

"It will matter to you if I decide to place you under house arrest." stated Pai.

"Well isn't Taruto suppose to be under house arrest?" Kisshu said gesturing to Taruto.

"The only reason he is here is to help me bring you back to the ship so we can discuss a new plan to eradicate the Mew's."

"It looks more like he is more focused on Allora." Kisshu said grinning.

Pai turned around to see Taruto peeking over the edge of the balcony of Allora's house. Pai floated over to Taruto, Kisshu close behind him. "Taruto!" Pai yelled quietly "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhhh!" Taruto shushed quietly. "You haven't let me see or talk to Allora for a long time, so let me just get a little close."

"The view is quite lovely today." said Kisshu with big eyes and a grin on his face. Pai and Taruto both turned their heads to see Allora standing in her bra and panties.

Pai's eyes widened once again and began to feel flustered. They all hid behind the balcony only the tops of their heads and eyes shone.

Allora had walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. She then threw her bra and underwear out onto the bedroom floor.

Thoughts rushed through the aliens minds. _I wonder what she'll come out wearing next._ thought Kisshu._ Maybe she won't be wearing anything. Hee-hee._ Kisshu then had a small trickle of blood run from his nose.

Taruto's thoughts were a bit more clean than Kisshu's were, however he was thinking about girls in general. _I wonder do all girls wear those things?_ he asked himself looking at her bra tossed casually on the floor.

Even Pai was thinking like Kisshu, but from a more intellectual way. _I've never seen an actual female in the nude. Perhaps I can use this opportunity to learn more about the human female body._

They then heard the shower begin to run, which Kisshu used as an opportunity to break into her room. Pai and Taruto entered after him.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled in a whispering voice. "Get back here right now!"

Kisshu turned to Pai. "Don't tell me your not curious what a human girls room looks like? I thought of all people you'd want to do some research.

"This isn't research!" Taruto said. "You just want to see her naked."

"Like I said it's not the same feeling like I feel for Ichigo, it's purely just lust." Kisshu said shrugging.

This worried Pai. If it was the same feeling that he was having like Kisshu had before, could it mean he was also lustful towards this human. Pai did not want to find out if it was, so he quickly grabbed Taruto and Kisshu by their shoulders and teleported them away.

**Back on the ship**

"Pai what the hell!" Kisshu yelled.

"You two are under house arrest." Pai said sternly. "You can only leave the base or ship if you are accompanied by me."

"And what are you going to if I don't listen?" Kisshu said crossing his arms and turning around.

Pai thought for a moment. "I will tell mother and father."

Kisshu's eyes widened. Pai knew that Kisshu would never want to disobey his parents, especially since he was left in charge of Kisshu and Taruto. Urio and Suama (Pai's and Taruto's father and mother) were not really Kisshu's parents, but since they took him in and treated him like family he was very respectful towards them and would not want to disobey them.

"Fine." Kisshu let out a long sigh, then went into his room.

Pai looked at Taruto "Go to bed."

Taruto went into his room. _Those two are acting strange. I just want to see Allora again. I want to hear her laugh, and see her smile, and give me candy and her delicious food she makes._ Taruto laid there in bed wondering if he would ever get to do any of those things again.

**The Next Day**

Café Mew Mew was very busy that day, even Mint was doing work. The girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro were all rushing around.

"Ichigo. I need you to bring this to table three." shouted Keiichiro.

"No, Mint that doesn't go to that table." Ryou yelled out. "Pudding, get off that ball before you break something."

"Zakuro. Can you help me with these plates?" asked Mint trying to balance two plates on each forearm and one in each hand.

When the lunch rush was over they were all either sitting on the floor or laying on it. "Ryou." Ichigo said out of breath. "We need to hire more people."

"Yeah, na no do."

"Fine. If you can find anybody then we'll see." Ryou said standing up.

Ichigo put a help wanted outside on the door. About ten minutes later the girls were still cleaning up. Allora poked her head through the doorway. "Hello. Anybody here?"

"Yes." said Ichigo. "Can I help you?"

"I saw your sign outside. Are you still hiring?"

"Yes we are. Just wait here one minute." Ichigo said. She then rushed off to find Ryou in the kitchen. "Ryou. Ryou. There's someone here looking for a job. It's a blond girl. You have to hire her. We NEED help."

"Let me go talk to her first, send her in here." Ryou said. Ichigo left.

"Are you sure we can hire someone? Aren't you afraid that they might discover the girls true identities?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not at all. We all just have to be careful more often."

"Well, what if the aliens attack us here?"

"Masha will warn us. Don't worry so much." Ryou said walking toward the swinging doors.

"Hello. One of the girls told me to meet a Mr. Shirogane." Allora said coming in.

Ryou and Keiichiro froze up. Allora was similar looking to Shirogane's mother.

Five minuets later Ryou and Keiichiro came out with Allora. "Girls this is your new co-worker, Allora Lovett." Ryou said. "Allora this is Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo." he said gesturing to each one. Allora will be starting tomorrow. Ichigo you will be training her."

"Right. Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Allora said bowing to all. Allora left after exchanging pleasantries with everyone.

"Listen girls." Ryou said. "She can not find out about your hidden identities. So, we're all gonna' have to be more careful from now on."

"Right." they all responded in unison.

**Read and Review!**


	5. Pai's First Kiss

**Chapter 5**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**A few days later: In the forest**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were in the forest, not to far off from where their base was, to discuss how they were planning on attacking the Mew's.

"Pai, I thought we were under house arrest? So why are we not at the ship or our base?" Kisshu said playfully.

Pai sneered. "Because I am tired of both of you complaining about being cooped up."

"How can we be cooped up? We aren't chickens." said Kisshu mocking Pai. Pai groaned.

Taruto had noticed something in the tree in front of them. It was Allora in a pink dress picking an apple. Taruto whispered to Kisshu and Pai that Allora was in the tree. Kisshu and Pai looked up to see her reaching for a far away apple standing on a branch on her tiptoes.

She grabbed hold of the apple only to lose her footing. The aliens eyes widened as she began to fall, her back towards the ground grasping the apple in both hands close to her chest, eyes shut tight hoping that the landing wouldn't hurt.

Without thinking Pai rushed underneath her catching her in both his arms. Allora opened her eyes to find a purple haired alien looking down at her as he held her in his arms.

This must be Pai. she thought. Pai placed Allora feet on the ground. "I'm sorry." Allora burst out, repeatedly bowing, not knowing what to say to him. Pai had just stood there in shock, though he showed no physical signs of it.

"Allora!" Taruto screamed joyfully. He ran over to her jumping on her wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Taruto!" Allora said surprised.

"Allora I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't come see you for a long time but I was under house arrest." Taruto said with tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay Taruto. I so glad that I get to see you again." she said, then turned to look at Kisshu. "I'm glad to see you too Kisshu." Kisshu gave a big smile. Allora then walked over to Pai. "And I'm glad to finally meet you too, Pai isn't it?"

Pai nodded. "Well thank you for saving me." she said then gave him a hug. "As a token of my thanks let me do something for you three. How about we do what we discussed Taruto?"

"What did you two discuss?" Pai said looking at Taruto.

Allora turned around to look back at Pai. "We discussed about collecting Mew Aqua. I even helped looking in areas where he said there was some, but we both turned out empty-handed."

"Well that's no surprise. A human can't detect Mew Aqua like we can, even then there would have to be some sort of trigger to set the Mew Aqua off from its dormant state." Pai stated.

"Well let me help you in some way. This way I can repay you all for your kindness." she said hands pleading.

"Well I'm sure we could find something you can help us with." said Kisshu grinning at Pai. Pai shook his head at Kisshu. "We can discuss it at our base. It's right over there." Kisshu said pointing it out. When he said this you could see a small vein pop out of the side of Pai's head.

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Allora said to Taruto. "Now I can come visit you even though you are under house arrest." Taruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"If you'll excuse us we have other matters to attend to." said Pai monotonously.

"Oh…okay." Allora said with a smile. "I'll see you all around. Thank you again Pai." she said giving him a hug then skipped away thought the forest.

Pai was blushing a light shade of pink. Kisshu went right to the side of Pai. "How was the hug?" Kisshu said snickering.

Pai snapped out of his thoughts. "Kisshu do you realize you just revealed our hidden base on Earth to a human!?"

"Don't worry Pai." said Taruto. "Allora's not going to tell anyone."

"You two are jeopardizing our mission!" snapped Pai.

"Relax Pai." Kisshu said moving his hands in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't you think she could help us look for the Mew Aqua at least? We can at least let her help us somehow. Especially now that she owes you one." Kisshu said winking.

"Interesting." Pai said with a look of deep thought. "Perhaps you are correct. We can indeed use her. Perhaps if her spirit is strong we can use that to create a chimera animal."

"No!" Taruto shouted. "You can't do that! Allora is my friend!"

"She can not be your friend, she is a human, and humans are the enemy, therefore she is also an enemy." stated Pai.

"She not an enemy, she's different. Maybe if you hang out with her you'd understand that she's a friend." cried Taruto.

"Taruto." said Kisshu.

"Pai please don't take her spirit." Taruto cried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Fine. I shall hold off for now. However, if she does indeed have a strong spirit and we need a way of defeating the Mew's we may need to resort to that as a possibility."

**With Allora**

Allora was walking through the forest when she was grabbed quickly by the throat by Krad.

"I don't like you hanging out with these guys. We both know where this is heading, your going to get hurt somehow. They're going to find out about you eventually." he said letting her go.

"I'll be fine, and they won't find out, you know I can keep a secret." she said smiling. Krad looked down. "Don't tell me your jealous I'm with them so much?" she said giggling.

"W…What!? I'm not jealous!" he said blushing.

"Honey, you don't have to worry. I love you. We've been together for 20 years really." she said leaning into his face. "Besides, I told myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else but you." she said giving him a kiss.

**A few days later: Alien's Earth base**

Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai were sitting around the chabudai planning what their attack would be on the Mew's. Pai was rambling on about how all their previous attempts had failed and why they had failed.

Kisshu and Taruto were leaning their elbows on the table and their faces on their fists. "Pai," said Kisshu "must you remind us of all our failed attempts?"

"The reason I bring these up is to remind us how we have failed and why. This way we will not make the same mistakes again." responded Pai.

They then heard a knock at the door. Surprised they all whipped their heads towards the door. "Who could it be?" Kisshu whispered.

"Taruto go answer it." whispered Pai.

"Me! Why me!?"

"Because I said so." said Pai pointing at the door.

Taruto opened the door a crack to see who was there. He then flung open the door wide and jumped on top of Allora, giving her a hug. "Allora I'm so glad you came! Look guys it's Allora!"

"I see that." stated Pai. "I presume you are here to see Taruto and Kisshu?"

"And you." she said smiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I wanted to drop of a token of my thanks." she said holding out a basket of fruit.

"Very well." said Pai receiving the basket. "We were however in the middle of forming some plans so if you don't mind…" he said gesturing towards the door.

"Heh-heh. He's just joking with you." said Kisshu pushing Pai aside. "Please won't you come inside?"

"Thank you." Allora said.

Kisshu and Taruto were excited that she was there, Pai was just annoyed by the fact. Allora noticed that he was. _Maybe I should just go? Although Taruto and Kisshu might get upset? Maybe I can see if Pai can relate to me?_"Pai you said that you were forming plans, can I help?" she said smiling.

"I don't think so." he said. He then turned to Taruto and Kisshu "We should be getting back to our mission. I sense some Mew Aqua in our vicinity, well within a mile."

"Well then let me help you look for then. I know I didn't find anything the other times Taruto and I look, but I got a good feeling about today." she said eagerly clenching her fist with a yes motion.

"Well then lets set out and look for it." Kisshu grinned.

So there they were in the forest looking for the Mew Aqua. Kisshu walking on the left side of Allora, Taruto on the right, and Pai followed behind her. "What does this Mew Aqua look like again?" Allora asked Taruto.

"Well, it looks like a tiny shining bubble that's blue."

"Unless it is in crystal form." said Kisshu. "Then it looks like a blue crystal." Kisshu noticed Pai following behind arms crossed looking like he normally does, same dull expression. Kisshu slowed down walking so he was right next to Pai. "What's the matter Mr. Grumpy?" he whispered in a mocking tone.

"First don't call me Mr. Grumpy. Secondly it's this whole idea of working with a human, is moronic."

"Please you don't think that. You got a crush on her."

"What! That's preposterous!"

"Yeah right." Kisshu mocked. "I've seen you in your lab having sent some Para Paras to spy on her. Watching her do scientific equations, reading, listening to Pavarotti and Mozart." Pai blushed. "You like her because she's like you, brainy."

Allora turned around to find Kisshu and Pai. She was walking backward talking at the same time. "Come on you two, you don't want to get left behind." she said giggling. She felt something hit the back of her foot, she had tripped over a tree branch.

As she began to fall Pai reached out his hand to grab her. He grabbed her hand but unfortunately he fell with her. Taruto's and Kisshu's mouths fell open to the sight they had just seen.

There Pai was on top of Allora, chest to chest, groin to groin, his hands planted on the ground, and his lips on hers. Pai blushed red like a lobster. He pushed himself off her jumping a few feet away.

"I…I'm…I'm s…sorry." Pai stammered. _I kissed her! I kissed a human! What should I do!? My first kiss was with this human!_

"That's okay Pai." smiled Allora "It was an accident, you didn't mean to do that." she said getting off the ground. "So shall we continue to look for the Mew Aqua?"

"Yes. Let's continue." said Pai trying to gain composure. As they searched he was still thinking of her lips. They were warm and soft. He did rather enjoy it. _It was only a kiss, no need to think about it anymore. But Taruto and Kisshu saw! What if they tell Deep Blue?_ Pai looked at Taruto and Kisshu. Both of them were grinning at him. He could see they trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Pai quickly decided to interrupt the awkward silence.

"It seems we are not going to find it this way." said Pai. "Perhaps we can create a chimera animal by using a host?"

"Can I help somehow? I haven't been much help at all." Allora said.

"As a matter a fact you can." said Pai. Kisshu and Taruto exchanged a quick glance at each other. They knew what Pai was thinking. "If we use your spirit then we can create a chimera animal capable of finding the Mew Aqua."

"Pai!" Kisshu and Taruto yelled. "You're talking crazy!" said Kisshu.

"You guys" Allora said looking at them "it's okay I want to help. If that means no longer having a soul that's okay. Just remember that we were friends." she said smiling.

Pai stood in front of Allora placing his hand in front of her heart.. "Are you ready?" he said in a monotonously way.

"Okay Pai-kun. I trust you." she said happily.

_Flashback_

_"Allora you are a beautiful girl." said Krad crawling slowly on all fours to Allora who was sitting against the headboard of the king size bed Krad had just thrown her onto. "A beauty like yourself could have the moon on a string if you wanted to. You could have men cater to your every desire. You speak words that make others think of the meaning of those words. Those words you say get stuck inside their head and run over and over. I want you use these gifts you have been given for what you want. I want you to use these gifts against men and woman alike."_

_"Krad, what are you saying?"_

_"It's obvious isn't it? I want you to use your words and beauty to petrify both sexes. This way you can have an unfair advantage against them. Use that smile and your tears against them . Entrance them with your laughter. Get them on your side, keep them on your side."_

_End Flashback_

Pai froze up. He didn't want to do it now. He wondered why. Could it have been that cute face she made when she said that, or was it the fact she called him Pai-kun? Pai dropped his hand. "Let's forget about it today. I don't seem to have the strength today."

"A…Are you sure?" she said shocked.

"Yes." he said plainly. "We should actually be heading back before the Mew Mew's show up. Come on you two." he said looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Wait! Why don't you come over to my place for a little while? I can make you some food."

"That is unnecessary." said Pai. "We will be…"

Allora cut Pai off mid sentence. "Please! I feel like I wasn't any help. At least let me make you all dinner. I had you waste all your time and effort." she said with pleading hands.

"Sure we will!" said Kisshu happily. Pai gave Kisshu an odd look. "What it's a free meal. This way we don't have to eat your bad cooking."

"My cooking is not bad. I just don't have a knack for it." retaliated Pai.

"So you'll all come?" Allora said eyes shining bright.

"Of course we will." said Taruto. "Allora's cooking is the best."

Pai sighed. "Very well. We shall accompany you."

"Great!" Allora said with joy. "My house if this way." she said skipping ahead of them.

**Read and review, and check out my poll!**


	6. Sleepover!

**Chapter 6**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Allora's house**

"Well this is my place." said Allora opening the door.

"It's nice." said Kisshu smiling. Pai just looked around with his arms folded as always.

"Here I'll show you to the dining room and then I'll start dinner." she said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all sat at the kotatsu. Kisshu looked around. "She doesn't have any pictures of her family." he stated.

"She doesn't have any family." said Taruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisshu.

"She said her parents died, but she does have a guardian that does look after her a bit."

Allora could hear the conversations going on in the dining room. She began to think back on that day when her parents died.

_Flashback_

_Allora sat there at the dining table with her parents having dinner with them. It was a warm night with the moon shining brightly. They heard a noise in the other room. Her father got up to check the sound. Allora and her mother heard a more noise in the other room, sounds like vases and lamps being broken. They both went in there to see what was going on. A burglar had broken into the house and was on the ground fighting with Allora's father._

_Allora's father yelled for his wife and daughter to run. He then got stabbed a few times and began to bleed out. The burglar then went after Allora's mother. He grabbed the mother by the throat and began to choke her. Her father still bleeding out reached for the man and grabbed the mans legs to pull him off his wife._

_The man then kicked Allora's father off and took out a gun and shot him. Allora stood in shock with tears running down her face. The burglar then threw her mother on the ground. Allora's mother then yelled out for her to run away. Allora ran out of house and fast up the dirt hill. She could barely see with all the tears running down her face._

_She turned around when she heard another gun shot. She then saw the man rushing through the door now after her. She then tripped and fell face first on the ground. She then felt a hand on her arm and was flipped onto her back. She lay there leaning on her hands as she looked down the barrel of the gun._

_End Flashback_

Allora walked into the dining room holding bowls of food while she smiled. "I hope you all like it."

"What is it?" asked Kisshu.

"It's soba with tempura, mochi, and vegetables. And for dessert I got chocolate cake." said Allora.

"Thank you." they all responded.

After they were done eating Pai said "Well, we should get going."

"Do we have to?" whined Taruto. Pai gave him a quizzical look.

"Well why don't you stay over for the night?" Allora suggested.

"Okay." said Kisshu eagerly.

"Great! I'll set up my room for you all." she said happily then ran upstairs.

"May I speak with you two?" said Pai looking at Taruto and Kisshu.

"What is it?" said Kisshu annoyed.

"When did you start being in charge?" said Pai.

"You know Pai, if you don't want to stay over you don't have to." Kisshu said.

Pai thought about it for a minute. _If I do leave Kisshu may do something to this human. He said he was lustful towards this human. Who knows what he may do?_ "Fine I'll stay but don't do anything perverted."

"What's the matter Pai, don't want me to take away your crush?"

"I'm telling you I don't have a crush on her!" he yelled.

"Come on up you guys." Allora yelled from upstairs. They went into Allora's room to find Allora straightening up some pillows. "I hope you guy don't mind sleeping in the same bed."

"Not at all." said Kisshu grinning at Pai.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower, so make yourself at home."

When Allora went into the bathroom they were all looking around the room. Kisshu was looking through her drawers. "Kisshu! What are you doing?" both Taruto and Pai asked.

"What? She said make yourself at home. At home I look through my drawers."

"Kisshu stop now or I'm gonna tell mom and dad." said Taruto.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine." He then threw a bra at Pai. It landed on Pai's face. Pai threw it back at Kisshu. "Kisshu!" said Pai blushing.

"What do you think this is?" said Kisshu pulling a thong out, not knowing what it was.

"Put it back now!" said Pai still blushing.

"It kind of looks like a sling shot." said Kisshu examining it closer, pulling the straps away from each other.

They argued for a little while, until they heard the bathroom door unlock. Kisshu quickly stuffed it back into the drawer.

Allora came out with a small pink top that showed some of her belly, and a pair of pink pajama bottoms. "Sorry for making you guys wait."

"No problem." said Taruto. "What should we do now?"

"Well…we can make small talk."

"Like what exactly?" said Pai annoyed.

"Like…do you have a girlfriend Pai."

"No." said Pai turning away.

"How about you Kisshu?"

"Well…there is this girl I like?"

"Tell me about her." Allora said jumping onto the bed.

"She's really cute. I call her my Koneko-chan." he said.

"How cute!" Allora laughed. "Does she know you like her?"

"Yeah." Kisshu said sadly. "But she doesn't like me back. She likes a different guy."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Allora said. "But don't worry Kisshu she might like you after awhile."

"Really?" he said.

"Of course. You seem like a really nice guy. She'll probably figure that out and then like you too. Girls can like multiple guys at the same time."

Kisshu smiled. "You think she will?"

"Anything's possible. Just don't give up, and keep trying."

"He also likes to think of her as a toy." said Taruto.

"What?" Allora said with a look of concern on her face. "Kisshu tell me you don't!"

"Well I kind of do…sometimes." he said looking down.

"Kisshu that's horrible." she said. Everyone was shocked by what she said.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked.

"Well she isn't a toy you know. I know I wouldn't want anyone to think of me as a toy."

"Why? Aren't toys fun?" asked Taruto.

"Yes, but not when you're referring to a being. Think of it this way, if you have a favorite toy and play with it too much it might break. Then you wouldn't have it anymore. Even if you fix it, in the end you once broke it. Even if you don't break your favorite toy, eventually you will grow board of it and cast it aside." she said looking at Kisshu. "I'm sure you don't want to cast her aside or make her break."

Kisshu looked at Allora with tears forming in his eyes. "You're right Allora. I shouldn't treat her like a toy. I wouldn't want to hurt my Koneko-chan."

"I'm sorry Kisshu if I hurt your feelings." she said.

"No, it's fine." he said wiping the tears away. "But I wouldn't want anyone to treat me like a toy either. I never thought what it would feel like."

There was then a moment of silence as the boys all thought of the analogy Allora had given. Allora sighed, "Well what about you Taruto?" she said turning to face him. "Do you got a girlfriend, or a crush?"

"Um…"

"He likes a hyperactive little girl." said Kisshu.

"I don't like her!" Taruto yelled.

"Yes you do. And Pai likes that smart glasses girl." Pai turned around and gave Kisshu a dirty look.

"That seems like your type Pai." she said giggling.

"First of all…" Pai said looking at Kisshu "I don't have a crush on anyone. And secondly…" he said turning to Allora "what do you mean my type?"

"You know. You're smart and it would only seem to reason that you would like someone else that is also smart."

Pai said nothing. "So what about you Allora, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Taruto.

"Yes I do. His name is Krad." she said. "I love him so much."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Allora grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Pai with it.  
"What was that for?" he said.

"Just starting a pillow fight." she smiled.

"In that case…" said Kisshu. He grabbed a pillow and walloped Taruto with it.

"Kisshu…" said Taruto "you're so dead." He then joined in the fight.

"Come on Pai…" said Allora throwing Pai a pillow "join the fun."

A little while later they all fell asleep in the same bed. Allora in the middle, Kisshu on her left, Pai on her right, and Taruto slept on his back on top of her, just below her breasts on a pillow.

**In the morning**

An alarm went off which scared Kisshu into falling out of the bed. Allora looked over the bed. "You all right Kisshu?"

"Yeah." he said rubbing his head. "What the hell is that noise?"

"It's an alarm clock silly." she said turning it off. "I use it to get up in the morning. Why how do you usually get up?"

"In training camp I got up with our general waking us up. He would yell for us all to get up. With our parents our mom usually woke us up. Now I just wake up whenever." he said shrugging his hands.

Allora looked over at the clock. "Is it really that late!" She rushed around getting things and talking fast. "I'mgonnamissmyworkout, andthenIgottagotothestoreandpickupsomegroceries, andthenIgottogotowork."  
She finished saying before she rushed into the bathroom. She came out in a flash and rushed downstairs and out the door, forgetting she left the boys in her room.

They just sat there in confusion. "What just happened?" said Kisshu.

"It appears the human has forgotten that we're still here." said Pai.

They heard foot steps running up the stairs to the room. Allora came in panting. "Sorry(pant) you(pant) guys(pant). I forgot(pant) about you(pant) for a minute(pant)."

"That's fine…" said Kisshu "we were just going to leave."

"I'm sorry if it seems I'm kicking you out, but I got to go."

"That's okay Allora we understand." said Taruto. "Before we go can I have a hug?"

"Sure." she hugged Taruto, then Kisshu, then Pai. "Come on over some other time, okay."

"You betcha." said Kisshu and Taruto. They then transported off.

Back on the ship

"Kisshu…" said Pai "you are such a pervert."

"What? What did I do?" he said.

"Like you don't know! Going through her drawers and…undergarments!" Pai said with a slight blush on his face.

"As if you didn't like when I threw her bra at you." Kisshu snickered. Pai blushed even more.

"Pai?" said Taruto. "Do you really have a crush on her?"

"What! I told you both before I don't!" he yelled. "Taruto if you want to worry about anyone, worry about Kisshu!"

"Why me? What about me?" Kisshu asked with a cute face.

"You're the one that is lustful towards this human!" Pai yelled.

"We spent the whole night over at her place, did you really forget her name?"

"No I didn't. I'd prefer not to use her name. This way there will be no attachment of any kind."

"So you do feel an attachment?" Kisshu said snickering.

"Wha…" Pai stammered and blushed.

"You don't have to worry about me Taruto." said Kisshu looking Taruto who was looking at both Pai and Kisshu with worried eyes. "I'm not lustful towards her anymore. The only one for me is my Koneko-chan." he said smiling.

**Read and review please! If I make any grammar mistakes tell me.**


	7. Fighting

**Chapter 7**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

"So Ichigo how was your date yesterday?" asked Allora. Allora's uniform was a pink one.

"It was fun." she said smiling. "Aoyama took me to the amusement park."

"Girls, why don't you take a break since nobody's here." said Ryou.

"Let me just finish cleaning up the floor." said Allora sweeping.

They then heard the doors fly open. Krad was standing there wearing black pants and a black shirt similar to Ryou's. He looked around for a second then looked at Allora. "You!" he said angrily. He stormed over to her and grabbed her by her wrist causing her to drop the broom. "Come with me!" he said dragging her out the doors.

"What do you think that was about?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, na no do. But I want to find out." said Pudding running out.

"Wait! Pudding!" they screamed.

They all were hiding behind a wall of the café watching Krad and Allora. "What's going on, na no do?"

"Pudding, shhh." shushed Mint.

"Krad what is it?" Allora said.

"What is it!? What is it!? I just found out that you and those guys had a sleepover!" he yelled.

"It was only a sleepover. What's the big deal?" she said frightened.

"You shared a bed with them! You slept with them!"

"We only shared a bed, we didn't do anything else." she said backing against the wall.

He pushed his hands against the wall blocking her from moving aside. "I want you stop seeing them. I want you to stop working. Don't forget you work for me. I own you."

"Krad…I…"she stammered.

He punched his fist against the wall by her face, leaving the wall to break where his fist was.

"I've seen enough." said Ryou. He stepped out from behind the wall and stepped forward. "What's going on here? Is everything alright Allora?"

Krad and Allora turned their heads. Krad leaned back away from Allora. "This does not concern you." he said glaring at Ryou.

"This does concern me, that is my employee and I worry about all my employees." Ryou said bravely.

Krad walked over to Ryou. "Well this is my girl. What are you going to do about it?"

"Krad. Please." Allora said walking forward and grabbing Krad's hand gently.

"Quiet Allora the men are talking." he said dryly.

"Krad." she said looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked at Ryou and gave him a glare. He turned to Allora. "We'll talk about this later." he said walking away.

"Allora. Are you alright?" said Ryou.

"I'm fine Ryou. Thank you." she said smiling. "Well, I should be getting back to work." she said walking past him looking down.

"Hide!" Ichigo said quietly. "Before she sees us." The girls and Keiichiro ran back inside and quickly sat down before she came in.

Allora came in. "So Allora…" said Ichigo "who was that?"

"Oh. That was my boyfriend Krad." she said smiling as if nothing had happened. She walked out of the room into the bathroom.

"That poor girl." said Keiichiro. "She looked so scared."

"Why does she take that from him?" said Ichigo.

"She's probably to scared to leave." said Zakuro.

Allora was in the bathroom hands against the edge of the sink looking down. _That was close. Ryou could've really gotten hurt. I know the others were watching, will they be as brave as Ryou. Please God don't let them get involved. I don't' want them hurt._ She began to cry and her tears fell into the sink, as she thought what he might do later. _I can take it._ She thought to herself as she looked into the mirror. She believed that if you say something over and over, you will believe that it is the truth.

_Flashback_

_"I am going to teach you the way of our life. The art of all fighting styles and gymnastics. You will be so strong, flexible, and nimble. I am going to make you strong, but you must listen to everything I say. You will not question me, or go against me."_

_"I will master." Allora said looking at him._

_"Ah. I've heard that before, but in the end everyone has a breaking point. They end up fighting me and losing. Then I have to teach them a lesson. Right now you are nothing but a wild horse, and to tame a wild horse you must first make it break." He snapped his fingers and five of his other servants grabbed hold of her. They put chains and shackles around her ankles, wrists, and neck._

_"Master what is this?" she asked scared._

_"Like I said a wild horse must be broken before you can tame it." he said laughing._

_The servants hung the chains on a pulley system and had her hanging by the wrists from the ceiling. He took a whip in his hand. "Well, let's begin."_

_End Flashback_

**Allora's house**

Allora got home and slouched down by the door exhausted by the day. Then there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a servants of Krad's who also wore a long cloak like all his servants. The only exceptions were her and Krad sometimes.

"What is it now Misery?" she said. "What bad news do you bring to me now?"

"Why do you got to assume I have bad news?" Misery said.

"Because that's your job. You're the bearer of bad news. So what is it?"

"Apparently your friend Kobal found out what happened with you and Master and wanted to take matters into his own hands." Allora's eyes widened. She already knew what was coming, it had happened before. "I'm sorry to say Mistress that Kobal is no longer alive."

Allora looked down tears forming in her eyes. She had lost a good friend once again. "Why? What happened?"

"Apparently this was not the only problem Master had with him. He said that he changed. He grew kinder over the years which made him weak, not the physical kind. And this was the final straw that broke that broke the camels back. Or should I say the straw that broke his back." he chuckled a bit. "I shouldn't even say that, during the fight he had his spine ripped from him."

Allora's eyes widened and she pushed Misery aside and threw up outside. "Master will be over in a while. And with that I depart." he said leaving her outside with tears flowing down her face onto the ground.

**Meanwhile**

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had finally come up with a plan on attacking the Mew Mews. "So it's agreed that we will attack tomorrow." said Pai.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kisshu staring off into the distance. Taruto and Pai noticed. Taruto slapped his hands in front of Kisshu's hands. Kisshu snapped out of it. "What are you doing!" Kisshu yelled.

"You're staring off into space." said Taruto. "What's with you?"

Kisshu sighed. "I was just thinking about what Allora said the other night."

"Huh?" said Taruto.

"You know. She said wouldn't it be easier to collect the Mew Aqua and not fight the humans."

"Kisshu you're starting to sound like Taruto did." Pai said. "You still don't think that do you Taruto?"

"Well…" he mumbled.

"Am I the only one truly loyal to Deep Blue!" Pai said. "Don't you remember what our people are going through!?"

"Of course we do!" shouted Kisshu. "How could we forget!? All I'm saying is wouldn't it be easier to maybe have the Mews help us find the Mew Aqua to help our planet, instead of fighting them. I mean…I love my Koneko-chan."

Pai stood up. "You two are annoying me with this kind of talk. I'm going to my lab to do some research." He went into his lab and walked over to the computer orb to see about the Para Paras he had set up some time ago.

Pai saw on the screen that Allora was outside crying and vomiting on the ground. Kisshu and Taruto flew in silently behind Pai. "Why are you crying Allora?" Pai said quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Pai." Kisshu and Taruto said in a sing-song voice. Pai jumped and yelled. "What's the matter with you two!?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to check on you. But it seems that you're checking your crush out." Kisshu said teasing Pai.

"I don't…" Pai started.

"Oh please. We both heard you. 'Why are you crying Allora? What's the matter?' It's obvious you like her." Kisshu said laughing.

"Wait a minute Kisshu. Why is she crying?" said Taruto concerned.

"We should find out." said Kisshu.

Pai grabbed Kisshu and Taruto by their shoulders. "No. Father always said it is best to leave women alone when they are upset. Besides I never did suspend either of your house arrests."

Kisshu and Taruto both let out a long deep groan.

**The next day**

All the girls were cleaning up for the day, well except Mint who never really does anything. Ichigo walked over to Zakuro. "Zakuro, should we ask Allora about yesterday?" Ichigo whispered. Zakuro shook her head.

Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding then went over. "Should we ask how Allora is today? Do you think it would be alright?" whispered Lettuce.

"I think that be okay." said Ichigo. "Hey Allora how are you?"

"Huh…" Allora said loosing her train of thought. "Oh, I'm great. I'm so glad it's really sunny today." she said smiling. "How are you all?"

"Good." they all answered. Ryou and Keiichiro were watching from the kitchen. "Should we say anything to her about yesterday?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"That might matters worse. Don't you think?" said Keiichiro.

Masha flew over to Ryou. "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"What!? Here!? Now!?" Ryou said. He turned to Keiichiro. "Go tell the Mews. I tell Allora to come upstairs with me for a minute." Keiichiro nodded.

Shirogane went into the dinning area. "Allora can you come with me for a minute?"

"Okay." she said smiling following him upstairs.

Keiichiro ran out into the dinning area with Masha. "Girls the aliens are in the area."

"What! You got to be kidding me! What if Allora finds out?" asked Ichigo.

"You girls are gonna have to take care of this quickly. I don't know how long Ryou can stall Allora." he said.

"Hi Koneko-chan." said Kisshu happily in a sing-song voice.

"We've come for the Mew Aqua." said Pai monotonously.

"Well you can't have it!" yelled Ichigo.

"Then we'll take it by force." Taruto laughed.

Kisshu flew behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you miss me Koneko-chan?" he laughed. Ichigo elbowed him in his ribs knocking him off her.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" Pai yelled aiming at Lettuce and Mint. They jumped out-of-the-way avoiding the attack. The attack flipped over a few tables breaking them.

**Meanwhile**

Upstairs Ryou took Allora to his room. "Allora why don't you relax on the bed for a while. You've been working hard all day." Allora then thought back to something Krad had once said to her.

_Flashback_

_Krad had Allora pinned on the bed with him on top. "My dear you are still pure. And many men will want to be your first. Some may even try to rape you. But, I love you so much…" he said kissing her on the cheek. "I won't allow any of them to do that. I won't allow any of them to rape you, or be your first."_

_"Krad, what are you saying?" she said frightened by his words._

_"Don't worry my dear, this will only hurt at first."_

_End Flashback_

Allora shook her head. _Why am I remembering that? Ryou would never do anything like that!_ "That's okay I'm fine Ryou." she said leaning against the wall. "Was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really." he said looking away. "Well…I did want to see how you are." he said looking at her.

"I'm fine. Why, do ask?" she said curiously.

"No reason." he said looking back away.

"I see what it is. It's about yesterday, isn't it?"

"Uh…" he said.

"Ryou, no offence but you should stay out of it. You'll only end up getting hurt." she said turning he head down. They then both heard a loud crash downstairs. "What was that?" Allora said running out of the room.

"Allora! Wait!" Ryou yelled after her.

Allora got into the main room and saw the girls in their Mew Mew outfits and Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto fighting them. "What's going on in here?" she said shocked.

Everybody turned to see Allora standing there shocked. The girls had been exposed as Mew Mews and the aliens were caught fighting them.

**Read and review.**


	8. Truce?

**Chapter 8**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

They had been caught. The girls had been exposed as Mew Mews, and the aliens were caught fighting them.

"Pai, Kisshu, Taruto?" Allora said shocked to see them there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "You know them!"

Allora nodded. "They're my friends." she said looking at the Mew Mews. "So you guy…are part of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Uh…" Ichigo stuttered scratching her face with her index finger.

"And you guys…" Allora said turning her attention to Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto "are their enemies?"

"Well you see…" Kisshu said.

"So Kisshu, Ichigo is the one you love." Allora said. Kisshu blushed. "And Taruto that means you like Pudding, and Pai you like Lettuce."

Everybody looked shocked (except Allora because she said it, and Kisshu because he knew that he loved Ichigo). Lettuce blushed, Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and Pudding looked at Taruto.

"Wait a minute…" Taruto yelled "I don't like Pudding like that!"

"Nor I the same way about Lettuce." Pai said blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here Allora?" asked Taruto.

"I work here." she said.

"Allora!" Ryou yelled. "How do you even know them!?" he said gesturing to the aliens.

"It's kind of a long story, but to make it short I've been helping them find Mew Aqua to restore the planet their people are on."

"Why would you help them?" asked Ryou.

"Because their people are suffering. They live underground, in the dark and cold. Just waiting to see a blue sky again. Right guys." she said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all nodded.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us that's why you wanted to take over the Earth?" said Ichigo.

"Because, how would anyone know what it's like? How could any of you understand?" said Taruto. Allora gave a sad smile.

"So, if we had told you why, you would've given us the Earth?" Kisshu said.

"No. But maybe we can work out some sort of truce?" Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

Ryou nodded. "Why don't you take some of the Mew Aqua to help your people?" he suggested.

"Our leader wants all the Mew Aqua the Earth has to offer." Taruto said. "He said that first we need the Mew Aqua to restore him to full power, and then we need more Mew Aqua to restore the planet."

"But wouldn't taking all the Mew Aqua from the Earth cause it to deteriorate quicker?" Lettuce asked Ryou.

"That's true. Without any Mew Aqua the Earth would still deteriorate, but at a quicker level. Since there would be no Mew Aqua left, the Earth would not be able to restore any damage."

"It seems we are at an impasse." said Pai. He looked at the concerned look on Allora's face. "We shall agree not to fight you for the right for the Earth, but instead we will fight you for any Mew Aqua available."

"Give us a minute to discuss this." Ichigo said. The girls (except Allora), Ryou, and Keiichiro all huddled together. "What do you think, can we trust their word?"

"They did say for any Mew Aqua available. That means all we have to do is collect as much Mew Aqua before they can." said Zakuro.

"But technically we would still be fighting them." Lettuce said.

"Yes, but this time they won't be trying to destroy the Earth. They're just going to collect the Mew Aqua." said Ichigo.

"I think we should take this 'truce', na no do." said Pudding.

They all turned around. "We accept this 'truce' of yours, on one condition." Ichigo said.

"What condition?" said Pai.

"No causing damage to the Earth." Ichigo said firmly.

The aliens all looked at each other. "We accept." said Kisshu.

Allora spoke up then. "Well, I'm not happy that you all will still be fighting, but I suppose it is better than what is was before. Everyone just promise me one thing."

"What is it Allora?" said Kisshu curiously.

"Promise me that no one will die, or get seriously injured. Okay?" she said smiling.

"Sure." said Kisshu smiling. Ichigo and the girls smiled too. "Isn't this great Koneko-chan" said Kisshu jumping in front of Ichigo for a hug "we won't be fighting as much. You know what they say make love not war." Kisshu said leaning in for a kiss.

Ichigo pushed Kisshu away. "In your dreams, Kisshu."

"I'll hold you to that Koneko-chan." said Kisshu grinning.

**Later that night: Krad's place**

Allora walked into his room. "You wanted to see me." she said smiling.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you quit that job."

"No." she said. "I like it there. I have friends there. I really enjoy it, I don't want to quit. I don't want to lose them as my friends."

He sighed. "Suit yourself. What about those aliens, did you stop seeing them?"

"No. They too are my friends. I don't want to lose them as my friends either."

He sighed again. "Fine I'll allow you to keep them as your friends. I know you must have been so lonely in that dark, cold dungeon I keep you in for years."

Allora looked down. She thought back of how he use to keep her in a dungeon, teach her how to fight, chain her up for "misbehaving" and beat her. Never was she allowed to see the sun or the blue sky. She was not to smell the outside air, or have contact with any other human being. She was stuck there with him. Trapped there like a bird in a cage, never to take flight again. The only times she enjoyed was when he was kind to her, and spent time with her cheering her up, showing her that he loved her so much.

"But you do realize that both sets of your friends are enemies?" he asked her.

"Yes, but they formed a truce with them." she said happily.

"A truce?"

"Well…it's kind of like a truce. They each agreed to not fight over the Earth, but instead of the Mew Aqua it contains. In exchange they can't damage the Earth."

"I see." he said pondering to himself. "Why do they want all the Mew Aqua?"

"They said they need it to restore their master's power, Deep Blue I think is name is. Then they need more to restore the planet."

"Deep Blue you say." he said thinking for a minute. "You can go." She turned around to leave when he said something else. "You know what you got to do to stop them from fighting. It depends on you to stop this. Or if you'd prefer I can stop it for you."

She looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to interfere. The fights are between them." she said turning back around walking away.

"Well hopefully no one get too hurt." he said. She stopped in her tracks by the door frame, then continued walking. "Don't worry Allora I'll take care of it." he yelled.

One of Krad's servants came in the room. "Something on your mind, master?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of an old friend I know." he said smiling evilly. "Perhaps I should call on him."

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Pai was pacing back and forth, walking up and down the five stairs on the broken plaza. "What are we going to do?" he said looking at Taruto and Kisshu. "How are we going to explain to Deep Blue that we made a treaty with the Mew Mews?"

"Pai relax." said Kisshu. "It's not a big deal. Deep Blue could understand."

Pai scoffed. "He won't understand. Hell he can have someone killed just because they walk too close to him!" Pai started to look nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Kisshu.

"Why am I nervous? How can I not be?! How are we suppose to tell Deep Blue 'Oh sorry you can't have the Earth, but you can have some Mew Aqua.'" Pai said sarcastically.

"I don't know that sounded pretty good." said Kisshu grinning. Pai shot Kisshu an evil glance. Just then they got a signal form Deep Blue. They all bowed. "Hello master Deep Blue." they all said.

"Sir we have some troubling news." said Kisshu.

_"Silence."_ he said calmly. _"I want you to change direction on your mission. I need my power to fully awaken, so I need you to collect Mew Aqua."_

"Yes sir, but why so sudden." said Kisshu.

_"I have my reasons. We shall hold off on taking control of the Earth for now, just get me as much Mew Aqua as possible."_

"Yes sir." they all responded.

_"Now what was this troubling news you had for me?"_

"You know what, never mind." said Kisshu waving his hand downwards. "But we'll get right on that for you." Deep Blue said nothing and cut transmission with them.

Kisshu stood up victorious. "See Pai told you he would understand."

"Kisshu did ya realize that ya forgot to mention the truce with the Mew Mews." asked Taruto.

Pai seemed puzzled by something. "Did either of you notice that we didn't have to bring up the topic of Mew Aqua, Deep Blue did?"

"Hey yeah." said Kisshu folding his hands behind his head. "Oh well what are you going to do?" Kisshu said calmly and nonchalantly.

"Kisshu what I'm saying is that Deep Blue must have known about our treaty to find the Mew Aqua before we had a chance to say anything." Pai said.

"But how is that possible Pai?" asked Taruto.

"I'm not sure. I shall do some research on this matter. However I am in the middle of an experiment already. I am concocting a medicine that will give us the appearance of humans to blend in with them easier."

"What are the side effects?" asked Taruto.

"The only side effect is our appearance. We shall still have all our powers, and the only change in our appearance will be our ears. They will look similar to human ears."

"Will we be able to change back?" asked Kisshu.

"Yes, I am also concocting an antidote for the medicine." Pai said. "In the mean time we should start looking for the Mew Aqua. I'm sure the Mew Mews have already started."

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo had just climbed in bed when she heard Masha. "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

Ichigo jumped up out of bed. "What? Now?" she said trying to get dressed quickly. "Where are they Masha?"

"The forest heading south." he squeaked.

"Masha alert the others. Tell them to meet me there." Ichigo said running.

**Five minuets later**

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro all caught up with Ichigo. The girls had already transformed on the way their.

"Where's the aliens?" Lettuce said out of breath.

"Hey girls come to join the party?" Taruto said laughing.

"Rotten move of you Cyniclons!" Ichigo yelled. "Forming a 'truce' only a few hours ago and then making a move."

"Now now Koneko-chan, no need to be upset." said Kisshu grinning.

"Look, na no do!" yelled Pudding. "It's the Mew Aqua!" she yelled pointing at it as it was hanging from the tree branch like an apple would.

The aliens shot the Mew Mews a quick glance and vice versa. They all then lunged at it. Lettuce got trapped by a branch Taruto made pop up out of the ground and wrap around her hands and feet. Ichigo was almost there she reached out her hand for it and was tackled from the side by Kisshu.

"Hi Koneko-chan. Let's have a kiss." he said puckering up his lips.

"Ew!" Ichigo screamed as she scratched his arm. Kisshu jumped off her.

"Oh, kitten likes to scratch. Well two can play at that game." he said showing off his long nails.

Zakuro was using her whip against Pai, as Mint was using he bow and arrow to shoot at him simultaneously. Pudding and Taruto were rolling on the ground arguing with each other. Ichigo was about a foot from it when Kisshu grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground hard.

"I told you kitten, we'd win." he said reaching for it. He grabbed hold of it in his hand. "Pai, Taruto, I got it!" he yelled happily.

Then they saw Kisshu fly out of the air onto the ground dropping the Mew Aqua. Kisshu opened his eyes to see what just happened. There was a person in a full black cloak on top of him. Their knees held his legs apart, and they held him down with one hand. Their other hand slipped down Kisshu's pants and grabbed onto his male parts.

"Don't move or I'll squeeze." the person said.

**Review please!**


	9. Fireworks

**Chapter 9**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

"Don't move or I'll squeeze." the person said.

Kisshu lay there in shock. "W…what do you what?"

"I want to know why you all are fighting so rough." the figure said in a raspy voice.

"We're fighting over that Mew Aqua." said Kisshu looking at it now in Ryou's hand.

"Why?"

"We need it to help our people." said Taruto.

"Sir, can you please let go of my genitals?" asked Kisshu. The figure squinted at him and gave a small grin.

The person let go and stood up off him. "I don't want to see any of you fighting so rough."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" said Pai.

"My name is Imubeki." the person said turning to Pai. "I am the protector of the Earth. I am to make sure that no one rises to complete power over the Earth."

"Why do you care?" asked Kisshu.

"The Earth will one day belong to my kind, and before that happens we must keep all other species away from total control." Imubeki said.

"Your kind." said Ichigo. "What does that mean? What are you?"

"That is none of any of your concerns." Imubeki said looking at the Mew Mews. "Now lets talk about the matter of the Mew Aqua. Who had it first?"

"I did." Kisshu said raising his hand.

Imubeki looked over at Ryou. "Give the boy the Mew Aqua."

"But their plan is to…"

Imubeki grabbed Ryou by the crotch outside of his pants. Ryou let out a little yelp. "I said give him the Mew Aqua. He had it first. You should go by the principle of who had it first. Or…" Imubeki said quickly growing and showing longer nails than the Cyniclons had, which were at a point and black "I will castrate you here. My claws are as sharp as razor blades."

Ryou eyes widened. "Okay. Okay." he said tossing the Mew Aqua to Kisshu. "Just let go please."

Imubeki let go. "Now, you may all fight if you wish, just don't do it so intense." Imubeki said looking around. "You shall go on the principle of who gets it first. Do I make myself clear?" Imubeki said calmly.

All the guys there nodded with looks of panic on their faces. Imubeki looked at the girls. They all nodded, not knowing what he might do to them.

"Good." Imubeki said quickly jumping up high and landing on a tree, jumping from one tree to the other.

"Let's get out of here and give master Deep Blue the Mew Aqua." said Kisshu.

"I can't believe you gave them the Mew Aqua." Ichigo said to Ryou as they all were walking down the street.

"What did you want me to do?! He had me in an awkward situation!" Ryou said blushing. They all blushed thinking about it.

"I think Kisshu had it worse though." said Ichigo blushing.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

The aliens just got done giving Deep Blue the Mew Aqua. Taruto looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu about what happed…were you scared?"

"Duh!" said Kisshu. "How would you feel!?" Taruto and Pai blushed.

"Well at least we were able to get the Mew Aqua." said Pai. "Now let's just focus on collecting more."

"I'm gonna take a shower." said Kisshu transporting to his room on the ship. Kisshu was in his room getting undressed. "Who is this Imubeki? Why does he care if we fight rough?" he said out loud to himself.

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

Allora came running into the café.

"Allora what are you doing here? It's your day off." Ryou said.

"I know I just had to tell you guy tonight is Hanabi! The fireworks are going to be amazing this year. Did you guys want to go with me?" she said excited.

"Of course, na no do!" Pudding shouted jumping up and down. "Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro are you guys coming?" Pudding asked with big eyes.

"Okay." Ichigo said smiling. "Can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Sure the more the merrier." Allora said. "Meet me by the docks tonight at seven o'clock." she said running out of the café.

She jumped on her bicycle and peddled fast to the Cyniclon's Earth base and started knocking on the door rapidly. "Pai, Kisshu, Taruto it's me open up I have something important to tell you!" she yelled out.

Pai answered the door. "What's so important that can't wait?" he said monotonously.

"Tonight is Hanabi! Did you guys want to go?" she said smiling.

"What's Hanabi!" asked Kisshu.

"It's a holiday. There's gonna be fireworks, food, and games! So do you guys want to come?"

"What are fireworks?" Taruto asked.

"They're these devices that explode in the sky and shoot out colorful sparks and flames!" she said waving her hands imitating it.

"Pai can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go?" Taruto said jumping up and down.

Pai groaned. "Alright already!" he yelled. "Where is it?" he sighed.

"Meet me at the docks at eight o' clock." she said. "But you might want to do something about your ears, so I don't know maybe wear a hat." she said before she ran off.

**7:50 PM**

"I don't see why you decided to invite them all." Krad said standing by Allora.

"I want them all to learn to get along. It would be nice if they didn't have to fight each other any more."

"What if this causes more problems?" he said looking around to find them.

"I think you forget that my role is to play the mediator." she said smiling at him.

"Well try to mediate without later picking a side."

"Is there any other way." she said joking with him.

"I better be going before the ones from the café show up, or else I'll probably get an earful." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye!" she yelled smiling and waved as he walked away.

"Allora you look so nice." Ichigo said. Allora was wearing a red yukata with a black bow around the waist.

"I'm so glad you all made it. Ichigo where's your boyfriend." Allora asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it." Ichigo said. "So what did you want to do first?"

"Well nothing right now I'm just waiting on some others." she said.

"Who?" asked Ichigo.

"What are they doing here?" said Pai pointing at the others.

The girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro all stared at Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto who no longer had their big alien ears, but normal human ears. "Allora did you invite them?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." she said happily. "Well let's go have some kakigori!" she said giving a fist pump in the air.

"I'm not going anywhere with them!" Ryou said snidely.

"Same here." said Pai turning around.

"Come on you guys. Can't you take off one day off of fighting each other on everything?" Allora asked.

"Well…" Ichigo said looking at the others "I guess it couldn't hurt for just one day."

"Yeah, na no do!" said Pudding. "This way we can all watch the fireworks together." Pudding said grabbing onto Taruto's arm.

"Whaa!" Tartuo shrieked. "What are you doing?" Taruto said blushing and pulling away.

"Come on Taru-Taru it will be fun." she said laughing. "We can play some games, and get candy."

"Then it's settled." Allora said. "Let's have fun!" she laughed jumping up doing another fist pump.

They all walked on the opposite sides of Allora. "So how did you guys lose your ears?" Allora asked Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto.

"Pai made a pill that gave us the appearance of human ears. This way we could blend in easier with the humans." Kisshu said.

"Wow Pai, I knew you were smart but you must be a genius." Allora said smiling. Pai looked away and blushed slightly. "Look there's a shooting game, let's go play!" she said running over.

"Wow!" Taruto said in awe. "Look at the size of that giant cat!" he pointed at. The cat was about the size of Taruto.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said in a sing-song voice. "Want me to win it for you?"

"No." said Ichigo. "If I want it I'll win it myself."

Allora leaned into Kisshu. She whispered in his ear "Don't worry Kisshu I'll win it for you, then you give it to Ichigo."

Allora steeped up to the pellet gun. She closed one eye and looked down the sight of the gun. She shot one pellet and hit the bull's eye in the middle. She was given the stuffed cat and handed it to Kisshu. She whispered in Kisshu's ear "Now give it to Ichigo. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Here you go Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said smiling.

"You want to give it to me?" Ichigo said surprised pointing at herself. Kisshu nodded. "Uh…thank you Kisshu." she said blushing. "But this doesn't mean I will be your girlfriend."

"But we can at least try to be friends." he said smiling.

"Oh! The fireworks should start soon! Come on we don't want to miss it!" Allora said skipping.

They got by the docks to watch the fireworks over the river. "Taruto, Pudding you stand in the front, because your small." she said pushing them close together. "Kisshu, Ichigo, Mint, Ryou, you stand here she said pushing Kisshu and Ichigo together, and Mint and Ryou together. Zakuro you stand next to Keiichiro, and Lettuce you stand next to Pai." she said moving them around. "I sit here." she said sitting by the edge of the dock letting her feet dangle.

_Why did Allora pair everybody up?_ Everybody thought._ Unless she wants us to be couples?_ They all looked at Allora sitting on the dock, smiling and kicking her feet back and forth. She looked very pleased with herself. The fireworks started. There were bursts of green, blues, yellow, violets, and red.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all stood in awe, for they never seen fireworks before. They could hear people yelling Tamaya and Kagiya. "What are they yelling?" asked Taruto.

"They're cheering for their favorite firework competitors." Allora said.

"Oh." Taruto said. "Pudding who do you cheer for?"

"Tamaya." Pudding said giggling. Taruto and Pudding both started yelling "Tamaya!"

"What do you think Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

"They're pretty." he said.

Pai looked at Allora as she was watching the fireworks in wonder. She looks pretty in this light. Pai felt his heart start beating faster and he felt his face flush. He looked over at Ichigo who was now holding Kisshu's hand.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu who was grinning at her. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Ichigo said turning her head away. "I'm only holding your hand because it startled me!" Kisshu just smiled.

After the fireworks were over they all departed their separate ways. Krad was waiting for Allora by a wall. "You look very pleased with yourself." he said smiling.

"I think they all enjoyed it." she said.

"I saw the couples you paired up. You must have planned that from the beginning."

"Oh Krad you know me too well. I just thought it might help them get along better." she said shrugging her hands. "I think it worked." she said laughing happily. Krad just smiled at her.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." Pai said looking at Kisshu.

"Yes I did. Yes I did." Kisshu said skipping. "Do you two enjoy yourselves?" Kisshu asked.

"I had a lot of fun!" said Taruto. "I love fireworks! They're so loud and colorful!"

"What about you Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"It was fine. However I must admit I was reluctant at first when we saw the Mew Mew's there." he said with his hands in his pockets.

"You know Pai, I don't think I've ever seen you with your hands in your pockets." said Kisshu grinning. "I didn't even know you had pockets.

"What's your point?" asked Pai.

"Well, it's just that I saw your face flush and it kind of looked like your breathing increased at the festival when you were standing next to Lettuce."

"So?"

"And now your hands are in your pockets. You wouldn't be trying to hide 'anything' would you?" Kisshu said winking at Pai.

Pai bopped Kisshu on the head with his fist gently. "Kisshu does your mind always have to be in the gutter?"

"Well if it wasn't in the gutter it wouldn't have anywhere else to be." Kisshu said laughing. Pai rolled his eyes at Kisshu and went into his room.

Pai had went into his room and went over to his computer orb. His father appeared on the screen. "Pai. How nice of you to call. How are you?" Urio asked.

"Uh…father I want to talk to you about something." Pai said blushing.

**Please review!**


	10. Admitting the Truth

**Chapter 10**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

"Uh…father I want to talk to you about something." Pai said blushing.

"What is it Pai? Is everything okay?" Urio asked.

"I wanted to ask you about…girls." he said looking away.

"Girls?" Urio said grinning.

"Uh-huh."

"What did you want to know?"

"Well…how does one know if he likes a girl?" Pai said looking down at his feet as he kicked his foot forward and back.

"Is there a girl you like son? Is she human?" Urio asked.

Pai thought for a moment._ I can't tell him she's a human. Father and mother would most likely be disappointed._ "No…she's not a human, she's actually a Cyniclon." he said off the top of his head.

"A Cyniclon? How interesting! How did another Cyniclon go there without anyone knowing?" he asked intrigued.

"Well, her ancestors weren't able to escape Earth when the great catastrophe happened, and they lived hidden for generations."

"How would they be able to live for generations without dieing out?" Urio asked.

"As generations passed they eventually mated with humans, causing the Cyniclon bloodline to become diluted with human DNA." Pai said lying through his teeth.

"So what does she look like? Does she look like us or the humans?"

"She originally looks like us, but due to trying not to be found out by the humans her ancestors were able to create a medicine that would give them the appearance of humans, therefore allowing them to blend in with society."

"Fascinating! And is she able to harness any of her powers?" asked Urio more fascinated by the minute.

"No, as I had said before the Cyniclon bloodline was mixed with human DNA, so she is not even aware that she has powers, nor will she be able to use them." Pai said calmly trying to pass off this lie that had now spiraled out of control.

"So Pai you like this girl I take it?" he said smiling.

"Well…I am not sure. Are there any symptoms that one will experience to know if this person does?"

"Well you may feel jittery or nervous around them. Your heart may begin to beat faster and stronger. You may get sweaty palms. You may experience difficulty breathing. Your face may flush and you may begin to blush more around them." Urio said. "That's how I knew I liked your mother." he said laughing.

Pai stood there thinking of the symptoms he was feeling. "Pai, I remember you saying that your body felt odd, tense I believe you said when you saw this human girl…" Urio cleared his throat "in her undergarments. Was she in fact the girl you saw?"

Pai turned his face away and started blushing profusely. "I see." Urio said trying to contain a smile. "And Pai do you have any sexual attraction towards this girl?"

Pai looked straight down at his feet bright red. Urio let out a small chuckle. "It's okay son, it's perfectly natural for you to have those feelings or even thoughts for that matter. You are a teenage boy after all."

"Can you not tell mother?" Pai said quietly. "This is already enough embarrassing as it is without her knowing."

"Yes Pai, I won't tell your mother." Urio said smiling. "You know I always wondered when you were going to start noticing girls in that way. I know you were too busy reading, training and doing science experiments and equations to notice things like that. But it seems that now is a good enough time for you to go through this." he said chuckling.

"What is her name by the way?" Urio asked.

"A…Allora." Pai said shyly.

"Allora? Well, when you come back home bring her with you. I'd sure like to meet her, and so would your mother, that is if she ever finds out." he said laughing again.

"I should be going father. I have some important research to do." Pai said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Okay." he said. "Tell your brothers that your mother and I miss you all very much."

"I will." said Pai. He then hit the button to end communication. Pai slouched against the podium on which his computer orb was on._ I am so screwed. Why did I keep talking? I'm such an idiot. How could I tell him my feelings? Oh sweet science._ (Pai's way of saying 'Oh dear God!') Pai heard giggling outside his door.

He walked over to the door and opened it fast. Kisshu and Taruto fell on the ground in front of Pai's feet.  
"Kisshu, Taruto!" Pai yelled. "Were you listening to my conversation with father?"

"Pai don't kill us!" Kisshu begged. "We just wanted to see what you two were talking about!"

Pai was turning red with anger and embarrassment. Pai turned around to hide his embarrassed face. "Just don't tell anyone!" Pai said firmly.

"We won't! We promise!" both Kisshu and Taruto said in unison. Kisshu and Taruto stood up, Kisshu dusting himself off. "Well that was some lie you told there."

"You heard all that?" Pai asked.

"We heard the entire thing." Kisshu said. He then realized that this wasn't making the situation better.

Pai sighed. "If anyone asks stick by that lie, okay?"

"Okay." Kisshu and Taruto said.

"So when I asked you if you were handing 'anything' you were." Kisshu said grinning.

"Get out of my room!" Pai yelled pushing them out the door. He slammed the door and leaned his back against it and began banging his head.

Pai could hear Kisshu skipping down the hall singing "Pai likes Allora! Pai likes Allora! Pai and Allora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Pai yelled through his door.

**Café Mew Mew**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto (with their human ears) had stopped by the café to see Allora . Ichigo sighed when she saw Kisshu. "What do you want Kisshu?"

"Why do you always have to assume that I want something?" he said.

"Uh…because you do." she said snidely.

"Don't worry were just here to see Allora." he said smiling. "So Ichigo are you going to become my girlfriend?" Kisshu said smiling and closing his eyes.

"No." she said out flatly.

"Are you sure? You were holding my hand pretty tight yesterday."

"I told you that I was only holding your hand because the fireworks startled me."

"Come on be my girlfriend, or I'll…I'll…" he said thinking.

"You'll what say you'll kill me again."

They heard a plate drop on the floor. They all looked at Lettuce. "What? It wasn't me." she said. They all turned to see Allora peaking her head out the double doors to the kitchen.

"Did I just hear that Kisshu threatened to kill you?" Allora asked with wide eyes.

"Yes he said that multiple times, and he even tried it sometimes." Ichigo said. Allora looked in shock.

"Now hold up a minute." said Kisshu. "I was about to say I'll have to convince you by giving you a kiss."

"Kisshu did you threaten her before, and even try to kill her?" Allora said looking sad.

"Well…" Kisshu said looking down, then quickly up with tears forming in his eyes "I love her! I want her to be mine! I don't want anyone else to have her if I can't! Why can't she love me like I love her!" he yelled crying a bit.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo said.

Allora walked over to Kisshu and put her middle finger and thumb together and flicked him on the forehead. Kisshu stood there in shock, as did the others.

"Silly Kisshu." she said. "You shouldn't be so selfish."

"What?" Kisshu said in shock.

"Think about it, you want Ichigo to be yours so you'll be happy. You don't want anyone else to have her because you want her. But did you ever think about what would make Ichigo happy?" Allora said looking into Kisshu's eyes.

"Uh." Kisshu let out a little gasp.

"You say you love her, but you only want to make yourself happy, not what will make her happy. What it truly means to love someone is to put that persons wants, needs, and happiness before yours." she said with her hand on Kisshu's cheek.

Ichigo started to have tears in her eyes, as did Kisshu.

"I'm sure you never meant to hurt Ichigo in anyway. But killing her would hurt her, as it would hurt others. I'm sure Ichigo doesn't want to die, I'm sure that would make her only sad, not happy." Allora turned to Ichigo. "Right Ichigo?" Allora said smiling with tears in her eyes too.

Ichigo nodded, and wiped away her tears. Kisshu started shaking as he broke down and started crying hard. "I'm sorry Ichigo!" he cried out. "I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy with me. But now I only want you to be happy." Kisshu cried. "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo walked over to Kisshu, and gave him a hug. "Kisshu I accept your apology. I never knew you felt that way about me. I'm sorry too if I hurt your feelings." she said letting go of Kisshu.

Kisshu wiped away his tears. "You accept my apology?"

"Yes. And thank you Kisshu for now wanting for me to be happy." she said smiling.

"Thank you Ichigo." said Kisshu. "I realize now that I need to do what will make you happy, not what will make me happy."

The other girls were also getting choked up. And wiping their eyes. Allora smiled at Kisshu. "Well I better go clean up that plate I dropped." she said going back into the kitchen to clean up the broken plate.

Ichigo walked over to the other Mews. "I can't believe that Kisshu told his true feelings." Lettuce said.

"I feel so bad that I hurt him by constantly rejecting him. But it is nice to see that he realizes that he hurt me too." Ichigo said looking over her shoulder at Kisshu who was talking to Pai and Taruto.

"I can't believe that Allora flicked you on the forehead." Taruto said looking at Kisshu's forehead. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really. It wasn't that hard." Kisshu said smiling. "What I can't believe is that Allora said those things to me. I know she didn't say it to hurt me, she just wanted me to see how Ichigo must have felt."

"I think what she said was beautiful. It was…poetic. Very insightful. Perhaps not all humans are selfish." said Pai staring at the kitchen double doors.

"Pai if you like her, why don't you just tell her?" said Taruto.

"Shhh!" shushed Pai. "I don't want anyone else to hear you."

"Why not?" asked Kisshu.

"Because it's embarrassing." said Pai. "If the others hear you they won't stop making fun of me."

"Since when do you care what others say or think about you?" said Kisshu.

"Since I started liking Allora." Pai blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh! You're trying to impress her aren't you." said Kisshu pointing at Pai. Kisshu and Taruto started snickering.

"I'm going back to the ship!" said Pai angrily transporting away.

**Allora's place**

Krad was waiting there for her when she got home. "Hi, baby." she said jumping on him giving him a big hug.

"You're awfully happy today." he said. "But then again you're always happy." he said grinning.

"I'm just happy everyone is getting along better. Kisshu confessed to Ichigo why he tries to kill her."

"Really? Is it the reason why I do the things I do to you?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, it's the same reason." she said.

"Do they know about the 'other' you?" he said.

She glared at him. "No." she said clenching her fists and teeth.

"What's stopping you? I thought that they are your friends." Krad said.

"You and I both know why I can't tell them. They'll all run away." she said fists still clenched.

"This is why I told you that you can't have other friends than me." he said behind her rubbing her shoulders.

She started to walk away from him. "You know you should tell them, I mean if your going to good friends." he said.

"I can't." she said looking down.

"Why?" he said.

"I just can't." she said sounding annoyed and angry.

"Why can't you!?" he yelled at her.

"Because!" she said frustrated, now sounding even angrier than before.

"TELL ME WHY!" he yelled at her.

"You already know the answer!" she yelled

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT! NOW TELL ME WHY!" he screamed at her.

"BECAUSE, HOW CAN I TELL THEM THAT SOME THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM!" she said screaming at him, with tears rushing down her face.

There was a look of satisfaction on his face. "So you finally admitted it." he said grinning evilly. Allora stood there looking at him with a look of disgust. "Come now." he said calmly. "Don't give me those eyes."

**Tell me what you think about my stories by visiting my poll. And please read and review.**


	11. Pai's Second Kiss?

**Chapter 11**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Café Mew Mew**

The Mew Mews had to work late that night because Ryou asked them to. "I can't believe that we have to work so late." said Mint. "I could be at home having a nice cup of tea."

"Does anybody know what time it is?" asked Lettuce.

"Quarter to nine." said Zakuro looking at her watch.

"Quarter to nine?!" asked Ichigo angrily. "This is ridiculous! Why do we have to work so late?!"

"Girls we got a reading of Mew Aqua. It's located down by the docks." Ryou said.

"Okay, let's go girls." said Ichigo. The girls transformed and were ready to run out of the door.

"Wait!" Ryou yelled. "You'll never get there quick enough. Keiichiro and I will take you in our car."

The Mew Mews were all crammed in the back seat except for Pudding who was in the front squished between Keiichiro and Ryou.

They were able to get there before the Cyniclons. "Where is it Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"It should be somewhere, right by the dock. Ichigo, Pudding you take that side." said Ryou pointing left. "And Zakuro and Mint you take that side." he said pointing to the right. "Lettuce I want you to search in the water. It could be hidden underneath the dock somewhere. Keiichiro and I will look around the boats."

They all split up and were searching. "You guys I think I found it!" they heard Lettuce yell. They all ran to where she was.

"You found it?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so." Lettuce said. "The only problem is that it is stuck in a cave at the bottom of the lake. The cave is surrounded by these giant boulders. The only reason I was able to see it was because of a little space in-between the rocks."

"We should get it right away before the Cyniclons show up." said Ichigo.

"To late Ichigo." they heard Kisshu say. "We're already here. By the way thanks for telling us where it is." Kisshu said laughing.

"I told you we would have gotten here sooner if we left earlier." said Pai.

"Well I'm sorry." said Kisshu rudely. "I wouldn't be in the bathroom so long if your cooking was better." Pai rolled his eyes.

"Ugh." Ichigo scoffed. "TMI."

Lettuce dove down in the water. Pai quickly followed her. Ichigo was about to jump in when her cat genes kicked in, causing her to stop by the edge. "What's the matter Koneko-chan? Afraid of a little water?" Kisshu said laughing.

Meanwhile Lettuce and Pai were fighting underwater. Pai spun to kick Lettuce, but she had dodged it. "Pai we don't have to fight you know." Lettuce said.

"You don't understand. We need this Mew Aqua more than you humans." he said attacking the boulders with his fan. "Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" he yell out destroying the boulders, causing them to crumble into many pieces. Pai and Lettuce rushed towards the Mew Aqua.

The others on land saw a huge explosion of water come up. "I'll help Lettuce." said Pudding jumping in. The other Mews were also ready to jump in. None of them noticed the person standing on a shipyard building, tears falling from their eyes.

"Not so fast." said Kisshu. He used his sais to shoot lighting out at the others. They were able to dodge the attack. Zakuro used her whip at Kisshu. It wrapped around his wrist, and she tried to pull him down.

"Mint!" Zakuro yelled.

"Right." Mint said. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she yelled out shooting at Kisshu. Kisshu closed his eyes as the arrow hurled towards him. They heard a gun shot. The arrow broke and fell to the ground before it had hit Kisshu. They turned around to see Imubeki standing on the shipyard building holding the gun.

Imubeki walked up to them. "Did none of you understand what I said before?" Imubeki said. "What do you hear when I talk, is it like what a dog says?"

"No." said Ichigo confused about why Imubeki saved Kisshu.

Meanwhile Pudding found Lettuce and Pai still fighting in the water over the Mew Aqua. Pudding rushed by Pai and Lettuce. Pai attacked Pudding with his fan. Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" he yelled. It hit Pudding sweeping her aside. He was able to grab it in his hand. He had a slight smile on his face.

Unfortunately his last attack had caused some rocks fall in the cave, one of them hitting him on the head, causing him to get knocked out and drop the Mew Aqua. He lay on the bottom of the lake floor with the water sinking into his mouth and nose.

Lettuce and Pudding each wrapped their arms underneath his arms, and began to pull him up. They got to the surface. "Somebody help Pai got knocked out by some rocks after he got the Mew Aqua!" Lettuce said panicking.

"What!?" Kisshu and Taruto said worried. They pulled him up on the dock and laid him down on his back. "Did he swallow any water?" Kisshu said with a look of panic on his face. Lettuce nodded.

"What do we do?" said Taruto with tears forming in his eyes.

"What's Imubeki doing her, na no do?" said Pudding.

"Pudding that's not important right now!" said Lettuce.

Imubeki walked over to Pai and leaned down by him. Imubeki removed the cloaks face screen to the nose revealing only Imubeki's mouth. Imubeki leaned down pinched Pai's nose and started administering CPR.

They all were in shock. Some had a look of disgust on their face. Kisshu covered his mouth. "Ewww!" he said.

Imubeki looked up at the others. "Bunch of prudes."

Pai started coughing up water. Imubeki leaned Pai up. Pai started coughing up even more water. Imubeki had jumped into the water and dove down. He started to breathe heavy. "What happened?" Pai asked. "The last thing I remember was getting the Mew Aqua." he said rubbing his head.

"You got hit in the head by some rocks and passed out." said Lettuce. "You started to drown, so Pudding and I pulled you up."

Pai looked at Lettuce and Pudding. "Well, thank you for saving me." he said.

"You're welcome." said Lettuce and Pudding. "But it was Imubeki who saved you. He gave you mouth to mouth." said Pudding.

Pai's eyes widened. "What?" he said nervously.

"He gave you CPR." said Kisshu. "I guess that could count as your second kiss." he said snickering.

"Second kiss?" said Ichigo curiously. "Who was your first?"

"Allora was." Kisshu said. "But that was an accident." Pai blushed thinking about the kiss.

Imubeki came out of the water soaking wet. Imubeki was panting from being out of breath. "I got (pant) you the (pant) Mew Aqua." Imubeki tossed it to Pai. "I'm going home." Imubeki said walking away.

"W…why did you save us?" asked Kisshu.

Imubeki turned around. "I told you before that I don't want to see any of you fighting rough."

"Why?" said Ichigo.

"Because I don't to see any of you die. It is not in 'my' nature to let others die. I will protect anyone with my life, no matter who they are." Imubeki said turning around, and walking away.

"He sure is strange." Ichigo said. They all nodded.

"We should head back." said Pai looking at the Mew Aqua.

"You guys deserve it." said Lettuce. "You got it fair and square."

"Thank you." said Pai transporting off with Kisshu and Taruto.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"Let's go give this to Deep Blue right away." said Pai.

After they gave the Mew Aqua to Deep Blue Kisshu suggested that they check on the status of the planet. They went to a secluded area of the dimension where there was a large circular screen on the floor. "Computer show us the status of Cyniclonia." said Kisshu. (I finally came up with a name for their planet, Yay!)

The screen showed that the snow on the surface was almost completely gone. The sections where the snow was all gone was just covered with dirt and stones. There was no vegetation at all, but the gray sky was starting to show some blue through it.

"It seems that Cyniclonia has improved. " said Pai.

"Yeah, but our people are still living underground." said Kisshu.

"At least Deep Blue is using his powers to restore the planet." said Taruto. "Not like you said Kisshu."

"What did you say this time?" asked Pai.

"Oh nothing much." said Kisshu shrugging his hands. "You know, he would only use the Mew Aqua for himself."

"Kisshu you shouldn't say things about Deep Blue like that." said Pai scolding Kisshu.

"Whatever. He doesn't like me anyway." Kisshu said.

"At least we were able to get the Mew Aqua this time." said Taruto.

"Yeah. Good going Pai." said Kisshu slapping Pai on the back and laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Pai.

"Well, you got mouth to mouth by another dude. How was it?" Kisshu said grinning.

Pai punched Kisshu in the stomach, causing Kisshu to curl up in a ball on the floor. "Don't be an idiot." said Pai.

"You didn't have to punch me!" Kisshu said.

**Krad's place**

Imubeki walked through the door soaking wet, water dripping from his cloak. Krad saw Imubeki. "What happened to you?" he said.

"Can we have a little less talking and a little more shutting up." Imubeki snapped at him.

"All I did was ask what happened. So what happened?"

"I was out saving lives."

"Did you?" Krad asked.

"Yes." Imubeki said walking through the mansion, removing the cloaks face screen, and started drying off.

"Congratulations." Krad said. "I'm sure your very proud of yourself." Krad said sarcastically. Imubeki squinted at him. "Don't give me that look. We both know that one day this all will end." Imubeki looked down with clenched fists.

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

Ryou had called the girls and the Cyniclons to the basement. "I think we all should talk about the Mew Aqua." he said leaning against the wall.

"Ryou and I were looking at the stats of how much Mew Aqua is actually left on Earth." Keiichiro.

"What did it show?" asked Pai with his arms crossed.

"It showed that the Mew Aqua is starting to spoil." said Ryou.

"What do you mean spoil?" asked Kisshu.

"The Mew Aqua is now losing it's purifying qualities. It is now just becoming plain mineral water."

"How is that possible?" asked Ichigo.

"Were not quiet sure yet. Keiichiro and I believe that if this continues the Earth will no longer have any Mew Aqua left, or if it continues to spoil it can cause even more damage to the Earth." Ryou said pushing a button on the computer showing where the Mew Aqua was originally and where the mineral water was in its place.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were all looking at the screen. They all looked worried. "So how can we stop this." asked Lettuce.

"When you girls are near the Mew Aqua, and you express an high amount of emotion, the Mew Aqua grows in power." said Keiichiro.

"So we have to find the Mew Aqua and have an excess of emotion to re-purify it." said Zakuro.

"Yes." Ryou said. He looked at the aliens. "This would mean that you would not be able to obtain anymore." Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all had sadness on their faces.

"So why did you call us here? Just to rub it in our faces?" Kisshu said getting upset.

"No." said Ryou. "Keiichiro and I know that you girls would rather not fight…" he looked at Keiichiro, Keiichiro nodded "so, we decided to have you girls to help you three." he said looking at the Cyniclons.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto looked shocked. "You'll help us?" asked Kisshu.

"Yes. This way we can monitor the amount of Mew Aqua you take, along with helping you to save your people."

"Why all of sudden a change of heart?" asked Pai.

_Flashback_

_Allora had walked into the basement where Ryou and Keiichiro were. "Ryou I have to talk to you." she said with a sad look on her face._

_"Allora?" Ryou said shocked to see her in there. He didn't want her to see all the equipment and data they had hidden from her. "What is it?"_

_"I want you guys to stop fighting Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto." she said as tears started flowing from her eyes._

_"Allora." Keiichiro said._

_Allora fell to her hands and knees in front of Ryou, her face facing the floor. "Please!" she cried out. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want anybody to die, even their people. I don't want to lose anybody else." she cried as her tears fell on the floor._

_"Allora." Ryou said leaning on the ground next to her. "We can't allow them to get all the Mew Aqua."_

_"Please Ryou! I don't want anyone suffer. Can't you just help them?" she cried looking at him. Keiichiro and Ryou looked at her, and thought how she looked like Ryou's mother. They thought of how she would look if it was her. "Please Ryou. Please Keiichiro." she cried looking back at the ground. "Help them." she begged. "My love for them keeps me warm."_

_End Flashback_

"It was something Allora said." Ryou said smiling.

"Allora?" said Pai. Allora then entered the room. They all looked at her.

Allora smiled while closing her eyes. "I told you I'd help somehow." she said looking at them and winking. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto smiled.

**Check out the poll I have going!**


	12. Party

**Chapter 12**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Café Mew Mew**

It had been an entire week of the Mew Mews and the Cyniclons had worked together to re-purify the Mew Aqua. The aliens were able to get more Aqua and send it to Deep Blue. The state of their planet had improved immensely. They had spent lots of time at the café with the Mew Mews and Allora. Everyone was getting along so well.

They were all sitting at the table drinking tea and having pastries. "So Kisshu, how is your planet?" asked Ichigo.

Kisshu put down the cup of tea he was drinking from. "It's wonderful." he said smiling. "The land is now fertile and our people now live on the surface."

"That's wonderful." said Ichigo.

"So I guess that you'll be going back to your planet soon." Ryou said.

"Well, we haven't got conformation from master Deep Blue to return yet." said Pai.

"So how long will you still be staying Taru-Taru." Pudding asked.

Taruto was shoveling cake and cookies into his mouth. He stopped to answer Pudding. "We don't know yet. Could be a day, could be a week, or a month. Not sure yet."

"I'm glad." said Pudding smiling. "This way we can play more together." she said laughing. Taruto smiled.

"I'm torn between going home or staying. I can't wait to go home, but I also want to stay here." said Kisshu.

"Well you could always visit." said Ichigo.

They heard a loud boom outside. They looked outside the sky was gray and they saw some lighting in the distance. "Wow!" said Taruto. "Looks like a bad storm."

It started pouring outside, so much that it was at the point that you couldn't really make out what was in front of you. "What are we going to do?" asked Lettuce to nobody in particular. "We can't really leave now."

"I know!" said Taruto. "Pudding and I can play a song on the piano."

"Yeah, na no do." said Pudding

"Do either of you know how to play the piano?" asked Mint.

"No, but I'm sure we could figure it out." said Taruto. Pudding and Taruto ran over to the piano and both started hitting any keys. The sound was horrible. Everyone covered their ears.

Ryou ran over to them. "Okay, I think we heard enough." he said pulling them away from the piano by pulling the bench away.

"If it's alright with you guys, I know how to play the piano." said Allora.

"That's fine by me." Ryou said. Allora started to play the piano. It was a soft song that started off slow and progressed to a normal speed. It sounded sad, but one could also think that it could be a happy song.

Kisshu stood up and held his had out to Ichigo. "My I have this dance?" he said smiling. Ichigo blushed and thought for a moment. She reached her hand out and walked to the middle of the room. They began to slow dance, his hand in hers and the other around her waist. Her other hand was on his back.

Kisshu moved his hand down her waist lower. "If you move that hand any lower your going to get kicked in the groin." she growled at him. Kisshu moved his hand up higher.

"Uh…Pudding do you…want to dance?" said Taruto blushing.

"Okay." she said blushing.

Allora smiled as she watched them begin to dance. She looked at Pai, who was looking at her with admiring eyes._ Please Pai don't fall in love with me._ Allora had thought. She looked at Pai and then looked at Lettuce. She looked back at Pai, then back at Lettuce. She motioned Pai with her eyes to dance with Lettuce.

Pai caught on after she looked intensely at him for a while, and quickly looked at Lettuce and back to Pai. _Does she want me to dance with Lettuce?_ Pai looked at Lettuce. "Lettuce, do you like dancing?" asked Pai.

"Well, I'm not really good at it." she said beginning to blush.

"I'm not very good either." Pai said. "Would you like to try it with me?" he asked her, him now blushing too.

"Okay." she said, now turning a deep red.

Pai and Lettuce were trying to dance, but they both were right neither of them were any good. Mint and Ryou looked at each other. "Did you want to?" Ryou asked her. He said it so calmly. Mint nodded.

The only ones left were Keiichiro and Zakuro. They both looked at each other. Keiichiro just held his hand out to Zakuro while he smiled. Zakuro said nothing and just took his hand. Everyone was dancing, retreating and advancing, for some time.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all looked at Allora playing the piano. She had a sad look on her face as she looked down at the keys. She looked like she was in a deep train of thought.

_How did it all come to this? I should have listened to master. Why didn't I listen? Why didn't his words get stuck inside my head, why didn't they ring any truth to me? I'm such a fool to let this happen again. I wish I could change, but I can't change, even if I tried._

Allora slowly faded the music out. She stood up with her head still looking down, her hair covering some of her face. "Sorry everyone, but I just remembered I have something to do." she said walking towards the door.

"But it's still raining outside." said Ichigo. "You'll get soaked."

"That's fine I don't mind a little rain." she said facing the door. They saw her walk out the door and down the walkway slowly, already getting soaked.

"You're a dumbass." she said out loud to herself. "You're a fool for thinking that this would last forever."

She looked up at the sky as the rain pounded on her face. She was crying, although nobody could tell.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!_ she yelled at herself in her head. She began to run down the street looking for Krad. She knew that he liked to walk around in the rain as did she.

She finally saw him across the street in an alleyway trying to stay dry. He turned around to see her. **SMACK!** Allora had slapped him across the face hard, tears still falling from her eyes.

She was breathing through her nose heavily. He was stunned to find that she slapped him, even though they had arguments before, and there was much worse that happened.

"Can I help you?" he said calmly.

Her face was so wet, she was completely soaked that you could almost make out her bra and panties. "I hate you!" she yelled slapping him again.

"This isn't really about me, is it?" he said with his words sounding so dryly.

Allora collapsed to her hands and knees face facing the ground, eyes shut tightly. "No." she said crying.

"It's about those boys, isn't it?" he said. Allora nodded.

"I wanted this to last forever. Why? Why? Why did it have to end up like this? What did I do to deserve this?!" she yelled looking up at the sky.

"I told you years ago to pull that switch inside your head that turned off all compassion for anybody. And here you got, trapped under those boys spell." he said leaning down to her.

"I just couldn't. It was never in my nature to be like that. I'm the same as I was before. Why don't you understand that I can't change who I am?" she said looking up at him.

He brushed a strand of hair in her face away. "Everyone knows where this is heading. You already know how this will end."

"Well forgive me for forgetting!" she snapped back at him, looking back down.

Krad knelt there on the ground right beside her. "You always wanted to believe that it would last. That they would stay in your life forever." he said sadly.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "How do you know?" Allora asked.

"Because there is no one who knows you better. I fell in love with you for your kind heart, and in your heart you know this to be true." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief and reached for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember?" he said with a sad smile. "I would wipe away your tears when you would cry like this. It would calm you down so much."

Allora looked at him and started crying more. She couldn't believed that he remembered how he would do that. How she had told him it calmed her down. "What can I do to help?" Krad asked.

"Just carry me home tonight." she said. He picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. He carried her home as she had her head leaning on his chest, while she cried into it.

**Café Mew Mew**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were at the café again just to hang out with Allora, even though she had to work.

Mint came into the café and started handing out invitations. "What's this for?" asked Ichigo looking at the invitation.

"My mother and father are having a party at our mansion." Mint said handing one to Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. Pai looked at the invitation and started inspecting it, as if he had expected it to explode.

"What's the occasion?" asked Lettuce.

"My father and mother just got an important company to sign a contract, saying that the two companies will be combined." said Mint handing out the final invitations.

"So…were allowed to go?" asked Kisshu raising an eyebrow. Mint nodded. "What do we wear? Can we wear our normal clothes?" he said gesturing to their usual clothes.

"No you can't." said Mint. "You have to dress up for it."

"Well, we don't have any other clothes." said Kisshu.

"Eww." Ichigo scoffed. "You guys wear the same clothes everyday?"

"No." said Kisshu shaking his head. "We got a closet full of our combat uniforms."

"Those are your combat uniforms?" asked Lettuce.

"Yeah. We got them when we entered the academy to learn to fight." Taruto said.

"Then why don't you guys go shopping?" Ichigo asked.

"We wouldn't even know where to begin." Kisshu said. "I'm not even sure what sizes we are."

Allora rushed over to them with big sparkling blue eyes. Her hands were together with her fingers interlaced by her chest. "I'll take you shopping!" she said excitedly. "Oh please, please let me take you shopping!" she pleaded with them jumping up and down, like a little child wanting something really bad.

Pai blushed and looked away. "I suppose we could go…"

"Yay!" she screamed happily, jumping up and down. She skipped over to Ryou. "Can I go take them shopping?"

"Okay." he said. "But I don't see why you're so excited?"

"Because it's shopping." she said smiling with her eyes closed. "I love shopping with others. It's so much better to shop with others then by yourself. In other words, it's fun."

Allora skipped over to the Cyniclons, and started pushing them out the door quickly, so quick that you could barely see her feet. As quickly as they had been pushed out the door they were as quickly at the mall.

"Come on you guys we got to get you appropriate clothes." Allora said looking through racks in a store.

Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were standing against the wall not knowing what to do. They heard Allora do a happy, excited screech. She went over to them holding three outfits.

"Here." she said smiling holdings the outfits up. "I thought these would look great on you guys." she said giggling. When they saw the outfits they looked like they were about to faint.

**Aizawa manor**

The party was outside since it was a beautiful, sunny day. "When are Allora, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto getting here?" Ichigo asked Lettuce.

"I'm not sure. Do you think they were able to find any clothes?" asked Lettuce.

Mint came over and joined in the conversation. "They better have." said Mint.

"Hi you guys." said Allora popping up behind them. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint got surprised.

Ichigo gasped. "Allora you scared us." said Ichigo. "Where's the boys?" she said looking for the Cyniclons.

"Oh, their right…" Allora trailed off turning around looking for them. "Where'd they go now?" she said.

Pudding saw Taruto peaking from behind a bush. "Isn't that them, na no do?" Pudding pointed out.

They all walked over where they were hiding. "Guys what are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Their hiding cause they think people are going to make fun of their appearance." said Allora sighing. "I told you guys no one's gonna make fun of you. You look fine."

They stood up reluctantly revealing their appearance. (Google Tokyo Mew Aliens 'images', fourth row third picture from the left. Those are the clothes they had on, only with human ears.)

The others (except Allora) were ready to laugh at the outfits they had on. Ichigo was turning red in the face trying from not to laugh.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto began to blush. "See." said Allora smiling. "Nobody's laughing." she said without looking at the others faces, to know that they we trying not to.

"Taru-Taru looks cute, na no do." said Pudding giggling. Taruto blushed. "Kisshu and Pai look cute too, na no do."

"I feel moronic." said Pai.

"You!" Kisshu yelled. "You're the only one not wearing shorts!"

"I think it looks nice on you Pai." said Lettuce. Pai just nodded as a form of thanking her.

"You look nice though Kisshu." said Ichigo.

Kisshu blushed. "Thank you Koneko-chan."

"Well…" said Allora "let's go join the party."

They were enjoying themselves for some time. Kisshu and Ichigo were getting along very well, and so was Pudding and Taruto, who were getting adored by the adults.

"Pai." said Allora standing next to him. "Do you really not like the outfit I picked out? I mean if you didn't want to wear it you didn't have to, I could have got you something else."

Pai looked at her face. He looked at the smile she had on her face even though her eyebrows looked furrowed in sadness. "N…no. That not true at all. I do like the outfit. I just didn't know what the others would think of me." he said blushing trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't like the outfit too much, but he did like it because Allora had picked it out for him.

"I'm glad to hear you do like it after all." she said giggling.

Something caught Ichigo's gaze. "Hey Allora, isn't that your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing him out talking to a bunch of guys (Allora's brothers).

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all turned to look at him. He was wearing a white suit, with a red shirt underneath, and a black tie.

Allora turned around and saw him. "Yes, that's him." she said not sounding happy.

"Did something happen?" asked Ryou.

"We got into an argument last night." she said. Krad turned around half-way to see her over his shoulder. Allora gave a smile and waved. He quickly turned around and rejoined chatting with "Allora's brother".

They looked at Allora, she looked sad. "He's ignoring me." she said. Allora gave a small evil grin.

"Uh…Allora, what's with the grin?" asked Ichigo.

"I know how I can get his attention." she said. She leaned in close to Pai, so close that her breasts hit his chest. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and started kissing him.

**Read and Review!**


	13. Goodbyes

**Chapter 14**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

"Well let's finish what we have to do here." said Pai.

"What do we have to do here?" asked Kisshu.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Ichigo?" asked Pai. Kisshu looked down. "Look, I know you two would rather not say goodbye and just stay here for a little while longer, but this is not our home, this is not where we belong." said Pai.

"Let's say goodbye to the Mew Mews first, then we'll say goodbye to Allora." said Kisshu depressed.

**Café Mew Mew**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto transported into the café. "Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, were you able to save your people?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes." said Kisshu. "We were also able to give our leader his spirit back."

"That's wonderful." said Ichigo smiling. Kisshu stared at Ichigo thinking of the moments that they shared together. "What is it Kisshu?" asked Ichigo.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you all before we leave." said Pai.

"You're leaving?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." Kisshu sighed looking down.

"Well we'll all miss you." said looking at the other, who nodded. "Goodbye Pai and Taruto." said Ichigo. She walked over to Kisshu and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Kisshu, I'll miss you." she said.

Tears started to flow down Kisshu's face as he hugged her back. Pudding ran over to Taruto. "Bye Taru-Taru." said Pudding hugging him and handing him a candy drop. "Come back and see us some time. I'll give you more candy." said Pudding. Taruto smiled and said goodbye.

"Well…goodbye Pai." said Lettuce who looked up at him.

Pai looked down. "Goodbye Lettuce." said Pai. "Goodbye to the rest of you." he said looking around.

"Goodbye." the rest said.

"Where's Allora?" asked Taruto looking around.

"Allora said earlier today that she quit and told us she had some unfinished business she had to do." said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Kisshu. "She quit?"

"Yeah. Then she told us goodbye. She said that we were great friends to have." said Pudding.

"It seemed strange to us so we went over to her house, but she's not there anymore said a neighbor." said Ryou.

"Where is she?" said Kisshu. "We have to find her to say goodbye."

"Nobody knows. She just up and left. The neighbors said they heard that she was moving away." said Ichigo.

Pai looked down, as did Taruto and Kisshu. "Well…I suppose we should get ready for our departure." said Pai. He then said goodbye once more and transported away, with Kisshu and Taruto doing the same.

**Cyniclon's base on Earth**

"Pai shouldn't we at least look for her?" said Kisshu.

"What's the point?" said Pai looking down, sounding sad as his ears pointed down.

They heard a knock on their door. Pai walked over and opened it to see Allora standing there. Allora's hair was no longer to her mid-thigh, but to the middle of her back.

"A…Allora. What are you doing here?" asked Pai nervously.

"I figured you guys were leaving, so instead of saying goodbye I wanted to say that I'm coming with you." she said confidently.

"But…but…don't you want to say here? You always said this is your home." Pai stuttered.

"It is, and it always will be, but…it wouldn't feel like home with you guys gone. So I decided that I didn't want to say goodbye, instead I would go with you. That is, if it's okay with you guys?"

"Sure!" said Kisshu happily. "You can come with us. But we're going to have to make you look like a Cyniclon. Our people aren't found of humans. They don't even know the truth of how we got the Mew Aqua."

"That's fine." said Allora tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad that I get to go with you." she said jumping on them hugging them. Pai blushed.

"Ugh…you see Pai made up a story that you were a Cyniclon that was born on Earth. It's a long story, we'll fill you in. By the way, what happened to your hair?" asked Kisshu.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in." said Allora winking.

**A few minuets later**

"So my ancestors weren't able to escape Earth when the great catastrophe happened, and they lived hidden for generations." said Allora trying to understand the story Pai had told his father.

"Yes." said Pai.

"And as the generations passed my ancestors eventually had mated with the humans, causing the Cyniclon bloodline to become diluted with human DNA. Which is why I originally look like a regular Cyniclon, but because my ancestors didn't want to be found out by the humans they created a medicine that gave them and me the appearance of humans, this way we could blend in with society. And because my bloodline was mixed with human DNA I am not able to use any of my powers." said Allora

"Yes. Do you understand the story we will stick by?" asked Pai.

"Got it, loud and clear." she said smiling.

"So what happened to your hair?" asked Kisshu.

"I decided to cut it, this way it's not so long." she said laughing. Allora wasn't actually telling them the whole story.

_Flashback_

_Allora had went over to Krad's place. She walked into Krad's room. "I want to talk to you." she said._

_"What's this about?" he said._

_"I wanted to say goodbye." she said. Krad looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm done with you. I always wanted to be free and now I decided I will be."_

_"What are you saying? Are you saying that you're done kissing me goodnight?" he asked._

_"I'm not yours anymore. I'm not going to be your slave, your puppet, or your girlfriend anymore."_

_"Wait…wait. Don't do this to me. I loved you back then and I love you now. Don't' leave me." he said getting upset._

_"I'm sorry, you will always have a place in my heart." she said getting tears in her eyes._

_"But if you leave you'll gone forever." he said._

_"Come on, you and I both know forever's not so long." she said giving a sad smile._

_"You're leaving me for those boys aren't you?" Krad asked._

_"I want to go to space, and you want me down on Earth. I'll go past the milky way and to their planet." she said. Krad looked like his head was about to explode._

_"If you do love me you'll want me to be happy. This is what will make me happy. Because love is patient and love is kind." she said looking at him._

_Krad looked down. "I understand. Just know that…I'll be looking across the sky until the end of time for you."_

_Allora smiled. She grabbed her hair and took out a sharp knife. "I kept my hair long like this because of our bond, but it's time to cut that bond." she said sliding the blade across her hair. She handed it to Krad. "You can keep this to remember our bond." she said smiling._

_"Well tell your other friends you'll be back again before it's too late." said Krad. Allora walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you Krad for understanding." she said hugging him. She did not notice the tears flowing down his gold eyes with pupils like a cats._

_End Flashback_

"So…Pai can you use that pill you made to make you guys look like humans, only reverse the process, so I can look like a Cyniclon?" asked Allora.

"Yes, I will be able to reverse the formula of the pill." said Pai. "It shouldn't take that long. I can get started right away."

"Great." Allora said smiling. "So…can I see your ship?"

**Krad's place**

Krad was remembering how he first saw her, how she was a pure spirit. So innocent, so joyous, one would wonder what somebody like him would want with a girl like her. All the others told him that he shouldn't bother with her.

He began to remember how they were first going out. They kept it to themselves this way they wouldn't hurt no one. Allora watched as he carved their names on a tree, and then he burned it down and said he did so this way no one in the world would see. They kissed each other while they had watched the flames, and walked away with no shame.

While Krad was remembering all the things they had did together so had Allora. She remembered how he gave her a music box like the one she had as a little girl. He had her ride on the handle bars of the bicycle while he peddled. He gave her a push on the wooden swing near the lake by her house.

He danced with her while they both hummed their favorite song. They would wake up early to take hikes, take boat rides, look at the moonlight on the lake, and ride on a tandem bike now and then. But their love was fading just like the promises he would make her.

The other began to resent them. They took matters into their own hands, they would beat her up and injure her. They told him he was being soft, that she corrupted him. He realized that she had turned him good, so he changed his way towards her, even though he still loved her.

Both of them began to remember the bad times. He thought back of how he abused her, misused her, and treated her like dirt. She believed him when he told her she was weak, until she had met Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. They had taught her how to be strong just by being someone to show that they needed her.

Then she met the others at the café. They also taught her that she was better off without him. That he was no good for her. A final tear dropped from his eye as he thought of everything they had been though for 20 years. Allora just gave a final smile, she would not regret the time they spent together.

**Cyniclon's ship**

The Cyniclons had taken Allora to their ship. "Wow! It's so big!" she said.

"I'll prepare a room for you to stay in while we make our departure." said Pai.

"Allora. Won't your boyfriend be mad if you go with us?" asked Taruto.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up." she said giving a slight smile.

Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu were shocked. "Why'd you break up with him?" asked Taruto. "I thought you liked him a lot?"

"I did, and I do. He will always have a place in my heart. But it's time to move on. I'm free now." she said giggling.

Pai went into a room and was setting up a bed for Allora. Kisshu came in and nudged Pai. "Hey Pai, she's single now. Why don't you make your move?" Kisshu said snickering.

Kisshu knew Pai was too scared to do that, so Kisshu had come up with a plan. He planned to act as if he was going to take Allora from Pai, this way Pai would have to suck it up and take a chance and ask her out. Kisshu had even let Taruto into his plan.

"That's not funny Kisshu." said Pai.

"Well, that's too bad. I think I'm starting to like her." he said. Pai looked at him. "Now that I don't have Ichigo to like, I'll try Allora."

Pai had a small vein popping out of his head. He figured out what Kisshu was doing. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." Pai said.

A short while after they took off. Allora looked through the glass on the ship as they left the Earth. "It's so beautiful! Come look Taruto!" she waved Taruto over.

"I've preset our destination. The ship will take us there by itself." Pai stated. "I'm going to go work on reversing the formula for that pill." he said walking off.

Pai was in his room working on the formula, when Allora had snuck up him. "How's it going?"

Pai jumped a little. "Allora!" Pai said startled. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you." she said. "So what are your parents like? What do they look like?"

"Well, my father and I look-alike, although he has brown hair like Taruto's. He has brownish-yellow eyes. My mother has dark purple hair that is in a braid in the back with strands of hair like Kisshu's in the front, and she has purple eyes."

"Taruto told me once that you have an older sister, what's her name?" asked Allora.

"Her name is Kukki. She has dark purple hair like my mother with strands of hair in the front., and brown eyes." said Pai.

"So what are they like?"

"My father is stern sometimes, my mother is too overprotective, and my sister is like Kisshu."

"What do mean she's like me?" asked Kisshu walking in.

"She is obnoxious like you. She enjoys making fun of us." said Pai.

"Yeah, but she's also like you, solemn at times." Taruto said coming in.

"Our dad works for Deep Blue as an advisor, so like Pai said he can be stern sometimes, but other times he's really lax about stuff. Our mom is more stern if we misbehave, but she's always loving." said Kisshu. Pai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Pai, you don't like mom?" asked Taruto.

"No it's not that it's just… she treats me like a child like you two." said Pai.

"Well, I'm sure she does that to show you she loves you." said Allora smiling. "You know you all have interesting personalities." she said looking around.

"Taruto, your energetic, and enjoy having fun. However, you like to makes others cry, but you can be a crybaby and throw tantrums when you don't have your way. You don't enjoy being called a kid, but there's nothing wrong with being a kid. When you're a kid people forgive you easier and let a lot of things slide. As a kid you can act more carefree then when you get older." Allora said bending over to Taruto's level.

"Pai." said Allora looking at him. "You're so smart. You have a very serious personality and rarely smile. You are very loyal and obedient to your leader. You don't seem to express you feelings and it seems like you don't care about anything. However I know that's not true because you would do anything for your loved ones. I think you hide your emotions from others and just try to remain solemn. But it's okay tell others what you're feeling. I think it's nice when you smile and you should do it more often." she said smiling at them.

"Kisshu, your carefree, playful, clever, smart, open-minded, and optimistic. You can be sadistic, you can have a bad temper when you get angry, and you are possessive, but I know you do the things you do because you care about your loved ones and that comes from the bottom of your heart. You can be cruel to those you aren't close to, and you try to hide you kindness to others. You seem rather sad at times but you try to hide it by being cheery around the ones you love because you don't want anyone to worry." she said looking at him.

Allora turned around so nobody saw her blushing. "So in conclusion, that's the colors that you all have. So just be yourself no matter what anyone else thinks of you." she turned back around no longer blushing. "That's why I like you guys, you're all individuals."

They just stood their thinking about what Allora had said about each of them. They tried to figure out what some of Allora's words meant, but in the end it didn't matter to them, all they knew was that they were her friends.

"Well, off to Cyniclonia!" said Allora.

**Please read and review!**


	14. Welcome to Cyniclonia!

**Chapter 14**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**This use to be part of 'Falling in Love', but since I had to delete it, it is now called this. I still have the uncenered version, so if you want to read that let me know, and I'll send it to you as a DocX.**

**Cyniclonia**

The aliens had arrived at night but were not aware of it, due to them sleeping. Allora had woken up early in the morning and thought that she should do some exploring by herself. So she left in a brown shawl she found on the ship, fully cloaked.

"Pai, wake up." said Kisshu. "Allora's not in her room."

Pai shot up out of his bed. "What?"

"She left a note. She said she's going to go exploring for awhile." said Kisshu.

"Well at least she took a Cyniclona pill." said Taruto.

"Let's go find her." said Pai getting out of bed.

They were searching through the streets, while others stared at them. "Why are they looking at us?" asked Taruto whispered to Kisshu.

"Remember dad said some think of us as idols." Kisshu whispered back.

"They don't have to stare. It's making me uncomfortable." said Taruto.

"What's going on over there?" Kisshu asked Pai. They looked over and saw a lot of people in the street that were parted.

They saw that Deep Blue was coming their way. They noticed that somebody didn't move out of the way and was looking around as if to find something.

Before everyone knew it some soldiers of Deep Blue's had grabbed the person by the back of the neck and threw them on the ground and began kicking them.

Everybody knew that to get close to Deep Blue was forbidden, but apparently this person did not. They grabbed the person by the head and pulled them up. Everybody gasped when the soldiers pulled the hood down. It had caused such surprise that it made all of their minds electric when they saw that it was a girl, that it was Allora.

Deep Blue looked at Allora. She was the most beautiful girl he ever had seen. She had big blue eyes and skin that wasn't as pale as the rest of the other Cyniclons.

Nobody expected it to be a girl under the cloak. The Cyniclons didn't approve men fighting women for they thought that women were weaker and therefore fragile. So, when it was revealed that is was Allora it was shocking to them.

"What is your name?" Deep Blue asked Allora as the soldiers let go of her.

"M…my name is Allora." she said.

"And who is responsible for this girl?" Deep Blue said looking around the crowd. For you see if the person was under eighteen they were considered to be under the control of a guardian, therefore the guardian would be the one to blame along with the child.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto swallowed. They knew that she didn't have any guardians that would take any of the blame and would therefore be punished more severally. She could also be taken in and be given to a male as a mate, if a male of age wanted her. If the male was not of age and wanted her he would have to get approval from both his and her guardians, but since she didn't have any guardians he could take her by just getting his guardian's approval, and she would have no say in the matter.

Kisshu stepped forward. "She is our responsibility sir." said Kisshu confidently, even though he was scared inside.

Everybody turned around and looked at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "Kisshu?" Allora said.

"She is our responsibility master Deep Blue. You see she is from Earth, and does not know any of our laws or rules." said Kisshu.

Deep Blue looked at Allora and then back to Kisshu. "She is from Earth you say?"

"Yes, her ancestors were stranded on Earth for some time." said Kisshu.

Deep Blue looked at Allora. "So these boys own you?" he said.

Allora looked at him with angry eyes. "Nobody owns me anymore." she said through her clenched teeth.

Deep Blue looked at her with suspicious eyes. He thought to himself who was this girl who spoke to him like this. "Very well." he said looking at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "You may have her as yours. When you come to my palace bring her with you." he said glancing at Allora.

Allora walked over to Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, glancing back at Deep Blue and glaring at him. "What just happened?" she asked.

"We'll explain later, are you hurt?" Pai asked.

"No I'm fine. I'm sturdy, I can take a punch." she said laughing.

Pai sighed out of relief that she was able to keep her cheerful personality even in a situation like this.

"Come on, we should get to the palace." said Kisshu.

They were walking to the palace, Allora holding Kisshu's and Pai's hand. The boys noticed that girls were looking at them. These girls were all fans of Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. They even had started a fan club for them. They all were jealous that she was walking with them holding their hands.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto also saw that there were some guys checking Allora out. Some of the guys checking her out were boys that they never got along with. One of them being Mashumaro, who was the same age of Kisshu and had white pointy hair, with brown eyes. Mashumaro wore clothes similar to Kisshu's, only his clothes were dark brown.

Mashumaro flew up in front of them. "So, who is this lovely lady?" he said.

Kisshu stepped in front of Allora a bit. "Her name is Allora, and if you don't mind we're kind of in a hurry to get to the palace to see Deep Blue." said Kisshu.

"You just got to keep throwing that up in my face don't you? That you guys got chosen to go to Earth and I didn't." he said moving closer to Kisshu. They both started to growl at each other and show off their fangs. Mashumaro pushed Kisshu aside. "My name is Mashumaro, Mashumaro Sugimoto."

"Allora, Allora Lovett." she said.

"Mashumaro move aside we got things to do." said Kisshu.

Mashumaro moved and watched as Allora left. "I hate to see her go, but I love to watch to leave." he said out loud to himself.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Allora had to wait outside the palace while Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto went inside and explained to Deep Blue about Allora.

Allora was waiting outside kicking her foot back and forth. Some girls came up to her.

Mori (brown hair in a ponytail, clothes like Pai's in green without the see-through mid-section),

Umibe (short blue hair, a pair of dark blue capris with sarashi wrapped around her arms and legs),

Sora (long white hair in two braids in the front, with light blue shorts and a darker blue top that went around her neck and showed off her back),

Sabaku (light brown hair in a ponytail on one side, and tan pants that had a green skirt over it, with a tan see-through tank top with a green shirt over it showing off her mid-drift), and

Kazan (with dark red hair that was long and choppy, and a long sleeve top and pants that had black wristband that covered her forearms and a pair for her legs that covered her shins).

These were the girls that had started the fan club for the boys. Allora smiled at them. "Hi, my name's Allora."

"Shut up!" Mori snapped back at her. "Just what do you think that you're doing with Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto?!"

"W…what do you mean? They're my friends." Allora replied.

"Listen bitch they're our guys so hands off!" Umibe said.

"I don't see how they can be your guys there are five of you. And they never said that they had any girlfriends." said Allora.

"We may not be their girlfriends but they're ours! You got it!" said Kazan.

"I still don't understand what you mean?" she said puzzled.

"Well well just have to beat it into you." said Umibe, looking at the other girls.

Mori grabbed Allora by the hair and pulled her head back. Sabaku started punching her in the stomach and slapping her across the face. Mori then threw Allora down the stairs and flew after her. When Allora landed on the ground they all started kicking her.

_Don't fight back._ Allora thought.

Allora was now getting black and blue. "Why don't you fight back?" said Mori grabbing Allora's head off the ground. "Aaaawww, don't know how to fight. Too bad." she said mocking Allora.

They grabbed Allora from behind and held her shoulders back. Sora stood Allora up and held her in place.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto had just gotten outside when they saw what was happening. They all rushed over to help Allora. Mori was about to slap Allora across the face one last time when Kisshu jumped in front of Allora. Mori ended up slapping Kisshu across the face leaving a big red hand print.

"Kisshu!" Mori said shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." she said moving closer to look at his face.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU'RE THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Kisshu.

The girls all looked heartbroken that he yelled at them. "W…we…were just…" stuttered Mori.

"LEAVE ALLORA ALONE! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" he yelled again. He turned around to see Pai and Taruto consoling Allora. Kisshu bent down. "Allora, are you alright?" he said softly.

Allora nodded. Pai was looking over Allora's injuries. "We have to get you to a healer. You may have some broken bones." he said.

"No. I'll be fine." said Allora.

Pai shook his head. He picked Allora up bridal style. He looked over at the girls. "Stay away from Allora and us from now on." he said flying away with Allora, Kisshu and Taruto.

The girls stood there as if they had hit by an arrow through the heart. They were heartbroken by the looks they got from Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto.

**Healer's**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were sitting in the waiting room. Pai was pacing back and forth, Kisshu was swearing under his breath, and Taruto was sitting there looking worried.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Taruto asked.

"Those bitches. If I get my hands on them…" said Kisshu miming his hands in a choking position.

"Kisshu, violence isn't going to solve anything. Besides we're not allowed to touch them anyway." said Pai.

The healer came out a short time after. Kisshu ran up to him. "How is she?"

"She's fine." said Isha. "She doesn't have any broken bones. She's just got a few bruises, but I gave her some herbs to clear them up."

"So she's going to be alright?" asked Pai.

"Yes." he said. "Where will she be staying? This way I can do a follow-up."

"Uh…" Pai stuttered.

"She'll be staying with us on the ship." said Kisshu.

Allora can out from behind a curtain. "Allora!" said Taruto jumping on her. "You're okay."

"Taruto don't be to rough." said Pai.

"It's alright Pai, I'm fine. I told you I could take a punch." she giggled.

Pai sighed. "Let's get back to the ship. You should get some bed rest."

"Pai don't worry." said Allora waving her hand. "I'll be fine."

"We should still return to the ship." said Pai.

"Okay." she said smiling at him.

**On the ship**

Allora went over to Kisshu right up to his face. Kisshu started blushing. "What is it Allora?"

"How's your face?" she said looking at the small red mark on his face.

"Really? You're going to ask me how my face is when you're the one that got beat up?" Kisshu said.

"Hey I didn't get beat up. It was an altercation with some girls." she said crossing her arms. "So how is it?"

"It's fine. It's not even a big deal." he said.

"It is a big deal. They can do whatever to me, but you guys are my friends so you're off limits." she said.

"Well you're our friend, so you're off limits." said Kisshu. Allora started to blush.

"Thank you guys for being there for me both times today." she said kissing each of them on the cheek.

They heard a knock at the door. Pai went over to open it. When he opened it his mother came bursting though the door. His father, and sister just came in calmly.

She grabbed a hold of Pai and started kissing him on the cheek and forehead. "Oh, my babies. Are you alright I heard you were in a fight?"

Pai was able to slip out of his mother's grasp. "Mother we're fine. We didn't get into a fight. Our friend did." he said pointing out Allora.

"It wasn't a fight, it was an altercation." she said.

"Oh. Who's your friend?" Suama asked.

"Mom this is Allora." said Kisshu. Allora waved.

"Oh the one from Earth?" Urio asked.

"Yeah." Kisshu said nodding.

"My name is Suama, my husband's name is Urio, and this is our daughter Kukki." she said.

"Nice to meet you all." said Allora bowing.

"Hello Allora." said Urio. He then looked a Pai who started blushing. "So you got in an altercation." he asked.

"It was nothing really, I just got a few bruises is all." she said. "I was more worried when Kisshu got slapped."

"You got slapped?" asked Suama. She ran over to Kisshu and started kissing his face. "All better?" she said.

"Kind of." he said smiling. "I missed you ma." he said giving her a hug.

"I missed you boys too." Suama said. "Come here boys." she said looking at Taruto and Pai.

Taruto ran over, Pai just walked slowly. She grabbed Pai and Taruto into a tight hug. Allora smiled at them.

"Boys I know you just got here but…I haven't seen you for so long, so can you stay home for a couple of days?" asked Suama.

"But mother…" said Pai looking at Allora "Allora just got injured, and…".

"Pai." said Allora. "Don't worry. It's been a long time since you got to see your family it's okay." she said smiling.

"But…what about the ship?" asked Kisshu.

"I know where things are. And it's not like you can't come see me." she said.

"Please boys?" said Suama looking at them with big eyes.

They sighed. "Okay." they said in unison.

They waved goodbye to Allora when they left and walked home with their family. But something was hanging in the back of their minds. _Allora has no family left._ they thought.

**Please tell me if you think it is too vulgar. I can always rewrite it, but this is the censored version. Review please!**


	15. Caught Masterbaiting

**Chapter 15**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Warning explicit material coming up. If you are not of age to be reading this then don't read.**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto arrived home with their parents and sister. "I'll show you around boys." said Suama happily. "This is your room." she said showing a room which had three beds in it. Two were against one side of the wall while the other was against the other.

"Pai that's your bed." she said pointing to the one bed against the wall. "Taruto and Kisshu, those are your beds." she said pointing to the other two. "Your father's and my room is down the hall. And your sister's is the one next door. Across the hall is the bathroom. And the kitchen and the living room is that way." she said showing them around.

"We'll let you boys settle in." Suama said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto went to their room to check it out. They took their bags and set them on their beds. "Do you think Allora will be alright by herself?" asked Taruto.

"She should be fine. Besides we can still see her all the time." said Kisshu. "All though…" Kisshu said looking down "I do feel bad that she doesn't have anyone to be with her. She doesn't have any family."

Pai was unpacking his things when he took out a picture of Allora. It was when she first got her Cyniclon ears. She was smiling so happily. How beautiful she looked he thought.

"I'm hungry." said Kisshu. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Me too." said Taruto. "Pai you coming?"

"No. I'm not hungry." he said. Taruto and Kisshu left the room and Pai closed the door. He continued to stare at the photo of Allora. He began to feel this strange feeling in his body. Something that he never really noticed before.

It was a twitching sensation in his pants. He had the urge to do something that he wasn't used to._ I can't believe I'm going to do this. I mean Kisshu must do this all the time, I shouldn't be scared. _he thought.

Pai sat on his bed still looking at the photo. He placed the photo on his pillow and slid his pants down to his thighs. He got on his knees and forearms and looked at his parts.

Pai took a gulp, not quite sure what to do. He took his index finger, middle finger, and his thumb and started to rub the shaft. He started to pant, he was not used to this feeling. At first it felt odd. It felt like it was throbbing, pulsating.

He began to use his whole hand. "Ugh. Ugh. Unngh." he moaned out. He stared at the photo while thoughts of Allora flooded through his mind. He began to imagine if she was on his bed with him in nothing but her bra and panties.

He started to sweat, even his hair was beginning to get wet with sweat. His cheeks were now rosy as he moved his hand faster. He began to moan and groan even louder. "Ugh. Ugh. Unngh. Unngh. Ugh."

**Meanwhile**

Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki were in the kitchen eating. "Kids, where's your brother?" said Suama.

"He's still unpacking." said Kisshu with a mouthful of food.

"I'll go check on him and see if he needs any help." she said walking to their room. "Pai do you need any help unpack…" she said trailing off when she opened the door to see Pai masturbating.

Pai whipped his head to the side to see his mom in the doorway. Pai let go of it and grabbed his pillow to cover himself up. "MOTHER!? It's not what it looks like! It's not what you think!" he said blushing.

She looked at Pai, covering himself with his pillow, ass still naked though. "Sorry." she said closing the door. "Pai come out when your done." she said through the door.

_Oh no! Oh no! She caught me! She caught me!_ Pai thought. He looked down and pulled his pants back up.

Suama walked to the kitchen blushing. "What's wrong honey?" Urio asked.

She walked over and whispered in his ear "I just caught Pai playing with himself."

Urio eyes widened. "Really?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

Pai came out of his room looking down blushing. "Kids will you go in mommy's and daddy's room. We have to talk to Pai."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Just go." she said sweetly. As they left they looked at Pai. It looked as if Pai wanted to go into a hole and die, which he wanted to do.

"Pai sit down, we need to have a talk." Suama said. Pai sat down looking at the table with his hands in his lap. "I already told your father what happened. We're not disappointed in you, we know that it's natural to have those kind of urges."

Pai blushed even harder. "I'm sorry mother." said Pai looking down. "I…I uh…I wasn't able to control myself. I…I mean…I had these urges when I was on Earth, but they weren't strong like they are now."

"That's perfectly natural, when your on our planet your hormones get stronger than if you were on another planet." Urio said.

Meanwhile Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki were trying to listen through the door of their parents room. "What are they saying?" asked Taruto to Kisshu who had his ear against the door.

"Wa wa wa wa, wa wa wa." Kisshu said sounding like the adults from Charlie Brown. Taruto and Kukki squinted at Kisshu.

"Pai, how long have you been…doing 'that'?" Suama asked.

"T…this was my first time." said Pai.

Suama and Urio looked at each other. "You mean you've never done that when you were Kisshu's age?" Urio asked. Pai shook his head.

Suama and Urio looked back at each other. "Well honey. Just be careful of doing 'that' from now on." Suama said.

"I'll try not to do it again." he said. "May I go now?"

"Yes." said Urio. Pai walked off to his room with his head and shoulders down.

Pai jumped down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Why couldn't control myself? I should be able to._ Pai covered his eyes. Kisshu and Taruto walked into the room.

"Dude, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"None of your business!" Pai snapped.

"Hey no need to bite my head off. I was just asking." he said.

"Whatever." Pai said turning on his side on his bed. Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you think it's true that it was Pai's first time?" Suama asked Urio in their room.

"I'm not sure. Pai was always more preoccupied with science and books. Perhaps it was." Urio said.

"Honey do you think we should punish him?" she asked.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth I always though we would catch Kisshu." he said laughing slightly.

**Dinner Time**

Pai was sitting at the table trying not to make eye contact with his parents. "Tomorrow we're going to show Allora around the town." Kisshu said. "Kukki do you want to come?"

"Sure." she said, not sounding to enthusiastic.

"You'll like her. She's kind." said Taruto.

"She seems like a nice girl." Urio said.

"She is." said Kisshu. "And she's hot." he said trying to push Pai's buttons.

"Kisshu, don't talk about girls that way." Suama said scolding him.

"Sorry ma. I was just saying she's really pretty." he said laughing.

"Sounds like you like her." she said.

Kisshu gave a laugh. "I might." he said rubbing the back of his head. Pai shot Kisshu a glance.

**Parent's room**

Suama and Urio were sitting in bed together.

"Honey what time will you be home tomorrow?" Suama asked Urio.

"Not sure. Probably some time around five." he said. Urio looked at Suama "Let me ask you something, what do think of Allora?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't care for her much." she said.

Urio looked at her. "Why not?"

"She seems like the kind of girl who runs with a lot of boys. If you catch my drift." she said looking at him.

"I don't think she's that way." he said.

"Well hopefully not. I don't want to see my boys hurt because of her." she said.

"I think you just don't want her to take you kids away from you." Urio said.

"What?!" she said. "It's not that at all." she said with her voice raising a few octaves.

"Now I know you're lying. Every time you lie your voice gets higher."

"What no it doesn't." she said voice still high-pitched. Urio gave her a look. "Okay maybe it's true, but is that so wrong for me to protect my children."

"No, but you can't be overprotective of them." he said.

**The next day**

Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Kukki went to the ship to pick up Allora. "So are you ready to see the town?" asked Kisshu.

"Oh yes. I'm so excited that I could barely sleep last night." she said. "Hello Kukki. How are you?"

"Fine." Kukki said.

They showed Allora around the town for a while. "Over there is the library." said Kisshu.

"A library? Let's go I love the library. Can we go?" she said looking at Kisshu.

"Sure. I'm sure your excited too Pai." said Kisshu looking at Pai. "Pai loves books."

"He always had his nose stuck in a book." said Kukki.

"Allora, were you okay last night by yourself?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I thought you might be lonely, being you don't have…" Kisshu stopped himself. "You know what never mind."

"Being that I don't have any family." she said. Kisshu gave a said smile, as if to show that was what he meant.

"Kisshu you and I are a lot alike. We both have parents that are dead. We both don't like to show if we're sad this way it doesn't bother anybody we care about." she said looking at Kisshu. "But for some reason you feel bad that I don't have any family, but your wrong. I think of you guys like a family, I think of you as brothers."

They just stared at Allora blinking. "So you don't have to feel sorry for me, don't feel pity for me. It's really not that bad. I'm happy with the life I have now." she said smiling at them.

"You think of us a brothers?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course." she said smiling.

After they went to the library they walked around town for a while. Pai noticed something that caught his attention. He snuck off and purchased the item that had caught his attention and hid it on him.

When they had parted ways and said their goodbyes Kukki told her brothers that she didn't care much for Allora.

"How can you not care for her?" asked Taruto.

"I don't see anything special about her. She kind of reminds me of Jamu." Kukki said.

Jamu was Pai age and a few inches shorter than him. She was his counterpart in training camp. She was in the same fighting degree as him only for the females. She was similar to Allora because she was nice to everybody, but she was quick-tempered and an excellent fighter. Jamu had similar clothes to Pai except they were red like Ichigo's hair. She had long hair like Zakuro that was also red like Ichigo's hair.

"She's nothing like Jamu." said Pai.

"Well not physically looking, but personality wise. She kind and nice, although Allora's not a skilled fighter and quick-tempered." Kukki said walking with her arms crossed like Pai does.

"I will say this Allora does got a big crest. No wonder you guys like her." Kukki said grinning at them.

"It's not like that at all!" Pai snapped at her. "We're only her friends. That's it."

Kukki grinned at Pai. "Why do I get the feeling you got a crush on her?"

"I do not. You have that feeling because you like to look into things too much." he said walking faster home.

**Home**

Pai walked to Kisshu's, Taruto's and his room. "I have some work to do on a science project I'm working on, don't disturb me."

"Okay." said Kisshu and Taruto plopping on the couch.

Pai sat on his bed and took out the magazine he had purchased. The magazine was called 'Pointy Ears and Big Rears'. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his pants and underpants down to his knees.

Pai opened the magazine to a picture of a Cyniclon woman with her breasts exposed with a pair of lace panties. She was in a sexy pose biting her lower lip.

Pai gulped and his eyes popped out when he saw her. Pai grabbed Allora's picture from underneath his pillow and taped the picture over her face. Once again Pai could not help himself. He placed the magazine on his lap and slowly started to stroke the shaft and rub the head.

"Ugh. Unngh. Ugh." he moaned out loud.

His cheeks started to redden right away. He began to pant quickly. One stroke after the other his legs quivered. The thought of getting caught didn't even cross his mind, all he thought about was if it was Allora he was looking at.

Pai's father came home. "Suama, I'm home."

Suama ran up to Urio and started kissing him. "Welcome back honey. How was work?"

"Fine. We are now coming up with more laws to follow. Deep Blue was able to gain information from the boys about how the humans live and their laws, so he is deciding what laws seem appropriate for our society." he said.

"Well that's good news I suppose. Are you tired?" she asked her husband.

"A bit. I'm going to change out of my work clothes. Where's the boys?" he asked.

"Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki are watching tv, and Pai's doing some work on a science project he's working on in his room."

"Okay." he said. He then started walking down the hall to his room. He passed his son's room where he heard Pai making noise in there.

He thought for a moment that Pai was injured from his experiment. After all it had happened before when he was younger. The machine exploded at him when he was working on it and he got knocked unconscious.

He opened the door to see if Pai was alright. Instead he this time caught Pai jerking off. Pai looked up and quickly covered himself with the magazine.

"FATHER!?" Pai said shocked. Urio caught a glimpse of the title of the magazine. "Father, I didn't mean to…it's just I…" Pai stammered when he was cut off by his father.

"I understand Pai. Your mother and I will be in to speak with you in five minuets." he said closing the door.

Urio went off to tell Suama what had just happened while Pai looked down and pulled his pants up. Once again he could not continue.

Urio walked over to Suama and tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered in her ear "Honey, I just caught Pai doing 'it' again."

"Doing what?" she asked. He gave her a look as if to say what had happened. "Oooh." she gasped, finally catching on.

She pulled Urio aside. "What do we do?" she asked him.

"I told him we'd be in there in five minuets. I think we should place him under house arrest." Urio said.

"Why?"

"Well I saw he had a magazine he was looking at. It was called…" he gulped embarrassed to say the name "Pointy Ears and Big Rears."

Suama blushed. "Do you think putting him under house arrest with will get him stop doing 'that'?" she asked.

"I don't know if it will get him to stop, but I figured he must have gotten the magazine when he was left the house today. We can't allow him to have any of those types of magazines. I don't want Kisshu or Taruto finding them and being subjected to it."

"Well, let's go talk to him." she sighed.

Pai sat on his bed as he waited for his mother and father to have a talk with him. _How could this happen again? I'm so dead. Father is probably telling mother the entire story._ Pai blushed thinking about it. _Doesn't anybody in this family know how to knock?!_ He hid the magazine under his mattress.

There was a knock at the door. "Pai honey, it's mommy and daddy. May we come in?" Suama asked through the door.

"Yes." Pai said quietly. The opened the door to see Pai sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands placed in his lap, and his head down.

Urio closed the door after them. "Pai your father said he caught you 'touching yourself' again." Suama said. "Were you?"

Pai blushed and nodded his head. "Pai I saw you had a magazine with you. Give it here." Urio said.

Pai gulped. He reached under his mattress and pulled it out. He handed it to his father still looking at the ground. Urio opened the magazine to the page Pai was looking at. It still had the picture of Allora taped on it. Suama leaned over to see.

"Pai where did you get this magazine?" Suama asked.

"When we went to show Allora around the town, and I snuck off and bought it." Pai said quietly.

"Pai, do you like your friend Allora?" Suama asked.

Pai didn't answer, he just turned his head to the right still looking down. "Pai once told me that he liked her. Kisshu, Taruto, and him once accidentally saw her in her undergarments." Urio said looking at Suama.

"Kisshu and Taruto too?" she said shocked.

Urio nodded. "Pai even told me he had sexual attractions towards Allora."

Pai blushed even a deeper red. "Pai I think we should take you to the doctors." Suama suggested.

Pai looked up with scared eyes. He didn't like going to the doctors ever since he was little. "D…do I have to? I'll stop. I won't do it again." Pai said.

"Tomorrow you're going to the doctors young man." Suama said scolding Pai. Pai looked down.

"You're also under house arrest for that matter." Urio said. "We can't have your brothers find any magazines."

"No we can't." said Suama. "And we're keeping your magazine."

Pai looked up. "C…can I at least have the photo of Allora?" Pai asked sheepishly.

"We'll give it back to you later." Suama said.

"We'll let you think about your actions." Urio said.

Pai laid on his back, feet still touching the floor. _There goes my picture of Allora. I don't see why I have to go to the doctors._

Meanwhile Urio and Suama were talking in the other room. "Why didn't you tell me you knew he liked her?" Suama said in a whispering manner.

"He asked me not to. It was very embarrassing for him to even admit it." Urio said.

"Well what do you think I feel walking in on Pai exploring his body?"

"I know it's embarrassing for all of us, especially Pai, but you also see why I didn't tell you?" he said.

"Why? Is it because I'm too overprotective?" she asked.

"Well kind of. I mean look at how you think of Allora, you barely know the girl and already think of her as a harlequin." he said.

"I just don't like her. She's too nice and friendly. It seems like she is trying to get everybody to like her." Suama said turning around.

Urio gently put his hands on Suama's shoulders and turned her around to face him again. "Listen. It's the boys choice to be friends with her or not. And whether it's Pai or Kisshu who like her we can't do anything about that. The boys are going to like who they like."

Suama sighed. "I know. It's just…" she said sitting down on their bed "that I wanted my boys to stay at that innocent age for a little while longer. Before you know it they'll all be grown up and then they won't need me."

"You're their mother, they'll always need you." Urio said sitting next to Suama rubbing her back. She smiled at Urio and gave him a kiss.

**The next day**

"Pai you're going with your father today to the doctors." Suama told Pai.

"Yes mother." Pai said looking down.

"Come now Pai, it won't be that bad." she said rubbing the top of Pai's head.

"Why's Pai going to the doctors? Is he sick?" Taruto asked.

"It's just time for a checkup is all." Suama said smiling at Taruto. "Now Pai…" she said looking at Pai "your father is going in the examination room with you, so you don't need to be worried."

"Come on Pai, it's time to go to the doctors." Urio said. Pai followed close behind his father.

**Doctor's office**

Pai was sitting on the examination room table while his father stood right beside him. "Father I don't understand why I have to be here?" Pai whined.

"I have a theory of what is happening to you." Urio said.

The doctor came in. "Well Pai, what seems to be the problem?" he said sitting down on his chair.

"Doctor, my wife and I have both caught Pai masturbating the last two days. Now he said he never experienced urges like these before. We were wondering if you could take a look at Pai for us." Urio looked over at Pai who was blushing. Urio then whispered something into the doctors ear.

The doctor nodded. "Alright Pai I'm going to give you a physical examination now. I just going to listen to your heart beat and lungs."

Pai sat there on the table nervous. "Well that checks out. Now I'm going to see if you have a hernia. I need you drop your pants, and separate your legs." the doctor said putting on a pair of gloves.

Pai's eyes widened. He looked over at his father. "I'll turn around." Urio said.

Pai slowly slid down his pant and underpants. Pai looked down as the doctor checked to see if he had a hernia. "Do you shave Pai?"

When the doctor was done Pai was about to pull up his pants when he heard "Don't pull up your pants yet Pai, I want to check your prostate."

"M…my what?" Pai asked.

"It's a simple procedure. Just put your forearms on the table and lean your body out."

Pai was unsure about it but he did what he was told. Urio turned around. "Father! Turn back around." Pai said blushing.

"Pai I already saw you naked in your room. Besides I figured you might want me to distract you." he said.

"Why? What's going to happen? Is it gonna hurt?" Pai asked now panicking.

"Well…" Urio said trailing off.

"Stay still Pai." said the doctor. "I'm just going to insert two fingers."

"Wait…whaaa.." Pai groaned as the doctor stuck his fingers in his rectum and checked his prostate. Pai clenched the sides of the table and held his breath till it was over.

"Well your prostate isn't swollen, which is good." said the doctor removing his gloves. Pai pulled his pants up, and carefully sat back on the table.

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" Pai asked.

"No. It just seems that you're going through full puberty." said the doctor looking at Pai smiling.

"What do mean? I already went through puberty."

"Pai full puberty is when a Cyniclon male get's an attraction to a female, and his hormones go into full swing." Urio said. "I had a feeling that it was that."

"What does that mean? You mean…that my mind is now…sex oriented." Pai asked. Urio nodded. "Great." Pai said sarcastically.

"Pai it's fine it just means that you're becoming a man. Your body just going to go through some more changes is all. Come on Pai let's go home and have a little chat." Urio said putting his hand on Pai's shoulder.

**Home**

Pai walked into the house not looking thrilled about anything. Suama ran over to Pai and her husband. "So what did the doctor say?" she asked. Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki were all sitting at the table eating.

"Pai's just going through full puberty is all." Urio said patting Pai on the back.

Suama grabbed Pai into a big hug. "Oh my little boy is growing up so fast." she said crying a bit.

Pai blushed. "Mother I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to keep calling me that."

They heard Kisshu and Taruto snickering at the table. "What's so funny?" Pai asked angrily.

"The fact that you just hit puberty." said Kisshu laughing.

"I didn't just hit it! I already went through it, but I have to go through it again." Pai snapped at Kisshu.

"Boys I want to talk to you all in your room. I think it's time I have 'the talk' with you." Urio said.

"But you already gave it to us dad." Taruto said.

"Yes, but I think we should go over it again. And I need to tell you about full puberty." he said.

They went into their room and sat on Pai's bed. Urio took a chair and sat in it.

"Now you already know about regular puberty, where your body will being to change. But full puberty is a little different." Urio said.

"How's it different?" asked Taruto.

"Well, full puberty is when a boy likes a girl and develops feelings for her. His hormones then kick into full swing and his mind becomes focused on mating."

"So Pai's going to be thinking about sex constantly?" said Kisshu laughing. Pai blushed.

"Most likely. Now Pai's going to need his privacy more often now that he hit full puberty." said Urio. He then looked at Pai. "Just like with regular puberty you're going to notice that things on your body will begin to grow."

Kisshu and Taruto snickered a little. Urio looked at them. "Sorry dad, it's a little funny." said Taruto.

He looked back at Pai who was turning red with anger and embarrassment. "Now Pai you may have some times when you may not be able to control your temper. That's natural. There may also be times when you can't control your lust and may have the urge to jump on top of girls and try to mate with them."

"What?" Pai said.

"I understand that it's hard to believe, but you will have these urges, and you must learn to control and not act upon them." Urio said. Pai nodded. "Now I want to talk about masturbation."

Pai blushed as did Kisshu and Taruto. "You boys are all at that age where you are discovering your bodies. It's alright to do it now and then, but your mother and I don't want to catch any of you doing it."

"Wait! Are you saying that you and mom caught Pai masturbating?" Kisshu grinned. "That is just too funny!" he said laughing. Pai glared at Kisshu and bopped him over the head. "Ow! That hurt!" Kisshu said rubbing his head.

"It's not funny! It was really embarrassing!" said Pai blushing. "And don't act like you haven't done 'that'." Kisshu blushed.

"It's okay to do it. Now there are many ways to do it, and it's important for you to know what you like. This way when you are with a girl you will know what you like to do." Urio looked over at Pai. "Now Pai the reason your mother and I took your magazine away is because we don't approve of you looking at that sort of thing."

"What magazine?" Kisshu asked.

"Well there are magazines that have pictures of women who are completely naked and are in arousing positions." Urio said looking at Kisshu. "As I said before your mother and I don't approve of you boys looking at them."

Urio paused for a minute collecting his thoughts. "If you are with and girl and decide…to mate…it is important that you use some kind of contraception, unless you want to have a baby."

"Now there are times when your penis is going to become hard for reason. Try not to think about it and it should eventually go away. Try thinking of something that you would not find appealing. Now it may be noticeable sometimes, and there are some ways you can hind it if that happens."

"For instance, placing something on your lap like a book or pillow will hide it. Also placing it under the waistband of your underwear will help. There is also putting your hand in your pocket to keep it down, but be careful not to stroke it because it can make it even worse." Urio explained to them.

"I knew it." Kisshu said proudly. "That's why you put your hands in your pocket that time." Kisshu flinched when Pai was going to bop him on the head again, but Pai stopped.

"I also want to talk about wet dreams and night emissions."

"What are those things?" asked Taruto turning his head to the side in wonder.

"Well…at night you may have dreams about girls and have erections at night. And sometimes you will…get release. This is called a night emission and it happens sometimes. At times you may also wake up with an erection."

"Now are there any questions?" Urio asked.

Pai raised his hand. "Um…this is embarrassing to ask…but what's it like to…get release?" Pai asked blushing.

"Pai, when you were masturbating did you not get release?" Pai shook his head. "That's okay. After all you did get caught, it would be hard to continue after that." Urio said.

Kisshu snickered. "Hard." Pai rolled his eyes at Kisshu.

"Well…I'm not sure how to explain it. Your penis will have a warm sensation at the base, and it may feel like you have to urinate. But trust me your not going to." said Urio shaking his head. "Then when you…release…you will feel a sense of relief. It will feel really good, as if you had just gotten rid of a lot of stress."

"Any other questions?" Urio said looking around. They all shook their heads. "Well if you think of anything else don't be afraid to ask." he said getting up and leaving the room.

There was a short silence. "Well…that was incredibly embarrassing." said Kisshu.

**Read and review!**


	16. Sexy Visit?

**Chapter 16**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Deep Blues palace**

Deep Blue sat on his throne thinking about the blond girl he had met a few days ago. He thought of how beautiful she was, and even though she was beaten by the guards she was not injured. Those words she said to him._'Nobody owns me anymore.'_

She said it with such disgust in her voice. She spoke to him with such feral words. Those words had gotten stuck inside his head. Who did she think she was to talk to him like that? And why did he find it so appealing.

_Even in a situation like that she was still able to joke and laugh about it._ Deep Blue looked over to his head adviser, an old man who must have been past the age of 60. He wore fancy clothes instead of the normal Cyniclon clothes the people wore (that white/gray shirt and pants, the one from the anime)."Is Allora Lovett staying with the Ikisatashi brothers?"

"I believe that Allora is actually staying on the ship alone for now. The Ikisatashi brothers are right now staying with their parents for a short time." Koman said.

"So she is living all alone right now?"

"Yes sir." Koman said nodding.

"I think we should invite her to the palace to apologize for what happened the other day." Deep Blue said. "Koman, please go over to the ship to invite her over."

"Yes sir." he said bowing. He then walked out of the doors and proceeded down the street. He had gotten to the ship only to find out that she wasn't there. Koman spotted her leaning against an alleyway wall talking to a cloaked figure.

He listened to her conversation with the cloaked figure. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes. What's it now Misery?"

"Ah, but a sight for sore eyes to the blind would be awful majestic." he said pointing out.

"What is it you wanted?" she said tapping her foot getting impatient.

"Mistress I have some bad news." he said.

"Again?" she said sarcastically.

"Funny." he said not amused. "Well I have some news about Jissatu. As you know, every one of us loves you, but he heard that you left Earth to be with those boys."

"Yeah, so?"

"He shot himself, there's blood on the walls, because he couldn't face the truth. The truth that you left for some other boys. The truth that he could not have you." Misery said.

"And how does it affect me?" she said crossing her arms.

"Are you that heartless?" he said eyeing her.

"I don't see how it is my fault, if that is the point that you are getting at. It's not like that I held the gun up to him. He chose his own path. Like I have now chosen mine." she said, pausing for a minute. "I don't want to be cynical, I don't want to enjoy discontentment. In hindsight I don't want to be like you all."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means that I'm hoping for a better life. I might not be that same like them but that's not important." Allora said smiling at him.

Misery leaned against the wall across from her. "You know with the mess you made this masquerade of yours will come out of the dark. We all are still made of greed. We can never get to heaven, it runs through miles of clouded hell."

"Don't remind me." she said scoffing at him. "Do you think that I asked for all this to happen to me!? "I didn't want to live if it meant I had to live out the rest of my days 'like this'!" she gestured to herself.

"Why, I don't see what's wrong with you? You got something all the guys want." he said looking her up and down.

"Yeah my body is what they want." she said scoffing again. "I'm not just some sex toy of theirs. It makes me sick just thinking about how some men can be such pigs."

There was a long silence between them. "I know you don't wanna let them down, and I know you don't wanna hide the truth any more, but trust me it's better if you do. What if everyone found out about the real you? What would they think of you? All they would think is that you're some kind of freak, an abomination." Misery said. Allora's face dropped. "I know it's woven into your soul, but you need to release them."

"I know I have to hide it, because I don't ever wanna let them down. I want to shelter them." she said looking down.

"Why?"

"Because everything I do it's all for them, not me." she paused for a minute. "That's not true. I want to be with them. I want to stay with them forever. Maybe I'm selfish, but like you said we all are made of greed."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but as sure as night is dark and day is light, this life will not last for ever."

Misery was about to leave. "Why did you kiss the one called Pai?" he asked turning around.

"It was just one of those crazy things. Like one of those bells that now and then rings." she said chuckling.

"Why do you do it? Why do you want to protect them?" he asked.

"I do it for…" she paused for a second "sweet love." she said smiling.

"Now I'm beginning to think that's it's better to never ask why." he said chuckling, then pausing. "I see you with those boys a lot. All I ever see is them and you. Listen I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Funny coming from somebody's named Misery." she said chuckling.

"It sure is ironic." he said shrugging. "Just try not to get hurt."

"I keep my eyes wide open 24/7, and I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, so there's nothing to worry about." she said smiling. "It's what I make of my life, it is not up to fate."

"I'll catch ya later." she said walking away.

Koman stood by the wall and thought about the conversation Allora just had with someone named Misery. It sure was an odd conversation. She seemed so…different. Someone had died and yet it seemed it didn't bother her.

What could this truth be that she was hiding from everybody. But it did not matter at that moment, Koman knew that he had to deliver the message from Deep Blue. He had stopped Allora on her way back to the ship.

"Miss Lovett, my name is Koman. I am the head advisor for Deep Blue. Deep Blue has personally requested that you come to the palace so he can apologize to you."

"Oh…okay." she said. "Can we do it another day perhaps? I got a lot on my mind right now."

"Yes miss. I shall see if that will be sufficient." he replied.

"Sure. Rain check okay." she said walking back to the ship._ I got to relieve this frustration somehow. I should get back into my normal training routine._

**Deep Blue's palace**

"What do you mean she said another day!? Does she know who I am!?" Deep Blue said.

"Yes sir I understand. It did however seem like she was in a bad mood after she was finished talking to someone." Koman said.

"Who was she talking to? A man?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I believe that his names was, Misery?" he said.

"What did they talk about that put her in a bad mood?" he asked.

"They were talking about someone who died. Then it was…odd, they began to talk about hiding the truth from everyone. He said that if the truth came out others might think that she was, an abomination." Koman said still pondering over those words.

"Odd." Deep Blue said. "Do you think that the Ikisatashi brothers would know what that may mean?"

"They might. I can always ask their father, Urio." he said.

"Very well." Deep Blue said nodding.

**Ikisatashi residence**

Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were sitting on their beds. Kisshu and Taruto were playing Cyclonian checkers. A form of checkers but with boards that went up in tiers. Pai was reading a book about mechanics.

"Pai." Suama said tapping on the open door. "Are you busy honey?"

Pai sat the book he was reading down. "No mother. How can I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Pai you know you don't have to sound so formal all the time. What happened to the little boy who use to call me mama?"

"He grew up. What is that you require of me?"

"Well I got you a book on your body." she held up a book. "It's called 'My changing body'. It's a book about puberty. I thought you might want to read it." she said handing it to him.

Kisshu and Taruto started snickering when they looked over at Pai who was blushing. "Th…thank you mother, but…father already told me about puberty." Pai said holding it out to give it back to her.

"Just keep the book Pai." she said pushing it back into his hands. "This way you can research things. But if you need to you can come talk to your father or me."

"That's okay." Pai said setting the book on his nightstand, and picking up his previous book.

Suama looked over at Kisshu and Taruto. "That applies to you too boys." she said.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kisshu waving his hand. He was in intense thought over the game.

They heard a knock at the front door. Suama got up. "I'll go see who it is." she said leaving.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto heard her talking to someone in the living room. _"I was wondering if I could ask your boys a couple of questions. This whole situation has gotten my mind boggled."_ a man said.

"Boys." Suama said leading Koman into their room. "You all know Koman, Deep Blue's head adviser. He would like to ask you boys a couple of questions about your friend."

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all looked up. "What is it you would like to know?" asked Kisshu.

"Well today I went to see Allora at Deep Blues request, so he could apologize to her properly. I overheard a conversation she having with someone. They were discussing about hiding the truth from everyone." he said. "You boys wouldn't know what they meant by that, would you?" he asked eyeing them.

Immediately the boys minds all rushed to the fact that she was actually a human pretending to be a Cyniclon, but of course they could not tell anyone. "No we wouldn't have any idea what that meant." Kisshu said.

"My mind is so confused over what I heard. The person she was talking to said that if the truth came out about the real her everyone would call her an abomination." he said rubbing the side of his head.

This was now news to the boys. They now figured that Allora must be hiding a bigger secret than just being a human pretending to be a Cyniclon. "Sorry we can not assist you." said Pai.

"That's alright. I thought for a moment that you boys might know something, being you're all such good friends. Sorry to bother you." he said.

"It was no trouble at all." said Suama smiling while she showed him out.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Kisshu said looking at Pai.

Pai just stood there in deep thought. "I…I'm not sure." he said placing his hand by his mouth.

"Did he say 'the real her'?" asked Taruto to no one in particular.

"I think so." said Kisshu. "What the hell did he said the other person said, that she's 'an abomination'?"

"He must have miss-heard their conversation." said Pai.

"At first I though they found out she was…" Kisshu said whispering "human."

"I was fearful of that too. However that does not seem to be the case. As I have stated before he must have miss-heard their conversation. That is the only reasonable explanation I can come up with." Pai stated. "Let's not discuss this subject again." he said walking from the room.

"Well my curiosity has peaked." said Kisshu out loud to himself. Kisshu and Taruto followed Pai into the living room. They heard a conversation going on between them.

"Mother I told you I don't need you setting me up with girls." Pai said marching off away from Suama.

"Oh but honey, Jamu's such a nice girl." she said following Pai.

Pai turned around to look at her. "Yes she is but I'm not interested in her."

"I know, you like Allora." Suama said placing her hands on Pai's shoulders. "But, maybe you could give her a chance. Just one date."

Pai turned back around. "No." he said walking back to his room.

"Oh, but I'm sure her parents would be thrilled if you went out on one date. Banira (Jamu's mother) and I have already been discussing about this. We both think you would make a cute couple." she said following Pai.

"Why are you discussing this with your friends?" Pai said.

"It's something to talk about. Besides one day you're going to find a mate, and then I'll have grandchildren." she said happily.

Pai blushed. "Just because Jamu and I are in the same fighting division doesn't mean we should go out." he stated.

Urio came in the room to break up this argument. He went over to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I know you want Pai to go on a date with Jamu, but if he has no interest in her then he doesn't have to. We can't force him to go on a date he doesn't want to go on."

"But…"

"We shouldn't pry into the kids love lives." he said. "Remember your father and how he would pry into yours."

Suama sighed. "Okay." she said looking at Urio then back at Pai. "I won't interfere."

"Thank you mother. Thank you father." Pai said nodding his head at each of them.

"Pai come with me, I want to talk to you alone." said Urio.

Pai followed his father into his parents room. "Am I in trouble again father?" Pai asked.

"No Pai. I wanted to tell you that your mother and I decided that your house arrest is over." Urio said.

"Thank you father." Pai said calmly, but inside he was ecstatic. "But why couldn't you say that with the others around?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to give this back to you." Urio said handing Pai the photo of Allora. Pai was surprised. He looked at his father with wide eyes. "I know this picture means a lot to you. So you can have it back."

"Th…thank you father." said Pai looking down at the photo.

"Just be careful so you don't get caught when you 'do that'." he said raising his brows when he said 'do that'.

Pai blushed. "Yes sir." Pai was about to leave the room when he looked back and said "Thank you father."

Urio nodded at Pai. Pai went back to his room still looking at the picture as he walked in. Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto noticed Pai holding something. "Hey Pai, what's that?" Taruto asked.

"Nothing." Pai said hiding it behind his back.

"You obviously got something." said Kukki. "What is it?" she said walking up to Pai and tried to reach behind Pai's back.

Pai moved his hand out-of-the-way. "I told you it's nothing!" he said getting annoyed, now holding it farther away.

Kisshu and Taruto gave each other a slight grin and nod. They looked over at Kukki who did the same. Before Pai knew it Kukki had pushed Pai on his bed and began to hold him down. Kisshu and Taruto ran over to help Kukki.

Pai struggled as Kukki laid horizontally on Pai's waist to keep him held down. Taruto grabbed one of Pai's arms and Kisshu grabbed the other.

"GET OFF ME!" Pai yelled.

"Kisshu get the thing in his hands." Kukki said. Kisshu nodded and yanked the photo out of Pai's hands.

"Let's see what we got here." Kisshu said flipping the photo over while kneeling on Pai's arm to keep his arm down. Kisshu looked at the photo. "Pfft." he said tossing the picture aside. "Why didn't you just say it was a picture of Allora? I mean Taruto and I each got copies of it. What's so special about this one?" he said as all of them got off Pai.

Pai picked up the photo and glared at them. Kukki started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Pai said with clenched teeth.

"It's funny because of what happened between that photo and you." she said holding her stomach.

Pai blushed. "I don't get." said Taruto.

"I don't either." Kisshu said shaking his head. "What's funny about a photo and Pai?" he asked.

"Because…" she said still laughing trying to get the words out "that's the photo he jerked off to." she said falling on the ground holding her stomach even harder.

Kisshu and Taruto looked at Pai who was blushing red. "That's funny." Kisshu said now laughing with Taruto. Then Kisshu stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Kisshu?" Taruto said looking at him.

"I just realized I touched the photo. I touched the photo!" he said holding up his hand he used to get the photo.

"So what?" Pai said glaring at Kisshu.

"Did you touch it with the hand you whacked off with afterwards?" Kisshu said nervously. Pai didn't say anything. "Oh God!" Kisshu said disgusted, and panicky. "I gotta go wash my hand!" he yelled running out of the room.

Kukki got off the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "That's funny and cute." she said messing up Pai's hair.

Pai blushed with fury. He fixed his hair. Taruto was still chuckling. "I'm going out for a walk!" he said storming out the house.

Suama saw Pai rush out the door. Kisshu was too busy trying to scrub the skin off his hand to notice. "Where's your brother going?" she asked Taruto.

"He said he's going for a walk." Taruto responded.

Pai spotted Allora from across the street. She was wearing a white sun-dress, along with the bell she always wore around her neck. She spotted Pai and ran over to him.

"Hi Pai." she said. "Where's Kisshu and Taruto?"

"Th…their at home. I just wanted to go for a walk." he said shyly.

"Can I come with you?" she said. Pai nodded. "Great." she said smiling.

Pai keep glancing at her as she walked with a skip. Allora was talking to him but he didn't hear a word because he was too focused on his thoughts. _An abomination? How can 'she' be an abomination? How can a delicate flower like her be that._

"So do you wanna Pai?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, did you want to take a walk though the forest?" she said pointing at a lush green forest filled with trees, big plants that had giant leaves, and colorful flowers.

"Sure." he said nodding.

He followed her into the forest, it was full of trees. Not just the tree, but the big, thick branches that fell off the trees. It was like a puzzle almost. Having to hop over one tree log on the ground, and then having to duck underneath another.

"It's like a jungle in here." said Allora looking around.

"Yeah." Pai said looking around. "It is quite enjoyable to look at though."

"It's beautiful." she said. It got darker when they were walking because the trees leaves were now covering up any sun shining down. "Look!" she shouted pointing at something. "Those mushrooms are glowing." she pointed at small and gigantic mushrooms that had a bluish glow around them.

Pai walked over to the mushrooms and examined them. "Fascinating! Theses mushrooms are housing Mew Aqua."

"That's amazing!" she said leaning down by the mushrooms.

"This must have happened when the planet was being restored. The mushrooms seem to be feeding the planet with the Mew Aqua, and vise versa." he said.

"So…it's a continual cycle?" she asked.

"Exactly." he said.

"That's wonderful! This way the planet will never run out of Mew Aqua!" she said excited.

Pai just looked at her and gave a slight smile. _That smile. It makes me feel…happy just to see it._

"Should we go back?" she asked. Pai nodded.

On their way back Allora spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. _I know him. He's one of my "brothers"._ He looked like a Cyniclon though. He had black pants and a black long sleeve tight tee-shirt. He had black hair that was swept over his right eye. A long deep scar on the left side of his face, his name was Botis.

"Botis?" she said turning her head all the way. Pai stopped to see who she was looking at. Botis walked up to them.

"Who is this?" Pai asked.

"This is one of my 'brothers'." she said. "His name is Botis. He's one of the 'good' ones."

Botis smiled and nodded at each of them. "Been a long time Allora." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you get here? And how did you get those ears?"

"I have my ways of getting around." he said grinning. "I thought I'd check up on you from time to time. And these…" he said pointing at his ears "these are fake. Gotta blend in."

"But…where are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I have a place, don't worry." Botis said. "So who is this? Is this your boyfriend?" he said grinning at Pai.

"N…NO!" said Pai waving his hands. "We're just friends!" he said flustered.

"Just kidding." he said giggling. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here if you need me." he said. "Ciao!" he said leaving.

Pai stood there with Allora. Did I say it too nervously? What if she now knows I like her? Pai thought.

"Sorry about that Pai. Botis is a friend, he knows everything about me." she said smiling.

"Let me walk you back to the ship." Pai said.

"Bye Pai. See you tomorrow." said Allora to Pai after he walked her back to the ship.

**Home**

Pai came in through the door. "Pai!" Suama yelled running up to him. "Where have you been?" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I just took a walk." he said, pushing himself out of his mothers grasp.

"I was so worried about you. It's dark outside, what took you so long?" she asked.

"I told you I took a walk. I saw Allora so her and I took a walk together." he said.

"You just took a walk, right? You didn't…mate with Allora, did you?"

Pai blushed. "NO!"

"You're not lying to me Pai, are you? I know when you're lying, and sometimes when you lie you blush?" she said scolding him with her finger.

"NO! I'm not lying!" he yelled. "I'm blushing because you said…" Pai gulped "mate with Allora."

"Okay." she said. "It's late you better be heading off to bed."

"Yes mother." he said, walking away.

"I'll be in to tuck you boys in in a little while." she yelled.

"I don't need you to tuck me in." Pai yelled back.

Suama came in and tucked Taruto in and gave his a kiss on his forehead without him putting up a fight. "Goodnight sweetie." she said.

"Night mom." he said.

She went over to Kisshu and gave him a kiss and tucked him in, but he protested for a minute. "Mom I don't need to be tucked in." he protested.

"But I haven't seen you boys in so long. You were on Earth for so long that I didn't get to tuck you in at night." Suama said.

"Alright." he said admitting defeat. She walked over to Pai who was already under his sheets.

"I don't need a kiss, or to be tucked in." he said sternly.

"Let me tuck you in at least." she said.

"No." he protested. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a little child."

"Pai don't argue with me…" she scolded "unless you want me to give you a spanking."

Kisshu and Taruto snickered. Pai sighed. "Fine." he said.

She tucked him in and gave him a kiss too. "Night sweetie."

"Goodnight mother." he replied. Minuets passed by as Pai laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

"Hey Pai." Taruto whispered.

"What?"

"I sorry I made fun of you before." said Taruto.

"It's fine." Pai said.

"You know…when I first met her I was checking her out. But now I don't think of her like that anymore. To me she's was like a mom for us, but on Earth, or a sister."

"What's your point?" said Pai sitting up.

"Well…" Taruto said sitting up "I shouldn't have made fun of you for everything."

"Me too." said Kisshu from his bed. "I liked her for her body at first too."

Pai sighed and did a face palm. "I don't like Allora for just her body." he said. "It's her personality. She's always so positive, trying to find the good things in bad times. She's always cheerful, smiling, laughing, or giggling."

Kisshu and Taruto stared at Pai. "Her smile's warm and inviting. Her eyes make me feel like she's trying to look into my spirit. She's not like anyone I ever met before."

"That's for sure. The words she uses get stuck inside my head, being that they're odd, but in a good way." said Kisshu. There was a long pause. "Do you guys remember what she said to each of us? She said how we each have interesting personalities?"

"Yeah." said Taruto.

"I think she's the one with the most interesting personality." he said.

Pai laid back down and retried to fall asleep. He fell into a deep sleep. He looked over at the window and heard a tap.

He got up and walked over to the window and opened it. He saw that Allora was by the window wearing a long cloak. "A…Allora. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She climbed through the window and put her hands on Pai's chest, pushing him back to his bed. "I just had to see you." she said now pushing him on his bed.

"Why? What are you doing?" he asked with wide eyes.

She sat on top of Pai's legs. "I wanted to show you this." she said taking of the cloak revealing her wearing a red see-through lingerie dress.

Pai's eyes grew wider as he scanned her body. "W…why?" he stuttered. It's happing again! He thought as he felt his member lurch forward.

She leaned down to his ear and whispered "I want you." She felt his member poke her on her body, and she looked down. "And it looks like you want me too." she whispered.

Pai blushed. "I…I do, but we can't. Kisshu and Taruto are right over there." he said looking over to his brothers beds.

She glanced over. "But that just makes it more fun, the probability and thrill of getting caught."

Pai moaned as he felt it grow harder. "I…I don't know." he said looking away.

"Let's just try it. I promise I'll be gentile." she said. "Now let's see what you're working with." she said pulling down Pai's pants.

**Let me know what you think is going to happen by reading and reviewing.**


	17. Just A Dream

**Chapter 17**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

"Let's just try it. I promise I'll be gentile." she said. "Now let's see what you're working with." she said pulling down Pai's pants.

"Wait! I think I…I'm not that…big…for my height and age." he said as his ears drooped and he covered his underwear with his hands.

"I don't understand why some guys think that they're not average or big. I'm sure you're fine. It doesn't matter to me. But, if you don't want to do 'it' we can always hump with our underwear on?" she suggested.

"I'd prefer that….for now at least." he said blushing.

Allora sat on top of Pai and twisted her hips on him, grinding against his pelvis.

Pai began to moan and groan. "Ugh. Ugh. Unngh."

"Sounds like you're enjoying it." Allora said giggling. Pai nodded. "Well let's go slow, then fast." She pushed her hips forward and back, forward and back. At first going slow and then speeding up.

Pai started to breathe faster and whimper. "A …A…Allora…I…I…think I'm gonna…come." he panted out as his knees began to shake.

Allora began to pant also. "Just hold on for a little longer Pai."

Suama came in to check on the boys since she heard moaning. She saw Kisshu and Taruto laying in their beds covering their ears with their pillows to block out the sound of Pai moaning in his sleep.

She went over to Pai's bed. She saw that he was sweating and felt his forehead, which was burning up. Kisshu sat up in bed. "Ma can you make him stop. He's been doing this for minuets, and we can't sleep." Kisshu said annoyed.

"I think your brother is having a bad dream. I think he's also sick, he has a fever." she said.

Urio and Kukki came in, both of them half asleep. "What's going on?" Kukki said yawning.

"Pai's having a bad dream, and he has a fever, he must be sick." she said rubbing Pai's forehead.

Urio walked over to the side of Pai's bed. Pai was tossing and turning in his sheets. He looked Pai up and down. "I don't think he's sick or having a bad dream."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Urio pointed at the erection Pai had underneath the sheet. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "You mean he's…" she began to whisper "having a wet dream?" Urio nodded.

"What did you two say? I didn't hear you. What are you saying?" asked Kisshu.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." Suama said.

"How can I, he's making too much noise?!" he argued.

"I'm sure he'll stop in a while." she replied. She began to rub behind Pai's ears.

"Honey!" Urio whispered to Suama. "What are you doing!? You know that's a sexual stimulation part for all Cyniclons! That's only going to dilate it."

"Exactly. The faster he 'finishes' the faster he will stop moaning and making noise. Besides it looks like he's in pain." she said.

"He'll stop in a minute by himself." he said picking up his wife over his shoulder. "Everyone go back to bed." Urio said leaving with Suama on his shoulder.

"Wait." Suama said struggling to get off Urio's shoulder. "My baby's hurting."

"He'll be fine." he said putting her down in their room. "It's not hurting him."

"But did you see his face? It looks like it is." she argued.

"It's new to him. He's not use to it yet." Urio argued back.

Pai now dreamt that Allora was using her tongue to lick from his stomach to his chest. "I…can't…hold…on!" Pai panted out. Allora got off of Pai. "W…where are you going?" he asked.

"I gonna have you save up for when we have sex. This way you won't be able to stop coming." she said leaning over Pai whispering in his ear.

Pai looked at her with big eyes. "Sorry I'm blue balling you right now, but I'm a bit of a tease." she said getting on her cloak back on, and leaving out the window.

After a while Pai had moaned quieter and quieter, and eventually stopped moaning, and tossing and turning.

**Morning**

Pai woke up looking over in his bed wondering whether that really happened or was it all a dream. _That had to have happened. It felt so real._

"Pai wake up sweetie. It's time for breakfast." Suama said standing in the doorway.

Pai sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I'll be out in a minute." he said. He looked underneath his sheets to see his member was semi-stiff. _Great!_ he thought sarcastically. _Thank science for baggy pants._

Pai walked out to the kitchen table with the others. "You made a lot of noise last night Pai." said Taruto.

Pai's eyes widened. Was it true that Allora and I…and they heard it? he wondered. "W…what do you mean?" he said.

"I mean you were moaning and groaning in your sleep." said Taruto.

"And you were tossing and turning." Kisshu added.

"In…in my sleep?" Pai asked._ So it was all a dream? But…but it felt so real?_ he thought disappointed.

"Ma said that you were having a bad dream. What was it about?" Kukki asked.

"I don't remember." he said.

Suama sat a plat of food in front of Pai and rubbed the top of his head. Pai looked up at his mother, she gave him a warm smile while she blushed. Kukki was eyeing Pai, trying to figure out why their mom was blushing.

"I have the feeling that ma knows…what your dream was about." Kukki said grinning.

Pai raised an eyebrow when he looked at Kukki. "And how would she exactly know that?" he said smugly.

"Well, do you know what Pai's dream was about ma?" Kukki asked.

Suama blushed slightly. "Kukki just eat your breakfast." she said.

Pai glanced at his mother. _She didn't give a definite answer, does she know somehow?_ Pai had a worried expression on his face now. Kukki, Kisshu, and Taruto all noticed this.

"Why do you look worried Pai? I thought you said you didn't remember your dream." Kukki said teasing him.

"I…I…I don't." he stuttered.

"The fact that you're stuttering means you're lying, or embarrassed about something." she deduced. "Or it could be a combination of the two."

"Wow Kukki you're like Sherlock Holmes." Kisshu said.

"Who?" she asked.

"A famous detective on Earth that solved crimes." Kisshu answered.

"Oh. Well thank you Kisshu." she said giggling. Pai glared at Kisshu and Kukki. "I remember dad" she said using her finger to point at Urio "said that he didn't think that you were having a bad dream, meaning that you were having a different dream of sorts."

"Kukki." Suama said giving her a look. "Don't tease your brother."

"And you had a fever ma said. Then dad picked mom up after she started to rub behind your ears. Which means…" she said sneering at Pai.

"Okay Kukki we got it!" Pai snapped. "You're good at deducing things! Just stop!"

"Okay." she said giggling.

They were sitting there quietly until Kisshu started to snicker. He had finally understood what Kukki was getting at. They all looked at Kisshu. "Sorry. I just got what you meant." he said looking at Kukki.

"Tell me." Taruto said tugging on Kisshu's sleeve. Kisshu leaned over and whispered it in Taruto's ear.

Taruto stared to snicker too. Pai blushed. "May I please be excused?" Pai said looking at his mother and father.

Urio nodded. Suama grabbed Pai's hand when he stood up. "Pai honey it's okay, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Pai averted his gaze from everyone's eyes. "So you had a big boy dream. It's natural."

"Mother!" Pai said turning red. "Can you not call it that? You make it sound as if I'm a child!"

"I'm sorry Pai." she said. "But like I said it's okay."

"I know. May I go now?" he asked. Suama nodded. Pai ran back to his room and laid face down on his pillow.

There was a knock on the open door. Pai looked up to see Kukki. "What do you want?!" he asked angrily.

She sighed. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for teasing you. It was not right for me to tease you about your situation."

"Mother and father told you to apologize to me, didn't they?" he asked. She shrugged. "Why do you pick on me like that?"

"Because you're my brother. That's how I show you I like you." she said.

Pai scoffed. Suama came in with Kisshu and Taruto. "Don't you boy's have something to tell your brother?" she asked looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"We're sorry Pai." they said in unison.

"It's fine. Can we just drop this entire thing?"

"Okay honey." she said smiling.

"Umm…may I ask father a question?" he asked Suama.

"You can ask me if you want to."

"I don't know…it's really embarrassing to ask." he said.

"What is it honey?" she said sitting next to Pai on his bed. "You can ask me anything."

"Well…Kukki said father picked you up after you started to rub behind my ears. Why?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Oh…well…" she said looking at Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto "you see for Cyniclons the ears can be used for sexual stimulation. If one rubs them the one getting their ears rubbed may become aroused."

Pai's mouth dropped open. "So why did you rub behind my ears?" he asked at his mother.

"Well it seemed that you were having a hard time 'finishing'. It looked like you were in pain." she said. "And you were making noise, so your brothers couldn't sleep."

Pai jumped up. "Jeez mother! Did you have to do that!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought it might help, but your father said you would stop on your own. You eventually did." she added.

"Sweet science." he said quietly burying his face in his hands.

"I'm really sorry honey." she said giving Pai a hug. She whispered to Pai. "Now, do you need me wash your underwear, pants, or sheets." Pai shook his head turning red like a tomato. "Were you not able to get 'release'?" Pai looked away, a definite no. "Okay. I'll leave you alone for now." she said leaving the room.

Pai laid back on his bed covering his face with his pillow.

"I didn't know that our ears could be used for that." Taruto said. "Allora once touched my ears, but I didn't feel anything. I did blush because she said she wanted to touch them, and said they were cute."

"I'm so fucking embarrassed." Pai muttered from underneath the pillow.

"Why don't we go see Allora to cheer you up?" Kisshu suggested.

Pai sighed. "Fine." he said getting up. He hoped that by seeing Allora would cheer him up.

**The ship**

Pai arrived at the ship with Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki, who tagged along. Pai turned around and looked at them. "Now nobody say anything to embarrass me!"

Kukki rubbed the top of Pai's head. "Sure little bro."

Pai knocked on the door. Allora opened it smiling. "Hi guys. I'm so glad you decided to visit me. I was kind of bored."

"Well let's go do something together." Kisshu said grabbing Allora around her waist and picking her up.

"Kisshu." she giggled.

Pai glared at Kisshu. Kisshu looked back at Pai._ He's getting jealous. Come on Pai, tell her you want her._ Kisshu thought as he put Allora back down.

**Town**

They walked around town when they bumped into Botis. "Allora it's nice to see you again." he said. "You too Pai." he said looking at him.

Kukki stared at Botis. "So who's this Pai?" she asked pointing at him.

"Oh, this is Allora's friend Botis." he said.

"Hello madam." he said taking Kukki's hand and kissing it. Kukki blushed. "My name is Botis, and technically I am Allora's 'brother' from earth." he said using his fingers for quotation marks when he said 'brother'.

"What do you mean her 'brother'? I thought she was the only Cyniclon on Earth?" she said looking at her brothers.

"Well…you see…" Kisshu said whispering to Kukki "she's not really a Cyniclon."

"What!?" she screamed out loud that others looked at them.

"Shhh! We'll explain when we get back to the ship." Kisshu said rushing Kukki off back to the ship.

**The ship**

They explained everything to Kukki. How they had met Allora and became friends with her, and how she helped them obtain the Mew Aqua.

"I can't believe this all." she said in disbelief. "So you're actually a human?" she said looking at Allora.

Allora nodded. "Please don't tell anyone the truth? I know your people don't like humans, but trust me not all of us are bad." she pleaded.

"Please Kukki, don't tell anyone? Who knows what everyone would do to her if they found out the truth?" Kisshu said begging on his knees.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell mom and dad." she said looking at her brothers.

"Thank you!" Allora screamed in joy, jumping on Kukki and squeezing her in a hug.

"It would be a shame if everyone found out." Botis said looking at Allora. Allora looked at Botis.

"So…how did you actually get here?" Pai asked Botis. "And how did you actually get Cyniclon ears?"

"I told you and Allora before, these are fake, like Allora's. Only these are made of a flexible latex. And in answer to your first question is I was able to find your dimension on Earth, and able to make a transportation machine." he answered.

"Wow! You must be even smarter than my brother Pai!" Kukki said to Botis. Her brothers thought that she was flirting with him, even though she wasn't.

"Well I do a lot of reading on different subjects. I know all." he said.

"I too enjoy reading and researching different subjects, as does my brother Pai." she said gesturing to herself and Pai.

"Let's go walk around town again. I'm sssooooo bored." Taruto whined.

**Town**

Once again they were walking around town. They bumped into Tsuaki, their teacher in training camp. He was a tall man with big muscles. "Ah. Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki, it is nice to see you all again. I hope you all will be attending our school again."

"Well we're not sure yet." Kisshu said.

"I will be attending." Kukki said.

"Excellent. I hope you boys will attend too." he said. He looked over at Allora. "I don't remember you ever attending our school."

"No I haven't sir." she replied.

"No Sensei. She was actually the girl from Earth you see." Kukki replied.

"Ah I see. So you are the girl that everyone is talking about." Tsuaki said.

"Everyone's talking about me?" Allora asked.

"Yes. Everyone is talking about how your ancestors were trapped on Earth, and how you do not have any Cyniclon powers."

"I see." she said.

"Well, I don't believe that you don't have any powers. I believe that you do have powers but they are not awakened. Perhaps I will be able to awaken your powers for you if you come train with us." Tsuaki said.

"I'll think about it." Allora said smiling.

After Tsuaki walked away Kisshu asked Allora "Are you really going to go to training camp? It's pretty dangerous."

"I don't think so, unless you guys want to go?" Allora said.

"But Allora you might get hurt." Taruto said worried.

"I told you before I can take a punch. And I can throw a couple when I want to." she said rubbing Taruto's head. "You don't have to worry. Like I said if you guys want to go, I'll go."

Mashumaro floated up behind Kisshu and yelled "Are you going to go back to training camp?"

Kisshu jumped and flew back a few feet. "Mashumaro!" he yelled. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Did I scare ya?" he said laughing. "Well are you going back to training camp?" he repeated.

"Why do you care?" Kisshu eyed him.

"Well I wanted to show you how strong I've gotten. I can now beat your ass in a battle, but if you're too scared…" he said shrugging.

"I'm not scared! I'll fight you any day of the week!" he said floating right in front of Mashumaro's face.

"I'm going to attend." Kukki said.

Mashumaro looked over at Kukki. "Why should I care if you're going? We're not allowed to fight girls anyway because you're all weaker." he said.

Allora and Kukki had anger marks on their heads.

"Fuck you Mashumaro!" Kukki said.

"You want to prove to me you're stronger. There's a giant sledgehammer used to break boulders in the mountains that Sensei uses sometimes. If you can pick it up and break a boulder into pieces then I'll admit that girls are also strong." he said.

"And if I can't?" she said angrily.

"Then you admit that girls are weaker than boys." he bet her.

"You're on!" she said.

"Ooo! A bet!" said Botis lightly clapping. "This shall be interesting!"

They found Tsuaki and asked him for his hammer. "You want to use it to settle a bet?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei." Kukki said. "Mashumaro and I are going to settle a bet, whether girls are weaker than boys."

"Now Kukki you know that girls are also strong, but it is also true that no Cyniclon woman has ever beaten a man in a fight."

Allora opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and bit her tongue._ Keep it together! Don't let those words cloud your head and push your buttons!_

"Please Sensei I want to prove to him he's wrong?" Kukki asked.

"Okay." he sighed. "But I had it custom-made so it's really heavy. It weighs about 120 pounds."

Kukki's and Mashumaro's face dropped. Neither of them expected it to be that heavy. "Do you still want to do it?" Tsuaki asked.

"I'm not scared." Mashumaro said. "Are you?" he asked Kukki.

"I'll still do it." she said.

A crowd of people had heard about the bet and now gathered around them. "Kukki are you sure you want to do this?" Suama asked her daughter.

"Yes mom." she nodded.

"Kukki I don't want you to get hurt." Urio said. "If you can't lift it, don't do it. I don't want you to get injured."

"I'll be fine dad." she said confidently, even though inside she was a nervous wreck.

"I'll go first." Mashumaro said. He was able to lift it up barely, but when he hit the boulder it just got a small crack in it.

"You didn't break it." Kisshu mocked him.

"Well let's see if your sister can do it! And if she can't why don't you try?! " he replied to Kisshu.

Kukki walked up to the sledge hammer that was standing up on its head. "Come on Kukki prove him wrong!" Taruto cheered his sister on. She grasped the handle and pulled upwards, but with no prevail. She tried again and fell backwards on her butt.

Mashumaro and his friends Shiro, Kuro, and Kyojin started to laugh. Kukki was upset, although she tried not to show it.

Urio helped Kukki up. "It's okay Kukki, you did your best." he said. "I'm very proud of you for even trying."

Kisshu was steaming, as was Allora, but nobody saw her clenching her teeth. Kisshu rushed over to the hammer and grabbed it. He was able to lift it up a bit more than Mashumaro, and he was able to get a bigger crack in it then Mashumaro did. "Kicked your ass!" Kisshu said.

"Kisshu! I don't like you talking like that!" Suama scolded him.

"Sorry! But he was a jerk to my sister!" he said. "Now say that girls are also strong!" he snapped at Mashumaro.

"No." he said flatly. "Not unless a girl can do it." he laughed.

Allora had had it. Botis grabbed Allora by the arm. "Don't do it. It's not worth it." he said.

"Oh yes it is!" she said with clenched teeth. "I will not have some sexist boy think that women are weak!" She started walking over to the sledgehammer.

Everyone noticed Allora walking towards it. Kisshu looked over at Botis. "What's she doing? She's not actually going to try it, is she?" he asked panicky. Botis nodded. "We have to stop her!" Kisshu said ready to run over.

"It's better if you don't." he said.

"But…" he said.

"Listen, once Allora has made up her mind it's better to let her do it. Trust me you've never seen Allora's strength, and you've never seen her fight. Everyone's in for a real treat." he said giddy clapping his hands close together, quietly.

"So if I am able to pick it up and break the boulder you'll admit that girls are strong too?" Allora said to Mashumaro while giving a nice smile. Although, inside she was raging.

"Yeah, but you've never trained, so I would advise against it." he said shrugging.

Allora nodded. She grabbed the handle, and in one full swoop she flung the hammer over her shoulder and walked closer to the boulder. She looked at Mashumaro, who had his mouth wide open from shock. She turned her head back and swung the hammer down, crushing the boulder into pieces. She put the hammer back on its head and walked over to Mashumaro.

She closed his mouth with her hand. "Close your mouth. You look like a trout." she said, then walked back to her friends. Everyone that watched was in shock too.

An eruption of cheers broke out from some woman in the crowd. Allora walked over to Kukki and smiled. "Kukki listen carefully, we're going to hear him admit defeat." she said smiling. Allora turned to Mashumaro. "Well…everyone's waiting?" she said showing him the crowd.

"I…I…how…" he stuttered.

"Sorry I didn't hear you say that girls are strong?" she said leaning in, staring him down, eyes full striking.

"I'm sorry. Girls are just as strong as boys." he apologized.

Allora gave him a warm smile. "Thank you." she said.

"Allora. How did you do that?" Taruto asked her with wide eyes.

"Oh that? That was nothing really." she said waving her hand up and down.

The Ikisatashi brothers fan club (IBFC) was in shock. "How was she able to do that? Even Kisshu had trouble picking it up." Mori said.

"We…we were able to beat her up, but she didn't fight back, even though she has that kind of strength." Umibe said.

Mashumaro collapsed on his knees, still in disbelief that she was able to pick it up and break the boulder. "I…I lost. I lost to that beautiful girl who has now powers. Has no training. No muscle definition. How could I lose?"

Kukki walked over to Allora. "Thank you Allora. It was nice of you to make Mashumaro admit he was wrong. That sexist pig."

"Well I wasn't gonna let him talk bad about a woman. Especially my friend." Allora said tilting her head and smiling at Kukki.

"Friend?" Kukki asked.

"Of course we're friends. Any friends of your brothers are friends of mine."

Kukki smiled. _Allora's not bad at all. I don't know why mom doesn't like her? But for a human to be able to do that? It's…shocking._

Botis walked over to Kukki. "You know, even though you weren't able to lift it, I admire your courage to try at least." he said.

"T…thank you." she said shyly.

Allora walked over to Tsuaki. "I'd like to attend your training camp." she said with a stern face.

"We'd like to have you." he replied.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"What do you mean that she was able to pick up Tsuaki's hammer and break a boulder!?" Deep Blue asked Koman.

"I know it's hard to believe master, even I wouldn't believe it unless I was able to see it with my own eyes." said Koman.

"And Mashumaro admitted that woman can be just as strong as men?" Deep Blue asked. Koman nodded. "And Allora is going to attend training camp."

Koman nodded again. "It has already spread through town what Allora was able to do."

"This could be a problem." said Deep Blue. "If that girl has that kind of strength now, imagine what kind of strength she will have if she gains any powers? She will be incredibly strong. She might even plan to overthrow me."

"I'm sure this girl will not do such a thing. She seems to kind to do that." said Koman.

"I'd like to think that too, but we can't be careless. Keep an eye on her for now, and when it seems that she it getting stronger bring her to me." he ordered Koman.

"Yes sir. What about her coming here for you to apologize to her?"

"That's not important now. What's important is to make sure she does not start a revolution against me." said Deep Blue.

**Read and review.**


	18. Not A Child!

**Chapter 18**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL**

**Ikisatashi's residence**

"Boys are you sure you want to go back to training camp?" Suama asked.

"Yes mother. We are going to attend." Pai answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well Allora's going for one, and I think we should watch over her." Kisshu said. "And two" he said holding up two fingers "If Mashumaro want's a fight he'll get one."

"You know the rules, no fighting unless it's on the battle field." Suama warned Kisshu.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisshu said putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm serious. Even if they invoke you on the street, no fighting." she said.

"What if they throw the first punch?" Kisshu asked.

"Then you're allowed to defend yourself." Urio said.

"What if someone is beating up Allora or someone else? Can we fight then?" Taruto asked.

"I suppose so." Urio said. "You are technically defending someone else. So we'll allow it."

"Those are the rules. Do you kids think you can follow them?" Suama asked. They all nodded. "Okay. If you kids want to go to school, you can." she said sighing.

"Chill-lax mom." Kisshu said. "School doesn't start for a week."

**The ship**

"Well you seemed to enjoy yourself today." Botis said sitting at the table eating an apple.

"You have no idea." Allora said. "It felt so…invigorating to do something like that again."

"I guess you could say you rang the bell on one of those machines you test your strength with at a fair to prove that you're strong. But instead of a bell it was a 120 pound sledgehammer you used to break a boulder." he said taking the last bite of the apple, eating the core and all.

"I suppose I did go a little overboard, but did you see Mashumaro's face when I won…priceless. I loved proving to him that women aren't week. Felt good." she said leaning back in the chair.

"Well this will be interesting to see you beat others in a fight. It gets boring just fighting us doesn't it?"

Allora scoffed. "It's sssoooooo boring. I know everyone's moves, and you all know mine. Nobody can ever land a good hit." she sighed. "But now it should be interesting." she smiled.

"You gonna train by yourself before you attend training camp?" Botis asked.

"Of course. I figured I could use the forest. Perfect place to be alone where no one will see me in there. There are lots of obstacles in there. Should get me back in shape." Allora said. "By the way where are you staying?"

He laughed. "To tell you the truth, I'm living in a cave in the forest. It's wonderful in there, hot and dark. Just the way I like it." he smiled.

"Not me. Sunny and warm, but not too warm." she said. "That's my kind of environment. Hot and dark, can't stand it, nor dark and cold. Never could."

**Night time**

Pai walked into his room after his bath and went to sit on his bed. He looked at his bed, there was a teddy bear sitting on his bed that he used to have as a child. The teddy bear was a light brown with black eyes. It was the size of Pai's forearm to the end of his palm. I looked like the stuffing inside was worn-out, what use to be a puffy teddy bear was now flatter.

"Mother." Pai yelled. "What's this doing here?"

She came in. "Oh Teddy? I though you might want to sleep with him tonight." she said.

"W…why?"

"Well last night you were tossing and turning, and when you were younger and you use to do that I would give you Teddy to sleep with. You'd stop tossing and turning in your sleep. That's why I put it out for you to sleep with." she explained.

Pai just stared at her blinking. "You're…you're joking right?"

"Why what's wrong? You love Teddy." she asked.

"This was from when I was a child. I'm not a child anymore." he argued.

"Okay you don't have to sleep with Teddy if you don't want to." she said picking Teddy up. She walked out the room when Kisshu passed by her.

"Pai you still got Teddy?" Kisshu asked.

"I didn't keep it, mother did!" he yelled.

"Don't freak out, I still got mine." Kisshu said taking out a teddy bear like Pai's, only white, and with a few stitches in it to sew it back up. "I think I called him…Snowball." Kisshu said looking at it.

"Mom and dad gave it to me when I was first adopted and arrived here." he said. "They gave it to me to feel more comfortable and at home I guess."

"Hey Taruto you still got your teddy bear?" Kisshu asked Taruto when he walked by the door.

"Huh? Yeah." Taruto said showing him a black teddy bear that had a white patch on its paws and belly. "I saved him from when I was born." he said holding him up. "I called him Poppy. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Pai's just embarrassed he still has Teddy, and mom said he should sleep with Teddy so he doesn't toss and turn at night." Kisshu snickered.

"I didn't keep it, mother did!" Pai yelled. "And I'm not sleeping with it!"

"What's it matter?" Taruto said shrugging. "I like to cuddle with Poppy sometimes."

"Yes, but I'm not a child." he said.

"You know normally being called a child would have bothered me, but since Allora said there is nothing wrong with being a child it doesn't effect me." said Taruto shrugging.

"I'm sure Allora has stuffed animals still from when she was young." Kisshu said. "You wanna go see if she does?"

Pai rolled his eyes. "Well we'll go see." Kisshu said walking out with Taruto. "Hey Kukki wanna see how Allora is?" Kisshu yelled.

"Sure." she said walking out of her room following them. Pai decided that he should go with them, this way they don't say anything embarrassing about him.

**The ship**

Botis opened the door. "Hi Botis is Allora here?" Kisshu asked.

"She's in the shower at this moment. Come on in, this is your place anyway." he said.

They all walked in. "Has Allora been doing alright by herself here?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. She mostly cleans and does laundry and junk." he said looking around. "By the way she cleaned your rooms, so…I don't know if you had anything to hide from her she might have found it." he said shrugging.

Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's faces dropped. "I'm worried she thinks I'm messy." Kisshu said. "I left all my dirty clothes on the floor."

"Well they're washed now." Botis said.

"She even washed my…underwear?" Kisshu asked with wide eyes, while he blushed.

Botis nodded. "I told you she cleaned and did laundry."

_I had photos of her in there! Video tapes of when the Para Para's spied on her! What if she found them?! She'll think I'm a stalker and a pervert!_ Pai wondered, composed on the outside, but on the inside he was tearing his hair out.

"I had pictures of my friend Pudding in my room." Taruto said. "I hope she didn't throw them out." he said blushing.

"Girlfriend?" Botis asked.

"No just friend." said Taruto. "Although…."

"You'd wouldn't mind if she was your girlfriend, right?" Botis smiled. Taruto shrugged his shoulders. "So was there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah. Does Allora have any stuffed animals from when she was younger?" Kisshu asked.

"Why?"

"We got into a debate about having stuffed animals from when we were young. So we wondered if Allora kept any?" he said.

"I'm sure she would have kept a lot of things if her house didn't burn down." Botis said.

"Her house burned down? When? Did it just happen?" Taruto asked.

"No this was years ago. That poor girl, just watching the house she grew up in consumed by the flames." he said looking down. "Ugh. I can still see her face with those tear-stained eyes."

"I'm sorry. Don't tell her we asked." Pai said. "I wouldn't want to bring up any painful memories."

He gave a light chuckle. "That's not even the worst story I could tell you about her. There are so many more painful memories, even worse ones. The kind of stories where if you heard them you'd throw up from the repulsiveness of them." he said making a disgusted face.

"You know her pretty well then?" Kukki asked.

"I know everything about her. Ask me anything and I could tell you." he said looking back up.

"That's okay." Pai said.

"I'd like to know, and feel free not to answer this, but how'd her parents die?" Kisshu asked.

"That…that right there" Botis said pausing "is the sad story that started off all the sadness that followed in her life."

"What happened?" Taruto asked curiously.

"I think I'll tell you another time. Right now isn't the time for it." he said. There was a long silence. "Well it's late. I'll tell Allora that you stopped by to see how she was doing is all. I won't tell her about our little chat."

"Sorry to bother you." Kisshu said.

"No bother. No bother at all." he said.

**Home**

Pai laid in bed mind rushing with the thoughts of Allora cleaning his room. Whether she found everything or not, and how did her parents die?

He eventually fell asleep, once again making noise and tossing and turning.

**Two in the morning: The ship**

Per Deep Blue's request Koman had went to the ship to spy on Allora, and eventually tell Deep Blue everything that she did or said. He was waiting there for a guard to take over the next shift.

He watched as she said on her bed crossed legged staring at the clock, in a dark room. The clock ticked with each second that passed. She barely blinked and was just focused on the clock. He watched her do this for two hours straight.

A guard tapped Koman on the shoulder. "I'm here to relieve you, sir." he said. "How has it been going?"

"She just sits there staring at the clock." Koman said.

"How long has she been doing this?" the guard asked.

"I got here a little before midnight, and she's been doing it since."

The guard looked through the window just to see the same as Koman said. "She doesn't look tired. Why's she just sitting there? It's…creepy."

"I shall inform Deep Blue about this in the morning." Koman said. "Just…keep an eye on her."

"Shall do sir." the guard said saluting him.

After watching for ten minuets the guard felt an immense pressure on the back of his neck, and fell down to the ground.

Allora got up off the bed and walked over to the window and looked down to see the guard out cold on the ground. She looked up to see Botis standing behind him. "I thought you might want to go training without prying eyes." he said.

Allora gave him a nod and smiled. "Thank you."

"So…you knew he was watching you?"

"Yeah. I saw his face come peaking through my window. That why I stared at the clock, just waiting for them to away." she said climbing out of the window. "Make sure he doesn't wake up till morning."

"Can do."

**Morning**

Pai woke up on his stomach, face on the side of his pillow, and one leg practically hanging off the bed. He looked over to see he was holding something in his hands. "MOTHER!" Pai yelled coming out of the room. "What was THIS" he screamed holding up Teddy in his hands "doing in my bed when I woke up?!"

"You were making noise in your sleep so I gave you Teddy to sleep with." she said.

"I told you I didn't want, and don't need for that matter, to sleep with Teddy!"

"When I gave it to you, you did stop tossing and turning, and making noise." she said smiling. Pai blushed. "It's okay Pai." she said rubbing Pai's head. "Nobody's gonna make fun of you for sleeping with Teddy."

Pai looked over at Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki. "If you tell anyone, I'll beat you up." Pai said angrily, storming off.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"What happened?!" Deep Blue yelled at the guard that watched Allora last night.

"I'm not sure sir." the guard responded. "One minute I was watching her stare at the clock, and the next minute I wake up at dawn to find myself on the ground, and Allora sleeping in bed."

"How were you able to get knocked out?! I pride myself in having top of the line guards that are incredibly strong." He said.

"I understand sir. All I remember is feeling a quick pain in my neck, and then find myself on the ground." the guard said.

Deep Blue called Urio over. "Urio see to it that he" he gestured to the guard "get's some medical attention. I want to find out why he fainted. And see to it that we have another guard keep an eye on Allora."

This was news to Urio. He didn't know that Deep Blue was having them spy on Allora. Urio nodded. "Yes sir." _For what reason would he want to keep an eye on Allora._ Urio walked over to Koman. "Koman do you know why Deep Blue is having us keep an eye on Allora?"

"Deep Blue's worried that Allora will become stronger than him and overthrow him." he said. Koman leaned in to whisper. "If you ask me it seems impossible for such a girl to do something like that."

Urio nodded. "I don't see how she would even be possible of doing something like that. It doesn't seem in her nature."

"Don't say that I told you…" Koman whispered looking around "but Deep Blue is also thinking about making Allora his mate."

Urio's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!?" he whispered.

Koman nodded. "I also believe that is why he is having us keep an eye on her. This way he can gain information on what she likes and dislikes."

_I wonder if I should tell my boys? Pai would be heartbroken I should think._ Urio thought. "Well thank you for letting me know."

Koman nodded. "Just don't say that I told you." Urio nodded.

**Home**

Urio came home late. "Hi honey." Suama said walking up to Urio and giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Odd. I found out Deep Blue is having the guards keep an eye on Allora."

"Why?" she asked.

"He's worried that Allora may become too strong and try to start a revolution against him." Urio said shrugging.

"Well I doubt that will happen."

Urio looked around. "Where are the kids?" he asked whispering.

"They're in bed. Why?" she asked.

"Don't tell the kids what just told you, and don't tell them what I'm about to tell you." Urio said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Suama asked.

"I found out that Deep Blue is thinking about making Allora his mate."

"What!?" Suama said shocked.

"Shhh." he hushed his wife. "Don't tell anyone what I just told you." Suama nodded.

She walked over to the boy's room to check on them. "What are you doing?" Urio asked.

"Checking on the boys." she said. She carefully opened the door so she wouldn't wake them up.

Pai was lightly talking in his sleep. "Teddy. I want Teddy." he softly cried in his sleep.

"Oh." Suama cooed. "Pai wants his teddy." she said bringing Teddy into the room and placing it in Pai's hands. Pai wrapped his arms around Teddy and brought it close to his chest, curling up in a ball. "So cute." she cooed again rubbing the back of Pai's head.

Urio and Suama stood in the door way watching the boys sleep. Urio wrapped his arm around Suama's shoulder. "I was wondering if I should tell the boys." Urio said. "But I don't think we should. I think it would break their hearts, especially Pai's."

Suama nodded. "I think you're right. Pai would probably go into depression. I don't want that for him. He's been so cheerful lately. He's smiling more."

They left the room and closed the door, not noticing a pair of squinting icy blue eyes staring at the boys sleep.

**Read and Review. Sorry it's a short chapter.**


	19. The Beach and Sick

**Chapter 19**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**It's a long chapter. I had the original version and I had to re-write it all, so it's now a cleaner version.**

**Afternoon**

It was the day that comes once a year. The day that everyone would swear their allegiance to Deep Blue. If they did not they were susceptible to getting killed by Deep Blue's guards.

There was a long line stretching from out of the palace into the streets miles long. It was a bright sunny day, with the sky so blue, and some clouds passing by. Allora and the Ikisatashi's were all waiting in line.

Allora was standing on the side of Kisshu. Allora was staring at the clouds only to see where they were going. "You know, dust and sunlight make the sky so blue." she said to nobody in particular. "What are we doing here again?"

"We're here to pledge our allegiance to Deep Blue." Kisshu said.

"Oh." she said still looking at the sky. She looked behind her and in front to see the long line behind them. "All these people are moving in a perfectly straight line. Let's curve away."

"What? We can't do that." Pai said shocked. "Deep Blue will be furious with us."

"But it's such a perfect day. Just look above us, the sky's so blue. the river's flowing, and it's not hazy. The perfect temperature to go swimming." she said pointing at the sky and river. She grabbed hold of Kisshu's sleeve. "Kisshu will you come with me to the beach?" she asked tugging on him and giving him big eyes.

"Well…" he said. _That does sound like a good idea, and Deep Blue doesn't like me anyway._ he thought. "Why not." Kisshu said smiling.

Allora turned to Pai, Kukki and Taruto, giving them big eyes too. "I really don't think we should." Pai said warily.

"Can't we just come back later? We shouldn't waste this kind of weather." she said tugging on Pai's forearm.

"Um…" Pai looked at his parents.

"If you kids want to go you can. Just be back later." Urio said.

Pai couldn't say no to her. "Okay." Pai said.

"Yay!" Allora said. "Let's all get our bathing suits and meet at the beach." she said grabbing Kisshu's and Pai's arms and tugging them out of the line. Kukki and Taruto following along.

Deep Blue and some of his guards noticed this. Nobody ever left the line before, so this was a shock to all that saw it. "Did the Ikisatashi children just leave the line with Allora?" Deep Blue asked Koman.

Koman nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sure they'll be back later though." he said trying to reassure Deep Blue.

Mashumaro and his friends stared as Allora was holding Kisshu's and Pai's hands. "Look at those bastards. Going with Allora, holding her hands. That should be one of us holding her hand. We have to do something about them." Mashumaro said.

"This year will be the year. The year that we defeat them. The year that we show Deep Blue that he made a mistake choosing them to go to Earth." Shiro said.

"We should find some dirt on them. Then we'll tell Allora, then she won't want to hang with them anymore." Kuro said.

The IBFC was looking at them also. "Look at that bitch. Causing our guys to follow her because she is a temptress." Mori said.

"We should teach her a lesson again." Kazan said.

"We'll do it at the academy. She's going to be studying there. Then we can destroy her." Mori said.

"We should also gather information on her. Find out about her and all her secrets. Then we'll tell Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto, who won't want to hang with her anymore." Umibe said.

"Then that's when we sweep in and steal them." Mori said.

"That's a wonderful plan. There's no way our plan can backfire." Sabaku said laughing.

**The Beach**

They all stood on the sand, wearing their bathing suits under their clothes. Allora laid a beach towel on the ground and put up an umbrella. "Well, what should we do first?"

"Let's go in the water." Taruto said pointing at the vast ocean.

"Okay." Allora said slipping a pair of shorts and tank top off. Pai gulped as he saw Allora wearing a hot pink bikini that sat high up on her hips, and exposed some of her breasts. The strings on her top piece wrapped around her neck and back, while the bottom piece had strings that tied on both sides.

Pai felt a sharp pain in his crotch. _Come on, not now._ he thought.

Kisshu and Taruto slid off their usual outfits, wrist wraps and ankle wraps. Kisshu was wearing a pair of black trunks that went down to his knees. Taruto was wearing a pair of red trunks that went to mid-thigh.

Kukki was wearing a dark purple bikini that also wrapped around her neck. "Come on Pai." Kukki said. "We're all going into the water." she said while Taruto and Allora ran to the ocean like little children into a candy store.

Pai took off his shirt, but not his pants. "I'm just going to sit here for a while." he said sitting on the blanket under the umbrella, with his legs brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu said. "Popped a boner?" he said joking and snickering.

Pai didn't say anything and just looked down blushing. Kukki started to giggle. "Don't worry Pai. I'll cover for ya. I'll tell Allora you're just gonna enjoy the scenery for a while." she said heading for the water with Kisshu.

Pai sat there watching them play around, splashing each other. Watching Allora jump from getting splashed by Taruto. Watching her breasts bounce ever so slightly, and her hips move. Each second that went by, Pai's member grew harder causing him to groan slightly.

Suama and Urio walked over to Pai and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong Pai? Don't feel well?" Suama said placing a hand on Pai's shoulder.

At first Pai got startled. "N…no I'm fine." he said.

"Well why aren't you playing with you're brothers, sister, and Allora?" Urio said sitting next to Pai.

"I just don't feel like playing right now." he said looking down.

"Suama, why don't you go home for now? I'll meet you in a little while." Urio asked.

"Okay." she said walking back to the house.

"You know Pai, just because you're…aroused right now doesn't mean you should let it get in the way of you having fun." Urio said.

"Father!" Pai said blushing looking away. "I can't right now. It's too embarrassing. You can see it through my trunks, and almost through my pants."

Urio sighed. "Don't worry, it'll go away soon." he said getting up.

Allora came running up and plopped down right beside Pai. She was breathing hard. "Pai, (pant) don't you wanna (pant) go in the water?" she asked.

"Maybe in a little while." he said.

"Come on the water's nice and cool." she said grabbing Pai by the hand and trying to drag him into the ocean.

"Wait! I didn't even get my pant's off!" he said.

"Oh. Sorry." she said. "I'll let you get undressed. I'll meet you in the ocean. And if you don't come in, I'll get Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto to help me pick you up and throw you in." she said smiling.

Pai was standing on the blanket debating whether to take off his pants or not. On the one hand, he was in a 'situation' at the moment. On the other hand, Allora really wanted him to have fun with him.

Botis walked over to Pai. "I see you're in a predicament." he said.

"Botis, what are you doing here?" Pai asked.

"I've been watching you all for a while. And I see you need help." he said glancing down at Pai's crotch. Pai blushed. "Take your pants off and I'll walk in front of you into the ocean."

"You're gonna walk into the ocean with your clothes on?" Pai said raising an eyebrow.

Botis nodded. "Come on. Don't dilly dally."

Pai followed Botis into the ocean until Pai's waist was covered with the water. The water was cold, so it helped Pai's erection go down.

"Botis what are you doing?" Allora asked giving him a weird look.

"What? I wanted to take a dip." he said.

"With your clothes on?" she asked.

"Are my clothes on? I completely forgot. I'll get out now." he said walking back to shore.

"I'm glad you joined us Pai." Allora said.

"Yeah." Pai said blushing. For about an hour they continued having fun, when they had to go back to Deep Blue's palace to pledge their allegiance.

**Deep Blue's palace**

After they all got dressed they went to Deep Blue's palace. Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki went into the palace, while Allora waited right outside the rooms doors. "We pledge our allegiance to you, our master Deep Blue. We will trust in your decisions and not question you. You are our savior and or leader." Kukki, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all said.

Deep Blue gave a nod at them. He looked over at Allora leaning against the doors. "Allora. Are you going to pledge your allegiance to me?" Deep Blue asked eyeing her.

Allora turned her head to look at him. "No thank you." she said turning her head back. They all looked at her with big eyes, shocked that she said no to him.

"Excuse me?" Deep Blue asked standing up.

"S…sir, she doesn't understand really. She's from Earth and not accustomed to our customs." Pai said nervously.

"I understand that," Deep Blue said looking at Pai "what I don't understand is why you said no?" he said looking at Allora.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But you see…I don't want to be owned by anyone. I want to know passion, and freedom. I want to know what it's like to fly high in the sky. I want to live a life with no boundaries, cause my philosophy is that life's for living."

_Oh science, she's gonna get herself killed!_ Pai thought as he stared at her with big eyes. Deep Blue looked at her with wondering eyes as she continued to speak.

"Didn't you ever wanna close your eyes and stop and listen to your heart? Didn't you ever wanna feel alive, and feel like you've got nothing in your life missing? I wanna feel like that, and the only way I can is by not being bound by anyone or anything." she said smiling at Deep Blue.

_Stop talking! Stop talking! Why are you still talking!?_ Kisshu yelled at her in his mind.

Deep Blue said nothing, as did nobody else. They all just stood there in silence. "Did I say something wrong?" Allora said looking around innocently. She looked at Deep Blue. "Won't you say what you feel?"

"What I feel…is that…you are correct. If you feel that passionate about it I suppose I shall respect your wishes." he responded.

Kisshu was so shocked he let out a light gasp, as did some guards. "Also I shall like to apologize for my guards and my actions awhile ago. We were out of line to harm you." Deep Blue said giving a slight bow.

"Thank you." Allora said giving him a warm smile. Pai and the others stood up and left with Allora.

"What the fuck just happened in there?" Kisshu asked Allora.

"Huh?" she said turning around. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just said how I felt."

**Ikisatashi's residence**

Pai sat on his bed thinking about the days events. He was trying to write a poem to Allora, but kept crumpling the papers up and tossing them in the trash.

Suama came in with a fresh pile of laundry. "Pai did you have fun at the beach today?" she asked putting away some clothes into Kisshu's drawers.

"Uh-huh." he said nodding still try to think of what to write.

"I know your brother had fun. I've never seen Kisshu act so childish." she giggled.

"Allora was pretty childish too." Pai said looking up giving a slight smile.

Suama walked over to Pai's drawers. "Were you kids able to make it to Deep Blue's palace?"

"Yes mother." Pai began to panic when he saw that his mother was about to go in the top drawer. "Wait! I can put my clothes away!" he said. He had put photos of Allora in the drawer. Photos of her with and without Cyniclon ears.

"That's okay honey. You keep writing." she said opening the drawer and seeing the tons of photos of Allora.

"Pai, what's this?" she asked holding up a photo of Allora with her human ears.

"It's a photo of Allora I took on Earth." he said blushing. "It's when she had her human ears so she could blend in with the humans."

"Oh. Of course." she said taking the photos of Allora out and placing them on the table. "Pai how many pictures did you take of her?" she asked. She then found a video tape in there. "What's this?"

"I…I thought Allora was a human so I was doing research on the daily lives of humans." he said nervously.

She put Pai's clothes away and organized the photos and placed them back. "You shouldn't keep these in there, but I'll allow it this time." she said giving him a motherly smile.

Kisshu and Taruto walked in. "I'm tired." Kisshu said yawning.

"Well no wonder you boys did have a fun day." Suama said smiling. "Now you boys get some sleep. I don't want you get sick." she said tucking Taruto then Kisshu in.

"Here you go Pai." she said handing Pai Teddy. "Sleep tight."

"Mother, I told you…" he started.

"I know you don't want to sleep with Teddy. But that's not what you said last night." she said winking at him.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell you that I wanted Teddy." he said.

"Oh yes you did. Last night in your sleep you were talking and softly crying in your sleep, and said 'I want Teddy'." Kisshu snorted.

Pai blushed. "I don't believe that I said such a thing." he said crossing his arms.

"That's alright honey. It's okay to want to sleep with Teddy." she said kissing Pai on the cheek. "Goodnight boys." she said leaving the room.

Pai sighed. _Today was wonderful! I saw Allora in a bikini. And Allora didn't get killed by Deep Blue even when she said no to him. What a great day!_ he thought as he hugged Teddy. While Mashumaro and his friends were watching Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto through the window.

**The ship**

"You did not!" Botis said to Allora.

"I did. I did." she said.

"You did not say no to Deep Blue. There's just no way you would."

"You don't believe me, go ask my friends. They were there."

"No, no. I believe you. I just can't believe that 'you' of all people would play him like a fiddle." he said chuckling.

Allora giggled and opened the door. "Cover for me, okay. Make sure Deep Blue's guards don't follow me." she said. Botis nodded.

**Imisatashi's residence: Morning**

Pai woke up sweating feeling nauseous. He tried to sit up but laid back down since his body was aching.

Suama came in to wake them up. "Pai, what's wrong?" she asked noticing something was wrong.

"I don't feel well." he said putting his hand on his head.

"Let me see." she said walking over to him feeling his forehead. "Pai! You're burning up! "What else hurts?"

"My body hurts and I feel nauseous." he said.

"What's wrong with Pai?" Kisshu asked sitting up groggy.

"Pai's sick. You boys watch him while I get the thermometer."

Urio came in with Kukki. "Your mother's running around the kitchen and bathroom crying looking for a thermometer." Urio said. He walked over to Pai and felt his forehead. "You probably just got the flu. Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto, how do you feel?"

"Good." Kukki said.

"Fine." Taruto said.

"I'm fine." Kisshu said. "None of us got sick. I guess Pai's just weak." he said joking.

"Kisshu if I didn't feel bad I'd be out of this bed beating you up." Pai said.

Suama came running into the room with a small plastic jar and a long thermometer. "I couldn't find the oral one, but I found this one." she said sitting on the edge of Pai's bed.

Pai sat up quickly. "Y…you don't mean…"

Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki started laughing hard. Suama looked at them, then back at Pai. "Honey it's not gonna hurt. You'll barely feel it."

"No." Pai said. "Find the other one. Or better yet I'll tell you how hot I am. Hot." he said crossing his arms.

"Come on Pai. I want to check your temperature." she said. "Just scoot your pants down and lay flat on your stomach."

"I'm not doing that!" he yelled.

"Why don't we" Urio said looking at the others "look for the other thermometer?"

"No, no." Kisshu said sitting on his bed. "I'll stay here and watch the show." he said with his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin.

"Kisshu." Urio said giving him a look.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine. I'm sure that this argument will go on for a while." he said standing up grabbing Taruto by he collar and dragging him with him.

"Hey let go." he whined.

"If I don't get to see the show neither do you." Kisshu huffed.

"Mother please don't do this to me." Pai said. "I'm not a child anymore, and I shouldn't be treated like one. Especially in this situation."

"How about this, you can pull your pants down underneath you butt and I'll cover you with your blanket so I won't see that much?"

"No. That's still not the main issue here." Pai said turning his head away.

"Pai it's either that or I'll get your father, sister, and brothers to help hold you down." she said in a stern voice.

"But…you'd still…"

"No buts. The only 'but' I want to see is yours. Now flip over and stay still." she said taking a dab of petroleum jelly on her finger.

Pai squinted his eyes in sadness and defeat. He flipped over on his stomach and forearms underneath his sheets, and slid his pants down.

Suama flipped the blanket up to see his butt. "Hold still." she said rolling the end of the thermometer in the petroleum jelly.

Pai's ears perked up when he felt it get inserted. He clenched his pillow putting small slits in it from his long nails.

She placed a hand on his lower back to hold him in place. "Don't move around, okay?"

Pai put his face in his pillow and made a grunting noise that sounded like a uh-huh. Just then the rest of the family walked in, Kisshu holding the oral thermometer.

Pai quickly reached back and threw the sheet over his side. "Get out!" he shouted.

"Damn." Kisshu said snapping his fingers. "We missed the main event."

"Get out!" he shouted again.

"Hey don't yell at me. I found the oral thermometer. But I guess that does you little good now." he said shrugging.

"Pai stay still. We've only got 15 seconds left." Suama said.

Pai threw his head back into the pillow. Pai yelled in his pillow out of frustration.

"Don't be over-dramatic Pai. I'm sure it doesn't hurt as bad as when you had that prostate exam." Suama said.

"I'm not yelling because it hurts, I'm yelling because I'm frustrated." he said in his pillow.

"It's alright, it's time now." she said removing it. Pai quickly pulled his pants up. "Pai! You've go a fever of 104.6!" Suama yelled shocked. "I'm calling the doctor right away!" she yelled running out of the room.

Pai looked over at his siblings who were trying to hold in their laughs. "This never gets mentioned ever!" he said furious with his fangs showing.

Kisshu let out his laugh. "This is the funniest thing I've ever saw." he said still laughing wiping the tears from his eyes. "This is the best day ever."

"I'll go tell your friend Allora that you're sick." Urio said.

"We'll come with you." Kisshu said following his dad with Taruto and Kukki.

**The ship**

"Hi guys." Allora said looking at Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto. "Hello Mr. Ikisatashi." she said bowing slightly.

"Please call me Urio." he said.

"Hello." Botis said monotonously.

"Allora, you got new clothes." Taruto pointed out at the new outfit she was wearing.

The outfit was a pair of white belly dancer harem pants with scarves in the front and back. (Google harem pants, it should be the first image that pops up, a combination of the first and fourth design. Then you'll understand what I'm talking about.)

The shirt was a white tank like Pai's with a white long sleeve see-through shirt underneath. The tank showed an inch of her belly and was a v-neck, so it showed some of her cleavage. She also had wrist bands like Pai's, and shoes like his, only they were also in white.

"Yeah, I decided that I should blend in more. Do you like my outfit?" she asked.

"It's really pretty." Kukki said.

"Thank you. I got on in every color. This way I can mix it up, but this one is my favorite." she said smiling. "Where's Pai?" Allora said looking around.

"Pai's at home sick. We think he's got the flu." Kisshu said. "It's no big deal really. He's just go a fever, and some…nausea." Kisshu said trailing off when he saw Allora rushed by them.

"Here we go again." Botis said sighing. "Every time something bad happens to someone she cares about she takes it upon herself to make it right." he sighed again. "Well if you want to catch up with her I suggest you fly. I'll stay here and watch your ship."

Kisshu, Kukki, Taruto, and Urio were flying after her. Even with their flying she was still ahead of them. She was running incredibly fast, dodging others in the crown and even jumping over their heads landing on her feet and kept on running not stopping for anything.

Allora's mind rushed with thoughts._ Let him be okay. Let him be okay. Don't let it be anything serious. Don't let him die._

She burst through the door running into the house. "Pai! Pai!" she called. Pai, Suama, and the doctor saw that she ran right by the door, and spun back around and ran into his room, right by his bedside.

"Pai are you okay? Kisshu said that you're sick. What's wrong? What hurts? Did you eat anything weird?" she asked quickly.

"Allora calm down." Pai said trying to calm her with his hands. "It's noting serious, I just got the flu." he said.

Allora sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I was worried that it might be something serious." Suama looked over at Allora just as Allora grabbed hold of Pai's hand. "I'm sorry for barging in like this." Allora said looking at Suama. "But I was really worried about Pai."

Kisshu and the others came in. "A…Allora…you got new clothes?" Pai said looking her up and down, especially at her chest.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't stick out like a sore thumb." she giggled.

"Y…you look nice." Pai said blushing.

"Thank you. Pai…" Allora said feeling his forehead "how is your fever?"

"It's fine." he said.

"I'm glad." she said. Allora looked over at his bed and saw his teddy bear. "Is that your teddy bear?" she asked pointing at it.

"Uh…I…um…" he stuttered.

"That's so cute!" she said reaching over and picking it up. "What's it name?"

"H…his name is Teddy."

"Hi Teddy." she said looking right at the bear. "He's just so adorable!" she squeaked hugging it close to her chest.

Allora handed it back to Pai. "Do you guys have any stuffed animals?" she said turning to Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki.

"Yeah. I'll show you mine." Kukki said walking out with Allora.

"I've never seen Allora run so fast." Taruto said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pai asked.

"Allora bolted out of the door before I could finish my sentence, and ran down the street really fast. We had to fly to try to keep up with her." Kisshu said.

"You should have seen her." Taruto said excited. "She dodged between people, and even jumped right over their heads, and I mean when they were standing up."

"She did?" Pai asked surprised.

"Botis said that when something bad happens to someone she cares about, she takes it upon herself to make it right." Kisshu said.

"I think she was really worried about you." Urio said. Pai's ears perked up and he began to blush harder.

"Well Pai, I see why you're going through full puberty." the doctor said packing up his equipment.

"Please don't tell anyone." Pai asked.

"Don't worry Pai. Doctor patient confidentially." he said. He looked over at Suama. "Make sure he drinks a lot of fluids. And takes his pills. Those should make him be completely better by tomorrow morning." he said.

"Thank you doctor." Suama said with Pai.

Allora came back in the room laughing with Kukki. "So when are you gonna get better?" she asked Pai sitting on the edge of his bed.

"The doctor said tomorrow." he said.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed hugging Pai. "I remember I got sick once with the flu, it took me awhile till I got better."

"Pai you should get some rest." Suama said.

"I'll check on you tomorrow Pai." Allora said waving goodbye to Pai and everyone.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"I don't understand how you all could lose track of a 16-year-old girl." Deep Blue sighed out talking to all the guards.

"Sir if I may say something, she's really hard to find sometimes, and even if you do find her it's hard to keep track of her let alone keep up with her." one of the guards said.

"We're talking about a young girl. A girl who doesn't have the ability to teleport, fly, or fight. HOW could you all lose track of her?!"

"We're really sorry master, but I think there's more to this girls that we don't know about." another guard said.

Deep Blue sighed. "You're all dismissed." he said waving them away. "Perhaps it's time I seek advice from the one that gave me my powers. But should I?" he said out loud to himself.

**Nighttime**

Mashumaro and his friends were sitting outside the Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's room while everyone inside was asleep. "Alright so far we found out that Pai sleeps with a teddy bear, he's going through full puberty, and…well that's it." Mashumaro said. "We need more dirt on him."

"I thought that we were going to get some dirt on Kisshu and Taruto?" Shiro asked.

"No need they're no threat. Taruto's too young, and Kisshu doesn't seem like he's interested in Allora. Therefore, the only one we got to worry about is Pai." Mashumaro said.

"What else can we get on him?" Kuro asked.

"Let's check around in his room." Mashumaro suggested. Mashumaro slipped a crowbar like weapon under the window and gently opened it. They all crawled through the window.

Mashumaro went over to Pai's drawer. Kuro was checking under his bed. Shiro was looking at Pai's bookshelf looking for some sort of diary. And Kyojin was standing guard.

Mashumaro opened Pai's drawers and started searching through them when he came across all the pictures of Allora. "These are perfect."

They climbed out the window and looked at it. "What is it?" Kuro asked.

Mashumaro started to laugh. "It's a bunch of pictures of Allora. Looks like he's stalking her. What a pervert."

"This is great! We show all these pictures of Allora to Allora, and tell her Pai took all of these." he said flipping through each photo.

"She'll think he's a total pervert and not want anything to do with him." Kyojin said.

They suddenly felt a presence behind them. They turned around to see a big creature about six feet tall standing there. It looked like it was all skin and bones, so much that its rib cage could be shown through the flesh.

It had a body figure of a human/Cyniclon, but without any ears at all. It was all black and it looked like it had black flesh tearing off it, exposing the muscles, veins, arteries, and blood underneath. It smelled like rotting meat.

The creature was giving them a large smile. It had razor-sharp bright white pointy fangs. It had legs and arms that looked toned except for them being so skinny.

It had long 6 inch razor-sharp black claws on its hands, and on its feet it had smaller claws, that at first weren't out but it unrestricted them. It only stood on the ball of its feet. At first its knees were facing forward, but as it crouched closer to their level its knees bent backwards.

It stared at them with squinty icy blue eye, with the sclera's of its eyes a bright white. The boys stood still, never seeing a creature like this before. Kyojin, Kuro, and Shiro ran for it in different directions screaming, but Mashumaro stood there frozen holding the photos.

The creature leaned closer into him, never breaking eye contact with him. Mashumaro gave a nervous chuckle, and ran off dropping the photos.

The creature picked it up with its hands and looked at them, and tossed them through the window.

Meanwhile

Mashumaro and his friends met a Kuro's house. "What the fuck was that!?" Mashumaro asked breathing heavily, and heart racing.

"What was it? What was that?" Shiro said curling up in a ball leaning against the wall. "What was it doing there?"

"You guys, I don't want to go outside anymore." Kuro said crying a bit.

"Keep it together." Kyojin said. "We're alive aren't we."

"Did you see what I saw?! That thing looked like it could kill us with one swat!" Shiro said.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Mashumaro yelled. "Let me just think for a moment. We did find all those pictures of Allora, proving that he's a total pervert."

"We can still tell Allora that he has all those photos of her." Kuro said.

"No we can't. Pai will know we snuck in, and Allora might not believe us." Mashumaro said.

"Why wouldn't she believe us?" Shiro asked.

"Who would she believe, her friend, or the people who broke into a house and made wild accusations." Mashumaro said. "Let's just rest for now, and then wrap our minds around this entire situation."

**Meanwhile**

Suama went into the boy's room with Urio since they heard screaming. "Do you see anything?" Suama asked Urio following him into the room hiding behind him.

"No. Just the boys sleeping." Urio said.

"Where was that screaming coming from then?"

"I'm not sure. It sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder." he said.

Suama and Urio looked over at Pai's bed which was squeaking, because Pai was humping it in his sleep. "Do you think that was what we heard?" Suama asked. Urio shook his head.

Kukki came in the room with panic written all over her face. "Mom, dad, I heard someone screaming!" she said holding up her metal tennsen.

"We know we heard the same thing. But there's nothing outside." Urio said. "So you can put away your tennsen."

"Are you sure?" Kukki asked looking out of the window.

"We're sure." Suama said. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"How am gonna be able to sleep knowing that there was someone screaming?" she asked.

Suama closed the window and then went over to Pai and felt his forehead. "Pai's temperature went down." she said.

"Well at least that's some good news." Kukki said a bit sarcastically.

Suama then noticed that Pai's drawer was open, and that all the pictures were on the ground. She picked up the photos and placed them back in the drawer.

Pai opened his eyes slightly. "What are you doing?" Pai asked still half-asleep sitting up.

"Nothing honey. Go back to sleep." Suama said.

Pai fell back down on the bed and fell back asleep. "We should figure out why all the photos were on the floor." Urio said.

"Maybe somebody broke in." Kukki said taking out her tennsen again.

"Nobody tell Pai, Kisshu, or Taruto." Suama said. "It will make them worry." Urio and Kukki nodded.

**Morning**

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. "You three are heavy sleepers." Kukki said to Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto.

"Huh?" Kisshu said with his mouth full of food.

"There was screaming outside late last night. None of you heard it." she said.

"What was it from?" Taruto asked. Kukki shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Suama said. "Pai how are you feeling?"

"Well mother. Thank you." he said looking down at the table, still embarrassed of what happened yesterday. But he was also thinking about Allora.

_Flashback_

_"Pai are you okay? Kisshu said that you're sick. What's wrong? What hurts? Did you eat anything weird?" she asked quickly._

_"I'm glad. I was worried that it might be something serious." she said grabbing his hand._

_Seconds Later_

_"Is that your teddy bear?" she pointed at._

_"That's so cute!" she said reaching over and picking it up. "What's it name?"_

_"He's just so adorable!" she squeaked hugging it close to her chest._

_Seconds Later_

_"I think she was really worried about you." Urio said._

_End Flashback_

Pai smiled at his thoughts. She was worried about me? And she wasn't put-off that I slept with Teddy. She actually thought it was cute. Pai chuckled to himself in his head. That's so like her. Thinking that everything is cute or beautiful in its own way.

"What are you kids going to do today?" Urio asked.

"Hanging out with Allora." Taruto said happily.

"You sure do like hanging out with her." Suama said.

"Well she is our friend." Pai said. "And she does have that cheerful personality, which is nice to be around."

As they were later headed out the door Suama said to Pai. "Now Pai, I know it's difficult for you to control your urges, but no hanky-panky with Allora." she said wagging her finger.

"Mother!" Pai said blushing. "I can barely think about Allora without having…'issues'."

Suama smiled and patted Pai on his head. "Just behave yourself." she said kissing him on the forehead. "Have fun."

**With Allora**

"How much farther do we have to go?" Taruto whined as they were walking up a grassy hill. "Wouldn't it be easier to just fly or teleport to the top?"

"What?" Allora said. "But that would take out all the purpose of hiking." Taruto let out a groan. "Don't worry were almost to the top."

"Thank goodness were here." Taruto said as they reached the top.

"Let's set everything up for our picnic." Allora said spreading out the picnic blanket on top of the soft green grass and yellow flowers that surrounded them everywhere.

After they were done eating they were lying in the long grass staring at the sky as the sunlight beamed down on them. "I'm so relaxed." Kisshu said with his eyes closed.

Pai was lying close beside Allora listening to her breathing. For a moment thoughts of pinning Allora down on the ground, covering her mouth, and having sex with her crossed his mind. Pai shook his head trying to rid his head of those thoughts. _What am I thinking about?! I can't do that to her._ He thought looking at her quickly.

_I want to remember this day. This will be the day that I remember her looking so beautiful and happy._ he thought. _Allora does seem to be happy lying next to me? Maybe…she likes me? Maybe…she loves me? I know that my love for her is true…but, I don't think she loves me back._ he told himself. _She did say that she thinks of us as brothers. Is that all I can ever be to her?_

"You know we were taught from a young age that humans were evil." Kukki said breaking the silence. "Allora…what if I didn't believe you when you said not all humans are bad? What if didn't have anything nice to say about the humans?"

Allora sat there for a minute thinking. "Well…as long as it isn't about me, it doesn't matter really. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." she said smiling. "Come on let's take a walk back." she said getting up and bushing of any grass on her outfit.

Allora was carrying the basket with her as she was running and skipping in the open field filled with flowers. Allora turned around waiting for the others. "Come on! You taking to long!" she yelled from far away.

"But your skipping and running. Or course we're going to take longer, because we're walking." Pai stated.

"Then skip with me." she said grabbing Pai's hand dragging him with her. Pai was running to keep up with her fast paced skipping.

Kisshu started giggling. "This is funny. Trying to get Pai to skip is like trying to convince Deep Blue to like humans."

"No I think Pai would skip before Deep Blue likes humans." Kukki said.

**Town**

Mashumaro friends floated in front of Allora and the others. "Hi Allora." Mashumaro said. "You look nice."

"Thank you. How are you doing?"

"Good. Well…last night my friends and I were out and saw a big scary creature. We think it's really dangerous, so if you want protection we can watch out for you." he said.

"Yeah right." Kisshu snorted. "Like she would want someone like 'you' to protect her."

Mashumaro rolled his eyes. "And like you could?"

"Hey soon we'll be moving back to the ship and staying with her so, she doesn't need you to protect her, she's got us." Kisshu said.

"Thank you Kisshu for wanting to protect me." Allora said.

Kisshu smiled and rubbed under his nose. "Well if you don't want me to protect you, at least a date couldn't hurt." Mashumaro said.

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Pai's, since a thought rushed through his head. What if she says yes?

"I'm flattered Mashumaro…but, I'll have to decline." she said with sad smile.

Mashumaro grinned. "Oh well," he said shrugging "at least it was worth a shot." He leaned in closer to her. "But I'm free anytime." he said giving her a peck on her cheek, then transported away.

"That jerk!" Taruto said jumping up and down. "Who does he think he is!?"

"Taruto calm down." Allora said. "It's no big deal. It was only on the cheek. Don't worry I'm not interested in him anyway."

Pai gave an inner sigh of relief, as did Kisshu, and Taruto. "That's good." Kisshu said. "He wouldn't be any good for you."

**Nighttime: Ikisatashi's**

Pai was sitting in his room alone laying on his bed on his stomach staring at the photo of Allora. "Oh Allora." he sighed out. "How can I count the ways I love you? If I was to count all the ways, there would not be enough numbers in the universe to be able to."

He paused for a moment. "How I love that smile of yours. That laugh, giggle, voice, and the words you speak flow from your beautiful sweet mouth and into my ears."

Pai didn't realize that Kisshu, and Taruto were standing behind the door. "Your personality is like a ray of sunshine that shows on a flower trapped in dark cave, making it blossom. You are the sunshine and I am that trapped flower."

Kisshu looked at Taruto and grinned. "Your figure makes my body quiver. I never had these feelings before till I fell in love with you. My body aches to fit with yours like two puzzle pieces." he said making a soft moan.

"Even now just thinking of you makes me hard. But I can't find the courage in me to tell you I love you." he sighed. Kisshu and Taruto knocked on the door. Pai quickly stashed the photo under his pillow. "Come in."

Kisshu and Taruto came in grinning. "Do you require something of me?" he asked.

"No. Just wanted to let you know that we think that Allora's personality is like a ray of sunshine that shows on a flower trapped in a dark cave, making it blossom." Kisshu said grinning at him.

Pai realized that they heard him. "H…how much did you hear?"

"Everything." Taruto said giggling.

"What do you want?" Pai sighed out.

"Actually we don't want anything. We just wanted to let you know we heard you. 'Your figure makes my body quiver. I never had these feelings before till I fell in love with you. My body aches to fit with yours like two puzzle pieces'." Kisshu said laughing.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll tell Allora that you want your bodies to fit like two puzzle pieces." Kisshu said jokingly, while putting his hands behind his head.

Pai jumped on top of Kisshu and started wrestling on the ground with him. Kisshu was on his stomach on the ground as Pai was holding Kisshu underneath his armpits, holding his arms behind his back. "Are you gonna tell Allora?!" Pai yelled.

"MOM!" Kisshu yelled.

Pai let go of one of Kisshu's arm and put it over his mouth. "Ewww!" Pai shouted. "Stop licking my hand, you horse's ass." he said moving his hand away.

"MOM! PAI'S HURTING ME!" he yelled again as soon as his mouth was free.

Suama came in, seeing that Pai was on top of Kisshu. "Pai!" she yelled. "Get off your brother!"

Pai still was sitting on him. "He's not my brother!" he shouted.

Suama walked over to Pai and grabbed him by his ear. She pinched it and pulled him up.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!" he screamed. "NOT THE EAR! NOT THE EAR!"

She sat Pai on his bed. "Now what started this fight?" she asked looking at Taruto.

"Kisshu and I heard Pai talking to himself and how much he loved Allora. And we made fun of him about something he said. Then Pai jumped on Kisshu and called him a horse's ass because Kisshu licked his hand." Taruto explained.

Suama looked over at Kisshu. "Kisshu you and your brother" she said looking back at Taruto "know not to pick on your brother. And Pai" she said looking at Pai "you know better than to attack your brother and say he's not your brother."

She looked over at Kisshu and Taruto. "Apologize to your brother for making fun of him." she said sternly.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Good. Now Pai, apologize to Kisshu for attacking him and saying hurtful things."

"Not until Kisshu says he won't tell Allora what I said." Pai said crossing his arms.

"Pai apologize to your brother." she said even sterner.

"I'm…" Pai scoffed "sorry."

"I want to hear a sincere apology." Suama said grabbing hold of Pai's ear.

"Okay. Okay." he said. "I'm sorry."

Suama looked at Kisshu. "Now Kisshu, are you going to tell Allora what Pai said?"

"No. I was just joking with him." he said.

"See Pai. Kisshu was just joking with you. There is no reason to use physical violence against your brothers. And there is no reason to say Kisshu isn't your brother. Kisshu is a member of this family, and you will treat him as such." she scolded Pai.

"Yes mother." Pai said rubbing his ear.

"Kisshu, Taruto, leave the room. The rule in this household is if there is any physical violence of any kind, there will be a spanking for the one who initiated the fight." she said.

"Mother I am not a child anymore." Pai stated.

"Boys." she pointed at the door to Kisshu and Taruto, who left the room and closed the door.

Suama sat on the edge of Pai's bed and tapped her lap.

**PLEASE read and review!**


	20. Spanked

**Chapter 20**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Suama sat on the edge of Pai's bed and tapped her lap.

"Mother, I don't think a spanking is in order." Pai said.

"On my lap young man." she said sternly.

"Mother hear me out…"

Before Pai knew it he was grabbed by his ear again and flung on his mother's lap. Pai was laying on his mother's lap while also laying on his bed.

His chin was resting on his bed and his arms were laying in front of him. Suama quickly pulled down his pants and underpants underneath his butt. "When I tell you to do something I expect you to obey me!" she scolded him.

Suama's hand came down on his bare bottom hard, causing Pai to lurch forward, and his legs to stretch out and jerk upward a bit.

Each time she spanked him his eyes would widen and he would make a soft moaning and grunting sound. "How many times do I have to tell you to not to harm your brothers!?" she scolded him while his spanking continued.

Kisshu and Taruto were standing outside the door with their ears to it listening to every moaning grunt that grew louder, and every smack. "I expect you to not talkback to me either!"

After about fifteen whacks Pai had tears forming in his eyes. He clenched his bed sheets as he began to sob. "I'm. Sorry. Mother." he said, his words broken up between each smack.

"I don't ever want you to remind Kisshu that he is adopted, and I don't want you to swear at your brothers as you call them names!"

"I. Won't. Mother." he cried out.

"He's really getting it." Taruto said to Kisshu.

"Serves him right." Kisshu said crossing his arms. "I can overlook that fact that he beats me up, but the fact that he reminded me I'm adopted is not easy to."

They heard Pai crying now. "Have you learned your lesson!?" they heard their mother say to Pai.

"Yes. Yes I did. Please stop mother." he said crying.

Suama pulled Pai's pants back up. "Now go out there and apologize to your brothers again!" she said pointing at the door.

Pai stood up carefully and trudged over to the door while he rubbed his butt and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He opened the door to see Kisshu and Taruto standing right there. "Kisshu, Taruto, I'm sorry." he said still sobbing.

"We accept your apology." Kisshu said with his arms still crossed.

"Good." Suama said. "Now hug and make up."

Pai leaned down to Kisshu and gave him a hug. He wanted to tell Kisshu never to mention this, but he decided he was in enough trouble already, so he kept quiet.

"Pai go lay down." Suama said.

Pai nodded and crawled underneath is sheets and pulled them over his head, trying to hide his embarrassment and the fact that he was still sobbing.

Kisshu and Taruto sat on their beds watching Pai lay under his sheets, chest rising up and down quickly, still trying to catch his breath. Kukki came in and saw. "I could hear Pai get a whacking from mom." she said grinning.

Pai said nothing. "You know mom's still angry, but dad's trying to calm her down. He's kind of trying to defend you, saying that your hormones probably got the best of you. You know since your going through full puberty." she said.

Pai still said nothing. "Come on Pai. Cheer up. Everyone of us has gotten a spanking from mom and dad at one point." she said trying to cheer her younger brother up.

"At least it wasn't dad." Kisshu said. "His hurt the worst."

Urio came in the room. "Pai."

Pai pulled the covers off his head, sat up and looked at him. "Yes father." he said.

"I calmed your mother down. I too am upset with your behavior, but I believe that your hormones got the best of you." he said. He then looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu I hope you understand that I am not taking his side. In fact I am not taking anyone's side. I just hope that you can understand why Pai did what he did."

"I understand. It's because he's in love, and is also going through full puberty and he can't control his emotions well." he said pausing for a moment. "I can understand. I too went through something similar on Earth. I was so in love that I lost my temper at times, even if they were over something trivial."

"T…thank you Kisshu…for understanding." Pai said giving a sad smile. Kisshu gave him a smile back. "And thank you father for calming mother down." Urio nodded at Pai.

**Morning: Deep Blue's palace**

Mashumaro and his friends were there explaining to Deep Blue about the creature they encountered. "Please master you have to understand that what we saw was real." Mashumaro pleaded with him.

"And where did you see this creature?" Deep Blue asked.

"We saw it as we passed the Ikisatashi's." Shiro said.

Urio looked up from some documents he was looking over, and Deep Blue looked at Urio. "And what pray-tell were you doing there?" Deep Blue asked looking back at the boys.

"We were…" Kuro started off.

"Taking a walk at night." Mashumaro said finishing Kuro's sentence.

"If I may ask something sir?" Urio said to Deep Blue.

"You may."

"Were you the ones my wife, daughter, and I heard screaming?" he asked the four boys.

They said nothing but nodded their heads. "Okay." Urio said. "Just wanted to know. Please continue sir." he gestured to Deep Blue.

"Well I'll have some guards look around town at night and see if they spot anything." he said.

"Thank you boys for bringing this to our attention." Koman said.

They nodded and left. "May I be excused sir?" Urio said bowing to Deep Blue. "I have thought of another question I would like to ask those boys." Deep Blue nodded.

Urio caught up with them. "Boys I want to know…did you enter our house the night you saw that creature?"

They all shook their heads rapidly. "No sir." Mashumaro said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well that night the window to our boys room was open and we found some things on the ground in their room." Urio said.

"No sir." Kuro said. "We were not."

"Just wanted to know." he said. "I didn't think you boys would have done it anyway. But now I'm suspicious if that creature did it." he said pondering the though. "Well, thank you boys for being honest with me." Urio said walking off.

Mashumaro turned around with his friends. "Did you hear that, the pictures are back in their room?" he said.

"So?" Kyojin asked.

"So that means that the creature must have thrown them back in there." Mashumaro said panicking.

"Why are you so nervous?" Shiro asked.

"Because that creature must have seen that we took them out of their room, and it wanted to return the photos."

"Meaning, that the creature has intelligence." Kuro said.

"Exactly. So what exactly are we dealing with here?" Mashumaro asked.

"Hey guys…you don't think that the creature will remember us and come after us?" Shiro asked with his voice shaking.

Mashumaro tugged on Shiro's hair. "Don't be an idiot. How the hell is it even gonna know who we are?! Now let's focus on getting those pictures back."

"How are we going to do that?" Shiro asked.

"We'll tell Mori and her friends that Pai has a notepad that has his…measurements on it. They'll want it so bad they'll sneak in and end up getting the photos. Then we take the photos from them." Mashumaro explained.

**(IBFC): Mori's room**

The Ikisatashi brothers fan club met in Mori's room. "Girls I just heard from Mashumaro that Pai has a notepad, and on this notepad he has the measurements of his member." Mori said excitedly.

The other girls squeaked with excitement. "EEEE!"

"Where is it? I really want to know how big he is!" Kazan said blushing. "I bet he's huge."

"I'm bet Kisshu's is also big." Sora said blushing, thinking about Kisshu's.

"Taruto too." Umibe and Sabaku said while their nose gave a trickle of blood.

"Mashumaro said that he has it in his room." Mori said. "We have to find a way to get it. This is what we'll do. We'll sneak into his room at night snatch it." she said. "For some reason Mashumaro also wants whatever is in Pai's top drawer, so we have to get whatever's in there for him."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"He made me promise." she said crossing her arms. "I don't want to give it to him, but we have to."

**Ikisatashi's residence**

"Boys we're going out shopping. Come with mommy." Suama said. "Kukki come with us."

"Is it required that I go." Pai asked. "I would prefer if I stayed home and did some research on the growth of our agriculture."

"No, no. You're come with me. You need new underwear." she said.

"Mother." Pai said with clenched teeth. "I do not need any new underwear. There is nothing wrong with the ones I have now."

"I know there's nothing wrong. I just think that it would be better if we got you new ones. You're going through full puberty so your going to get 'bigger', and I think it would be better for you to wear boxers. Boxers will help if you want children in the future."

Pai face palmed. "I don't need or want new underwear. There is nothing wrong with the ones I currently have."

"Just come on. Or do you want another spanking?" she said in a warning voice.

Pai sighed. "Okay I'll come." he said.

**Town**

Suama was dragging them all over town running the errands she had to do. "Ah! There's Banira!" Suama exclaimed excitedly. She was with her husband Suiden, and her daughter Jamu. Jamu looked like her parents, she had her father's hair and eyes, but the facial features of her mother.

Suama waved the Tanaka's over. "Oh Banira how nice to see you again!" Suama said hugging her.

"I haven't seen you for so long." Banira said. "We must get together sometimes." she then noticed Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "Welcome back boys."

Jamu walked over to Taruto. "Taruto you're a lot taller. You too Kisshu." she said measuring them with her hand.

Kisshu and Taruto grinned. "How are you boys?" Banira asked.

"Very well Mrs. Tanaka." said Pai.

She giggled. "Pai's still so formal."

"He is." Suama laughed. "He's even formal with me. He calls me mother."

"Jamu why don't you and Pai catch up with each other." Banira suggested. Suama and Banira thought that Pai and Jamu would make a cute couple, so their plan was for them to play cupid.

"Sure." she shrugged. "How have you been Pai?"

"Well." he said. "And you?"

"Fine." she said.

"Jamu why don't you come over our house for dinner? This way you two can catch up." Suama said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose." she said waving her hands.

"It's wouldn't be an imposition. Please do come over. It's been a while since we had you over."

"I suppose I could." she said looking at her mother for conformation, who nodded. "Okay, I shall come."

"Wonderful." Suama said happily. "Pai can show you his latest research he's been working on."

"Mother, what are you doing?" Pai whispered.

"Shh."

"Well, we'll see you later tonight." Suama said. "It was wonderful to see you again Banira." she said.

**Home**

It was almost dinner time and Suama was fixing Pai's hair before Jamu arrived. "Mother why are you doing this?"

"Well, Banira and I thought you two would be perfect for each other." she said straightening his shirt now. "Suiden also thinks it would be a good idea. He would like to have a nice son-in-law like you."

"MOTHER! Are you trying to arrange a marriage between Jamu and I?"

"I wouldn't say arrange a marriage. We just thought it would be nice for you two to settle down with each other and have some children." she said setting the table.

Pai was following behind his mother as she set the table. "I don't have feelings like that towards Jamu. Nor is marriage on my mind." he stated.

"Unless it comes to Allora." Kisshu said leaning back in his chair.

Pai blushed and shot a glare at Kisshu. "That thought never ever even crossed my mind either."

"Liar." Kisshu said snickering.

"It hasn't." he said. "Not until now." he said quietly.

Kisshu and Taruto began to hum the wedding march song. Pai shot them another glare. "Pai I'm just saying Jamu and you would make a nice pair. Don't you remember you and her would study and hang out with each other?"

"Yes, but we're only friends." he said.

"Suama. If Pai doesn't want to be in a relationship we can't force him." Urio said.

Suama sighed and looked at Pai. "Okay you don't have to date her, but what if it turns out that she likes you? What would you do?"

"I…I would try to let her down easily." he said.

"Okay. But try not to break her heart." she said shaking her finger at him.

**After dinner**

"Pai why don't you show Jamu your room?" Suama said. "You can show her the research you've been doing on the planet."

"I would enjoy seeing that." Jamu said.

"Okay." Pai said walking to his room with Jamu. "This is all the data I've gathered on the planet." he said showing her a log of information.

"Interesting." she said looking at it. "Pai, do you know why our parents want us to catch up with each other?" she asked.

"Well…I…"

"I asked my mom and dad, and they said they thought that it would be a good idea if we were in a relationship." she said.

"My mother too suggested the same thing." he said.

"I told my mom that we are just friends, and that I have no feeling other than that of friendship." she said looking at him. "Do you feel the same way, or do you have feelings for me?"

"No. I too only have feelings of friendship." he said. "I told my mother and father that. My father said that I can not be pressured into a relationship. At least he is the voice of reason to my mother."

"Good. I shall tell my parents that you and I agreed that we shall only remain friends." Jamu said. Pai nodded.

Meanwhile Kisshu and Taruto overheard their conversation. Kisshu went over to his mom. "Sorry mom but Pai and Jamu figured out your plan."

"What's that?" she asked.

"They said they only wanted to remain friends, and not be in a relationship." Taruto said joining in.

Suama looked disappointed. "Don't be sad mom. Jamu was the one to actually the first to say something." Kisshu said. "I wasn't surprised. That's just how she is."

That night Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were fast asleep not noticing Mori and her friends sneaking into their room.

**Please read, review, favorite, and follow!**


	21. The Monster's Back!

**Chapter 21**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Mori and her friends snuck into Kisshu's, Pai's, and Taruto's room. They quickly ran over to each one to watch them sleep. "Kisshu's so cute." Sora said quietly.

"Taruto too." Umibe squeaked.

"Oh. Look at that. Pai's sleeping with a teddy bear." Kazan squeaked out.

"Awww." they all cooed.

"Lets look for that notepad." Mori said. After a minute of searching they still hadn't found it. "I can't find it." Mori said whispering.

Mori opened the drawer to find all the photos of Allora. She picked up the stack of photos and waved the other girls over. "So many photos." Umibe said.

As they stared at the photos they didn't notice that the creature Mashumaro and his friends saw was climbing through the window. It silently crept up behind them.

Its shadow blocked any light coming in from the window. "Did it just get darker?" Umibe asked. They turned around to see the creature towering over them looking at them with its piercing eyes.

"AAAHHHHH!" they all screamed out. The creature quickly ran toward the open window and leapt thought it.

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto quickly shot up when they heard screaming. "What's going on?" Kisshu screamed.

Kukki, Suama, and Urio ran in. Suama turned the light on for all them to see the five girls on the ground shaking pointing at the window. "Monster! There was a monster!" Sabaku cried.

"What are you doing here?" Kukki asked angrily.

"We…uh…" Mori stuttered.

Pai noticed that they were holding the photos of Allora. He quickly snatched the photos out of Mori's hands. "Why are you here!?"

None of them said nothing with their mouths open a little bit, still shocked at the monster they just saw.

"Girls come with us." Urio said sternly. "You boys too." he said looking at his sons.

They all sat at the kitchen table. Pai blushing and confused while he looked down, the girls also looking down, Kisshu and Taruto confused at what was going on, and Suama, Urio, and Kukki angry. "Why did you break in?" Urio asked.

"Mashumaro told us that Pai had a notepad with his…measurements written down, and we wanted to see it." Mori said quietly.

"Mashumaro told you that?" Urio asked.

"Well I'm afraid that a notepad like that doesn't exist." Pai said.

"So they were the ones who broke in last time?" Urio and Suama asked.

"Yes sir." Kazan said.

"So they were the ones who tried to steal Pai's photos?" Suama asked.

"Mashumaro knows I have those photos?" Pai asked looking up and worried.

"And his friends." Sabaku said.

"I'm confused, why's it so important that they know you have those photos?" Kisshu asked Pai.

"It matters because if Allora knows I have those photos then she'll know I was watching her on Earth." Pai said. "And she'll know I like her." he said quietly.

"We're really sorry." Mori said bowing slightly. "Please forgive us. The only reason that we snuck in was for that reason. Mashumaro asked us to bring him what we found in drawer."

"You realize that we have to tell your parents." Suama said.

"Yes ma'am." they all said.

"I'll call your parents, and inform Marshumaro's parents, and friends parents too." Suama said. "You all wait here."

Their parents arrived a few minuets later and scolded them. "What were all of you thinking!?" Mori's father yelled.

"We're really sorry. We were just curious about the notepad." Umibe tried to explain. "But apparently it doesn't exist." she said shooting Mashumaro a dirty look.

"Mashumaro how dare you break into someone's house! And having someone else break in for your own benefit!" his father scolded him. "We raised you better than that!"

"I'm sorry." Mashumaro said with his head hung. "But you see we" he motioned to his friends "wanted to get some dirt on Pai when we found the photos, but the monster that we saw scared us before we could take the photos. That's why we lied to Mori and the others about the notepad, so they could break in and get the photos for us."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You broke into their house!" he yelled pointing at the Ikisatashi's.

"We're sorry. Please forgive us." they all pleaded with the Ikisatashi's repeatedly bowing.

"You're going to get it when we get home." Mashumaro's father said.

"That goes for you too." the other parents said to their children.

"You're all under house arrest for a month. Do you understand me?" Mori's mother said.

"Yes." they all said.

"We apologize for our daughter's actions." Mori's father said bowing.

"We apologize for our daughter's/son's actions (depending on which child they have)." said the other parents one by one.

"We're very disappointed in you all." Suama said to the children.

"I'm especially disappointed in you boys." Urio said looking at Mashumaro and his friends. "Lying to me when I asked you before if you entered our house that night you saw the monster."

The children's parents grabbed their kids by their ears and began to tug them out of the house. They opened the door to see that Botis was sitting on the ground crossed legged whistling a song.

"Botis? What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Enjoying the show." he said grinning.

"You heard everything?" Suama asked.

He nodded. "I really enjoyed it. Especially the whole 'monster' part." he said laughing.

"We did see a monster!" Mori yelled.

"We did too!" Mashumaro said. "That creature is intelligent."

"No duh." he said getting off the ground. "Didn't you figure it out already? Why it scared you all off?"

"What are you talking about?" Mori asked.

"Isn't it obvious. It's keeping an eye on them." he pointed at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto.

"What?" Kisshu said raising an eyebrow.

"It's watching you, so when it thinks that someone" he said looking at the others "is going to harm you it scares them off."

"How do you know this?" Pai asked.

"Cause I like to watch it while it's watching you." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"So it watches us at night?" Taruto shuttered.

"No." he said shaking his head.

Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai let out a sigh of relief.

"It watches you in the daytime too." he added.

Their eyes went big. "In the daytime too?" Pai stuttered. "What does it what?"

Botis shrugged. "I don't know what's going on it that head of it." he said pausing for a minute. "Well I should be heading back to where I'm staying."

"Wait!" Kisshu yelled. "What is the creature?"

"I would just call it an abomination." he said walking away. "That's all it is after all." he said returning to whistling his song.

**Morning**

Pai stayed under his sheets pulled over his head all morning, not wanting to show his face. "Pai you can't stay in bed all day." Suama said.

"Yes I can." he mumbled out.

"Come on out. You have to eat at some point."

"I'm never eating again. I just want to starve to death."

"Don't be over-dramatic." she said. "Come on I'll make your favorite food." she said trying to coax him out.

Pai shook his head underneath the covers. "I'll call your father from work to help me get you out."

"I don't care. I'm never coming out."

Suama sighed and left the room.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue was listen to Urio who told him what had happened last night, since it did involve the creature.

"Who is this Botis?" Deep Blue asked. "And how does he know this much information about this creature?"

"Botis is a friend of Allora's. I'm not sure how he knows so much information on this animal. He said he does watch it while it watches my boys."

"This is interesting." he said intrigued. He looked over at Koman. "Have some guards patrol around the Ikisatashi's residence at night to see if we can capture this creature." he said. He looked back at Urio. "This way we can figure out why it watches your boys."

"Thank you sir." Urio said. "I'm sure my wife will be glad to hear this. She's worried that the creature is going to harm them."

"Well she won't have to worry now." Deep Blue said. "Also see if you can find Botis. I wish to ask him some questions about what he knows."

"Yes sir." Urio said leaving.

**Home**

Urio came home to tell Suama what Deep Blue told him. "Suama, I have something to tell you." he said walking through the door.

"Honey, please help me get Pai out of bed." she said. "He refuses to get out of bed."

"I'll see what I can do." he said walking to the boy's room. "I have some news that might make you happy."

Urio told Suama and his children the news. "I don't care." Pai said. "I'm still not coming out."

"Pai don't pout." Suama said. "Everyone's parents told me that none of them are going to tell anyone else what happened, especially Allora."

"I doubt that." Pai said. "I'm sure that Mashumaro is telling Allora all about the pictures."

They heard a knock at the door. "I'll see who it is." Suama said. "Pai." Suama said walking back to the boy's room. "Botis is here to see you."

"Botis?" Pai asked. "Is anyone with him?"

"You mean Allora? No it's just him. Is it alright if he sees you?" she asked. Pai nodded. "Come on in then." she motioned to Botis.

"Thank you madam." he said entering the room. "I wanted to see if you were alright from last night. I wanted to make sure that you aren't depressed, but I can see that you are." he said looking at Pai underneath his covers. "So perhaps I should just go."

"No don't go." Suama said. "Pai come out from out of there now."

Pai shook his head. "Is it alright if I get him out?" Botis asked. Suama nodded. Botis walked over to him and slid his hand underneath Pai's crotch.

Pai flew up to the ceiling away from Botis. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting you up." he said crossing his arms. "It worked."

Pai floated back down to his bed, and was going to cover himself up again.

"I could always call Allora and tell her that your depressed." Botis said. "I'm sure she would rush over here crying thinking that it's her fault, causing her to get depressed."

Pai pulled the covers off his head. He sighed. "Alright. I'll come out." he said throwing the rest of the covers off his body.

"So how are you feeling?" Botis asked.

Pai glared at him. "Besides being completed humiliated by my enemies and some girls that I don't even care about knowing that I stalked Allora, I'm fine." he said sarcastically.

Botis blinked. "Well you still have your sense of humor." Pai rolled his eyes. "So you stalked Allora a bit, bit whoop, a lot of people have. If you're worried about Allora finding out about that, believe me you don't have to worry."

"Not yet, until someone tells her." he said.

"Don't worry, Allora doesn't like Mashumaro and his friends or those girls that hit her, so I doubt that she'll listen, or even go near them."

"She doesn't like Mashumaro?" Pai asked.

"Yeah. She told me she doesn't like him."

_Flashback_

_Botis and Allora were sitting at the table on the ship. "I don't care for Mashumaro." she said._

_Botis looked up from the cereal he was eating._

_End Flashback_

Pai gave a slight smile. "So…when are you going to ask her out?" Botis asked. Pai blushed. Botis grinned and laughed. "I'm just kidding. Lighten up." he said slapping him on the back.

"Botis." Urio said. "Deep Blue would like to see you. He wants to know what you know."

"Oh I know all." he said.

"I think he want to find out what you know about that creature." Urio said.

"Oh that creature. It's a creature of darkness, an abomination. That's all I can tell ya for now."

"Well that's little help." Kisshu said.

**Deep Blue's Palace**

Deep Blue was in his chambers with the one that gave him the powers he had from the beginning. "Master I am glad that you came." he said bowing on one knee to the cloaked figure.

"Tell me why you have summoned me." said the figure looking at him.

"There has been reports that there is a strange creature roaming around." Deep Blue said.

"Describe the creature to me."

Deep Blue described the creature to his master. "Have you ever encountered such a creature before master?"

"Yes I have. It's a creature born of darkness. The creature is torn between itself so it scratches at its skin with its claws cause it hates the form it's in. It is the exterminating one, it can rip off flesh with its teeth and claws. It's dangerous, be careful of it."

"Yes master. Is there anymore you can tell me of this creature?"

"It's like an animal. It will cry that it's a hound of hell. That the devil has its back, and that it can never die. Just don't mess with it." he warned him.

"Master, I would also like some advise on a female." Deep Blue said.

"A female?"

"Yes master. She seems to be incredibly strong, yet in appearance it does not seem that way at all. Her name is Allora Lovett, a Cyniclon from Earth."

"So why do you need advise on this female?"

"I am fearful that she will awaken her powers and over-through me. She is the most beautiful one I ever had seen. I would like to take her as my bride. Is this a wise choice master?"

"I'm in no position to give advise on this sort of matter. It makes no difference to me." he said turning around. "I shall be departing."

"Thank you master for coming." Deep Blue said bowing.

"I would just be careful if you start hearing a ringing." he said. "You'll lose your head." he said, then he transported away.

Deep Blue stood up. "What did he mean by that?" he said to himself.

**The forest**

Allora was sitting alone on a log, quietly reading a book about Cyniclon customs. She was reminiscing on everything that happened in her past. The thought of Krad passed through her head.

She thought about how his mind was so rotten and insane. She thought of how he must be lonely, due to the fact that he would get no more love from her. She was having visions of the past of her and him. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head, trying to listen to breeze pass around the trees.

She heard as branch crack on the ground as someone stepped on it. She turned around to see who it was, a man wearing a cloak that completely covered him. He slowly walked over to her.

"Hello Allora. It's been awhile." he said smiling.

She knew who it was the second she heard his voice. "Hello Krad." she said quietly.

"I…wanted to see how you are doing. How are you?" he asked staying at least ten feet away from her.

"Fine." she said. "You?"

"Fine. Just lonely." he said. Allora looked down. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the past, and for the future that's to come." he said.

"I know." she said looking back up emotionless. "I look up in the sky I see that funny kind of yellow your eyes are, and I see your face underneath my pillow. Even though I've been trying not to think of the past, but those thoughts keep sneaking up on me from behind." she said.

"That's because the doors in your mind are wide open so those thoughts keep flowing back to your mind." he said taking a step closer. "I remember the first time you met me. Do you remember what you said to me? You told me that you felt saved."

"And you said that you'd leave flowers on my grave." she said smiling slightly.

"I know I hurt your all those times, and hit you so many time that I lost count but when I was with you I was in my mind. I'm not saying I was in my right mind, but at least I wasn't out of it like I am now. I used to be alone before I knew you."

"And do you remember that our bodies curled like two perfect circles that were intertwined. My fingertips remember every inch of you body." he said.

"I remember." she said smiling. "Sometimes I lose myself for a minute or two at midnight and stare at the ceiling. I wonder sometimes why I feel so bad, but I swore to myself that I'll never get sad." she said. "I'm not crying on some days you know."

"You should take your own advise sometimes. You told those boys that it's okay to be sad and show your emotions. Well why don't you?"

"I don't want to burden them with my problems." she said looking down. "So I'll always try to keep a smile on my face, even if I'm upset."

She gave a warm smile to him. "I walked away from my past and I said my goodbyes. I'm not gonna turn back and forth I wanna go forward, at least that's what I keep saying to myself." she stood up and turned away from him.

"Keep in mind that your only what you pretend to be." he said.

She let out a small chuckle. "It never fails. If you think that I forget something you said before you would find me and tell me again and again. But just so you know that your words shoot through my head like a bullet from a gun. And so, they get stuck inside my head." she said turning back around.

"I remember a time when my love moved in you, and every breath you drew was wonderful you said. Where did it go wrong?"

"The list of things would go on forever." she paused for a moment. "If we're just going to stand her reminiscing on the past let me remind you that you use to tell me what was going on with world, but now you don't."

"What are you talking about?" Krad said.

"What's the other reason you came here? This isn't the only reason. You must have had another reason besides to talk to me."

"I was meeting with an old friend I gave some power back in the day." he said grinning.

Allora sweet smile dropped. "Do you mean, Deep Blue?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "How…wha…"

"You see the first organisms that began to form on Earth were the Cyniclons and the humans. The Cyniclon organisms actually produced faster than the humans did." he explained sitting down on a log.

"The Cyniclons were the first to live on the surface of the Earth. They were similar to the first creatures that formed, you know evolution took place, so I saw an opportunity to give some power to create a world I could rule. In return I sped up the process of evolution and created the Cyniclons known today."

Allora stared at Krad blinking, trying to process all the information. "I gave the first Cyniclons powers, who eventually mated and created others with powers. As they became a society and elected a leader I saw this as a new opportunity to give one person more power than the rest, on the conditions as they obeyed my every order."

"So eventually Deep Blue was the leader and I made a pact with him, becoming his master. When the 'great catastrophe' happened" he said quoting with his fingers "they fled. I also promised Deep Blue that they could have the planet when they returned."

"You're his master?" she asked in disbelief. "So when he told Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto to return to Cyniclonia, it was your order?"

"Yes." he stated.

"Why did you that? You knew that if they left I would be distraught!"

"Well I figured that eventually you would get over it, and I wanted you all to myself." he said looking down at the ground.

"So the increase in Mew Aqua that appeared…was due to you?"

"Yes." he said nodding, looking at her. "I did that so the faster they get the Mew Aqua the quicker they could leave the Earth."

Allora was clenching her fists. "And when Deep Blue attacked the Earth, was that your doing?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"Actually no. That was his idea." he said. "I thought about how I had promised the planet to them, but then I changed my mind." he said shrugging. "After all one day I will rise up to power and the Earth will be mine along with all humans on Earth."

They stayed in silence for a minute. "Perhaps I can get another chance?" he asked.

"Another chance!?" she yelled. "You make me crazy, you drove me to insanity! I can usually overlook a lot of things but this time you have gone too far, I'm never going to forget this!"

He looked at her as her eyes and fists were shaking with fury. "I'm sorry. I nearly lost my head." she said. "But you stood in my way for too long, and you're not the only one for me that's standing in my way."

Krad stood up. "If anyone asks just say you never met me. And I'll do the same for you. I'm sure we'll meet again. Goodbye for now." he said.

"Wait!" she yelled. "When you said 'great catastrophe' what did you mean by that?"

"The great catastrophe was my doing. I didn't want them to take over my planet. It's where I reside after all." he said disappearing.

Allora felt all her anger pour out the moment her fist hit a tree, punching a hole straight through it.

Koman who only saw her punch the tree transported away.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"Sir she punched a hole though a tree." Koman said to Deep Blue.

"Really?" he said surprised. "I did not expect such actions from her." he paused for a moment to think of how she would be perfect to help him rule Cyniclonia.

Urio came in. "Deep Blue sir, I have spoken with Botis. The only thing he knows is that the creature is a monster. He said that was all he could say about it." Urio said.

"Not much help." Deep Blue said quietly to himself.

**Nighttime**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto decided together that they tell their parents and Kukki that the humans had decided to help them obtain the Mew Aqua. They all sat down in the living room Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto nervous of what they would think about them and the humans working together.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened on Earth." Pai said.

"The truth is that we were fighting with a group of humans called Tokyo Mew Mew, and we lost many battle with them." Kisshu said.

"After we met Allora and she told us how not all the humans were bad, we decided to form a truce with them." Taruto said.

Suama's, Kukki's and Urio's eyes widened. "A truce?" Urio asked.

"Yes. They would help us collect Mew Aqua to help restore our planet and save our people. And thanks to them we were able to." Pai said.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you and everyone the truth about what happened, but you have to understand why?" Kisshu said.

"We didn't tell anyone because of what everyone thinks of the humans. And with what happened with Deep Blue afterwards." Pai said.

"What happened with Deep Blue?" Urio asked.

"Deep Blue had first ordered us to collect the Mew Aqua and forget about destroying the humans and the Earth. He later then decided that after we obtained all the Mew Aqua we needed , he wanted us to destroy the Earth and all humans so he could have the Earth back." Kisshu explained.

"On Earth there was a person named Imubeki that we encountered, who also wanted to save the Earth, along with wanting the Mew Mews and us to stop fighting." Taruto said.

"And when Deep Blue retained the vessel he was using on Earth for a body he tried to destroy the Earth. Imubeki however destroyed Deep Blue and took his spirit and gave it to us to return to him so he could be here on Cyniclonia." Pai said.

"And that's how we were able to help save our planet." Kisshu said.

"Whether Deep Blue remembers what happened on Earth or not is not clear to us." Pai stated. "But even if he does know I doubt that he would tell anyone due to the fact that he was able to be defeated."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Kukki asked.

"We thought it would be better for you to know the truth about what really happened on Earth, and for you to know that not all the humans are bad." Kisshu said.

"Now that we told you please don't tell anyone what really happened." Pai said. "We know that everyone else despises the humans and the fact that Deep Blue was defeated could cause some major problems here." Taruto said.

"Well I can understand why." Urio said. "Deep Blue is not fond of the humans or anyone from Earth. Except for your friend Allora."

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were relieved to hear this, they worried that Deep Blue would have Allora killed because she even came from Earth.

"Boys I think it was very brave of you to tell us the truth." Suama said. "Don't worry we wont tell anyone."

"Thank you." they said.

Urio looked at the boys and thought that he should explain about Deep Blue's mixed feelings towards Allora.

"Boys I think that since we are being honest with each other I should explain something about Deep Blue to you."

"What is it father?" Pai asked.

"Deep Blue has mixed feelings about Allora. One the one hand since she showed she is strong even though she came from Earth he fears that she could want to over-through him. On the other hand he is infatuated with her."

"What do you mean?" Taruto asked.

"You see, he likes her, and from what I understand he is even thinking about making her his mate." he explained.

Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki were shocked. "You're joking right?" Taruto asked chuckling a bit.

"I'm afraid not. I found out some time ago and did not want to tell you, especially you Pai." he said looking at Pai.

"But…but…is he going to actually going to take her as his mate?" Pai said with his ears pointing down.

"I'm not sure yet because he does have mixed feelings about her." he said. "I'm sorry boys you had to find out this way." he looked at Pai who looked like he was about cry.

Pai knew that Deep Blue could have any young girl even if that girls was against it, but if her guardians gave permission she was then obligated to marry him. But nobody would ever disobey Deep Blue's orders for fear of what Deep Blue would do to them. Pai was worried that he was going to lose Allora to him.

"Pai remember that you boys said that you'd take responsibility for her. Since Kisshu and Taruto are too young to actually have responsibility for her it actually come down to you. So if Deep Blue wants to marry Allora you could always be against it."

"Nobody ever gone against Deep Blue though." Pai said.

"I'll do it." Kisshu said standing up. "I refuse to lose our friend to 'him'." he spat out.

"Like I said Kisshu you can't actually have responsibility for her, only Pai can." Urio said.

"But Pai would never want to disobey Deep Blue." Taruto stated.

"It's Pai's choice." Urio said. "But he may not even want to have her as his mate. And if he decides to it may be years. So if you are of age Kisshu then you can have responsibility over Allora."

"This is so unfair." Taruto pouted. "It should be up to Allora really."

"Unfortunately that is not our custom." Urio said.

Pai went to his room to think about what his father had told him. He thought about the possibility of Allora marrying Deep Blue and becoming his mate.

_What if he takes her as his mate? Am I able to say no to Deep Blue? I've never disobeyed him before, I've always been the most loyal to him when it comes to Kisshu, Taruto, and I. But what if Allora wants to be with him? Should I tell her that I love her?_ Pai thought pacing back and forth.

_How can I even tell her? What if she doesn't love me back? I'll end up ruining our friendship._ Pai sat down on his bed and picked up Teddy. He stared at it and remembered that she once held it up to her chest. He smelled it, it smelt sweet to him. There was a sweet scent of jasmine perfume on it.

"Allora." he said to himself. "What can I do to show you I love you, without telling you?"

Kisshu came in with Taruto. "Why don't you just tell her already?" Taruto asked.

"It's not that easy." Pai said looking at them tossing Teddy aside.

"Yes it is." Kisshu said. "I told Ichigo I loved her many times."

"Well I can't just do that. What happens if she rejects me?" he said.

"Ichigo rejected me many times." Kisshu said crossing his arms. "So what's the problem?"

"Yes, but you and Ichigo were not friends when you told her, therefore you could not ruin a friendship that didn't exist." he stated. "Besides…" Pai said looking down "I'm nervous about telling her."

"You, nervous?" Taruto said laughing. "I've never seen you nervous in my entire life."

"I'm worried and nervous okay." Pai said. "I can't tell her."

"Well why don't you just drop hints that you love her, instead of telling her?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you give her gifts, like…flowers, or jewelry?" Taruto suggested.

Pai looked up. "You really think that would work?"

"Of course." Kukki said joining in the conversation. "Every girl loves flowers and jewelry."

"How long have you been there?" Pai asked.

"Long enough to hear about your dilemma." she said. "Listen tomorrow take a walk with her and pick her some flowers. That should show her you like her, and then she might like you."

"I don't know…"

"Fine, then lose Allora to Deep Blue or Mashumaro and his friends." Kukki said shrugging.

"Kids it's time for bed." Suama yelled from the kitchen.

"Pai laid in bed thinking about what Kisshu, Kukki, and Taurto said._ I'll do it. I'll prove to Allora that I love her._

**Please read, review, favorite, and follow! :P**


	22. Pai's First Date

**Chapter 22**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Morning**

Pai woke up sweating and panting from the dream he had of Allora. In his dream Allora had grabbed Pai in the water with her and kissed him. They then began to have sex underwater, swimming in circles as they grinded against each other. They came up for air and as Pai came she told him she always loved him.

"What a dream." he said to himself wiping the sweat from his forehead pushing his hair back. _Of course that's all it could ever be._

Pai sat up to feel something sticky and moist in his pants. Pai looked down underneath his sheets to see a dark spot on his pants. _Did I…_

Suama came in and saw the worried and surprised look on Pai's face. "Pai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Pai did you have an accident?" she said softly.

"Mother! I haven't had once since I was little." he said.

"Well it could happen again. So what's the matter?"

"I told you it's nothing." he said. "Please leave so I can get dressed."

She stared at him for a moment. "Pai honey, did you have a big boy dream?"

"Mother!"

"It's okay Pai you're going through puberty, it's natural. It's nothing to be ashamed about." she said.

"Mother just go!" he said pointing at the door.

She saw Pai shifting uncomfortably under his sheets and realized what had happened to him. "Oh Pai!" she said happily running over to him and hugging him. "My little boy's a man now."

"Mother!" he said.

Kisshu came in with Taruto. "What's all the commotion for?" Kisshu said eating a piece of toast.

"Pai's a man now." she said rubbing Pai's head.

"Father!" Pai yelled for help.

"What's the matter?" Urio asked.

"Tell mother to go and stop saying humiliating things."

"Oh honey" she said to Urio "Pai had his first night emission."

"TMI mom." Taruto said. Kisshu spit some of the toast out when he laughed.

"Alright honey let's leave Pai alone for now." Urio said to Suama.

"But I'm sure Pai's unsure what to do and…" Urio gave her a look "Okay." she said. "Give me your clothes when you're done changing." she said to Pai.

Pai threw the covers over his head to hide his embarrassment. "I hate when you do this to me." he yelled from underneath is covers.

Kisshu was laughing so hard he was on the ground clutching his stomach. "Like you're one to laugh." Pai said sitting up glaring at Kisshu. "What about your dreams about Ichigo?" Pai said glaring at Kisshu.

Kisshu stopped laughing. "Who's Ichigo?" Suama asked.

"She's a girl from Earth that he loves." Pai said.

"A human?" Suama asked surprised.

"Kind of. She's a human infused with cat genes. She's the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews. She's so cute. I really love her, but she doesn't love me." Kisshu said with his ears pointed down.

"Oh honey, it doesn't matter to me that she human. If you love her it shouldn't matter." she said.

"So, if someone was a human and we loved them it wouldn't matter? You wouldn't be disappointed?" Pai asked.

"Well…I used to think that humans were bad, but since you told us last night that humans aren't as bad as everyone thinks and that they helped you, so no, we wouldn't be disappointed."

Pai's ears perked up. He was happy that they wouldn't hate Allora if they told them about Allora.

"Taruto also likes a girl from the Mew Mews." Kisshu said.

"I do not!" Taruto screamed.

"Yes he does. He likes a hyperactive half human half monkey girl named Pudding." Kisshu said.

"You do?" Suama said leaning down to Taruto.

"No!" he said waving his hand.

Suama grabbed Taruto into a big hug. "Oh sweetie it's alright. I'd like to meet her one day." she said.

"And then there's Lettuce." Kisshu said putting his finger up. "Pai had a little crush on her."

"Pai?" Urio said looking at him. "There was another girl you liked?" he asked.

"I did think she was pretty, but it was only a crush." Pai said.

"Pai you hound dog." Suama joked with him. Pai blushed. "Okay time to go." she said pushing Taruto and Kisshu out the room.

Pai laid back down on his bed, arms sprawled out. "This family is crazy." he said out loud to himself.

**Bathroom**

Pai relaxed in the tub. His head leaning back over the side while his hair dripped with water onto the floor. He looked at his hands._ That dream…if only I could hold her in my arms for real?_

Pai started washing himself when Suama walked in. "Pai I brought you some fresh towels."

Pai turned to his mother. "MOTHER! GET OUT!" he yelled quickly covering himself up.

"Pai I've seen it all before." she said hanging the towels over the towel rack. "Do you want me to get your back?"

"NO! JUST GET OUT!" he yelled blushing.

"Pai, don't yell at your mother!" Suama warned Pai. "Or do I have to spank you again?"

"That will not be necessary." Pai lowered his voice. "Please give me some privacy."

"Just let me get your back." she said.

"Once again that will not be necessary." he said still covering himself up.

"Okay." she said putting her hands up. "Just don't forget to wash behind your ears." she said closing the door.

Pai finished washing himself and hopped out of the tub and began to dry himself off. He was drying his hair when Kisshu walked in. "Pai, Allora's coming over for dinner."

Pai stood there stark naked. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, red form the embarrassment and the anger. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?"

Kisshu knocked on the open door. "Happy now?"

"GET OUT!" he said shoving Kisshu out of the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." he said. Pai slammed the door, angry at Kisshu, but excited that Allora was coming over.

Pai was making sure that he looked good for Allora when she came over, constantly fixing his braid making sure it was perfect, and straightening his clothes.

"Pai I don't see why you're so nervous? It's just dinner with Allora. We've done it multiple times." Taruto said sitting crossed legged on his bed.

"You don't understand." Pai said. "Allora is having dinner with us and our sister and parents. I want to make a nice impression on her, even if something embarrassing happens."

"Something embarrassing?" he said tilting his head.

"What I mean is if someone embarrasses me. So don't, and I mean DON'T embarrass me tonight." he warned Taruto and Kisshu.

"Okay, well help you earn points to get you laid." Kisshu snickered.

"It's not funny Kisshu!" Pai said. "I'm serious. Good impressions matter to woman. I've been reading up on the way their minds work, and for some reason woman like men who are confident and comfortable in their presence. Therefore I will be more comfortable if nothing embarrassing happens." Pai said.

"We really need to get you laid." Kisshu joked.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled running at him.

Kisshu yelped and flew away. "No flying in the house." Suama said.

"But Pai…" was all Kisshu needed to say before Suama said Pai's name in a warning voice.

"Pai." she said.

"I didn't do anything. Kisshu is teasing me and saying…" he trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"He said…I…needed…to mate." Pai said blushing. It was embarrassing for him to even mention the concept of mating in front of his parents.

"Kisshu, behave." was all that Suama said.

"Why does it seem that Kisshu get's off the hook more easily than if I was to do something? I find it unfair." said Pai.

"I'm not trying to be unfair." she said. "I expect more from you since you're more mature and older."

"I'm mature." Kisshu pouted.

"I know you are sweetie." Suama said patting Kisshu's head.

"I am." he said.

"I know." she said. "You were the first choice to go to Earth. That shows that you're_ really_ mature." Suama said cutting up vegetables.

"Aside from the pouting, getting distracted by girls and playing pranks, you're really mature." Kukki said sarcastically.

"Please nobody argue tonight." Pai said. "I don't want Allora to think that this family is dysfunctional."

"We're not dysfunctional, we're interesting." Kisshu said grinning.

Pai looked at the clock. "Allora's going to be here any minute." Pai said excited, not realizing he said it that way though.

They all eyed Pai who just asked "What?"

"Nothing." Kukki said.

**A few minuets later**

Allora knocked on the door. Pai quickly fixed his shirt and hair and sat on the couch, quickly picking up a book and pretending to read it. "Open it." he said to Kisshu.

Kisshu opened the door to see Allora in her Cyniclon clothes that were red. "Hi Allora. You look lovely."

"Thank you." she giggled.

"Ah, welcome Allora." Pai said looking up from his book that he was "reading".

"Hi Pai. Hi Taruto." she said. "Hi Kukki." she said waving to her who gave a smile back. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ikisatashi." she said bowing slightly.

"Welcome Allora. Please come in." Urio said.

"Thank you for having me." she said.

"No problem at all." Kisshu said.

Pai sat across from Allora at the table. I was a good thing he did, due to the erection he was getting from just having her in his presence. "So Allora, tomorrow is the first day of training camp, are you excited?" he asked.

"Very much. I'm itching for a fight." she said giggling. "If I have to fight you Kukki don't hold back okay."

"I won't." she said giggling with Allora.

Pai crossed his legs to hide his erection from Kukki and Kisshu who sat next to him. "Allora would you like to help me do research on the flora on this planet, another day perhaps?" Pai asked.

"Sure. That sounds fun. What kind of flora are you interested in mostly?" she asked.

"I was thinking of doing some further research on those mushrooms we found." he said.

"That sounds fun. It's a date then." she said.

She meant date as in see you on that day, however Pai at first took it the other way._ A date? Does she mean just her and me? Wait! Maybe she means date as in the other way?_ Pai calmed himself down reassuring himself that it was the other way that she meant it. Pai gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Allora, tell us what is Earth like?" Kukki asked.

"We already told you." Kisshu said.

"I know, but I want to understand it from her point of view."

"Earth is wonderful. Not saying that this planet isn't wonderful." Allora said shaking her hands. "There are similarities between this planet and Earth I've noticed. For example, they both have the same changes of weather."

"What was it like trying to blend in with the humans?" Urio asked.

"Well…I…uh…" she mumbled.

"Dad, Allora doesn't want to talk about what Earth is like, she's here now." Kisshu said quickly, trying to cover the fact that Allora was a human pretending to be Cyniclon.

"No it's okay Kisshu. I don't mind talking about Earth." Allora said. "Earth will always be my home so it doesn't bother me."

"You consider Earth your home?" Suama asked.

"Yes. I was raised there and grew up there. I learned right from wrong, and what I can and can't do. So of course Earth will always be my home. It will be the third rock from the sun, that obeys the laws of heliocentricism."

"Blending in with the humans I'd have to say has it's challenges. One must always be on guard so others don't discover their identity." she said.

"Were the humans nice to you?" Suama asked.

"Yes. Not all are bad. I'll admit there are those few others would benefit if they weren't around, but that would be taking away the right of that person to live." she stated.

"We use to think that humans were bad, but our boys told us what happened on Earth with the Mew Mews." Urio said.

"They did?" Allora said surprised.

"Yes. I remember Pai was the worst with harboring resentment towards the humans." Suama said.

Allora gave a small smile at Pai. "You don't feel that way now, do you Pai?"

"No, no." he said quickly. "There are many humans I enjoyed the company of. I dare even say I like." he said blushing slightly.

Kisshu leaned over to Pai. "Cool it dude. Unless you want mom and dad to find out about Allora?"

"I remember when Pai was younger he would tell his brothers to hate humans. He really thought they were evil because they had the Earth. Kukki use to tell her brothers about the blue sky and green grass on Earth. They could listen to that story for hours." Urio said.

"They were so cute when they were little." Suama said. "Would you like to see their pictures of when they were younger?"

"Mom." Kisshu and Taruto whined. Pai shook his head at his mother.

"Why not." Allora said smiling.

Suama got up to get the scrapbook of her children's pictures. Pai quickly got up and ran after her. "Mother, don't do this to me." Pai said quietly.

"We're just going to look at your baby pictures." she said.

"Mother…"

"Allora wants to see them too." she said. Pai sighed.

Suama came back with the scrapbook. "This is Kukki when she was young." Suama said showing a small girl with shoulder length purple hair and brown eyes.

"This is Pai." she said pointing at the small boy with big purple/grey eyes holding his teddy bear in one hand, while he cried because of the wet patch on his pants.

"Awww." Allora cooed. Pai blushed and face palmed.

"This is Kisshu." Suama said pointing at a photo with a boy with big yellow eyes proudly smiling showing off his new fangs.

"So cute." she squeaked out.

"And this is Taruto." she said pointing at a photo of a boy with brown hair in little pigtails. He was sitting on the ground with his bear and was sucking on his middle and index fingers.

"Cute!" she said.

"Alright. That's enough pictures." Pai said trying to grab the album from his mothers hands.

"Hold on, there's more." Suama said moving the album away from Pai and handing it to Allora.

Pai didn't want to grab the album out of Allora so he was forced to let her continue to look through it.

She flipped through the book for a minute looking and smiling over each photo. "Thank you for letting me look at those pictures. They were all so cute." Allora said still smiling handing the album back.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were all blushing. After she left Pai glared at his mother. "Pai calm down, Allora thought you were all cute."

"You showed her when I was little. It wasn't cute, it was completely embarrassing." Pai said crossing his arms.

"Pai you're making too much of this." Urio said. "It's only photos of you kids younger, that all in the past."

They heard a knock at the door, when Kisshu opened it he saw Botis. "Hi Botis, Allora just left."

"That's okay, I just wanted to tell you all something about Allora."

"About Allora?" Kisshu asked.

"Actually I was hoping to tell your parents the truth about her." he said. "If that's okay with you?"

"What about Allora?" Suama asked.

Kisshu sighed. "Allora's actually a human."

Suama and Urio were surprised. "She is?" Urio asked.

"Yes." Pai said sadly, with his ears pointed down.

"Pai what's the matter?" Suama asked.

"It's just…even if Allora does like me it wouldn't work out because she's a human and I'm a Cyniclon. The probability of a successful relationship between a human and a Cyniclon is only 22.84%."

"Pai it doesn't matter whether she's human or not. All relationships have a 50/50 chance of succeeding." Urio said.

Botis cleared his throat. He was ready to start telling them the story of Allora, the things they never knew. "I also wanted to tell you about Allora's past." he said.

"Allora grew up in the country side. At the bottom of hill next to a small lake with a wooden swing by her house. As a young girl she was always happy, always smiling." Botis said.

Pai smiled at the thought of a small Allora smiling. "Here are some pictures." Botis said taking some photos out of his coat.

There was a photo of a small Allora in a dress and sunhat looking up showing a bunch of flowers. A photo of young Allora sitting on a swing smiling. And a photo of her and her parents standing in front of their house, while her dad held her on his shoulders.

"She's cute." Suama said.

"These are her parents?" Kisshu asked.

Botis nodded. "I'm sure you know her parents are dead, but it is how they died that makes this story of a happy girl sad." he said. "Her parents were murdered in front of her."

"They were?" Taruto asked with his ears pointing down.

"Then that girl got chased after the murderer. If it wasn't for Krad she would have been completely dead."

"Why do you saw completely dead?" Kukki asked. "Was she dying?"

"Yes. She got wounded from the murderer. And if it wasn't for Krad killing that murderer she would have died." Botis said.

"I don't want hear anymore." Kisshu said. "It makes me think of my parents."

Suama rubbed Kisshu's back. "It's okay sweetie."

"After she got saved she lived with him and trained with him. She learned every fighting style, gymnastics, how to use weapons, you name it." Botis said, now his Cyniclon ears were pointing down. One could tell that there was even more that he was about to tell them that was even sadder.

"She got beaten, stabbed, tortured, and bullied by every one of us that was also training with Krad. In her soul they poked a million holes, but she never let them show." Botis said pausing for a minute.

"Do you know why she won't break down and cry? She doesn't want to burned anyone else with her problems. She's walking around plagued with pain in her heart and yet she tries to remain strong and positive."

Pai started crying along with the others. "I know that this is hard to hear but please listen to the rest. As I told you she would get beaten and tortured over even the simplest things. She was a virgin at one time, but not after or master put a stop to that."

"She was raped?" Kisshu asked. Botis nodded.

"What's rape?" Taruto asked.

"It means when someone is mated with but without their consent." Kisshu explained.

"So she lost her innocence that day. And like that the mind becomes a wall which is invisible to all. This scar on my face, caused by her. She not only harmed others in battle, sometime they would end up dying." Botis explained.

"She killed people?" Suama's ears pointed up quickly in surprise.

"Well what's one to do when some are also trying to rape her, or kill her. It's either kill or be killed. She still feels so bad about it." Botis explained. "Krad told her it would get easier after the first time, but it never did."

"So she enjoys fighting now. One rarely sees her get angry with other, but when she does it's quite a sight to see. Her bark's just as bad as her bite. So stay on her good side. But that shouldn't be hard for you since you are her only friends really."

"She doesn't have any others? It seems like she would have lots of friends due to her cheerful personality." Urio said.

"She doesn't make much friends but when she does she will stick by them through thick and thin. Lots of her friends died. Due to them being killed by others, being sick, or suicide."

"Sick? So is that why she was so worried when Pai got sick?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes. She was worried that you might die. Some of us killed ourselves because we knew we couldn't be with her. One of us even shot and chopped up some people. Allora came in and saw him finish chopping someone up when he took the gun and shot himself in front of Allora." Botis explained while doing the motion of a gun up to his head.

"The blood splattered on her as the bullet tore trough him. We saw her sitting on the ground on her legs eyes shaking at what she saw. I remember the words she said. She said 'Before he died he said he always loved me. I couldn't do anything to help him.' she cried out."

Pai started to really cry. "I'm sorry to tell you all this but you have a right to know her past, to know her. She worries that you love her. That's why she ran out of the café that day."

"That's why?" Kisshu asked wiping the tears from his face.

Botis nodded. "So she doesn't want you to love her, even though she loves you all. She tried not to love you all, but it was too hard. And so you know why that's a love that won't die."

"She told me she was in such disbelief she thought she was asleep when she met you all, and she thought that it must be a dream. She said if she forgot to set the alarm and sleep all though the dawn that no one should remind her. She'd rather be dreaming of someone than being alone."

"Can we take a break?" Pai asked wiping the tears from his eyes with his wristband on his forearm. Botis nodded.

**Five minuets later**

"Everyone good?" Botis asked.

"What's suppose to be good?" Kisshu asked sarcastically.

"Kisshu don't be rude." Suama said.

"I'm sorry, but he telling us some powerfully sad stuff."

"I'm sorry I'm telling you all this. I know I hit the switch that opened your third eyes, so you could see the truth. I'm truly sorry, but I must continue.

"I know you love her Pai. I know it's not easy when the little things she does turns you on, but just stay calm. If you do get in a relationship with her and want to mate" Botis said as Pai blushed "you don't have to worry about protection."

"I…I…don't?"

"No, you see years ago one of us stabbed her through the pelvis and damaged her organs. She does not have a uterus, or ovaries for that matter, so you can't get her pregnant."

"Well that's good news for you Pai." Kisshu said.

Pai bopped Kisshu on the head. Kisshu looked at his mother for her to scold Pai, but she didn't. "I don't like you talking like that Kisshu." Suama said.

"Whether she loves you as a friend or a mate it doesn't matter, just know that any love is good love."

"I suppose that's true." Pai said looking down disappointed.

"It's no lie that she was yearning to fly away with you boys. She and Krad said adios to each other, and she went away with you boys. And now there's a moon in her eyes, the moon of possibly having a better life." Botis said.

"Don't forget anything she said and says. So now you know Allora has any reason to sigh. And if you feel her heat look into her eyes. As they say the eyes are the window of the soul, and that's where her demons hide. But be careful it dark inside." Botis said.

"There is noting about Allora that is dark." Pai said. "She's a treasure, a one once in a lifetime woman, an angel." he said blushing.

Botis smiled. "Don't tell her I told you all this, this never happened." he said. "Well I feel like I overstayed my welcome. Thank you for listening, and once again I am sorry." he said leaving.

"I can't believe that all happened to Allora." Kisshu said.

From all around them stood Allora's secret. They all sat there for a minute trying to process the information that Botis just told them. How he told them of the love she had for them, with them all now knowing that her love for them was true.

**Meanwhile**

Deep Blue had ordered his guards to capture Allora. The guards had entered the ship before Allora had even arrived. Allora pushed the button and the door slid open revealing a pitch black room. She closed the door behind her feeling around for the light switch.

"Where's that light switch?" she said out loud to herself. She bumped into on of the guards and she screamed.

The guard grabbed hold of her arm, him and the other four not being able to see her well. "Let go!" she screamed.

"You're coming with us."

Allora grabbed hold of the guards wrist with her other hand and squeezed it till they all heard a snap. The guard screamed out in pain over his now broken wrist and released her.

One of the guards turned on the light so they could see Allora, and what happened to their wounded comrade.

"You're requested at the palace." said another one.

Allora said nothing and just side kicked the guard with the broken wrist in the face, knocking him on the ground, and breaking his nose. Another guard ran at her to subdue her, only to get punched in the face knocking him on his butt.

A third guard ran at her and got kicked in the crotch, making him crumble to the ground. "If I were you two" Allora said looking at the remaining two guards "I would help your friends instead of trying to capture me."

The remaining two guards help their three comrades by holding one on each shoulder. "We shall be back to bring you to the palace unless you come of your own free will." the fourth guard said.

Allora just sighed. "Tomorrow perhaps." she said with no emotion in her voice. The guards hobbled out with their wounded comrades back to the palace.

"What a thrill." Allora said smiling.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"What happened to you all?" Koman asked.

"The girl beat us up." the guard said with the broken wrist and nose. "I did not sign up to get beaten up by a girl." he said pinching his nose to stop the blood.

"We'll go get a healer." the other tow guards said running off.

"What happened to you?" Koman asked the one that got kicked in the crotch.

"What do think!" he snapped holding his crotch.

Koman looked at the other one. He had a black eye that was partly closed. "She punched me in the eye." he said.

"You're all trained warriors! How did a girl beat you up?"

"I don't know." one of the guards said. "But she said she'd come to the palace tomorrow."

Deep Blue came in with the healer and the two other guards. "What happened!?" he asked.

The healer went over to them and checked them over. "One has a broken wrist and nose, one has a blackened eye, and the other…well we know what happened."

"She beat us up sir." the one guard said.

"She's 16!" Deep Blue snapped.

"We're sorry sir. But she's really strong." another one said.

"So you were unsuccessful in capturing her?"

"Yes sir, but she said she'd come here tomorrow." one guard said.

"Very well." Deep Blue said. "We shall prepare for her arrival. I want all guards on watch tomorrow." he said.

"Yes sir." they all said saluting him.

Deep Blue left as the healer worked on the guards. How can a girl do all this damage to my guards? Perhaps I underestimated her abilities?

Koman rushed behind deep blue. "Sir is it a wise idea to have her here? What if she does harm to you?"

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Deep Blue asked.

"No sir. I'm just concerned for your well-being."

"I shall be fine. I have the most power of all Cyniclons thanks to my master. He is on my side, not hers." he said walking off into his chambers.

**Training camp**

The Ikisatashi children were there waiting for Allora to arrive. "Now make sure you listen to Tsuaki." Suama said. "And don't get into fights off the battle field." she said looking at Kisshu.

"Yes mom." Kisshu said.

Suama looked over at Pai. "Now I want you to take hold of your sexual desires. No trying to have hanky-panky."

"Mother. I have no sexual desires towards any girl…except Allora." Pai muttered under his breath.

Pai saw Allora walking towards them. "You can go now mother." Pai said trying to shoo his mother off quickly.

"Ah Allora, how are you?" Suama asked.

"I'm fine. The weirdest thing happened last night though. Deep Blue's guards tried to capture me and bring me to the palace." Allora said.

"What!?" Kisshu exclaimed.

"How dare they!" Taruto shouted.

"Now now boys calm down." Suama said.

"It's okay it's not a big deal. I feel bad that I broke ones nose though." Allora said looking down.

"You broke his nose?" Kukki asked.

Allora nodded. "I also punched one in the eye and kicked one in the crotch." she said blushing.

"Ouch." Kisshu said. "The important thing is that you didn't get captured."

"I'm going there tonight."

"Are you crazy? Why would you go there after what just happened?" Taruto asked.

"They said Deep Blue is asking for me to come, so I'll go. Don't worry everything will be fine." Allora said.

"It is almost time for training to begin shall we go?" Pai said.

"Oh yeah." Kisshu said. "Bye mom." he said giving Suama a kiss on the cheek.

"By Kisshu." she said giving him a kiss back. "Bye Taruto." she said giving a peck to him too.

"Alright lets go." Pai said.

"Where's my kiss young man?" Suama asked Pai.

"Mother." Pai whispered. "Not in front of Allora." he said.

"I'm not leaving without my kiss." she said.

"Fine." he sighed. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she gave him one back. Pai looked over at Mashumaro and the other boys snickering.

"Come on Pai, let's go." Allora said tugging at his arm like a little child.

Pai smiled. "Follow me. I'll show you around." he said.

Pai had showed Allora where the training field was and told her what they usually did each day. The exercises and things that would go on throughout the day.

"Pai when do you want to go research the mushrooms?" Allora asked.

"I…I…um…how about…today?" he suggested.

"Okay after practice." she said smiling at him.

Kukki walked over to Pai and quietly pulled him aside. "Just so you know Mashumaro's going around and telling others about you stalking Allora, that you're going through full puberty, and that you sleep with Teddy."

Pai looked at Mashumaro telling a bunch of boys, who started to laugh. He tuned on the other side and saw a bunch of girls giggling and whispering.

"Great." Pai said sarcastically. Mashumaro walked over to Allora and said something which caused her to shake her head.

When he left Kisshu and Pai went over. "What did he want?"

"He asked me out, and I told him I wasn't interested." Allora said.

"Good. He's a loser." Kisshu said loudly so Mashumaro could hear him.

"What'd you say?" Mashumaro said whipping around.

"You heard me!" Kisshu said getting up in his face.

"Kisshu, stop." Allora said grabbing his hand. "Let's go." she said dragging him away.

Tsuaki blew a whistle. "Line up." he yelled. "Today we're really gonna put you to the test. I want everyone to do 20 laps around the field. Then after that I want you to do 100 push-ups."

"Yes sir." they all said.

After training was over Allora and them parted ways so she could get a shower.

**Home**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto collapsed on their beds. "I can't feel my legs." Taruto whined.

"I can't feel my arms." Kisshu said.

Suama came in. "Rough day boys." Kisshu and Taruto groaned.

"Mother" Pai said sitting up "Mashumaro told everyone about Teddy, that I'm going through full puberty, and that I'm a stalker." he said blushing.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll call Mashumaro's parents right away." she said running out of the room.

They heard Suama from the other room. _"Hello Mrs. Sugimoto this is Mrs. Ikisatashi…Well, and you…Well, Pai's upset because Mashumaro was telling others about his pictures of Allora…Thank you I'll tell Pai…How about tomorrow…sounds good…okay bye-bye."_

Suama came back in. "Mrs. Sugimoto told me she's going to deal with Mashumaro herself. Don't worry he won't be telling anyone anymore."

Pai gave a small smile at his mother. "Thank you mother. I have to get ready to meet Allora." he said getting up.

"Behave yourself." she said.

"I will." Pai said as he ran out the house.

**Forest**

Pai met Allora in the forest where they had previously seen the mushrooms. Pai and Allora were collecting samples of the soil surrounding the mushrooms, and the mushrooms themselves.

"This is truly interesting." Pai stated looking at the mushrooms. "Even the soil in the surrounding area is affected by the Mew Aqua."

"Then, could using the soil for other plants and crops affect them as well?"

"I suspect so." Pai stated. "That would enhance growing the crops." Allora looked away as Pai picked a yellow flower for her. _A yellow flower. Representing happiness. It's like her,_ he thought looking at her _representing the sunshine in my life._

"Here." Pai said handing Allora the flower. "This is for you."

"Oh, thank you Pai." Allora said blushing smelling it. "Come on Pai, let's do something fun." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

Pai blushed, due to the fact she was holding his hand. "Where are we going?"

"To get some milkshakes." she said dragging him into a bar.

"This is a bar." he said.

"We don't have to drink alcohol." she said smiling.

Pai smiled back. They sat there quietly drinking their milkshakes. Pai would often glance up to take a peak at her cleavage as she leaned down to drink from the straw. "Allora, how did you enjoy training camp?" Pai asked.

"Oh, I loved it. It was hard work, but fun."

"I'm glad." he said. There was a long silence till Pai asked "You're going to Deep Blue's palace tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes." she said.

"Try to be careful. Deep Blue can be unpredictable." he said.

"Don't worry Pai, I can hold my own." she said trying to make a muscle.

Pai and Allora laughed.

**Home**

Pai came home after his 'date' with Allora. He saw his mother and some of the other children's mothers there.

"Ah, Pai's home." Suama said.

"Hello mother. Hello." Pai said greeting everyone else.

"Hello Pai." Mashumaro's mother said. "I'm sorry about what transpired between you and my son. Believe me he won't be talking about you any more."

"Thank you Mrs. Sugimoto." he said bowing slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I have some research to do on some soil." he said leaving the room.

Pai saw Kisshu and Taruto on their beds reading comic books about humans being defeated by a Cyniclon. "Are mom and her friends still out there?" Kisshu asked looking up.

"Yep." Pai said walking over to a computer orb. He placed a sample of the soil he gathered earlier on a small platform to scan it.

"You know they've been talking about you?" Taruto said looking at Pai.

"What did they say?" Pai asked.

"Mom has been talking how her little baby is going through puberty, having wet dreams, exploring his body, and how one night you were asking for Teddy." Kisshu said looking at the comic book.

"What!?" Pai snapped turning to Kisshu.

"Yeah, and she's been talking about your crush on Allora." Taruto added. "Humans aren't THIS evil." Taruto said holding up the comic book.

"Wait a minute, she told them all that?" Pai said panicking.

"Uh-huh." Kisshu muttered. "At first we couldn't stop laughing, but it got boring after an hour."

Pai sat down on his bed in shock that his mother told them all that, well he wasn't that shocked.

"Cheer up." Kisshu said. "They said they wouldn't tell anyone."

"How is that suppose to make me cheer up, THEY already know!?" he said.

"Well…how was your date with Allora?" Taruto asked. "Tell us about it. Did you tell her you like her?"

"My 'date' as you so call it went fine, I will not discuss it with you, and no I did not tell her." Pai said.

"Come on, we want details." Kisshu said.

"No. Now stop bothering me. I have research to do." he said tuning his attention back to the orb.

"Is it with your hand?" Kisshu joked.

Pai ignored Kisshu's little joke. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." he said.

"But you just did." Taruto said.

"Taruto don't be like Kisshu." Pai said.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue had already apologized to Allora for the actions of his guards and himself her first day on Cyniclonia.

Allora sat down with Deep Blue for dinner. "Thank you for having me over." she said.

"Please it's a pleasure to have you here." Deep Blue said smiling. (I know hard to believe right). "I'd love to hear about your experience on Earth."

Allora was taking a sip of wine, and almost choked on it when he asked. "Oh, it's a long story. You'd find it boring."

"Nothing about you is boring. I'm sure that it can't be boring." he said.

Allora took another sip of wine every now-and-then and tell him the story concocted by her and her friends.

Deep Blue listened to her story, but not as much as he watched her take a sip of wine. He watched her take a sip of wine, hoping that she would take another one soon. He had laced the wine with a drug to make her pass out.

**Read, review, favorite, and follow!**


	23. Drunk

**Chapter 23**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue excused himself from the table after Allora had already had three glasses of wine and six pills.

"I don't understand…" Deep Blue whispered to his assistant Koman (who advised against drugging Allora) "she's had three glasses of wine and six pills. Two pills should've been enough."

"I don't understand it either sir." Koman said. "But I'd advise of not giving her anymore pills and wine."

"Get another glass of wine and put four pills in it this time." he said.

"But master, she's already had six. That should be more than enough to take down a giant chimera animal."

"Don't question me, just do as I command." Deep Blue said, eyes flashing with fury.

"Yes sir." he said following his command, bringing out another glass to Allora who thanked him kindly.

"Please" Deep Blue said "tell me more about yourself."

**Ikisatashi's residence**

Urio came home thinking of what Koman had told him to be Deep Blue's plan. Deep Blue planed to make her pass out and say that during that time she had woken up, agreed to marry him, and must have forgotten about it.

He walked in the house trudging his feet whether he should go back or leave things as they be. "I'm home." he said walking though the door.

"What's wrong?" Suama asked. "Something's wrong, what is it?" she asked worried.

"I can't say, all I can say is that I don't agree with Deep Blue's methods this time." he said rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Sit down." Suama said leading him over to the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"I can't. We're not allowed to speak about his plan." Urio sighed. "Believe me if I could tell you I would. I already have a ton of guilt."

"What do you feel guilty about?" Suama asked rubbing his shoulders.

"It has to do with what he plans on doing tonight." he said hanging his head in shame.

"What is it?" Suama asked going in front of him lifting his head up to see him shedding a tear. "Why are you crying?" she asked getting upset.

"I…I…couldn't do anything to persuade him not to." he broke down crying.

"Persuade him not to do what?" she asked wiping his tears away with her fingers.

"What's the matter dad?" Kisshu asked coming out of his room with Pai, and Taruto.

"I'm sorry boys." he said hanging his head back down, tears dripping on the floor.

"Sorry for what?" Taruto asked.

"It's…it's your friend Allora…" he choked out.

"What about Allora? Did something happen to Allora?" Pai asked panicking.

"What happened?" Kisshu yelled with Taruto.

"Deep Blue…he's going to make her his bride." Urio said.

"She'll never go for that. Besides Pai would have to give him approval, and we all know that Pai would never do that." Kisshu said.

"He's going to force her into marrying him." Urio said bringing his head back up, looking at them with bloodshot eyes.

"How's he going to force her?" Taruto asked. "He can't, can he?"

"He's going to give her a tranquilizer to knock her out, so when she wakes up next to Deep Blue in bed and finds out that she's married to him she'll think that she agreed to it."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

"Dad, how could you let him do that!?" Kisshu yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't disobey him. I'm not that strong." he said crying into his hands.

"NO!" Pai screamed. "I WON'T ALLOW THIS! I'M GOING OVER THERE NOW AND STOPPING THIS!"

"Me too." Kisshu said.

"Me three. If anyone's going to marry Allora it should be Pai." Taruto said.

"I'm going to." Kukki said. "Allora's my friend just as much as yours."

"Let's go." they said running out the door and transporting there.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Allora was swaying forward and back, side to side in her chair. She was getting tipsy from the wine. Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki burst through the door. They had to beat up some guards and sneak past some just to get in there.

"ALLORA!" Pai yelled looking for her.

"Pai?" she said. "I'm over here." she said waving and trying to stand up.

Pai rushed behind her and caught her before she fell. "I got you." he said picking her up bridal style.

"What's going on here!?" Deep Blue screamed.

"We found out what you were gonna do to Allora!" Kisshu yelled. "You're disgusting!" he spat out.

"Kisshu we got Allora, let's go." said Pai walking with her.

"Wait what's going on?" Allora asked hopping down from Pai's arms.

"He was going to drug you and make you think you'd marry him!" Taruto said pointing at Deep Blue.

"Is that true?" Allora said looking at Deep Blue.

"I thought that the two of us would be very powerful together." he said.

"You're joking right?" she said looking at him, realizing that he wasn't joking. "I'm not gonna marry you."

"What?" Deep Blue asked.

"I'm not gonna marry you." she said. "I thought that you wanted to apologize to me and talk to me over dinner."

"Nobody says no to me." Deep Blue said.

"Well I just did." she stated.

Kisshu snickered and Deep Blue shot him a glare. "Come on Allora we should get you to a doctor." Kukki said. "Who know how many pills he gave you?" she said shooting him a glare.

"Ten." Allora said.

Everyone looked at Allora. "You knew I was drugging you?" Deep Blue asked. Allora nodded swaying side to side. "Then why did you stay?"

"Your wine was REALLY good." she hiccupped swaying back and forth.

"How were you able to handle so much?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh I've been drugged so many times that I built up a tolerance to it." she hiccupped out. "But I didn't count on the wine being THAT good." she said giggling.

"Come on, we should get you to a doctor." Pai said ready to pick her up.

"I'm fine." she said waving her hand, now drunk. "All I got to do is walk it off." she said staggering to the door. "Just someone make the room stop spinning."

Pai rushed over to her as she fell forward and caught her on his back. "Kisshu, help her on my back." Pai said.

Pai carried her on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her thighs wrapped around his waist, while his hands were on her butt. She was passed out, her head on one arm as she slept.

**Home**

Kisshu opened the door for Pai and Allora. "We should get her to bed." Kisshu said.

"I'm sorry." Urio said still upset.

"It's fine. We got there just in time." Kisshu said.

"Surprisingly she knew that he was drugging her, but she stayed for the wine." Kukki said.

"Can I put her in the guest room?" Pai asked.

"Yes. Just let me get it set up first." Suama said.

Pai turned his shoulder to see Allora sleeping on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Pai gave a sweet smile as he watched her continue sleeping.

"The room's ready honey." Suama said to Pai. Pai carried her in and slowly set her on the bed.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Taruto asked.

"I'll go get a doctor." Urio said.

"Don't bother." they heard Botis say. They turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"How did you…" Kukki began.

"The door was open." he said. "It's closed now. But like I said don't bother. She's been drugged worse before. Let it be. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Allora moaned slightly. Pai leaned over her. "Allora. Are you alright?" he asked.

She opened her eyes part-way. "Pai." she said smiling. She grabbed the collar of the black top of his and pulled him on top of her.

"Allora what are you doing?" Pai said nervously while he blushed.

Allora was also blushing, due to the wine. Allora touched his ears. "Pai your ears are so big and pointy." she said giggling.

"Allora you're drunk. I'll get something to sober you up." he said.

"Shhh. Don't you want to have some fun?" she breathed out.

Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto held their hands over their mouths so they didn't laugh out loud. "What?" Pai asked.

"You like to research things, (hiccup) why don't you research me (hiccup)?" (I don't know how to spell the sound out.)

"Allora." Pai said. Pai's began to grow an erection. He couldn't have sex with her in the state she was in, he wouldn't do that anyway. He wasn't that kind of person, unlike Deep Blue.

Allora leaned up near his face. Her lips slowly moving closer to his. She quickly pushed him away and started laughing. "I'm just messing with you." she said laughing.

Pai gave a nervous chuckle. "Ah, a joke. It was funny." he said giving another nervous chuckle.

Kisshu cleared his throat. Pai turned his head and looked at Kisshu, who gestured to Pai's pants. Pai saw that his erection was beginning to show.

Pai ran off to his room. "Why's the room spinning?" was Allora said before she passed out again.

Suama knocked on Pai's door to see Pai sitting on his bed with a pillow on his lap trying to hide it. "Pai can I come in?" she asked.

Pai nodded. "Are you alright honey?" she asked. Pai nodded again.

"Your father and I are very proud of you with the way you handled yourself back there." she said rubbing his back.

"Thank you mother." Pai said blushing.

"Did you read the book mommy gave you?" she said picking up the book about puberty.

"I skimmed through it." he said.

"I'm really proud you didn't act on any sexual urges." she said placing the book down.

Botis came in. "You've had so many chances to tell her you like her, why didn't you tell her this time?" he asked.

"She'll probably wouldn't even remember it." Pai said. "And I want her to really hear it."

"So, why didn't you kiss her, even if it was a joke?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of her in that state." Pai said. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of her in any way."

Botis chuckled. "Allora's right, you really are a too nice of a guy." he said putting his hands behind his head.

Pai looked at him with wide eyes. "She…she said that about me?" he asked.

Botis nodded. "Allora will be fine. She just needs some rest. See you later." he said leaving.

"Hear that Pai, Allora said you're a nice guy." Suama said. Pai smiled.

"Do you think that Deep Blue will do anything to us or Allora?" Taruto asked Kisshu.

"No, because if the people find out what he did they could all turn against him and try to over-throw him. If they find out it would be a huge scandal." Kisshu explained.

"So we don't have to worry?" Taruto asked.

"Nah."

**Morning**

Pai and the others woke up to find Allora gone. She left a note that said _"Thank you for helping me when I needed help. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way. Thank you for allowing me to stay over. Your kindness is very much appreciated. Yours truly, Allora."_

"We should go over to see if she's okay." Taruto said.

**The ship**

The Ikisatashi's went over to the ship. Pai opened the door and saw that there was no sign of Allora. "Allora." Kisshu yelled stepping forward on something.

He looked down and saw the black bow with the bell on it that Allora always around her neck on the floor.  
Kisshu picked it up and the bell made a little ringing sound.

**Read and Review! Show that favorite and follow button some love! :P**


	24. Naked

**Chapter 24**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Deep Blue's palace**

Allora woke up and sat there in chains in a dark cellar, when Deep Blue came in. "There's no escape. I made sure to get the best slave catchers." Deep Blue said.

Allora looked up with distant eyes. They shined from the little light that was in there. "W…what do you want?" she breathed out.

"I told you I want you as my bride. And you will become my bride." he said walking closer to her.

"And if I refuse to?"

"I'll keep you down here till you agree to marry me." he said crouching down to her face. She spit at him. Deep Blue wiped his face. "That was a mistake." he said. "You'll stay down here as long as it takes, without food or water." he said leaving her now in the dark, alone."

_Flashback_

_Allora had put on some music when she got back to the ship. "Pavarotti. La Donna È Mobile." she said turning on the music._

_She was at the è de pensier part when the slave catchers burst through the door. They had the jump on her, and was able to get a hold on her. She struggled when they grabbed a rope and tied her up and covered her mouth with tape. One of them turning off the music, and one of them laughing when he flicked the bell on her neck and ripped off the bow._

_End flashback_

So here she was stuck in a dungeon. She had been through this before, so it was no problem sneaking out of the chains by using her now long Cyniclon nails.

**Meanwhile**

Pai and the others were looking all over the place. "Something bad must have happened. She's never takes that bell off." Kisshu said.

"You don't think that Deep Blue did something, do you?" asked Taruto worried.

"If I were you, I'd he'd be the first suspect." Botis said sneaking up behind them.

Kisshu yelped. "What do you know?"

"That he took her." Botis said.

"How do you know that?" Pai asked.

"I saw the whole thing last night." he said.

"Well why didn't you stop it!?" Kukki yelled.

"Far be it from me to help a trained killer." he said putting up his hands. "By tonight she'll be out."

"How can you be so sure!?" Pai snapped.

"She's like Houdini when it come to getting out of situations like this. Don't worry, by tonight you'll see her and you can tell her your true feelings." he said giving a three-fingered wave as he walked away.

"Deep Blue has her. I won't let her get hurt." Pai said transporting to his palace. He was soon followed by Kisshu, Taruto, Kukki, Suama, and Urio.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Kisshu and Pai rushed in the palace. Kisshu flew straight up to Deep Blue. "Where is she!?" he yelled.

"Where is who?" he said trying to act nonchalantly.

"Don't play coy! We know you have Allora!" Taruto screamed rushing in.

"So what if I do? What could you possibly do to me?" Deep Blue said standing up and drawing out his sword.

They did not think that far ahead in there charge in there and get Allora back plan. "I'll…" Kisshu said raising his fist.

"KISSHU!" Allora screamed.

Everyone turned and looked at Allora who was standing there with bruises on her body, and torn clothes.

"Allora?" Pai said.

"That's what they call me." she said smiling.

"How did you…" Deep Blue began.

"Does it matter?" she said walking over to Pai and falling forward into him. "Pai, take me back to the ship."

Pai smiled. "Sure."

"Halt!" Deep Blue yelled flying in front of Pai and Allora. "I want her as my bride!" he yelled at Pai who looked at Allora.

"No." Pai said out flatly.

Suama and Urio gasped. Allora looked up at Pai. "What did you say?" Deep Blue asked.

"No. If Allora doesn't want to then I wish to respect her decision." Pai said looking at Deep Blue.

"NOOO!? You better give me a better explanation than that." he demanded.

"No, you got some explaining of yourself to do." said Allora pointing out Krad.

Deep Blue turned to the cloaked Krad. "Master?"

"Come with me, I wish to talk to you." Krad said motioning Deep Blue off.

They transported off while Deep Blue was gone, bringing Allora back to the ship.

"Thank you everyone for helping me. Especially you Pai. If you agreed to it I would have been forced to marry him." Allora said.

"No trouble at all." he said. "I was not going to deny your decision in it."

"Allora lay down. You should get some rest." Suama said bringing her over to her bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Ikisatashi. I'm exhausted." she said laying down on the bed. "Oh, where's my bell?" she said sitting up.

"I got it." Kisshu said holding it up. "I know something bad must have happened when I saw the bell on the ground." he said handing it back to Allora.

"Thank you Kisshu." she said tying it back around her neck.

"Why do you always wear that anyways?" Taruto asked.

"It was a gift from someone. This way they could always find me because of the ringing sound." she said flicking the bell, causing it to ding.

"Sleep well Allora." Pai said leaving with the others.

Allora slept while everyone else talked. "Mother I think we" Pai said motioning to Kisshu, Taruto, and himself "should stay on the ship with Allora, due to the recent circumstances."

"We're worried that something may happen again." Kisshu added.

"We understand boys." Urio said.

**Meanwhile**

Deep Blue was explaining about what his intentions were. "Do you remember what I told you before?" Krad said.

"About what sir?" Deep Blue asked.

"What did I tell you to be careful about?" he asked him.

"If I started to hear a ringing. Why do you mention that master?"

"The girl is the ringing you idiot." Krad said.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl always wears a bell around her neck, every step she takes it makes a small ringing sound. Don't you get it, if you mess with her you're going to lose your head." he explained.

"Are you saying to stay away from her?" Deep Blue asked.

"Yes. Stay away from her. Unless you want to see how far down the rabbit hole goes." he said then disappeared.

**The ship**

Pai was in the shower while Kisshu and Taruto were about to play a prank on him. "Shh." Kisshu shushed Taruto as they snuck into Pai's room.

They burst into the bathroom and poured a bucket of ice water on Pai. Pai yelped as it hit him. "KISSHU! TARUTO!" he yelled jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Run!" Taruto yelled.

Pai ran after them down the hall. "When I get my hands on you two!" he yelled. Allora had just at that moment walked out of her room and Pai ran into her.

Pai landed on top of her. Kisshu and Taruto were laughing and then stopped suddenly. Allora was staring at Pai eyes and then they moved down his body. She quickly covered her eyes and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look." she said.

Pai got off top of her and realized that he was naked. "OH! MY! GOD!" he yelled grabbing his towel back and running into his room slamming the door. Kisshu and Taruto were dying on the floor from laughter. "Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Allora asked still laying on the floor covering her eyes.

Pai was panicking. She had seen him naked. Butt naked after he had gotten ice-cold water thrown on him. "KISSHU! TARUTO!" he yelled. "GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Kisshu and Taruto came in with their weapons drawn. "Pai, we're sorry. That wasn't our intention for that to happen." Kisshu began.

Pai was quickly getting dressed. "You'd better hope that I don't catch up to you, or else!" he yelled hopping on one foot while putting his other shoe on.

Kisshu raised his sais. "Just listen. We didn't know that was going to happen." he explained.

"Honest." Taruto said.

"One free punch." Pai said raising a finger. "And no complaining about it."

"Okay…go." Kisshu said putting his sais away and turning his face to the side.

Pai raised his fist when Allora knocked on the door. "Pai, may I come in please?"

Pai lowered his fist. "Y…yes." he said his voice shaking.

Allora entered looking down blushing profusely. "I'm sorry about what happened back there Pai, but please don't blame Kisshu and Taruto."

Pai adverted his gaze from her. "O…okay." he said. "I…I'm sorry if…if I hurt you."

"I'm fine." she said turning her head to the side. "Sorry about…looking."

Pai blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "I…uh…I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"It wasn't my first time seeing one." she said quietly. Kisshu and Taruto looked back and forth at the two of them not looking at each other.

"I'll leave you alone." she said closing the door behind her.

"You two see what you did. We can't even look at each other anymore. How am I suppose to talk to her without looking at her?" Pai asked Kisshu and Taruto.

"We're really sorry. If it makes you feel better she was blushing too." Taruto said.

"What am I gonna do? I can't even look at her without thinking about what just transpired." said Pai. "My life is ruined."

All throughout the day Pai tried to avoid Allora. He even went to such lengths as flying to the ceiling so she wouldn't see him.

**Dinnertime**

Suama, Urio, and Kukki were over to see how they all were. They noticed that Pai and Allora were blushing the whole time. "Did something happen today?" Suama asked.

"May I be excused?" Pai asked. Urio nodded and followed him.

"What happened?" Urio asked Pai in his room.

"Allora saw me naked." Pai said blushing and looking down.

"She saw you naked? Did you and she…"

"NO! I accidentally ran into her and my towel fell off. And, there was…cold water thrown on me beforehand."

"I see. KISSHU, TARUTO, GET IN HERE!" Urio yelled.

Kisshu and Taruto stood up and left. "What happened today?" Kukki asked Allora.

"I…uh…accidentally saw Pai…naked." Allora said looking away.

"Oh!" Suama exclaimed. Kukki laughed. "Kukki it's not funny. I'm sure it was really embarrassing for both of them, especially Pai."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ikisatashi."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kukki asked.

"I shouldn't have looked." she said turning her head away.

"It wasn't your fault." Suama said. "It was an accident. If you want to blame anyone blame Kisshu and Taruto, who if you'll excuse me I must have a talk with." she said getting up from the table.

"I cause so much trouble." Allora said quietly.

**Pai's room**

Suama entered the room angrily. "Boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked Kisshu and Taruto.

"It's alright honey, I already grounded them for a month." Urio said.

"We're sorry." they both said with their heads hung.

Urio and Suama scolded them for several more minuets as Pai sat there in silence.

After Urio and Suama left Kisshu said. "No flying or teleportation for a month. This is gonna be hell."

"Serves you both right." Pai said. "Now get out of my room." he said grabbing them by the back of their collars and throwing them out his room.

Pai laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. How am I ever gonna face her again. I can't stop that image of her seeing me out of my mind. he thought. _It's time I tell her how I feel. I'll tell her tonight!_

**Show the review button some love! :P**


	25. Saying I Love You

**Chapter 25**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Pai prepared himself for telling Allora that he loved her. He practiced in front of the mirror and what he was going to say.

Pai walked out of the room to find Allora cleaning up. "Allora, can I talk with you?"

"Sure Pai." she said still adverting her gaze.

"Come take a walk with me." he said. Allora followed Pai into the forest. He wanted to tell her in a private place where they wouldn't be interrupted.

He stopped by the glowing mushrooms with her. He took a deep gulp and breath, and turned around and looked directly at her.

"Allora please look at me." he said.

Allora looked at him, both of them blushing._ Pai, don't do this to me._ she thought.

"First let me start off by saying It's been a pleasure to have you as a friend. It's true that everybody loves you, some more than others." he began as his heart raced. "These words that I have to say are overdue. Let me try and find the words." he said pausing for a minute. "For some time now you have had my heart beating like a drum."

His eyes began to tear up. "I find you incredibly beautiful. I don't know how to ask." he said.

"Just ask and you'll receive." she said giving him a slight smile, her eyes beginning to form with tears.

"Your smile brightens even the most cloudy days of mine. If you never smiled again I would wait a thousand years until you did. The songs you hum and sing bring hope in my life." he said quietly.

"Your eyes they shine so bright, brighter than any mushroom could. I want to save that light in my memory forever. " he said gesturing to the glowing mushrooms. "I…I…"

"Pai, I…" Allora began when she was cut off by Pai.

"I…I'm in love with you." he choked out. "I've loved you for some time now. I need your love for me to live. But I don't know…what I should do, because I know that I could never be with you." he said crying into the palms of his hands.

Allora had tears shedding down her cheeks. "Pai…I…"

"I'm sorry Allora." he cried. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I had to tell you."

"Pai listen to me. I…knew you liked me. I tried to tell myself over and over again that you didn't, hoping that it wasn't true. I told myself over and over not to fall in love, but I ended up doing just that." she said crying. "Pai…I love you too."

Pai looked up. "You…do?"

Allora nodded. "I didn't want you to get too close to me because inside of me it's dark. There's a beast inside that I can not hide, and I can't escape it unless you show me how to." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Allora…I don't care if you think your evil or not." he said placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her. "I love you no matter what." Allora looked up quickly, eyes still pouring out with tears.

"I'm sorry Pai. I shouldn't have put you through all those feelings for me." she said wiping her eyes with her forearm wrist bands.

Pai leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." Pai said.

"I love you too Pai." she said giving him a kiss back.

Pai and Allora stood there kissing for a minute both of them knowing that their love for each other was true. They felt rain drops on their head. They looked up as the sky cried with them.

Allora grabbed Pai's hand and pulled him into a cave out of the rain. "Hold me." she said wrapping her arms around Pai. Pai wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never let you go." she said kissing him again.

Botis tapped them on the shoulders, they both screamed. "Botis what are you doing!?" Allora screamed.

"Me? You're the ones in my cave." he said.

"You live in this cave?" Pai asked.

Botis nodded. "I saw your little confession to each other." he said. Pai and Allora blushed. "Let me be the first to congratulate you two."

"T…thank you." they both said.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." he said walking further into the cave.

"Come on." Allora said grabbing Pai's hand and pulling him out into the rain. "Let's let the rain surround us." she said dancing in the rain dragging Pai with her. Pai smiled.

He grabbed Allora back in for another kiss. "I love the way you are, so carefree." he said planting another kiss on her.

"Pai…is that what I think it is?" she said as her hips were against his hips.

Pai blushed. "S…sorry." he said. "I can't control it."

Allora giggled. "What a compliment."

The ship

Pai and Allora came back in soaking wet holding each others hands. Pai smiling at Allora and vice versa.

"Where were you two?" Urio asked. Pai and Allora let go of each others hands.

"We got caught in the rain." Pai said smiling at Allora.

Kisshu saw them looking at each other. "MOM! PAI CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ALLORA!" Kisshu yelled.

Pai and Allora turned bright red. Suama came running in. "He did?" she asked looking at Pai.

"Well…we…" he began.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kisshu and Taruto yelled. They ran over to Pai and patted him on the back. Kukki ran over and hugged Allora with Suama.

"I can't believe this is happening. First puberty now this." Suama said.

"Mother!" Pai said.

"What! Your girlfriend has a right to know. Pai's embarrassed because he started going through full puberty because he fell in love with you." Suama said smiling.

Allora smiled at Pai. "Pai, you don't have to be embarrassed." Allora said. "That just shows that you loved me even back then."

Pai smiled. "I really do love you." he said.

"Allora I'm so glad that you two are going out. I'll be like having a sister." Kukki said.

"I always wanted a sibling." Allora said happily.

Suama told Allora about how Pai did things with the photos of her. "I don't find that odd. I take it as a complement." Allora said. "It means he thinks I'm pretty. I've had others tell me that before, but never actually did anything to prove it before." she said blushing.

"Mother stop telling her things about me. I can tell her myself." Pai said.

"You'll leave things out ." Suama said continuing with her stories about Pai.

After Urio and Suama left Allora said "I'm tired. Pai do you want to go to bed?"

"Y…you mean…with you?" he asked. Allora nodded. "Okay, but no…at least not yet." he said blushing.

"Okay. I promise I won't do anything…arousing." she said. Kisshu and Taruto snickered.

"Sleep well you two." Kisshu said.

Allora followed Pai in his room. "I guess you can't sleep with Teddy tonight." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah. I only sleep with Teddy at because I like to cuddle with something." he said with his ears pointing down.

"Well I guess I'll be your 'Teddy' tonight." she said jumping on Pai's bed.

Pai let out a chuckle and hopped into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. "Goodnight Allora." he said kissing her.

"Goodnight Pai." she kissed him back.

**Morning**

Pai woke up next to Allora in bed. He watched her as she continued to sleep. Pai noticed her breasts. He reached his had across placing his hand on them and pretended he was asleep when she stirred. "Somebody's feeling frisky." Allora giggled.

"Sorry." he said blushing removing his hand.

"Don't be sorry." she said. "Do you want to make out?"

"Make out?" he asked. "Well…I…" he stuttered.

Allora jumped on top of Pai placing her chest against his, groin against groin, lips upon lips. She moved her hips against his is a circular motion, causing Pai to let out a soft moan.

He shut his eyes as he felt his member grow hard and twitch upwards. "You don't know how long I dreamed of this." he said.

Allora laid on her back on the bed. "Come get it tiger." she said. Pai laid on top of Allora and began to move his groin against hers. He moved forwards and back, and occasionally side to side. Allora felt his member in his pants poke her causing her to giggle with enjoyment.

"Allora…yesterday when you saw me…I…I get a little bit bigger then 'that'." he said.

"I see and feel that." she said. Pai's face flushed as the blood flow was now focused on his member.

"Uh…Ugh…Uh…" Pai and Allora moaned in ecstasy.

Kisshu and Taruto leaned against Pai's door listening to the bed creak with each dry hump.

Pai felt himself coming and began to pant. "Allora…I…think…I'm…" he trailed off as he came and collapsed his head to the side of hers. "I'm sorry."

Allora giggled. "Pai it's okay. That's a HUGE compliment." she said.

Pai gave her a smile. "I should get changed." he said getting up and going into the bathroom. He leaned against the door and thought of what just happened.

_Admitting my true feelings to Allora was the bet thing that ever happened to me. That was wonderful._ he thought looking down at his crotch.

Allora had opened the door to see Kisshu and Taruto standing there leaning in with their ears. Allora blushed as she walked past them realizing that they had heard them.

Pai came out of the bathroom seeing Kisshu and Taruto standing there smirking at him. "You dog." Kisshu joked with hit slapping him of the back. "Congratulations. How was it?"

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "We didn't do it! Besides it's none of either of your business. You're both too young."

"Hey Taruto may be young, but I'm not." Kisshu replied.

"Don't breath a word about this to anyone." Pai warned them. "If I find out you do I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Okay." they said grinning. "Pai and Allora making out, they love each other there is no doubt." Kisshu sang skipping down the hall.

"Kisshu!" he yelled.

**Ikisatashi's residence**

Pai was home with Kisshu and Taruto collecting some things. They brought Allora with them worried that something may happen to her if they left her alone.

"What else do you need?" Allora asked Pai as she helped him pack.

"Oh, I need your photos." he said taking them out of his drawer.

"Kisshu, Taruto do you need help packing?" Allora asked.

"No. We're all done." Kisshu said holding his bag.

"Do you think it would be possible…if Pai and I could have a talk…alone?" she asked blushing.

"Sure." they said leaving. Allora walked over to the door and closed it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Pai asked.

"Nothing actually. I just thought we could have some alone time." she said pushing Pai against his bed so his feet still remained on the floor.

"Oh." he said grinning. Allora leaned down and kissed him.

"So are these the photos you looked at when you touched yourself?" she asked. Pai nodded. "What's better the photo or the real thing?" she asked biting her lower lip in a playful manner.

"You of course." he answered holding her waist.

"And what's better looking or touching?" she asked him as she grabbed his hands and placing them on her breasts."

Pai let out a moan. "I'll take that as touching." she said grinning. "And what's better hands or hips?" she said twisting her hip against his.

"Hips." he answered.

"But what if I was to use my hands? You already have hands, but I can do other things while stroking it for you."

"Like what?" he asked playfully.

"Like kissing for one. Massaging other parts with my other hand. Or I could use my mouth." she said liking her lips.

Pai let out a soft moan. He felt himself grow harder from the image of her licking her lips. "I like all those ideas." he said.

"Well let's see where that road goes." she said taking her hands on the side of his pants.

**Read and review!**


	26. Frisky

**Chapter 26**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

She began to slide his pants off when she felt his hands stop her. "Allora, someone might come in. They have a habit of doing that." he said referring to his family.

"Then let's just do what we did this morning. I'm feeling a little frisky myself." she said biting her lower lip.

Allora stood off of Pai and he picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed. He did the tiger crawl until he was atop her.

Allora opened her legs so he could have access to her pelvis. "I see your ready." she teased him looking down at his crotch.

Pai looked down. "I've been ready since the first time I saw you." he said. He began to move his hips into her pelvis slowly. His member twitching the entire time.

Allora let out a soft moan. "Allora I have something to tell you." he said sitting up. "Kisshu, Taruto, and I saw you in your bra and panties when we were on Earth."

"I know Pai, I saw you guys out there."

"You saw us? Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked shocked.

"At first I thought it was one of my brothers, but later I realized it must have been you guys when I saw those Para Paras spying on me." she said leaning up. "Less talking, more humping." she said grabbing his black shirt collar and pulling him on top of her.

He began humping her again. "So you're not mad?"

"I already told you I take that as a compliment. Call me crazy to do so, but that's just how I take it." she said smiling at him.

"I glad you're not angry with me." he said smiling back at her, as he panted.

They heard snickering behind the door. "I guess Taruto and Kisshu are listening to us again." she said.

Pai jumped off of Allora and ran to the door. "Beat it you two!" he yelled at them.

"Sorry. We wanted to hear your conversation we didn't know you'd be doing…" Kisshu pointed at Pai's crotch "that."

"Just go!" he said slamming the door. "Now where were we." Pai said turning his attention back to Allora.

"I think we were just about here." she said sliding her wristbands and top shirt off, revealing her see-through top and underneath it her white bra.

Pai let out a moan. Pai too took off his top shirt revealing his see-through top and chest.

"Pai, you're so…toned." she said.

Pai got on top of Allora. "You're so beautiful." he said planting a kiss on her lips. He took the bottom of her see-through shirt and slid it over her head and off her arms, leaving her in her bra. He started to trail his lips down her body.

He kissed her neck first, then moved down her shoulder, and then down her stomach. "You sure you haven't done this before?" Allora asked him. "You're really good."

"I've been fantasizing about what to do, but this is my first time doing this." he said continuing moving down her stomach.

"Let's change positions." she said pushing Pai up and flipping him over on the bed. "Now it's your turn." she said removing his see-thought shirt.

She moved her fingers gently from the side of his neck to over his collar-bone, causing his to get a shiver of pleasure. She began to kiss him in the same fashion that he kissed her. Pai clenched the sheets, causing them to bunch up.

Allora got to his belly button and swirled her tongue around it. He let out another moan and groan. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from coming, but in the process leaving small fang indents in his lip.

"I know you've been suffering all this time, but I want you to tell me the things you want done to you. I don't want you to hide them." she whispered in his ear. "I won't deny them, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires that reside in your heart."

"I want you to please me. Please show me how it's done, and tease me." he moaned out.

"Don't worry I'll sooth you. I'll make you feel good. You can be sure to trust me." she also moaned out.

"I love you." Pai said breathing out heavily. "You are the one for me." he panted out.

Allora straddled him. "Allora I can't hold out much longer." he moaned thrusting his hips into the air.

"Don't hold back Pai." she cried out, cheeks all red.

Pai thrust his hips one final time in the air, clenching the sheets tightly, and throwing his head back into the pillow as he came. Allora collapsed on Pai, exhausted from the performance.

"That…was…amazing." Pai said. Allora nodded.

"You were perfect." Allora said.

"I love you." Pai said.

"I love you too."

A wet spot was now on Pai's pants. "Fuck." he said looking down.

"I'll let you get dressed." Allora said putting her tops back on, and leaving the room.

Pai slid his pants and underpants down and got new clothes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What a day." he said laying back on his bed.

Urio knocked on the door. "Pai are you done packing?" he asked through the door.

"Almost. Dad can I ask you a question?" Pai said through the door.

Urio came in the room. "What would you like to ask Pai?" Urio asked sitting on the edge of Pai's bed with him.

"Father…how do you make sure…that the Para Para…doesn't leave the chimera animal before it has reached its destination?" Pai asked.

"Pai your gonna have to tell me what you actually mean. I was never good at analogies." Urio said looking confused.

"How do you stop…coming…before you get to the main event?" Pai asked blushing and looking away.

"Oh. Well…try thinking of something that isn't sexual." he said. "Or even try thinking of something that you don't find appealing."

"Thank you father." Pai said. Urio got up and walked to the door.

"If your going to…do that…you can chose to wear a condom, due to Allora's condition." Urio said.

Pai sat there wondering what it would be like to have sex with Allora. His nose began to bleed. "Fuck." he said wiping his nose.

Allora came back into the room. "Pai are you done packing?" Allora asked.

"Yeah." he said picking up his bag. "Come on, let's go." he said holding her hand.

**Town**

Allora and Pai walked through town holding each others hand. Kisshu and Taruto followed behind them smirking at Pai when he turned his head to look at them.

Others were staring and whispering. Mashumaro and his friends were in shock to see this, along with Mori and her friends.

Jamu went up to Pai and Allora. "Pai is it true that you two are dating?"

Pai smiled and looked at Allora. "Yeah. Allora and I are dating." he said happily.

"Congratulations." she said. "I knew you two would get together, I just didn't know when."

"Thank you." Allora said. "Pai loves me, and I love him." she said smiling at Pai.

"You guys hear that, Pai's dating Allora." Mashumaro said.

"We have to find a way to break them up." Kuro said.

"But how?" Kyojin asked.

Mori and her friends went over to them. "You want to break them up too?" Mori asked.

"Yeah." Mashumaro and his friends said eying them. "What did you have in mind?" Shiro asked them.

"If we work together then we can both get what we want." Mori said. "You guys can get to date Allora and we can get to date Pai."

The boys all looked at each other. "Sounds good to us." they said shaking the girls hands.

Botis walked over to them. "You guys want to break them up?"

"Aren't you Allora's friend?" Kazan asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. But that's not the point. I asked you a question." he said.

"What's it to you?" Mashumaro asked.

"I figured I should tell you that any plan to break them up is moronic." he said.

"How so?" Mori asked snidely crossing her arms.

"Well, you boys want to break them us so you can date Allora, correct. But do you realize that there's one of her and four of you." he said. He turned his attention to the girls. "And do you girls realize that there's one of Pai and five of you. That means you'll all be competing with each other for one of theirs love."

They all looked at each other. "Even if you girls try to get to date Kisshu and Taruto there will still be two left out." he stated.

"So you're saying that it's worthless to even try to break them up." Sora said.

Botis nodded. "Unless you want to cause discord between yourselves." he said shrugging. "I would just leave things be." he said leaving.

"Whatever." Mori said. "We can still try to break them up."

"Yeah. I'd rather have Pai not be with Allora then to be with her. Umibe said.

"Same here." Mashumaro said. "So let's discuss what we're going to do." he said.

**The ship**

Pai and Allora put his things away and then sat on the bed. "So…that's done." Pai said.

"Yeah." Allora said blushing. "A lot of people were shocked to see us together. But I don't care." she said pushing Pai's back against the bed.

"Allora." he said like a frightened child. "Again?"

"What's wrong…tired?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"A little." he said.

"Well let's spice things up a bit." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she dragged him out of the room.

"Bye Kisshu and Taruto, Pai and I are going out for a bit." she said.

"Have fun you two." Kisshu grinned.

**The forest**

Allora had dragged Pai to a lake stream that had a water fall falling into it.

"Come on Pai let's hop in." she said taking off her wrist bands and shoes.

"But what if somebody sees us?" he asked.

"Who cares, it's just a swim." she said removing her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. "You're not scared are you?" she said in a whisper into his ear.

"Me, scared? Don't be preposterous." he said waving his hands.

"Good." she said smiling at him. "Now get undressed." she said sliding his wristbands off his arms.

"What the hell." he said shrugging removing his shirt. He turned around and slid his pants down, revealing a pair of black boxers.

Allora grabbed his hand and jumped in the water with him. She began kissing him as they floated in the water. Pai had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Allora broke their kiss off and swam close to the waterfall jumping on the rocks beneath it. "There's a small cave back here. Come on." she waved him on.

Allora held his hand as they walked through the waterfall and into the small cave. "Isn't it nice in here." she said.

"Yeah." he said looking around.

"Now, let's have some fun. Nobody will see us." she said wrapping her arms back around his neck.

**Read and review, favorite and follow!**


	27. Love Making

**Chapter 27**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

They hopped out from behind the waterfall after making out, and proceeded to get dressed. Pai was picking some flowers as she got dressed and gave them to her. "Here, these are for you malady." he said bowing and holding out the flowers to her. She giggled and took the flowers from him.

She gave a peck on his cheek and they headed back to the ship.

**The ship**

Allora and Pai came back in and saw Kisshu and Taruto trying to cook, however there was smoke coming from the stove and oven.

"What happened!?" Pai snapped at them.

"We were hungry and tried to cook something and ended up burning it." Taruto said.

"It was his fault." Kisshu said pointing at Taruto.

"Was not!" he yelled. "I wasn't the one who said put the oven on the highest setting!"

"Guys don't fight." Allora said getting in-between them. "It doesn't matter who's fault it was, as long as nobody got hurt it doesn't matter. Let me cook you guys something." she said.

"But you already do enough." Kisshu said. "We can do it."

"I don't mind at all." she said smiling at them. "Just let me get changed first." she said leaving and going into her room.

"What did you two do today?" Kisshu asked Pai.

"We took a swim." Pai said going over to the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice.

"You look tired." Taruto said.

Pai blushed. "We were swimming, that's all." he lied, not wanting to tell them about their make-out session.

"Did you get to second base?" Kisshu smirked at him.

"Kisshu!" he yelled. Pai looked down the hall to see if Allora was nearby. "Okay. I did." he whispered to them. "But don't let anyone know."

"You dog." Kisshu joked with him elbowing him in the ribs.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Pai asked.

"What is it?" they asked.

"I need you guys to go home tonight." he said.

"Why?" Taruto asked.

Pai blushed and gave them the please do this for me look. Kisshu got what he meant. "You two are gonna do it?"

Taruto looked at Pai with wide eyes. "Is that true Pai?" he asked.

Pai shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But if we do I don't want your young minds subjected to it." he said crossing his arms. "I'm also going to propose to her tonight."

"You are?" Kisshu and Taruto's asked, jaws hitting the ground.

Pai nodded. "So will you guys go home just for tonight?"

"Okay, okay." Kisshu said. "But I'm doing this only because you asked nicely." he said putting his hands behind his head.

**Nighttime**

Pai wanted his first time to be special so he decorated his room with candles. Allora was in his bathroom changing into some lingerie. "Pai I'm coming out now." she said through the door.

She was wearing a black silk lingerie dress that was see-through. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You look pretty." he said mouth hanging open a little. "Allora before we begin I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it Pai?"

Pai got down on one knee. "Allora would you make me the happiest person in the universe?" he asked her showing her a ring with a Mew Aqua gem in it.

Allora started crying. "Yes. Yes." she cried. Pai placed it on her finger.

"Thank you Allora." he said holding her in his arms.

"Well I guess it will be extra special tonight." Allora said. "Come on let's make love."

**Morning**

Pai and Allora woke up in each others arms, naked underneath the sheets. Pai stared at Allora as she slept, the whole nights experience running through his head. Pai looked underneath the sheets to see her naked form.

Pai heard a knock at his door and quickly covered himself and Allora up. "Don't come in!" he yelled.

"Pai mom and dad are on their way here." Kisshu yelled through the door.

Pai shook Allora. "Allora wake up, we have to get dressed. My parents are coming here soon."

Allora shot up out of bed and started to put her Cyniclon clothes on. "Why are they coming here?"

"Mom and dad found out about what you two did last night, and wanted to check on you two." Kisshu yelled through the door.

"What!?" Pai yelled. "I bet this was all my mother's idea." he said wrapping his bands around his legs.

Taruto came running up behind Kisshu. "They're here. They're here." he said.

Pai and Allora opened the door. Suama came running up to Pai and grabbed him in a hug. "My baby's not a virgin anymore." she cried.

"Mother!" he yelled, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Oh, and my daughter-in-law." she said crying hugging Allora. "Tell me how did he propose?" she asked her taking her hands.

"He was very sweet." Allora said. "He asked me if I'd make him the happiest person in the universe."

"AWW!" Suama and Kukki cooed.

Pai blushed. "Congratulations you two." Urio said.

"Yeah, congrats." Kisshu and Taruto said. "I guess we got the best sister-in-law." Taruto said hugging Allora. Allora hugged Taruto, Kisshu, and Kukki.

"So, when should we make the wedding?" Suama asked. "Oh, we have so much to do." she said grabbing Allora by the hand and dragging her off with Kukki.

"How was it?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled with Urio.

"Sorry." he said ears pointing down.

"Can we not be grounded anymore?" Taruto asked his father. "I mean they saw each other naked, so when we played the prank on Pai it didn't matter really."

Urio looked at Pai. "I don't care." Pai said. "Taruto's right it doesn't really matter now." he said with his arms crossed.

Urio nodded. Kisshu and Taruto jumped and started floating in the are and sitting crossed legged. "It feels good to fly again." Kisshu said.

"Well we should see the girls to see when the wedding is." Urio said. Pai nodded.

Pai and them went into the living room to see that Suama was already making plans. "Mrs. Ikisatashi this seems like a lot to do." Allora said.

"Nonsense." she said waving her hand. "My little man is getting married to you. You should have a nice wedding."

"Mother we don't need all that." Pai said. "As long as Allora and I get married it doesn't matter to me." he said giving Allora a kiss. Allora smiled at Pai and gave him a kiss back.

"If you don't mind I want to take Allora somewhere." Pai said getting up with Allora. "Excuse us."

**Snow field**

On the other side of the planet was a snow field. It was exactly what it sounds like, a field of snow. Pai and Allora laid on the ground staring up at the sky in Cyniclon cloaks, watching the snow fall around them and on top of them, covering them with a blanket of snow.

Pai was holding her hand. "Allora" he said turning his head to her. "what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about what tomorrow might bring. I'm sure by now the whole town knows about us, and that worries me." she said still staring at the snowflakes fall down.

"Why?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Well I'm worried about what might happen to us. There are those like Mori and her friends, Mashumaro and his friends, or even Deep Blue that could be objected to us getting married."

"So?"

"Well what if someone does something to one of us just to stop us from getting married. Like" she said sitting up "what if one of them hurts the other one, or even kills one of us. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried that…" she trailed off.

"You're worried that they might do something to me." he said. Allora nodded. "Allora you don't have to worry, no matter what they do they can not keep us apart." he said sitting up holding her.

"What if this our last embrace? What if…"

Pai cut her off. "You're worrying too much. If we keep our lips sealed together then they can't break us apart." he said giving her a kiss. "If we live our life in fear it will make our beautiful would come tumbling down."

"I guess you're right." she said turning her head forward. "I just worry because we're all just under the upper hand, and the worst things in life come free to us, and the lucky don't care at all."

She looked up at the sky. "They'll try to keep us apart, and then the wall will start caving in. They'll laugh as they watch us fall apart and they won't stop until we break down."

Pai stared at her. He turned her head to look at him to see that she had tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry." he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional right now. I had a bad dream you see. I don't know what it means, but it's haunting me." she cried wiping her eyes.

Pai leaned in and rubbed his fingers underneath her eyes to wipe them for her. "Thank you Pai." she said looking up. "Injustice is the norm, and there's no hope for fate to take place. It's unnatural selection. But love will be our resistance." she said smiling at him.

Pai kissed her again. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really. But I know a way to keep us warm." she said winking at him. Pai blushed.

"In public?" he asked curiously.

"Nobody's around for miles. Let's warm up." she said scooting closer into Pai.

Pai gave a sly smile. He gave a look around. "Okay." he said hopping on top of her, and began to make out with her.

**Town**

"I heard that they're engaged." Mori said to her friends, Mashumaro, and his friends.

"Dammit!" Mashumaro said kicking over a trashcan.

"Calm down." Mori said. "We can still plan to break them up."

"How are we gonna do that?" Umibe asked curiously.

"I know" Sabaku said "we can start a rumor that they're cheating on each other." she suggested.

"That won't work." Mori said. "Where gonna have to take one out." she said crossing her arms.

"You mean kill one?" Kuro asked.

"Not kill we'll just have to incapacitate one. Beat one into a coma. Then the other one is free."

"No way! Were not going to beat Allora into a coma." Mashumaro yelled. "We'll beat Pai into one, but not Allora."

"The hell you will!" Kazan yelled. "If anyone's going to go into a coma it's Allora."

"Wait!" yelled Mori. "I just thought of something better. We beat them till they both get amnesia and then we swoop in and take care of them. We tell them that they hate each other and over time they'll fall in love with us." she explained.

"That could work." Shiro said.

They all nodded. "Then it's agreed. That's what we'll do tomorrow. Tomorrow we have training practice and we get to fight with others. We'll fight Allora, and you guys" she said gesturing to the boys "get to fight Pai."

"Don't hurt Allora too bad." Mashumaro said.

"Same here for Pai." Kazan said.

"Deal." they all said.

**Deep Blue's palace**

"Koman, is it true that they're engaged?" Deep Blue asked his adviser.

"Yes sir." he responded.

Deep Blue looked down. _Master said to stay away from her, but I don't want to._ he thought. "Koman find me Pai and Allora. I want to speak with them."

Koman was against this idea. He didn't know what Deep Blue was planning, but he obeyed Deep Blue's order. "Yes sir."

**The ship**

Koman went over to the ship to see Pai and Allora. He knocked on the ships door. Urio opened the door. "Koman?"

"Hello Urio. Are Allora and Pai here?"

"No. There not back yet." he said. "Is something the matter?"

"Just tell them that Deep Blue requests each of their presence." he said.

"He's not planning on doing something, is he?" Kisshu asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure what he's planning. I would just suggest that you all go with them, just to be on the safe side." he suggested. He then left them alone leaving them to wonder what Deep Blue could possibly want.

Allora and Pai came back later that night and were too tired to go. "We'll all go tomorrow." Pai said.

"Come on Pai. Let's not worry about this. I'm sure that everything will work itself out." she said smiling at him. Pai gave a nod.

**The next day**

Pai, Allora, Kisshu, Kukki, and Taruto were at training practice.

It was Allora's turn to go up and prove any skills that she had. The person that she had to fight was Mori.

"Be careful." Pai said giving Allora a kiss.

"I will be." she giggled. She went to the middle of the training field at least 50 feet away from Mori. "Begin." Tsuaki yelled.

Mori rushed at Allora with her nagintana. She stabbed at Allora as Allora avoided the attacks by swooping out of the way.

Mori then transported behind Allora. Allora quickly grabbed a long knife out from underneath her forearm wristband and blocked the attack.

Kisshu and Taruto were cheering Allora on, as Pai watched in fear for Allora's safety. Allora took a slash at Mori as she rushed in front of her, cutting Mori's side.

Mori fell to the ground clutching her side, dropping her weapon. Allora kicked the bottom of her nagintana so it flew up and landed in her left hand.

She pointed the weapon at Mori's face, right between the eyes. Allora had a serious look on her face, as if she was taking this training battle serious like a life or death matter.

Allora threw Mori's weapon to the side and slid the knife back into her wristband, and walked away from her. She looked a Tsuaki. "Does this mean I won?" she asked him smiling.

"Yes." he said. "You were able to have the opportunity to kill her, therefore you won."

Allora jumped up and down clapping her hands together giggling. She ran over to Pai and the others. "Did you guys hear that, I won." she said happily.

"Congratulations." Pai said giving her a hug and kiss. "You did superb."

"Yeah." Taruto exclaimed. "You were great."

"I didn't know that you had those hidden under there." Kisshu said pointing at her wristbands.

"Yeah. I put one on each side. One underneath each pant leg." she said lifting up a pant leg to show a knife holster strapped against her leg. "And in an emergency I got one on each side of my outer thigh." she said hitting the side of her pants.

"Well I guess you're prepared." Pai said smiling at her. Allora giggled.

Tsuaki then called Pai and Mashumaro up. "Good luck honey." Allora said kissing Pai on the cheek.

Pai stood there across Mashumaro, both of them glaring at each other. Pai aimed his fan at Mashumaro and yelled "Kuu-Rai-Sen!" Lightning shot out of it hitting the ground where Mashumaro was causing him to fly up.

Mashumaro flew at Pai and aimed his moroha zukuri at him. Pai was able to fly behind Mashumaro before he got hit and elbowed Mashumaro in his back. Mashumaro spun around and kicked Pai in the stomach.

This fight went on for several minuets, each of them dogging the others attacks, and occasionally getting hit.  
Pai and Mashumaro were standing 30 feet apart from each other, both of them breathing heavily.

Mashumaro transported right in front of Pai and kicked him in the crotch. Pai fell to his knees, clutching his groin, and began coughing.

Everyone cringed when they saw what Mashumaro did. "Pai are you okay?" Kisshu yelled.

Pai didn't even get to shake his head, Mashumaro kicked him in the side of his head knocking him to the ground. Mashumaro walked away from Pai, but Pai wasn't going to give up that easily.

Pai tried to stand up and was standing on shaking legs. Mashumaro turned around and aimed a fireball at Pai, hitting him in the chest. Pai fell forward on the ground, and tried to stand back up.

The other boys were all laughing, along with Mashumaro. They laughed as they watched Pai crawl on the ground to reach his fan. Mashumaro stepped on his hand.

"I should have been the one to go to Earth. Not a weakling like you." he said to Pai as he twisted his foot on Pai's hand.

Mashumaro's was just about to aim his moroha zukuri and stab Pai when he got tackled by Allora.

Allora sat on top of Mashumaro and punched him in his chest several times. She stood up and kicked him in his stomach, and then in his groin.

Mashumaro curled up in a ball clutching his crotch. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FIANCÈ AGAIN!" she yelled. Allora ran over to Pai and grabbed him in her arms. "Pai, are you okay?" she cried.

"Allora, you stopped the fight." he said coughing.

"I don't care. Are you hurt bad?" she said looking him over.

Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki ran over to them. "Pai, are you okay?" they said.

"I'm fine." he said standing up. "Allora you shouldn't have stopped the fight. It's against the rules to interfere."

"Rules? I don't care about any rules. If any of you are in danger I'll protect you." she said smiling.

Allora wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we should get you to a healer." she said helping him walk.

**Ikisatashi's residence**

Pai laid on his bed as the healer healed his injuries that he had received. After 10 minuets the wounds and blacked bones were healed.

"You should take it easy for a while. No strenuous activity." the healer said. He looked over at Allora who was by his side holding his hand and rested her cheek on his hand. "Try not to wear him out." he joked with Allora as he left.

"Pai you should stay here for tonight." Allora said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I didn't say I was going anywhere." she winked at him, crawling on top of him.

"I'll get you a pillow." Suama said. "But just remember that Kisshu and Taruto share this room too, so no hanky-panky."

"Mother!" Pai yelled blushing.

"We'll behave." Allora said. "Besides the healer said no strenuous activity." she giggled.

"Allora!" said Pai.

"Relax Pai, I'm just being playful." she said giggling.

Pai and Allora cuddled up in bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Allora woke up around midnight and took a walk into the forest.

Coincidently Deep Blue went into the forest for a walk. He heard splashing in a nearby lake. He hid behind a tree seeing a sight that shocked him.

Allora was flying with a pair of white wings, skimming her fingertips against the water, and cupping her hands in the water, throwing the water in the air and spun around as the water droplets fell around her.

**Read, review, favorite, and follow!**


	28. Angel?

**Chapter 28**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Deep Blue could not believe the sight he was seeing. Allora had white wings, she twirled around in the air, with the moonlight shining down on her.

Her beauty overthrew him. He pinched himself, he needed proof that he was not dreaming. She flew further up in the sky, and back to the house.

Deep Blue leaned against the tree. _I knew it! She truly is an angel!_ he thought as he held his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue had went back to his palace and called his master. Krad transported in. "What is so urgent?" he asked.

"Sir do you remember about the girl you told me to stay away from?" Deep Blue asked.

"Yes."

"She's an angel sir."

"Your infatuation over her needs to stop." he said crossing his arms.

"No master, I mean she's an angel. She has white wings. I saw them myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sure I saw an angel, of that I'm sure." he said nodding.

"Well I'll have to investigate this myself." Krad said. "In the meantime don't mention this to anyone else." he said disappearing.

**Morning**

Kisshu and Taruto were staring at Pai and Allora all cuddled up together. "I wish that was me and Ichigo." Kisshu sighed.

"Yeah." Taruto said, thinking about Pudding.

Kisshu poked Pai in the face. "Pai wake up. It's morning." he said.

Pai opened his eyes partway. "Kisshu go away." he said grabbing Allora closer into him.

"Mom's making breakfast. You better get up before you get scolded." Taruto said.

Pai groaned. He shook Allora. "Allora. Wake up." he said.

"I don't wanna." she groaned half-asleep. "I want to stay next to my cuddle bear." she said wrapping her arms around his body.

"Cuddle bear?" Kisshu snickered.

"Shut up!" Pai snapped. "It's my nickname okay." Kisshu and Taruto snickered.

"Morning." Allora said opening her eyes.

"Morning." Pai said giving her a kiss.

They all sat at the table eating breakfast as Suama regaled them of tales of when Pai was younger.

"He had the biggest ears when he was born." Suama said.

"His ears are already big." Kisshu pointed out.

"Well when he was born they were really big for a baby his size." she said. "Now, Kisshu and Taruto both had ears proportional to their size when they were younger. When Pai was 6 he came home crying saying the other kids picked on him because he had ears bigger than them." Suama giggled.

"I think his ears are cute." Allora said rubbing one of Pai's ears, causing him to blush.

"Also when he was 10, Kisshu was 6, and Taruto had just turned 2. Anyway, Pai came home upset that the other boys were going through puberty before him, and that they picked on him about it." Suama said.

"Mother!" Pai yelled.

"Kisshu and Taruto went into their room and asked him why he was crying." Suama explained. "Pai told them the kids made fun of him, and Kisshu and Taruto said they'd beat them up for him." Suama giggled. "It was really cute."

"That's really cute." Allora smiled at Pai. "You two must've really liked Pai even back then." Allora said looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"I guess." Kisshu said. "Don't know what changed though." he joked.

"We should go see Deep Blue today." Kukki said. "Get it out-of-the-way."

"That's right. We forgot to see him." Allora said. "Better now then never." she sighed standing up.

"Actually never is better than anytime." Kisshu said.

"Kisshu." Urio said in a warning tone.

"What? He tried to drug Allora, he kidnapped her, and now what?" Kisshu asked. "What does he have planed this time?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Urio assured him. "I sure he just wants to congratulate you two" he said looking at Pai and Allora "on getting engaged."

"Try to stay positive Kisshu." Allora said. "Only time can say where today is headed. Who can say where the days road will go, all I know is that we don't need a reason to let the day go on and on."

Kisshu sighed. "Your optimism is inspiring." he said standing up. "But first sign of danger, and I'm taking my sais out."

Allora sighed. "Okay."

**Deep Blue's palace**

They all went with Allora and Pai to Deep Blue's palace. Allora held Pai's hand as they walked in. Kisshu, Taruto, and Kukki had their hands ready for their weapons if anything arose.

"Welcome." Deep Blue said. "I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." he said smiling.

"T…thank you." Pai said. _Why is he smiling?_ he thought.

"See Kisshu, it's nothing to worry about." Urio whispered to him. Kisshu kept his eyes on Deep Blue, never breaking contact off him, his hand still ready to grab his weapon just in case.

"Thank you for blessing." Allora smiled at him. "It means a lot that you approve, and aren't hung up over the fact I'm with Pai."

"Yes, well…I thought about my actions and thought about how they were uncalled for." he said eyeing Allora up and down. He could still imagine her with the long pure white wings.

**The ship**

Pai, Allora, Kisshu, and Taruto went back to live on the ship. "I'm glad that nothing happened." Kisshu sighed out of relief.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello." said Pai opening the door.

Krad stood there fully cloaked, this way they would not know it was him. "May I speak to Allora?" he asked.

Pai looked at Allora who nodded. "Pai I'm going to take a walk with him." she said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said noticing the expression on his face. "He's just an old friend." she said following Krad into the forest.

**Forest**

"Well here am I." she said opening her arms.

"It's good to see you now with someone else." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you." she said blushing. "I really love Pai."

He smiled. "It's such a miracle that you and me are able to still remain good friends."

"Of course we will be. We're two sides of the same coin." she said.

_Flashback_

_Allora laid on a bed staring up at Krad who was on all four on top of her. "I want you to trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine."_

_"I don't like tricking people." Allora said._

_"It's fun." he said. "I want you to become like me, become one of the same as me. Become the same coin as me, but the other side." he said._

_End Flashback_

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah just thinking of the past." she said smiling at him. "I should get…" she said turning around to leave.

"Deep Blue saw your wings." he said out flatly.

Allora turned back around. "What?"

"He saw your wings." he said. Krad sighed. "How much longer till you break, and show your true self?"

"This is my true self. That other self is not the real me."

"How many more lies will you create and deception you make to keep yourself under wraps?"

"There are no lies I'm telling. If they don't ask any questions then I don't have to tell them." she said.

"I see the love he gives you is filling up your soul and making you whole once more." he said smiling at her. "It's nice to see that."

"Well thank you for informing me of Deep Blue. I'll be more careful in the future." she said. "Goo…"

"No goodbyes. Don't say adios. Don't say averi derchi. Don't say ciao. Not another goodbye. We'll meet more times after this." he said leaving her alone.

**The ship: Pai's shower**

When Allora got back she took a shower with Pai. Pai was rubbing Allora's shoulders as the water cascaded down her body. He had his fingers trail down her spine till they reached her butt.

He kissed her neck and smelled her hair which smelled of strawberries. "I like your shampoo." he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer into him.

"You want to wash my front?" she asked turning around.

Pai gave a smirk. "Only if you need help." he said playfully back at her. She nodded.

Kisshu and Taruto heard them making noise in the shower together. "We should go." Kisshu said.

"Wait, I want to listen." Taruto said leaning into the door.

Kisshu grabbed Taruto's shirt collar and yanked him outside with himself. "You're sick." Kisshu said.

"I'm not sick! I'm just curious what they could be doing." he said.

"Dad already had the sex talk with us. Go ask dad what they are doing, and how they are doing it." Kisshu said sarcastically.

"I will." Taruto said transporting away.

"No, wait!" Kisshu yelled transporting after him.

Pai and Allora laid on his bed both of them still wet and naked. "How do you feel Pai?" she asked him huffing out.

"Great." he panted out.

"Good. I thought I might have made your injuries worse." she giggled.

"Nah."

"Good." she said sitting on top of his hips. "Then we can dry off by rolling around in the sheets." she winked at him.

"Again?" he asked surprised. "The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak." he panted out.

"That's not what little Pai says." she said looking down at his crotch.

Pai looked down at his member. "Well I can't deny him or you." he said leaning up to kiss her.

**Morning**

Allora and Pai woke up to banging on their door. Pai and Allora quickly threw the covers over them. "WHAT IS IT!?" Pai yelled.

"You guys are gonna be late for training camp." Kisshu and Taruto yelled though the door.

"Fuck." Pai cursed out loud trying to put his clothes on.

Pai and Allora ran out of the room, and the moment they got off the ship Pai transported them both to the field for another day of fighting.

**Training field**

Allora was stretching before any of the fights began. Pai watched her body curve, still thinking about what lied underneath all her clothes.

Suama and Urio showed up to watch everyone fight, along with some other parents. "Pai, how was last night? Did you get enough sleep?" Urio asked him nudging him in his side.

"Father?" Pai asked, not understanding the question.

"Your bothers came home last night and asked me about you and Allora's escapade in the shower." he said winking.

Pai blushed. "What!?"

"It was nothing serious, Taruto was just curious to know what you two could possibly be doing in the shower."

"Why that little…!" Pai muttered out.

"Relax. I explained everything to them. Your mother and I used to do things like that when we were younger." he said.

"Father!" Pai said blushing redder because of the image he thought of.

Suama came over. "Good luck fighting today sweetie." she said to Pai.

"I shall do my best." he said. He felt hands go over the front of his eyes. Allora was standing behind him covering his eyes.

"Guess who." she said giggling. Pai turned around and gave her a kiss.

"Ah, young love." Suama said.

"We were like that." Urio said.

"We still are." she said leaning up against his body and kissing him.

"Eww, mom, dad." Taruto said. Suama and Urio laughed.

Minuets later the battles had begun. Kisshu had won his fight against Mashumaro, Kukki won against Kazan, and Taruto won against Kuro. It was now Allora's turn, and she had to fight Jamu.

"Allora, be careful. Jamu may seem nice, but she's ruthless on the battlefield." Pai said holding her hand.

"Pai I'll be alright. You've seen me fight before but you haven't seen nothing yet." she said.

Jamu and Allora's battle went on for quite some time, both of them landing hits on the other one. It looked like Allora was loosing. She was kneeling on the ground with one knee and her hands holding her sides.

"Allora lay down." Kisshu yelled. "It's not worth fighting if you're gonna get hurt."

"Just because I'm loosing doesn't mean I've lost. I won't stop." she yelled back.

"If you're hurt don't fight no more." Pai yelled.

"Just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I'm hurt." she said trying to stand back up on wobbly legs.

"That's exactly what it means." Kisshu yelled back to her. "Jamu don't hurt her too bad."

Jamu looked over at Kisshu. "Yeah right. Like I'm gonna risk my win streak for her." she yelled back at him. Even though Jamu's not bad, on the field she has a bad temper.

"This doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved." Allora said grabbing two small swords from her pant legs. "Perhaps it's my fault that I fought so hard to make you like this." she said referring to Jamu's personality.

"No. I'm always like this when I fight." Jamu said.

"Good. So you don't mind if I try harder on you?" she said smiling at her.

"Bring it." she said waving her on. Allora nodded.

Next thing you know it she rushed at Jamu so fast it was like she transported in front of her. She swiped the sword up and cut the straps off each side of her shirt, causing it to fall down and expose her in her bra.

"AAAHHH!" Jamu screamed trying to cover herself with her shirt. Allora kicked her in the side of the head, causing her to fall down. She grabbed her shinken katana and swung it to Jamu's side.

Jamu closed her eyes preparing for it to slice her open, but it didn't. Allora had stopped it the last second from hitting her.

Allora flipped the sword around and held it out to her. "Here." she said smiling. "This is yours."

Jamu looked at her with wide eyes. She gently took the katana and looked at it. Allora grabbed the skirt in front of her pants and took it off and wrapped it around Jamu's back and front. "Sorry about cutting your shirt. Use this to cover yourself up." she said still smiling.

"T…thank you." Jamu said holding the skirt around her to hide herself. Allora began to walk away when Jamu grabbed Allora's wrist lightly. "Why…why did you give me back my weapon when I could have used it against you?"

"I figured if you did then we'd have an interesting match still, and if you didn't then we could stop fighting and be friends."

"But I…" she muttered.

"You could have yanked it out of my hands and cut my hand open, or you could have stabbed me when I wrapped my skirt around you, but you didn't. Am I correct when I say that you didn't because you were shocked?"

Jamu nodded. "Then why are you dwelling on what you could have done? If you want you could attack me right now even though the fight's over. But I don't think you're that kind of person to do something like that." Allora said giggling.

Jamu thought about what she said. She was dwelling on what she could have done, but didn't because Allora was the first one to ever give her back her weapon like that. Jamu smiled at her and let go of her wrist. "I…I'd like to be friends with you." she said.

Allora jumped on her and hugged her. "Yay, I got a new friend. Do you want to be in my wedding party?" she asked her clasping her hands. "Kukki's going to be in it, and I need someone else."

"Sure." she said. Allora cheered and jumped up and down.

"So this is what Botis meant when he said that she was good at fighting." Kisshu said. "Interesting style."

After Pai had fought he walked to the ship with Allora later that night. "Hold my hand in this dark street." Allora said grabbing his hand.

"Are you afraid?" Pai asked raising one eyebrow. "I can transport us back if you want."

"No it's not that." she said shaking her head. "I want you to hold it cause if you do I'll know you'll be safe."

Pai smiled at her. "Why don't we have some fun in the forest?" Allora said putting her arms around his neck.

"You know there's a monster out there." he said.

Allora's eyes widened. "Are you scared of it?" she asked him.

"I suppose. I'm not sure what the creature is so I don't know what it is capable of." he said.

"I'm not scared." she said. "I'm gonna go try to find. If you want you can try to find me in the dark, or in the stars." she said skipping into the forest.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Pai yelled flying after her.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything in this lonely forest?" she said biting her lower lip.

"Well…" Pai muttered looking around.

Allora laid on the ground. "Come on Pai. Let's have fun here."

"Well if you insist." he said getting on top of her.

They made out for a while when they got to the main event. Pai and Allora heard a branch crack on the ground. They looked over to see the creature sitting there watching them with big yellow eyes. This one was bigger than the first creature was.

Pai stopped moving along with Allora. Pai quickly tried to pull his pants up, and picked Allora up. Allora slid her pants up and stared a the creature, inching away from it.

Pai grabbed Allora's hand and transported them away. Pai was panting. "What was that thing?" Pai yelled.

Allora shook her head. "What's all the yelling for?" Kisshu and Taruto said coming out from their rooms.

"We saw the creature!" Pai said.

"You did?" Kisshu yelled. "Where?"

"In the forest. We were…" Pai trailed off.

"In the forest?" Taruto yelled. "We should tell mom, dad, and Kukki."

**Ikisatashi's residence**

They all transported home. "Hi boys. What's going on?" Suama asked.

"Pai and Allora saw the creature." Kisshu said.

"What? Where? Are you two alright?" Suama said running over to Pai and Allora.

"We're fine. Just startled is all." Allora said.

"They saw it in the forest." Taruto said.

"It looks like just as other's described it." Pai said.

"We should inform Deep Blue about this right away." Urio said. "I'll go tell him." he said leaving the house and transporting away.

"Are you okay?" Pai asked Allora.

"Yeah." she said hugging him. "Let's go calm down." she said grabbing Pai's hand and dragging him into his room.

Pai wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her on the bed. Pai's heart was racing. _What if something happened to Allora? I don't think I can live without her._ he thought.

"Allora, I don't want you to go into the forest again." he said. "It's too dangerous. I…I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you." he began to cry.

Allora sat up and put her hands on his cheeks. "Pai nothing bad is going to happen to me." she said.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Because I have faith." she said kissing him. "Have faith Pai that everything will be alright."

"I don't believe in anything such as humans do, like Gods or anything like that. I am more of the scientific belief. I don't believe in such things as foreseeing the future with tarot cards or a crystal ball, it's unscientific."

"I'm not saying I can foresee the future, I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that having faith at least helps ease the pain of not knowing." she said.

Pai let out a sigh of relief. "I'll have faith in you." Pai said. "I believe that everything will be alright because you believe that."

Allora kissed Pai. "You know we didn't finish what we started."

Pai chuckled. "Well we may have five minuets." he said moving on top of her.

Allora giggled. She got up and put a sock on the door and closed it. "Hopefully your brothers know what this means."

Kisshu and Taruto walked to their room and saw the sock on the doorknob. They heard Pai and Allora moaning.

"They're at it again." Kisshu said leaning against the adjacent wall. "We'll just have to wait."

Taruto knocked on the door. "Hurry up you two, Kisshu and I want to go to bed!" he yelled through the door.

Pai and Allora stopped humping. "Shut up!" Pai yelled. "We're busy!"

Kisshu looked at Taruto. "Let's go on the couch."

Suama saw that Kisshu was laying on the couch, and Taruto was curled up in a ball on a chair.

"If you boys are tired go to bed." she said rubbing Kisshu's and Taruto's head.

"We can't Pai and Allora are 'busy'." Kisshu said.

Suama blushed. "I'll go have a word with them." she said getting up.

"Pai, Allora, may I come in?" Suama asked through the door.

Pai and Allora were done. Allora was asleep, and Pai was awake stroking her hair. "Come in." he said quietly.

Suama came in. "Sorry to disturb you but your brothers are tired." she said. "Pai I need to have a talk with you."

Pai sat up. He knew this wasn't going to be good. "I know you're both young and you each have these urges, but you have to…resist your urges to make love constantly."

"Mother." Pai said blushing.

"Pai making love constantly can ruin your life, socially I mean." she said.

"Mother, please." Pai said. "I know we shouldn't be making love all the time, but I can't help myself. I really love Allora." he said looking down at Allora sleep. He stroked her hair. "I…I just wish that she could get pregnant."

"I know honey. Having a baby is a wonderful thing. It's a piece of yourself and partner put together into one being." she said rubbing Pai's arm. "I'm sorry that she can't. I would have liked to be a grandma of a little boy or girl."

Pai looked down. "You can tell Kisshu and Taruto to come in now." Pai said. "I'm gonna cuddle with Allora." he said laying next to her.

Kisshu and Taruto came in. "Pai, we heard your conversation. Were sorry about…Allora not able to…you know." Kisshu said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." he said.

"Yeah, but if we didn't complain about you and Allora…you wouldn't think about how she's not able to conceive." Kisshu said.

"It's fine. Let's just forget it." Pai said, but he was still thinking about what if they did have a baby together.

"Okay." they said. "Look on the bright side, tomorrow is the beginning of the Cyniclon competition." Taruto said.

The Cyniclon competition was where any males that wanted to compete could compete to prove that they were the strongest one of all. That was how Kisshu was able to go to Earth first. He was the strongest in his age group, so he was sent first, then later Pai and Taruto.

This year Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were all going to compete again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Imubeki?

**Chapter 29**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Stadium**

It was the first day of the Cyniclon competition, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were all preparing for the competition.

"Good luck out there you guys." Allora said to them.

"Thanks Allora." they said. "I know you wanted to compete, but girls aren't allowed to." Kisshu said.

"That's okay." Allora said. "Just be okay." she said pecking Taruto and Kisshu on the cheek, and smooching Pai.

Pai ran his fingers through Allora's long blond hair. "I could gaze into your blue eyes all day long." he said kissing her back.

"Break if off you two, before you make love here." Kisshu said crossing his arms. Pai shot Kisshu a glare.

"I'll be watching you guys." Allora said waving them off.

Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, and Mashumaro's and his friends stood in the coliseum. Another person entered the ring with them. They had a long black cloak that covered their face. It was Imubeki.

"Imubeki?" Kisshu asked looking over at Imubeki.

"Boys." Imubeki said nodding at them.

"How did you get here?" Kisshu asked.

"I have my ways."

"What are you doing here?" Pai asked.

"I'm hungry for some unrest, I want fight against you men." said Imubeki.

Kisshu leaned in to Pai and Taruto. "I'm not fighting him." Kisshu said. "Last time we saw him he shot Deep Blue."

"Let alone he grabbed you by the balls." Taruto said.

Kisshu blushed. "Don't remind me."

"And he gave you mouth-to-mouth." Taruto said to Pai.

Pai scoffed. "What's he even doing here?"

"Maybe he's here to kill Deep Blue." Kisshu said. Taruto and Pai looked at Kisshu. "I'm just saying that's a possibility."

"What would he have to gain from that?" Taruto said.

"What would he gain from saving Pai's life, what would he gain from making us not fight the Mew Mews, what did he gain from destroying Deep Blue's form on Earth." Kisshu said pointing at Imubeki, who was looking at them.

"I'm not sure what to make of him." Pai said glancing at Imubeki.

"Kisshu's right if it comes down to fighting him I'm not going to fight him." Taruto said. Pai looked at Taruto. "He grabbed Kisshu by the balls and threatened to castrate Shirogane. Who knows what he's capable of?"

Koman announced the match line ups for the first round.

Shiro vs. Mashumaro

Kisshu vs. Kuro

Imubeki vs. Kyojin

Natto vs. Pai

Taruto vs. Choko

Mashumaro won against Shiro, Kisshu won against Kuro, Imubeki won against Kyojin, Pai won against Natto, and Taruto won against Choko.

The opponents got to take a break after the first round, and got any injuries healed. "Boys you did great." Suama said hugging them. "Now if you have to go up against each other don't be too rough on each other. I don't want any hostility between you all."

"Yes mother." Pai said. "Yes mom." Kisshu and Taruto said.

"Where's Allora?" Pai said looking around.

"I don't know. We weren't able to find her. She must be somewhere around here." Kukki said looking around.

"I hope Deep Blue didn't do anything to her." Taruto said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Suama said.

"I coming." they heard Allora yell. "Sorry I couldn't find you guys before." she said huffing from running.

"Did you see us fight?" Taruto asked excitedly.

"Yes I did, you were all great." she said smiling and patting Taruto on the head. Taruto snickered happily.

"Do you know who you're facing next?" Urio asked.

"Not yet." Pai said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Allora said. "I'll be back before you guys fight. Good luck." she said kissing Pai.

The second round began and Koman announced the line up. He also announced that any wounds the contestants received from here on out, would not be healed unless they were unable to continue any fights.

Shiro vs. Kuro

Kyojin vs. Choko

Natto vs. Taruto

Kisshu vs. Mashumaro

Pai vs. Imubeki

Shiro won against Kuro, Kyojin won against Choko, and Taruto won against Natto. Suama cheered "That's my baby, causing Taruto to blush.

Kisshu won against Mashumaro right away. He was able to defeat him with using electricity from his sais. Many clapped when Kisshu won. It was now Pai's turn to face Imubeki.

Imubeki stood in the arena staring at Pai before the match even begun Imubeki kneeled on one knee to show that he was forfeiting against Pai.

Everyone was shocked, especially Pai. "Imubeki forfeited the match, Pai wins." Koman announced.

Pai walked over to Imubeki. "Why did you forfeit?" he asked.

"There are two reasons. One, I'm not sure I can beat you. And two, I respect you too much to hurt you." Imubeki said.

Pai walked over to Kisshu and the others during the break. "He said he's not sure he can beat me, and that he respects me too much to hurt me." he told them.

"Maybe because you helped save all our people." Urio said.

"No, I don't think that's it. There must be another reason for it." Pai said eyeing Imubeki across the way, who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and all alone.

Koman announced the third line up.

Choko vs. Kuro

Kyojin vs. Shiro

Natto vs. Taruto

Pai vs. Kisshu

Imubeki vs. Mashumaro

Due to the injuries that Choko, Kuro, Kyojin, Natto, and Shiro received last round and this round they were now out of the competition. Taruto had won and received few injuries but was still able to continue.

Pai and Kisshu ended in a draw. They both didn't want to harm the other so they decided they would forfeit after some time. Some people were disappointed in this decision but Suama and Urio were proud that they decided to do that.

It was now Imubeki's turn to face Mashumaro. "Word of advise, don't face him." Kisshu said walking by Mashumaro.

"And what would you know?" Mashumaro snapped back.

"You saw him fight Kyojin right? If he can beat Kyojin to a pulp and sit on top of him, what do you think he could do to you." Kisshu said back.

"Whatever." Mashumaro said walking away.

Imubeki was the first one to draw the weapon. Imubeki rushed at Mashumaro and hit him with his sword across the stomach.

Mashumaro grabbed his wound to stop the blood. Imubeki grabbed out a gun and put it against Mashumaro's thigh and shot it.

The bullet tore through his leg and came out the other side. Mashumaro screamed in pain. Imubeki kicked upwards and underneath his chin, knocking him backwards on the ground

Mashumaro flew in the air because he couldn't stand on his wounded leg. He wrapped his hands firmly on his moroha zukuri and stabbed at Imubeki who was able to do a back flip and dodge it.

Mashumaro tried to stab him but was unable to because Imubeki did cartwheels, back flips, and other gymnastic things. At one point it even looked like Imubeki did some ballet.

Imubeki slid a knife from a holster on his leg and underneath his sleeve. Pai and Kisshu began to wonder if Imubeki was going to kill Mashumaro.

Mashumaro flew behind Imubeki but got sliced again in the stomach by Imubeki's knife. Imubeki stomped a boot on the ground, revealing a hidden knife that came out of it. Imubeki kicked up slicing Mashumaro on his arm.

Mashumaro began to wonder if he was going to die. In all his life he never saw anybody fight like this. He never felt this much pain, and saw this much blood drip out of his body.

"I refuse to lose like this." Mashumaro yelled transporting behind Imubeki and grabbing Imubeki's hood.

Imubeki's hood came off revealing a long blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw who the person was.

"Allora?" Pai said.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger.**


	30. Revolution

**Chapter 30**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

"Allora?" Pai said.

Allora was Imubeki all along. She had disguised herself to make her friends stop fighting. She destroyed Deep Blue's form on Earth because she didn't want Ichigo to be said to lose Masaya. She saved Pai's life because he was her friend.

"I don't believe this." Kisshu said staring at Allora.

Everyone began to murmur, due to the fact that Allora was in a competition for males only. Allora looked down when she saw Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's faces.

Deep Blue stood up. He could not believe that a girl was able to sneak in the competition and win so many battles.

"Allora explain yourself." Deep Blue said transporting down to her.

"I…I wanted to prove to you that girls are just as strong as guys." she said looking up with tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted all the woman to show you were just as strong. Perhaps they might start a protest, but I didn't care. I don't like the way you treat woman like second class citizens." she said tears running down her cheeks.

"You think I'm wrong about women." he said.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I wanted a peaceful protest, but now I want to push this beyond a peaceful one." she said glaring at him.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Deep Blue said with clenched teeth.

"Yes." she said out flatly.

"Guards." Deep Blue said snapping his fingers. "Take her away. The council and I will decide what to do with her later."

"You're not taking her away." Kukki said transporting down to Allora. "If you want her you're going to have to take me with her."

"Kukki?" Allora said.

"I too don't like how you treat women different. You don't know how many times I wanted to fight a guy and prove that I was strong." she said.

"Fine. Guards take them both." he said.

"You're gonna have to take me too." Jamu said standing by Allora.

"Me three." Mori said transporting down by Allora.

"And me." Kazan said standing in front of Allora.

"You too Mori and Kazan?" Allora said with tears in her eyes, touched that they even offered.

"I may not like you, but I agree with you on this." Mori said.

"Me too." Sora and Umibe said walking down there.

"I'll fight alongside of you too." Sabaku said flying down. "I always wanted to be in this competition, and go to Earth but I couldn't because I'm a girl. It's not fair."

There was then an uproar of women from the stands who supported it. "We deserve to be equal!" Suama yelled down.

"Mom?" Kisshu said in surprise.

"I agree to." Taruto said. "What ever Allora supports I'll support." he said pointing at himself with his thumb.

"So unless you want to take everyone you better do something about this issue." Jamu said.

Deep Blue looked around as there was an uproar of 'Yeah!'. He thought about how the women could start a riot or overthrow him. "Very well." he said. "I will allow females be equal to males. Women are now allowed to fight men on the battle field."

There was an eruption of cheers. Allora started to cry. "Why are you crying? We won." Kukki said.

"I'm so happy." she said smiling. "I never though in a million years that my pleas would be listened to. I never thought that everyone would be so supportive of me." she said looking at Mori and her friends.

Kukki gave Allora a hug. "Allora I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you. I always was too afraid to voice my opinion. But you gave me the courage to."

"Thank you Kukki." she said. "And thank you everyone else." she said looking around. "But I suppose I have some explaining to do." she said looking at Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto, who were still in disbelief.

**The ship**

Allora sat down with Pai and the others. "Please let me explain myself." she said.

"Yes, please do. I'm so confused." Taruto said.

"You see…I wanted to protect all my friends, you and the Mew Mews. So I came up with an idea to disguise myself and try to stop you from fighting."

"I can understand that." Kisshu said.

"I'm sorry if I used brute force sometimes on you." she said looking at Kisshu who blushed thinking of what she did to him once.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression that I didn't care for you, but know that I did what I did out of love." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"So why did you destroy Deep Blue's form on Earth?" Taruto asked.

"Krad told me that you guys were fighting and that the Earth was going to be destroyed if I allowed that to happen. Everyone would be dead, and I didn't want that to happen." she said shaking her head.  
"You once said that you were the protector of Earth or something like that, what did you mean by that?" Kisshu asked.

"It means I want to protect the Earth along with everyone on it." she said. "I…I'm sorry if I caused confusion." she said hanging her head in shame.

Pai got up and sat next to Allora. "It's okay. I understand why you did it." he said rubbing her back.

"So you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive, you did it for your planet and everyone on it. We of all people can understand that." Kisshu said putting his hands behind his head.

Allora got up and jumped on Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai and hugged them. "Thank you." she cried.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto smiled.

**Nighttime: Pai's lab**

Pai was working on something that he hoped would work. He was working on seeing if Mew Aqua had the ability to re-grow organs. He already knew that it could heal wounds, but he wanted to see if it could re-grow organs.

He was doing this because he wanted Allora to have a uterus again. As much as he didn't want to admit it he really wanted to impregnate Allora. He wanted a child, though he wasn't sure if he was ready for a child yet.

Pai felt hands cover his eyes. "Guess who." Allora said from behind him. Pai chuckled. "What are you doing?" she asked removing her hands from his eyes.

"I wanted to see if…" he trailed off.

"If what?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"If it could re-grow organs." he said looking at her with a said expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"I…I want to have a baby with you." he said blushing.

"A…a baby?"

"Never mind, it's a silly idea." he said looking away.

"It's not a silly idea." she said. "I just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked looking at her.

"I just don't know if I'll be a good mother." she said.

"Hey, are you kidding me?" he said grabbing her hands. "You'd be a great mother. If you're not ready though, I don't to rush you."

"I'm not sure. I'm only 16, maybe in a few years." she said. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. Even I'm unsure about having a child." he said.

"We should just enjoy our time together that we have now." she said holding his hands. "We have our whole lives ahead of us. Besides we still have yet to be married."

"Yeah." he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on let's go to bed." she said.

"Okay." he said walking with her to his room.

**Pai's room**

Pai laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Allora said. _She's right, we still have our whole lives ahead of us._ he thought. He looked at her sleeping._ I wonder what the baby would be like._

_I bet it would have her eyes, and personality._ he thought. Pai shook his head to get rid of his thoughts._ This is insane to think about babies at this age._

"Pai is something wrong." Allora asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"I was just thinking about what you said to me." he said sitting up.

"Pai it's okay, there's no rush. But I'm flattered that you want to have a child with me." she said blushing.

Pai stared at her. "When should we get married?" he asked. "I really want to make you my wife."

"Soon." she said. "We just have to make some preparations. I think your mom has that covered though." she said giggling. "I don't want you to think I don't love you because we're not married yet, or ready to have a baby."

"I don't think that at all." he said.

"Good. Let me prove to you how much I love you." she said kissing him and rubbing the back of his ears.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue had a visit from his master. "What is so urgent?" he asked.

"That girl! She almost caused a riot!" he said pacing back and forth.

"A riot?" he asked.

"Yes! She had snuck into the Cyniclon competition for males, and then she said she wanted the women to be equal!"

"I see." Krad said grinning.

"Then all the women agreed with her, and even some men!" Deep Blue said pacing back and forth faster.

"I think you should calm down."

"How can I calm down!? She publicly disagreed with my laws and undermined me in front of all my people!"

"Yeah she'll do that." Krad said under his breath.

"What should I do!?"

"Well first I would suggest calming down. Secondly I would suggest letting this matter go."

"Let it go!?" Deep Blue yelled.

"Calm down!" Krad yelled. "Just let it go, I'm sure starting a revolution is the last thing on 'her' agenda."

**Forest**

Allora had snuck out when Pai fell asleep to meet Botis.

"Are we out of sight?" she asked him.

"Not a person will find us." he said.

"I want the truth. Did Krad find you along with Depravity, Envy, Animosity, Terror, and Harm, and did they talk about starting a revolution?" she asked with crossed arms.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Misery told me when I changed out of my costume at the Cyniclon competition to meet Pai and the others.

"Yes he did want to start a revolution." Botis said.

"What did he say exactly?" she asked him.

_Flashback_

_"The mortals will no longer force us to hide. They will not control us, we are stronger than them. They will stop treating and degrading us like we are the scum of the universe. If we band together we will be victorious against the mortals. So come on and rise up with me. We shall start a revolution." Krad said._

_An eruption of cheers from them erupted._

_End flashback_

"So he gave you a pep talk." she said. "That's just great." she said sarcastically.

"Listen you're not doing too bad yourself." Botis said.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost started a revolution yourself at the stadium." he said. "The way you had all the women start yelling and agreeing with you."

"That was not a revolution. I was just trying to change the customs." she said. "Have you read about the customs they have, a lot of them are despicable."

"Well Deep Blue sure thinks it's was."

"I don't care what he thinks." she said scoffing.

"You will care later in the future." he said. "Remember I tell of thing of the past and future, that is my job. Along with reconciling friends and foes."

**The ship**

Pai woke up that morning to see Allora wasn't in bed with him. He put his pants on and walked into the kitchen. "Oh good you're awake." Allora said cooking pancakes.

"Morning." Pai said leaning his body against Allora's and began to kiss her on her neck. Kisshu and Taruto cleared their throats to make Pai notice they were there.

"Sorry." Pai said removing his hands from Allora's waist.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kisshu said laughing while putting his hands behind his head.

"Pai I thought about what you said last night…and I want to try." she said smiling at him.

"You want to try what?" Taruto asked.

"I want to try the Mew Aqua to see if I can re-grow my organs." she said looking at Pai who had wide eyes.

"It's still in the experimental stage, I'm not even sure that it will work." he said shaking his head.

"I still want to do it." she said.

Pai gave a smile and nod. "What are you two talking about? Tell me!" Taruto pouted.

"Pai and I are gonna try to get pregnant." Allora said looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"I didn't know Pai could get pregnant." Kisshu joked. Pai shot him a glare.

"Well let's go try and insert the Mew Aqua into you." Pai said. "But we'll need a doctor and healer."

**10 minuets later**

The doctor and healer came into Pai's lab. Pai explained the plan to them. The doctor gave Allora a numbing agent, inserted a small incision in her pelvis, and inserted the Mew Aqua into her where her uterus would be.

The healer then healed the incision, and the doctor checked Allora's vitals. "Everything seems to be in order. All we will have to do is wait. We'll monitor your health everyday to see if your uterus grows back." the doctor said.

"If any pain or discomfort occurs please let us know." the healer said.

The healer and doctor left, and Pai looked at Allora. "What did you want to do today?"

"Well, how about we…" she whispered in Pai's ear "go skinny-dipping."

"What if somebody sees us?" he asked sheepishly. Allora smiled at him. Pai couldn't say no. "Fine. You two can't come with us." he said looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"I want to have fun too!" Taruto pouted.

"It's something that you can't be involved in." Pai yelled.

"Oh, it's something dirty, isn't it?" Kisshu said grinning. Pai and Allora blushed. "I get it. I'll keep the runt busy."

"Don't call me a runt!" Taruto yelled. Allora and Pai laughed.

**Mashumaro's house**

Mashumaro, Mori and their friends were all there. "We're breaking off our deal with you." Mori said.

"Why?" Mashumaro said with an icepack on his cheek.

"Don't you think we caused enough trouble with Pai and Allora?" Kazan said.

"I thought you guys still wanted to date Pai?" Kyojin said.

Mori sighed. "Allora's friend told us something."

"Who? What did they say?" Shiro asked.

"Her friend Botis said 'If you truly love Pai, you'll want him to be happy with Allora. All that should matter is his happiness.'." Mori said.

"We think that's enough reason to leave those two alone. Allora fought for our rights, so we'll not fight for Pai." Kazan said.

"You should do the same with Allora." Sora said.

"No thank you." Mashumaro said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"But Mashumaro they're right. If we love Allora it's time to let her go." Kuro said.

Mashumaro scoffed. "I'm going to still fight for her. She'll never truly be happy unless she's with me." he said crossing his arms.

"Mashumaro!" Umibe yelled. "You're being selfish!"

"If you disagree with me then get out of my house!" he shouted.

Mori and her friends looked at each other. "Fine!" they all shouted and slammed the door behind them.

"And you guys?" Mashumaro said looking at his friends. "Do you disagree with me?"

Kuro, Shiro, and Kyojin looked at each other for a second and thought about Allora. They had seen her smile when she first arrived, but never like she had before when she was with Pai.

"I…I think…we should let them be." Shiro said looking down, thinking about Allora laughing with Pai.

"Yeah. They seem happy together." Kuro said thinking about Allora and Pai kissing and holding hands.

"We need to leave them alone." Kyojin said. "I don't want to get in the way of their happiness."

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!" Mashumaro shouted. "What's with you guys!?"

"I don't want to make her sad and cry!" Shiro shouted.

"You're all useless, get out of my house!" he yelled pointing at the door. "We're no longer friends!"

They slammed the door behind them and walked outside to see Mori and her friends still there. Mashumaro stood on the other side of the door, his nostrils flaring with rage.

Useless, they're all useless! he thought. _I know what to do. I'll ask Deep Blue what I shall do. If I can't do anything legally, I'll just kill him._ He looked at his moroha zukuri. He ran to his room and started sharpening his weapon. "I'll make Pai pay for tainting her." he said with gritted teeth.

**The lake**

Pai and Allora were swimming in the lake naked. Pai wrapped his arms around her back and began to kiss her neck.

She nibbled on the tips of his ears, while she petted them with one finger. Pai shuttered as he felt his member grow.

"Let's go back to your room." Allora said kissing him.

"Like this?" Pai asked looking down at his member. "I can't walk around like this."

"We'll transport." she said kissing him over and over. "Come on, let's get dressed." she said jumping out of the lake and putting her clothes on.

Pai looked around and got out quickly and dressed as fast as he could, incase anyone saw him. He put his arms around Allora and transported to the front door of the ship.

Allora kissed Pai as she pushed her body against his. She opened the door and kissed him as she walked backwards to his room.

"Pai look who came for a visit, mom and dad." Kisshu said pointing out Suama and Urio at the table.

"Mother! Father!" he yelled as he stood behind Allora, hiding his erection.

"We came over to see you as soon as we heard about the Mew Aqua." Suama said standing up. "How are you feeling Allora?" she asked her.

"Fine." Allora said blushing.

"Oh I hope it works." Suama said. "It would be nice to be a grandmother."

"Mother!" Pai said shifting behind Allora. She moved with him as he inched closer to the bedroom.

"Allora we still have to make plans for the wedding." she said holding up a bridal magazine.

"Maybe later. Pai and I are busy right now." she said smiling.

"Oh, I see." Suama giggled. "You two have fun." she said waving them on.

Allora pushed Pai off quickly to his room. She jumped on the bed. "Well, we're all alone now." she said swirling her finger on the bed.

Kisshu and the others could hear them moaning, groaning, and shouting each others names. Suama got up and tried to cover Taruto's ears. "Come on, let's give your brother some privacy." she said trying to lead Taruto to the door.

"We heard it before." Taruto informed his mother. "I hear it sometimes in the middle of the night."

"Well I'll have a talk to your brother later." she said.

Allora grabbed her stomach in the middle of them making love. Pai sat up. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No." she said. "I just have a pain in my pelvis."

"Maybe the Mew Aqua is making you grow a uterus." he said optimistically. "Should I call the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine." she said moving her hand. "Really I'm okay."

"We should stop."

"No, you're almost ready to burst." she said looking down at his member. "I'm almost there too."

"Okay." he said warily getting back on top of her. "But if you feel it again, let me know."

"Don't worry." she said hushing him with her finger. Pai gave a smile and they continued.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Mashumaro went over to Deep Blue's palace. "I demand to see Deep Blue this instant." he told Koman.

"I'll see if he'll allow you…" he began.

"Don't see, just let me see him now. It's regarding Allora." he said.

Koman went into the palace and told Deep Blue Mashumaro was there, and the reason it was regarding.

"Send him in." Deep Blue said waving Mashumaro to come in. Mashumaro entered. "That will be all Koman." Deep Blue said dismissing Koman.

"Yes sir." he said leaving.

"You said it's regarding Allora. What about her?" Deep Blue asked, his interest peaked.

"It's about Pai and Allora." he said.

"What about them?" Deep Blue asked.

"I want Allora for my bride, but 'he' is to be married to her. Is there anything I can do to make her mine?" Mashumaro asked with his chest puffed out.

"Well there is one way…" Deep Blue said thinking.

"What way?" he asked.

"There is the tradition of Cyniclonian Kozeriai. A law saying that the winner of the battle shall have the prize they desire. In this case we would be talking about a person, but none the less it would still be a valid law." Deep Blue said.

"Then I shall challenge Pai to Cyniclonian Kozeriai, for Allora's hand in marriage." Mashumaro said.

"Very well." Deep Blue said. "Although…" he said when Mashumaro was about to leave "if he was to meet an unfortunate end, then she is up for grabs." Deep Blue said.

Mashumaro looked at Deep Blue with wide eyes. He began to think alike as Deep Blue. Although Deep Blue's plan was to have Mashumaro kill Pai then he Deep Blue could take Allora. Mashumaro thought that Deep Blue was giving him the okay to kill Pai and take Allora for himself.

Mashumaro gave a sly smile at Deep Blue. "I understand." he said bowing his head.

**Morning**

Allora work up and felt her stomach churn. She went to the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw-up into the toilet. She reached in the cabinet and grabbed out a ovulation stick to see if her uterus grew back. If it was positive then it meant it did, if not then it didn't. She said on the side of the tub waiting for the results.

She looked at the box to see how long it would take, when she noticed that she took out the wrong test. "It can't be." she said looking at the results.

**Read, review, follow, and favorite please.**


	31. Pregnant?

**Chapter 31**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Pai knocked on the bathroom door. "Allora, is everything alright in there."

Allora opened the door, she had a look of pure joy on her face. "Pai my uterus grew back." she said.

Pai smiled. "That's wonderful." he said hugging her. Allora held up the stick. "What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

"We're gonna have a baby." she said.

"What?" he asked shocked. Pai started to cry. "I'm so happy." he said wiping his eyes.

Allora started to cry too as she held Pai. "Why's everyone crying?" Kisshu asked walking by their door.

"I'm pregnant." Allora said.

"You're what?" Kisshu said quietly shocked. "I'm…I'm gonna be an uncle." Kisshu said. Allora nodded. "YAY!" Kisshu screamed flying around.

"Why the yelling?" Suama asked.

"Allora's pregnant." Kisshu yelled still floating in the air.

"You are?" Suama asked with tears forming in her eyes. Allora nodded. Suama ran over and hugged Allora. "This is wonderful!" she said. "A baby!" she yelled.

Urio, Taruto, and Kukki came in. "Did I just hear the word baby?" Urio asked.

"Pregnant, Allora's pregnant!" she said jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother." Suama said.

"I'm gonna be an aunt." Kukki said proudly.

"An uncle? I'm gonna be an uncle?" Taruto asked. Pai nodded still crying with Allora. "YEAH!" Taruto shouted and flew in the air with Kisshu and spun around with him.

"We have so much to do." Suama said quickly. "We have to get you two married, we have to have a baby shower, I think we still have some of the kids close when they were little." she said. "OH, we have to find out whether it's a boy or a girl!"

"Suama calm down." Urio said. "You're gonna have a heart attack." he said laughing.

"I can't calm down, Pai's and Allora are gonna be parents!" she said grabbing Allora's hands.

"Good job Pai." Kukki said slapping Pai on the back.

"I have to tell my friends." Suama said running out of the room.

Urio walked over to Allora and hugged her. "Thank you everyone for being supportive. I'm so grateful." Allora said.

Kisshu flew down to the ground with Taruto holding hands and spinning around. "We're gonna be uncles. We're gonna be uncles." they sang.

Allora and Pai laughed. "Are you ready to be a parent Pai?" she asked him.

"I think so. You?" he asked.

"I believe I can do it. As long as I have you by my side." she said kissing him.

"I have to tell everyone." Kukki said running out of the room.

"I should probably tell my friend Botis." Allora said. "I'm gonna go to the forest." she said smiling. "Pai will you stay her before they have a heart attack." she said pointing at Kisshu and Taruto still spinning and singing.

"Sure." he said smiling.

**Forest**

Allora met Botis in his cave. "I can't be pregnant." she said looking down at the ground. "I just can't." she cried.

"Yes you are. And yes you can. You can have a child." he said trying to cheer her up.

"No I can't. If I have it, it will be damned like the rest of us." she said clutching her knees as she was curled up.

"That is true." he said.

"I can't have this child. I can't stay 16 years old for the rest of my life while that child grows older. I should be 36 by now, but I'm stuck at this age." she said. "I was a fool to think that I could have a nice life."

Botis sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." she shook her head as tears fell onto the ground.

"We have to tell them." he said.

Allora shook her head. "I can't." she cried.

"We have to inform master." he said.

"If we inform him he's going to cut out my uterus." she said looking up.

"Okay, we won't tell him, but be careful of what you do, cause he's watching your every move." Botis said.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "I have to think of what to do." she said. "Goodbye Botis." she said.

_My oh my, she was aiming too high._ he thought.

**Ikisatashi's residence**

Suama got out all the kids clothes and toys when they were young. "This was Kisshu's footy pajamas when he was a toddler." Suama said holding up a pair of footy pajamas with Para Paras on it. "If you have a girl these are Kukki's dresses." she said holding up a baby dress that was red.

Allora smiled, even though she was crying on the inside. "Thank you very much Mrs. Ikisatashi." she said.

"Please call me mom." she said. "You're family."

_Family._ Allora thought. _That sounds nice._

"Yes mom." she said giggling.

"Did you give any thought about if it's a boy or girl, name wise?" Urio asked.

"I was thinking Buruberi, if it's a boy." Pai said. "If it's a girl I was thinking Momo."

"I like those names." Allora said. "It would be cute, I could call the kid blueberry pie, or peach pie." she giggled.

"Now Cyniclon babies take only 6 months to be born." Suama said. "In a couple days we should be able to find out what the sex is."

Allora braved a smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey look." Taruto said holding up a rattle. "This was mine when I was a baby. I use to hit Kisshu on the head with it." he laughed.

"You also had the habit of biting people." Urio said smiling.

"I still got the marks on both my arms." Kisshu said looking at his wrist bands.

"I hope the baby is like you boys." Suama said.

"It'll have smarts, and good looks." Kisshu said.

"I'll be half-human half-Cyniclon." Kukki said. "Probably the first one in history."

"Aww!" Suama cooed. "This was Pai's binky." she said holding it up.

"What's that?" Taruto said pointing at something.

"That's a mold of your footprint when you were born. We took it to show you when you got older to show you how little you were." Suama said handing it to Taruto who held his foot up to the print.

"Wow I was small." Taruto said.

**Meanwhile**

Mashumaro was going over and over the plan in his head while he sharpened his moroha zukuri. _I'll kill him tonight. Tonight is the night, Allora you will be mine._ he thought as he looked at a picture of Allora.

**Nighttime**

Pai, Allora, Kisshu, and Taruto were sitting on the couch. Pai held his hand over her stomach. "Pai I told you the baby isn't formed yet to kick." Allora said.

"I'll wait till it does." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born." Kisshu said. "I'll be the best uncle ever."

"No you won't, cause I will." Taruto said standing up.

"Let's not fight." Allora said. "I'm sure you'll both be great uncles."

"But I'll be better." they both said in unison.

Allora and Pai laughed. "How about we celebrate with some ice-cream?" Allora said.

"Yeah!" Kisshu and Taruto said.

"I'll go get it." she said standing up.

"No Allora I'll get it." Pai said.

They sat at the table eating when they heard a knock at the door. Allora got up and opened it. "Mashumaro, what a pleasant surprise." she said.

"Hello Allora." he said. "I'm here to speak with Pai."

"What do you want?" Pai asked with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he said. "Come with me to the forest." he said turning around.

"We'll come with you." Kisshu said.

"Allora, you stay here." Pai said. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"If that's what you want." she said. "Be careful." she said waving them off.

**Forest**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto followed Mashumaro into the forest. "Why are we here Mashumaro?" Pai asked with his arms crossed. Kisshu and Taruto stood in silence.

"I heard you got Allora pregnant. It's all the news around town." he said.

"So?" Pai said.

"Do you know what the Cyniclonian Kozeriai is?" Mashumaro asked.

Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's eyes widened. "You can't possibly mean that you want to fight me for Allora?" Pai said.

"Yes, I do. Allora will be the prize." Mashumaro said.

"The hell I will!" Allora said coming out from behind a tree. "I'm not some prize that can be won."

"Too bad. Once Cyniclonian Kozeriai has been challenged there is no way out. Unless…" he said.

"Unless what?" Allora asked.

"Unless Pai wants to just hand you over to me." he said.

"That's not gonna happen." Pai said his arms still crossed.

"Well then I guess that I'll just have to kill you." Mashumaro said taking out his moroha zukuri. There was a gun shot in the air.

Mashumaro and Pai looked at Allora. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." she said.

"I did it." Krad said coming out from behind a tree with Botis, they stood behind Allora.

"Krad?" she said with panic on her face.

"You both want Allora for yourselves. You" he looked at Mashumaro "think of her as a prize that can be won, but if you knew the real her you would see what a prize she is." he said pointing the gun at Allora.

"Krad, what are you doing?" she said taking a step back.

"In this gun I have a reversal bullet. We both know what this will do to you." he said. "This is going to show them your true form." he paused for a second. "I am sorry."

"Krad NO!" she shouted as he shot the bullet at her and it hit her in the chest.

Allora let out a scream as she collapsed on the ground on her hands and knees. All of a sudden a bright light glowed around her, and her white wings sprouted out of her back.

Then the unthinkable happened a black cloud of darkness surrounded her and the wings disappeared back into her. As the black glow faded around her they saw her, at least, the true her.

They saw a big creature where Allora was. Skin and bones really, rib cage showing through the flesh. She stood up for them to see her six feet tall on her hind legs that bent backwards. Torn flesh that exposed muscles, veins, arteries, and blood. It smelled like rotting meat.

Her claws that were razor-sharp along with her fangs shown. Her blue eyes were now an icy blue. She was the monster that Mori, Mashumaro, and their friends had seen.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Read and review.**


	32. Near the End

**Chapter 32**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

Pai and the others looked at the creature that Allora just became.

She stared at Pai, and everyone else's faces. She quickly ran away further into the forest. _It's over, it's all over! They saw me! They saw me!_

Pai and them stood there in silence until Kisshu spoke up. "What just happened?"

"That's Allora's true form." Botis said as Krad left. "She used to be a human, but now she's a demon girl."

"A demon?" Pai said covering his mouth and nose from the smell.

"You see, Krad fell in love with her. She died when she was 16, and he brought her back to life. As a price she was made half-demon." Botis explained.

"Death is a funny thing you see, if you die and get saved by the devil then you get to be a beast like that."

"But Allora and I saw the creature together." Pai said.

"That was our master." Botis said.

"Why does she have wings like an angel?" Mashumaro asked.

"Because of our master. He was the first angel to fall from heaven, so when he saved her he left a piece of himself in her. That's why she has those wings."

"She had no choice in the matter to either be saved or not by him. So, she fell into the burning pits of hell with us, the flames grew the further she fell down."

Pai collapsed on his hands and knees and vomited. "It's the smell isn't it. Revolting isn't it." Botis said. "I'm use to it, because I'm one too. And he is our king."

"This is impossible. This can't be." Pai coughed.

"It's hard to believe. You might be asking yourself why I'm telling you all this. That is my job, to tell of things of the past and future, along with reconciling friends and foes." Botis said. "So are you still friends or are you now foes?"

Kisshu and Taruto turned and saw Pai get off the ground and run in the direction she ran. _I just have to see her. I just have to see her._ Pai thought as he ran through the forest as tears ran down his face.

"I guess Pai still wants to be friends." Botis said. "How about you guys?" he asked looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

Taruto and Kisshu ran after Pai. Mashumaro soon followed after her. Botis transported to where Allora was.

**Meanwhile**

Allora curled up in the cave behind the waterfall when she heard teleportation. She looked up. "Botis?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I let that happen to you, but this was the future all along."

"Maybe you should've told me." she said still in her demon form.

"Let's get you back to normal." Botis said. "Concentrate and try to change back."

"What's the point. They all know now." she said. "My life is over."

"Change back. Pai and the others are looking for you. That's a love that won't die." he said.

"They're looking for me?" she asked. Botis nodded. "It doesn't matter." she said shaking her head. "At night I use to lie awake wondering if our secret was safe for just one more night. My world has now come tumbling down. I just hope they don't find our hiding place." she said.

"I was right when I thought it could never last." she said changing back into her human form, standing up and looking at her hands. "Now I stand here with these blood soaked hands."

Allora reached her hands out of the waterfall washing them off. "It sure is gonna be a sleepless night that will never end." she said jumping on the rocks out of the waterfall.

She sighed. "I'm no longer able to pretend it was never true about me, Krad, he could've been wrong, but he was right. We're all the same. We can't hide the truth inside."

"What was the point of this any way?" she asked looking at the sky.

"If you're searching the lines for a point well you probably missed it, there was never anything there in the first place." Botis said.

"There should have been a point though."

Botis sighed. "But we are hell bound. There is no point in anything for us."

"God, protect them from further harm." she said looking at the sky. "Come on, it's time to run." she said looking back at Botis. "Legs takes me away from here."

**Meanwhile**

Pai ran and collapsed on the ground on his hands and knees, crying. "This can't be real. This can't be happening." he cried.

Kisshu and Taruto finally caught up with him. "Pai." they both said. "Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

Pai looked at them, tears streaming down his face. "I'm fine. I have to find Allora." he said standing back up.

Mashumaro caught up with them. "Where's Allora?" he asked. Kisshu and them shot him a glare.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't want to talk to us in the forest!" Taruto said crying while he lightly hit Mashumaro. Kisshu grabbed Taruto.

"We still have to fight for her you realize." Mashumaro said. "There's no backing out. I already told Deep Blue."

"I'll still fight for her no matter what." Pai said.

"Come on Pai. We have to rest." Kisshu said hugging Taruto.

Pai turned around. "I'm sorry Allora." he said quietly. They all then transported away.

**Morning**

Allora and Botis were sitting on a mountain, in a giant tree. "Looks like the night has reached its end." she said watching the sun rise and the birds chirp.

"Night sure does make a fool of us in the day light." Botis said.

**The ship**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto had explained to Suama, Urio, and Kukki what had happened. "This is…" Kukki began.

"Hard to believe." Urio said. Kukki nodded.

"I couldn't sleep at all." Kisshu said. "My mind is racing."

Pai had his head in his hands. The others could see the tears falling onto the floor. "I should have looked for her more." Pai said.

"What would you do if you caught up with her?" Kukki asked.

"I'd tell her I don't care what she is, that no matter what I'll still love her." he said crying.

Suama sat by Pai and rubbed his back. "It's okay honey. I'm sure she'll come back." she said.

Pai stood up and wiped his eyes. "I should get some rest before I go fight Mashumaro." he said walking into his room. Pai cried himself to sleep, he fell asleep slowly thinking about Allora.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Deep Blue called Mashumaro to meet him that morning before the fight. "I want you to kill Pai. No matter what, I want you to kill him." Deep Blue said.

"Yes Deep Blue sir." Mashumaro said.

"I'm only going to do this once, after the fight I want you to return this to me." he said holding his sword out to Mashumaro.

"Thank you master." Mashumaro said taking hold of the sword. He felt the power flow through it.

"Now you can summon the sword the same way as you summon your current weapon. Use it right before you kill him." Deep Blue said. "I want his blood on my sword."

"Yes sir. But I feel as though I have something to tell you." he said.

"It can wait after the battle. Now go prepare for the battle." Deep Blue said.

**Stadium**

Pai stood there facing Mashumaro from across the arena. He had his fan ready as Mashumaro got out his moroha zuruki.

"The rules are simple" Koman began "the first one to surrender or dies loses."

The spectators cheered. "Ready. Set. Go." Koman said.

Pai and Mashumaro rushed at each other. Pai hit Mashumaro across the face, sending him fly back. Mashumaro sliced Pai on his thigh.

"Kuu-Rai-Sen!" he yelled sending an attack at him. Mashumaro transported behind him and sliced him on his other leg, this slice was deeper then the first.

Pai swung his leg around and kicked Mashumaro in his stomach. "Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" he yelled hitting Mashumaro.

Mashumaro flew to the other side of the ring and shot lighting from his weapon. The lighting hit Pai in the chest sending him against the wall.

Mashumaro flew and pushed his forearm against Pai's throat. Pai reached around and punched him in the side of the face three times till he let go. Pai tackled him onto the ground and sat on top of him.

"If it wasn't for you Allora would still be with us." he said hitting Mashumaro in the chest. He hit him with the flat end of his fan across his face. "If it wasn't for you Allora and I would be married by now." Pai said wrapping his finders around Mashumaro's neck.

Mashumaro grabbed Pai's braid and yanked his head down, and flipped him over onto his back. "You think she'd marry you. You don't deserve her. I deserve her. I deserve something good in my life." he said punching Pai in the face.

"This is for getting to go to Earth." he said punching him. "This is for making me lose my friends. This is for taking her and not letting me have anything good in my life." he said as he punched him each time.

Pai swung his leg over Mashumaro's head and kicked him off of him. Mashumaro jumped to his feet along with Pai. "I'm not letting you have her." Pai said. "I love her."

Pai shot lightning out of his fan again. Mashumaro blocked it with the blade of his moroha zuruki. He shot a ball of lightning at Pai who go hit in the leg with it.

Pai fell to the ground on one knee. He looked up to see Mashumaro standing over him holding his weapon to his throat. Pai swung his hand aside the weapon and knocked it out of Mashumaro's hands and across the stadium.

Mashumaro flew to his weapon when Pai tackled him. Pai and Mashumaro wrestled on the ground, till they finally flew apart from each other. Pai and Mashumaro were panting.

Taruto and Kisshu looked on from the stands. "Pai's not looking too good." Taruto said.

"Neither is Mashumaro. I hope Pai wins." Kisshu said.

"Don't say that." Suama said. "Your brother will win."

"Pai you have to kill him, or he's gonna kill you!" Kukki yelled.

Pai looked at Mashumaro who was on one knee resting for a moment. Pai transported behind Mashumaro and kicked him forward on the ground. Pai stomped on Mashumaro's chest. Mashumaro coughed. He grabbed Pai's foot with each hand and twisted his foot off him.

Pai fell backwards and spun kicked when he was on the ground. Mashumaro jumped over his leg. Pai swung his other leg around and kicked Mashumaro right in his shin, causing him to fall backwards.

"I'll kill you." Mashumaro choked out as Pai held his hands around his neck.

"Not if I kill you first." Pai said.

"I've never seen Pai so angry." Kisshu said.

"Me neither." Taruto said.

"It's because of you I lost the only girl I've truly loved." Pai said choking Mashumaro. Tears started to fill his eyes. "Because of you I would have a wife and child. But now I can't." he cried releasing his grip.

Mashumaro stared at Pai as he laid on the ground. Mashumaro transported away from Pai who was on his hands and knees crying._ He truly loves her. Even if she is that monster._ he thought.

Pai stood up and wiped his eyes. "If you're gonna kill me, then do it already." Pai said opening his arms wide.

"Pai don't give up!" Kisshu yelled. "Allora loves you too. Think of how she would feel if she knew you died!"

"Think of your child!" Taruto yelled down. "What about us! What are we suppose to do if you die!" Taruto cried.

Pai looked at them with tears in his and theirs eyes. Mashumaro snapped his fingers and Deep Blues sword appeared. Pai's eyes widened.

Mashumaro looked at Deep Blue, who nodded and leaned forward to see better. Mashumaro swung the sword at Pai who was able to dodge the attack.

The sword was able to hit Pai on his leg knocking him down on one leg. He transported to the other side of the arena and held his hand on his thigh to stop the blood. Mashumaro turned around and flew at Pai with the sword aimed at his heart.

Pai clenched his eyes expecting for the sword to stab him but it didn't. He opened his eyes to see Allora standing in front of him with her hands and arms open wide.

He saw the end of the sword come through Allora chest. The blood ran to the tip of the sword and dripped off.

**We are almost near the end. So, be sure to read and review.**


	33. How it Ends

**Chapter 33**

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Well, this is it. Listen to the song 'The Winner Is' by Danna Devotchka as you read.**

Pai saw the end of the sword come through Allora chest. The blood ran to the tip of the sword and dripped off.

Everyone gasped at the sight they had just seen. Pai stared at the end of the sword that had went through Allora's chest. She turned her head around and looked at Pai. "I'm sorry about before." she said falling back into his arms, and sliding off the sword.

Pai caught her and leaned down on the ground with her, her laying in his arms and on his lap. The Ikisatashis' flew down there. Mashumaro took a step back and dropped the sword. He looked down at his hands not believeing what he just done. He watched as Allora's white clothes become red. Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Pai looked down at Allora who was bleeding out. She looked at Pai with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before, but how could you tell someone you're an abomination." she said tears running down her face.

"Don't speak." Pai said tears forming in his eyes. "Save your strength." he said.

Kisshu and the others covered their mouths as tears began to form in their eyes. "I'm sorry. But at least I was able to save the one I love." she said smiling at him.

Tears ran down Pai's face. "Allora don't go. I need you in my life. Don't go." he cried.

"Pai it's okay." she coughed up blood. The blood ran to the side of her mouth and down onto her clothes, which were becoming redder and redder by the second.

"Kisshu." she said turning her head to look at him. "Don't give up on Ichigo. One day she'll love you like you love her." Kisshu nodded as he cried.

"Taruto." she said turning her head slightly. "You should tell Pudding how you feel." Taruto nodded as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Allora save your strength." Pai said holding his hand on the wound. "We need a healer." he said looking up at his parents, who were crying. Urio had his arm wrapped around Suama's shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down to calm her. Suama was covering her mouth with her hand as she sobbed, as did Kukki.

The healer transported down and leaned over Allora with his hand. "There's nothing I can do." he said looking at Pai as tears ran down his face too.

"No there has to be something you can do." Pai said. "Anything." Pai said pleading with him. The healer shook his head and backed away.

Pai looked down at Allora. "Allora…I…"

Allora put her hand on his cheek. "Don't cry Pai. Smile, for I love you, and always shall." she said with tears glistening on her cheeks.

Pai looked down at her sweet smile and blue eyes that cried. "Allora I love you." he said. "There's no one else out there for me." he said.

"Don't give up. Perhaps you'll end up with a green haired girl from Earth." she said smiling. "Hold me Pai. I'm cold." she said shivering a bit.

Pai held her closer. Kisshu leaned down with Taruto. "Allora you're gonna be okay." Kisshu said. He eyed the wound that Pai hand was on. He began to know how this was going to end.

"You'll be just fine." Taruto said crying.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto began to recount their time together. Every smile, every time she giggled and laughed, every sad look with a sad smile, every time she skipped, every time she jumped while she clapped her hands, every time she gave them a kiss on the cheek, every everything.

Pai remembered the first time he kissed her on accident. It all started with a kiss. Tears poured down Pai's face onto hers. "I love you Allora." he said.

"Allora." Kisshu said grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it. "What's it like to die?" he asked crying.

"I'm scared again." she said clutching his hand. She moved her hand up to the sky. "I can't wait to reach the clouds this time." she said. "Pai bury me in my favorite spot, by the mushrooms."Pai blinked multiple times and the tears fell onto her.

She put her hand on Pai's cheek and tried leaning up. Pai helped lean her up. "I love you Pai." she said kissing him on the lips one final time as her bell gave the final jingle, then her hand fell off his cheek onto the ground, and she closed her eyes.

Pai hung his head. As he felt her body go limp. Pai started to cry loudly. "Why?" he said quietly. "Why!?" he screamed.

Suama leaned down and put her hand on Pai's shoulder. Mashumaro was on his knees crying staring at his hands again. "I…I'm sorry." he said softly.

Pai stood up with Allora's limp body in his arms. "I'm going to go bury her." he said. Pai transported away soon followed by everyone, even those in the audience.

Pai walked over to where she wanted to be buried to find a grave already dug.

_Flashback_

_Allora was standing by the mushrooms with a shovel. "Almost done." Botis said._

_"Why are we digging a hole anyway?" she said throwing her shovel aside._

_"There's going to be a death." he said picking up her shovel._

_"A death, who?" she asked worried, her eyes shaking in fear._

_"I'm sorry." he said looking at her._

_"Pai!" she yelled running to the stadium._

_End flashback_

Botis and Krad stood there watching behind a tree. _I'm sorry Allora. The hole was always meant for you._ Botis thought.

Pai placed Allora gently in the hole. He put flowers on top of her as he sobbed. "Allora." he said. "Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to die?"

Mori and her friends, Jamu, Deep Blue, and Koman were all crying. Mashumaro went over to Pai. "Pai you can kill me." he said.

"No." Pai said flatly. "She wouldn't want anyone to die." he said shaking his head. Mashumaro took a step back.

Deep Blue covered his eyes with his hands. He felt completely responsible for this. _If it hadn't been for me, this girl would still be alive._ he thought.

"I think it's time we end this." Botis said to Krad. "Before anything else happens."

"Time." Krad called for him.

The demon called Time appeared by him. He had the ability to stop time itself and turn back the clock. "Yes master." he said bowing.

"I need you to stop time." he said.

"Yes master." he said, then he began to chant a few word causing everything to stand still except for them.

Krad went over to the grave and jumped in it, breathed into Allora, and put his hand over her heart healing the wound. Allora took a gasp of air and shot up. "I'm alive." she said. "Why did you save me again? I could have went to heaven or limbo this time."

"We can't ever get to heaven, you know that. Once a demon always a demon." he said.

Allora sighed. She looked up and saw everyone standing still, nothing moving, not even the tears that fell to the ground. "Time?" she said looking at him. Time nodded at her.

"Time is going to turn back time to when you first met Taruto. This time it we'll make it so it's not so hot out so the boy doesn't faint and you don't have to save him. He will create chimera animals from cicadas, and attack the Mew Mews with them." Krad explained.

"This is out of control." Allora said. "Can't you just turn me alive again?"

"And what exactly? Let everyone know we exist. We must erase what happened fast." he said. "It will be like nothing happend in the first place."

"But every moment was so precious, I don't want a thing to change." she cried into her hands.

"We must let life take it's natural course." he said.

"I want the truth, is this going to be the end of destruction and rampage, and do I have the choice when you erase it that I can repeat it again?" she asked looking at him. Her hands together to plead with him for her to do it all again.

"In answer to your questions, this is not the end of destruction and rampage, there is much more to come, especially against the humans. And no you can not repeat it." he said. He stood up and helped her out of the hole. "Come on it's time to go." he said nodding his head to the side.

Allora took a look back at Pai and everyone as the tears that fell from their eyes stayed still in the air. She walked over to Pai and kissed him. "Goodbye everyone. I'll never forget you." she said leaving with Krad, Time, and Botis.

Time muttered some words and they saw what had happened in the past fly past them backwards. Allora cried as she watched the things happen in reverse. The time Pai told her he loved her. The time Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto came to her rescue when Deep Blue tried to drug her. The time they first arrived on Cyniclonia. And the time on Earth when Pai landed on top of her accidentally kissing her. When it had ended Allora stood in her room on Earth with Krad, Botis, and Time. "That will be all Time." Krad said.

"Yes master." he said bowing again then disappearing.

"Right about now the boy Taruto should be in the forest thinking of a plan." Krad said. "Don't worry he'll be okay." He paused for a moment. "You can watch them from far away, but you mustn't make any contact. Do you understand?" he asked Allora.

Allora nodded. "At least I can still watch over them." she said giving a sad smile.

**The next day**

Allora stood in the forest peaking from behind a tree, watching Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto argue about a new plan to come up with.

She smiled as she watched them, and she walked away._ I'll always watch over them. Always._ she thought as she skipped and her bell jingled.

**The End**

**Thank you to all those who took the time to read my story. Please review and share to your friends.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for any stories let me know.**

**These are some fun facts:**

You may be asking why I chose Krad. Well why not? He's from D.N. Angle (look him up), he's a blonde homicidal maniac that I thought would be great to represent the devil.

**Now for the fun facts.**

1. Kobal is actually the entertainer of hell (google it). That's why he went over to cheer Allora up one time, because he is the entertainer, the jokester if you will. He use to be the entertainer of heaven, but like I said you can google it and find out more about him.

2. The demons Depravity, Envy, Animosity, Terror, and Harm (I made my own demons up, well there might be actually demons called that I don't know) are an anagram for D.E.A.T.H. Also there is the demon Misery that gets mentioned a few time.

3. The name Imubeki actually means abomination, which others along with herself call Allora. I also tried to rarely say he for Imubki, never truly showing the gender. I also dropped many hints that Allora was Imubeki.

4. The name Isha for the doctor means doctor in Japanese.

5. The name Jissatu means suicide.

6. Botis is the demon of hell that tells of things from the past and future (google for more info).

7. Mashumaro means marshmellow, Kuro means black, Shiro means white, Kyojin means giant, Kukki means cookie, and Jamu means jam.

8. Mori means forest, Kazan means volcano, Sora means sky, Umibe means seaside, Sabaku means desert. All there clothes, hair, eyes, match their names meaning surroundings.

9. Suama and Urio are actual Japanese deserts (google).

10. Jamu's mother, Banira means vanilla, Choko means choco, and Natto means nut.

11. Buruberi means blueberry, and Momo means peach.

**If I think of anything else I'll re-post. Remember to give me story ideas. And remember to check out my poll. ;P**


End file.
